Warrior's Pride
by Phantasm of Chaos
Summary: After successfully retrieving Sasuke from his betrayal. Konoha turns on him and he tries to end his suffering. Only for a force to break his fall and send him into a new world, In high hopes to end the War of the Three Kingdoms.
1. Pain

**Warrior's Pride  
****Chapter 1  
****Pain**

The sun shined as a teenage boy laid on top of hill against a single tree laid. The boy was very tall for a sixteen year old, about 5' 7". His body was hidden beneath a oversized cloak that cover his whole body, except for his head and feet and a huge collar that opened up in the front. His face was covered by a black mask that clanged to the lower half of his face and neck, while his shoulder length, spiky blond hair was shown. His left ear had a white earring, in the shape of a tomoe, attached to it. His eyes remained closed.

The boy was fast asleep on the hill. Remembering things he wished to forget. The past that he wished to bury, but it still haunted him.

_(Flashback)_

"_CHIDORI(Japanese:Thousand Bird)!" a boy with unnatural black skin, his hair was long and untamed hair, with a pair of huge hand-like wings on his back, and his eye were black and gold due to his monasteries transformation. His cloths were white cargo pant and a blue shirt, baring a fan-like crest. In his right hand what looked like a black ball of lighting. This very boy was Sasuke Uchiha._

"_RASENGAN(Japanese:Spiral Sphere)!" a boy, with spiky blond hair, a torn up orange jumpsuit, with a red energy aura around him in the form of a fox, his eye were red with a black slit pupil. In his right hand was a ball of blue wind with a red shine coming off of it. This child name was Naruto Uzumaki_

_The two charge at on another eyeing each other, to kill._

_When their attack collided, the energy started to surge and with two powers started to exploded and the two boys were thrown back towards the wall of the Valley of the End._

_Both boy created crater in the wall, were both knocked out and their appearances receded and they became normal._

_Suddenly a Silvered haired man appeared with a small dog. The man, Kakashi, ran up to were Naruto laid. 'He fine, just a little tired. That should be expected neither the less.' Kakashi thought as he made a cross shape hand sign and called a Kage Bushin _(Japanese:Shadow Clone) _and the clone walked over to where Sasuke was, tied up his arms and leg so he wouldn't escape, and began to travel toward the village._

_The original Kakashi picked Naruto up and started toward the Village himself thinking 'Great job Naruto.'_

_(Later)_

_Naruto left the hospital with a clean bill of health in a couple day, but the doctors wished him to take it easy as he walked out._

_Naruto had heard about the rest of the retrieve team in critical condition, but were doing well and resting peacefully._

_He heard that Sasuke was being check on in the Hokage _(Japanese:Fire Shadow) _Tower to study his Curse Mark and how to get rid of it. He wanted to check up and see how Tsunade was doing._

_He got to the tower and was about to walk in he heard Tsunade shout "You can't do that!" Her voice was loud enough that Naruto heard behind the door to her office._

"_On the contrary Tsunade-Sama we can and we should." A voice that sounded like an elderly man._

"_Tsunade-Sama you must see reason. This mission is undeniable proof that the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is not only a danger to himself, but to his fellow shinobi _(Japanese:Ninja). _With_ _the chakra of Kyuubi no Kitsune (Japanese:Nine Tailed Fox) their no telling that he could snap and destroy this very village, and as a precaution we must execute him before that happens." The second voice also belonged to a elderly women._

_Naruto eye widen about what he just heard. 'They're…They're Going to execute me?'_

_Tsunade voiced yelled once more at the two elders "Homaru, Koharu, you are over stepping you bounds. Naruto had done nothing wrong, and this event was a strict accident. With proper training he can…" Tsunade was interrupted by Homaru._

"_And what if that training isn't enough! What if the seal breaks and the demon escape from Naruto." Homaru shouted to be sure that he got Tsunade's attention._

_Koharu add in her own thoughts "This is the only way, with the Akatsuki threats looming over us, banishment is out of the question. If we Execute him, this will not only exterminate the Fox, but the Akatsuki will no longer be an issue."_

_Tsunade voice yelled again "And at what Cost!"_

_Homaru then said "I'm sorry Tsunade, but the decision is final."_

_The two began to walk toward the Door._

_Koharu then said "We will send four Anbu Black Ops to secure him and haul him off to prison until him the date of his execution."_

_The two walked out of the door and saw Naruto. Then Tsunade Walked out hoping to catch up with her advisors, only to meet the same sight as her_

_Naruto head looked down at the floor as he said "So after everything I've done, this is my reward, huh?"_

_Koharu spoke "Believe us Uzumaki-san, This was our last resort…"_

"_Your last resort huh? I bet it was your only resort." Naruto rudely interrupted. _

_Homaru then spoke "Regardless, you will cooperate with us or…"_

_A burst of smoke covered the hallway after a poof was heard._

_Everyone in the hall was coughing and trying to find their way around while Naruto made a break for it and ran out the tower._

_He didn't stop, he kept running past the gates of Konoha, into the wood heading west. For god know how long._

_Naruto didn't let the muddy ground stop him, his weakened legs, or the thoughts he was being followed. He just ran. Unknowingly allowing the tear of his sadness, his loneliness, the thoughts of his betrayal fall._

_Finally after several hours he fell. His face splashed against the ground. He tried to get up, but all he could do was lean up against a tree and rest, hoping the forest would provide shelter till he could move again._

_Naruto thought of the betrayal, and felt nothing but anger. He knew why they did it and thought 'It because of the fox. They think I'm the fox. They think it would do me some good it I just die and that solves all their problems.' Naruto thought weakly as his spirit was finally broken._

_Naruto eye wondered to a sign that said 'Land of Wave, 30 miles ahead.'_

_Naruto remembered Wave country his first mission he also remembered Haku, the one person who taught him the meaning of true strength. Naruto's mind then wondered to what Garra, Shinobi of the Sand, once said without a purpose you might as well be dead._

_Naruto realized he had no purpose, so what was the use of going on? Wasn't it better for him just to die and end his misery._

_Naruto didn't need a second thought as he got up and quickly ran toward the direction of The Land of Waves._

_When he finally reached where he wanted to be. He decided to visit the grave of the two Shinobi he met and learned from one last time, before his time came._

_When he got to their grave sight he saw their courtyard was uncared for, but the grave marker still remained. He made a quick pray and was off to the edge of the deepest cliff, where his grave would be._

_He found the perfect cliff, that dropped straight down to the sea. The perfect spot where no body would find his body. His grave that would forever hide him._

_Before he could take a step further a voice rang out "Naruto Stop!" The voice yelled._

_Naruto knew who the voice belonged to and turn himself around to see Kakashi no less the five yards away from him._

"_Well Kakashi-Sensei, I didn't know I would have Funeral Guest." Naruto spoke to his teacher with sarcasm in his voice._

"_Naruto I'm here to bring you…" Kakashi spoke only to get interrupted by Naruto._

"_Home? The same home that been trying to kill me for the past thirteen years Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke harsher this time._

_Kakashi tried to step towards Naruto, but Naruto only took a step back closer to the edge of the cliff._

_Kakashi spoke "Naruto, Tsunade trying to reason with the elder, She…" Kakashi was interrupted again._

"_Can't do shit! The Elder are going to kill me and that's that. You want to know why Kakashi." Naruto spoke with anger present in his voice and his eye swelling up with tears._

"_Because I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune! That who I'm am." Naruto shouted._

_Kakashi tried to calm him "No your not Naruto, there's a World of difference between you and that fox."_

_Naruto let out a cold laugh and said "Yeah your Right. One is a great big ball of fur and is over five thousand feet tall. The other is a bald shrimp that can't do a single thing right no matter what." Naruto took another step back and was at the very edge of the cliff._

_Kakashi took a careful step and said "Naruto…"_

_Naruto smiled sadly "Didn't I tell you? It Kyuubi No Kitsune." With that Naruto, threw a kunai knife with a Smoke bomb in front of Kakashi and took another step back falling over the ledge._

_The bomb blew up in Kakashi face before he could try and stop Naruto._

_Naruto on the other hand was falling from the cliff, out of reach to be saved now._

_Naruto then thought 'So this is how it end. Ha to think I came all this way for nothing. But it's better this way.'_

_Another voice rang in Naruto's head __**"NO! It cannot end like this Kit!' **_

'_It is going to end Kyuubi and I'm taking you with me.' Naruto spoke to the fox one last time._

_Kyuubi growled at his Containers foolishness __**"Fool! You think that this will stop the hate, the suffering, the…"**_

_Kyuubi was interrupted by Naruto 'Just shut it. I don't care what you think, because it all adds up to one thing. You just don't want to die before you found a way out.' Naruto confessed the fox's plan._

"_**Regardless, You are not getting your way!" **__Kyuubi roared and he pushed his chakra through his containers body._

_Naruto felt the presence of the Chakra and knew that the fox was trying to save him, but he wouldn't allow it and tried to reject the demon chakra with his own._

_Kyuubi felt his energy being flown back and tried to send it back __**"You fool what are you doing?!"**_

'_What does it look like, stopping you.' Naruto snapped at the beast._

_Kyuubi growled as he forced his energy to override the opposing energy, but the energy were matched in both strength, and their user's will._

"_**Stop you fool if you continue resisting me you'll die!" **__Kyuubi yelled._

_Naruto let out a weak laugh and said 'So be it.' his vision became black instantly, he felt nothing._

'_So this is death huh? Funny I expected a white light.' Naruto thought._

"_**Child you time has not yet come."**__a new voice rang through Naruto's head and the flash of light blinded Naruto. _

_(End Flashback)_

The boy on the hill opened his blue eye after that dream. The figure groaned and thought 'That dream again.' the boy groaned

The boys eyes wondered to a school built on top of a small flat hill. The school was Seito Private School and made over a years ago, his home.

The boy then saw a girl walking along the patio of the school. She looked to be sixteen or seventeen years old with glasses, her brown hair tied in two rattails. She was holding in her two hand a huge stack of books.

The girl, Ryuubi Gentoku, the leader of Seito, eye traveled to where the boy laid on top of the hill. She let go of her book with one hand and waved as she yelled "Good Morning Naruto!" Ryuubi yelled, then gasped as her book fell out of her possession. She tried to catch the books as the fell, but failed pathetically.

She whimpered at her loss and the boy, Naruto Uzamaki couldn't help but chuckled a little. He ran down the hill and helper her up and picked up her books for her.

"Thank you Naruto-san." Ryuubi spoke to her fellow student and trusted friend "You want to read some of these with me? The Library just got some new book." She ask.

Naruto waved his hand and said "No, not this time. I'm have to train right now." With that he turned around and left.

Naruto reach the ground where he trained. It was just a clear field. Naruto began with throw a few punches and kick at random time. In Naruto's mind he was thinking of a fighter that uses a tiger style movement and training himself to avoid the make believe punches and kicks.

Suddenly Naruto felt a presence from behind him and whirled around and guarded him self from an incoming punch, from none other then Kan'u Unchou, a seventeen year old girl, with very long raven black hair, a nice tanned shik, and a female sailor suit, the school required uniform.

Kan'u grinned and said "I see you reflexes aren't dulling Naruto." Both pushed against each other and Naruto landed away from her to see none other then Chouhi Ekitoku, a brown haired girl with a bossy attitude and a thing for sweet and an even bigger thing for killing people who steal them, Chou'un Shiryuu, a silver hair women, holding a sword in her left hand with her eye closed constantly and was very laid back most of the time, and the youngest member in the entire school, Shokatsuryou Koumei, a small girl making her appear eleven or thirteen year old with jade hair, out a few yards away from them.

Naruto waved at all of them and said "How you guy doing?" Naruto said plainly.

Chouhi answered "We all going out to dinner right now and your coming too." she told Naruto.

Naruto was about to say no, but Koumei interrupted "Don't say no Naruto, we're only doing this because it's your birthday after all." Playing their triumph card that everyone discussed, knowing how guilty it would make him feel.

It worked and Naruto was beginning to feel second doubt about his decision. He begun to mutter "I don't know…?"

Koumei then ran in front of Naruto, put on her puppy dog face and spoke "Please Naruto, we worked so hard on planning this day, it would make us all sad if you said no." Koumei spoke in a sweeter than normal.

Naruto began to sweat, the one thing he can't resist no matter how much he resisted the plan. "Alright, Alright I'll go."

Koumei and Chouhi yelled together "YEAH!"

Kan'u and Chou'un just let out a smile and Kan'u said "We'll meet at the Ramen Restaurant that you love so much by six o' clock sharp, ok."

Naruto groaned, but complied nether the less.

Naruto saw up above him the sky growing dark and thick with clouds. 'It going to rain soon.' Naruto thought as he walked off to is room to and prepared to travel to the downtown area.

Naruto enter his room. The room was a simple room, it didn't hold nothing, but a futon, and a closet with several sets of cloths. The only abnormality was a pair of swords that hung on the wall. One of the two swords was long and had a small saw-like edge, the second one was just as long with the blade divided into small segments, making it more of a bladed whip. Naruto remember the sword appearing with him when he arrived in this world or where ever he was.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto stood in a white space. He didn't know how he got here. He, at first heard a voice and appeared in this area not know what in store for him._

_Suddenly the white space began to color itself with moving picture of men slaughtering each other. Giving the impression that this was a major war._

"_**Terrible, what war and grudges can take on humanity." **__a voice behind Naruto spoke and Naruto turned around to see a white serpent-like dragon, with a golden ring attached to the back of his head._

_Naruto was a little freighted by the creature appearance, but still found his voice to say "Who are you?"_

_The dragon spoke again __**"An ancient soul from the dark war of the three kingdoms. One who moved on with his life. Only to watch as the rest continue their war throughout the years, resurrecting themselves through children of innocent age."**_

_Naruto noticed quite plainly the suddenness in the dragons tone, but he asked "What war? What are you taking about?"_

_The Dragon nodded and continued "__**The war I'm talking about was a war that doesn't exist in your world, but another world the ways war is scares and the energy you call chakra is nonexistence. The War which you saw was a war between three kingdoms in the Kanto Region. Many of the warrior from the three kingdoms were brave, powerful, or cunning. They lead many battle that they have repeated over and over again. They preformed a spell to allow their souls to live on and continue their war through out the generation, a curse to the world that should have never exist."**_

_Naruto was making out ok deciphering what the dragon was telling him, but something was bugging him and decided to speak out "I get what your saying, somewhat, but what does this have to do with me?"_

_The dragon looked at Naruto and said "__**The bottom line is I want to break this endless war once and for all. For that I need to enter the realm of the living with a host. The problem is that no host is open for me to occupy. I looked for a someone that I could work with. That when I found you, a spirit that was full of so much good, that heart knew pain, but never sought to inflict it on others other. When you were about to die I decide to contact you. With high hopes that you will allow me to share your body with me to end this constant struggle."**__ The dragon spoke, with eagerness noticeable in his voice._

_Naruto noticed of course but still a little reluctant. "I don't know sir. I don't… I don't…" Naruto said._

"_**Your are afraid to trust again after what happen?" **__The dragon spoke gaining Naruto attention __**"You are afraid of betrayal happening in your life again."**_

_Naruto only stared gawking at the dragon, but he knew that he hit the nail on the head. "Yes." Naruto said gloomily._

_The dragon sign and said __**"Child, what happened, happened. You can't undo the past, nor can you dwell in it expecting it will get better."**_

_Naruto looked down in shame and knew that the dragon knew what he was talking about. He thought now that he held nothing for Konoha anymore, he could try to do something else. He then said "I'll go to this world and see what's up, ok."_

_The Dragon understood and nodded. __**"I'll be with you until you reach your decision." **__The dragon disappeared and the white space turned dark. _

_(Later)_

_Naruto vision returned to him and he looked around to see the scenery change from where he was. He was now on a hill that over looked a one story building that looked like a huge Japanese style home. He tried to get up, only to fall over and roll down the hill and land near the patio of the school_

_Naruto groaned as he tried to get up again, but this time leaning on the ledge of the patio and looked up. He saw a girl a year or two older then him, wearing a white and blue sailor suit with a blue shirt, she had brown hair and glasses._

_The girl crouched down and said "Are you okay?"_

_Naruto tried to stand up straight, but fell over and said "I'm sore as hell and My whole body is numb."_

_The girl nodded and stood straight up. "Don't go anywhere I'll go and get help." she said with a cheery tone and ran off down that patio._

_Naruto groaned at the lost of some help and tried to get up once more, only to fall down again. 'Well I guess I can wait here.' Naruto thought._

"_**You shouldn't worry Naruto, You can trust her." **__a voice in Naruto head boomed._

_Naruto grasped his head and said "Who there?!" _

_The voice said __**"Speak in your mind Naruto, and this is Hiryuu speaking."**_

_Naruto took the voices advice, closed his eyes and thought 'Hiryuu?'_

_Hiryuu then said __**"The dragon that you were talking to a little while ago."**_

_Naruto absorded that piece of info by opening his eyes widely and thought 'Where the hell am I?'_

_Hiryuu then said __**"Your in the Kanto region were the war I was talking about is taking place, or to be more precise Seito Private School."**_

'_Seito Private School?' Naruto Asked._

_The dragon then said __**"Yes, there are seven schools in the Kanto region that are waging war with one another to assume control, the spirits of the three kingdoms resign in the children in this region, by possessing a jewel called a Magatama **_(Japanese:Sacred Beads)._**The schools I'm taking about are as followed, Nanyou Academy, Youshuu High School, Rakuyou High School, Kyoshou Academy, Gogun High School, Youshuu Private School, and Seito Private School."**_

'_There that many people going at war?!' Naruto yelled._

"_**Yes, which is why I want you to train yourself to prepare for the major war with Kyoshou academy." **__The dragon spoke ._

'_Wait, why just Kyoshou? I thought you said that all the school were at war?' Naruto said with clear confusing in his voice._

"_**They are, but the true leader of Kyoshou plans to use it shadow's power as well as the power of it brothers to destroy the world." **__The dragon spoke._

_Naruto getting more and more confused 'Wait what power, what are you talking about?'_

"_**The fighter around the Kanto region are strong, but there are three people who possess a spirit that resign in them that gives them strength beyond their body and soul. This is the power that the ruler of Kyoshou wants for herself." **__The dragon spoke._

_Naruto then asked 'Who are these three people'_

**"**_**I'm afraid you must learn that on your own, but if you agree with my request."** Hiryuu spoke once more reminding Naruto of their agreement._

_Naruto thought for a moment 'Are you sure I'm the right person?' Naruto voice was shaky. 'Are you sure I can trust you.'_

_Hiryuu sigh and said __**"That for you to decide."**_

_Naruto thought once more and then said "I'll do it." _

_Hiryuu looked into Naruto's eyes and saw not a moment of hesitation._

_A white earring appeared on Naruto ear, which Naruto, noticed and was about ask what it was when he heard __**"I'll be in contact with you through this." **_

_Naruto then opened his eyes to see he was in a different room. The girl he met before was in here with him and another girl, with long black hair that covered most of her face, wearing the same uniform the other girl had and she was slightly taller then them._

"_Ryuubi Gentoku, we can't keep him here, we don't know where he came from, or more importantly what his intentions are." the taller women spoke to the other girl, known as Ryuubi Gentoku._

_Ryuubi then said "But Kan-san, We can't just leave him to die." Ryuubi spoke to the women, Kan as she was called. "Besides, he seems nice enough I'm sure he can't cause too much trouble." Ryuubi spoke trying to get her overprotective friend to give the boy a chance._

_Kan palmed her head with her hand and said "Fine." Kan got up and walked over to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him._

"_Now…" Kan spoke to Naruto. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and depending on the answer, your fate will be decided. Understood?" Kan'u spoke with threat lingering in her voice._

_Naruto merely nodded and allowed her to continue._

_Kan'u then said "Ok First, who are you?"_

_Naruto answered quickly "Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Kan'u then asked "What school are you from?" She added more of a glare to that question._

_Naruto chuckled lightly and said "None, and if your going to ask were I'm from, save your breath, I can't tell you cause you won't believe me."_

_Kan'u raised her eye at this and said "What do you mean?"_

_Naruto just said "Trust me you won't believe me, so just drop it." Naruto adding his own glare to try and get his own point thought, only for Kan'u to grab the collar of his orange jacket and slam him against the wall._

_Kan'u let out a low grow and said "Do Not Test Me."_

_Naruto just shacked her hands off and said "I'm not from around here and we'll leave it at that."_

_Kan'u just looked in his eye, and knew from that look she wasn't going to get an answer. "Fine. Next, what are you intentions."_

_Naruto then answered "Just to fine a good spot to train."_

_Kan'u looked confused and asked "Why."_

_Naruto just said "Let say there someone who going to cause a lot of problems in the near future and I have get stronger. No more questions from there ok."_

_Kan'u just stared into his eyes and saw their was no moving him one this and decided to end the interrogation. _

_Kan'u got up and said "Ok, I won't kill you, but you can't stay here." _

_Naruto understood and got up to leave._

_Then a voice rang through the room "But Kan-san…" Ryuubi spoke "You can't just throw him out. He could…"_

_Naruto turned towards Ryuubi and said "It's ok, I know when I'm not welcomed."_

_He walked out of the door and left the room before another complaint was heard._

_Naruto left the area though a gate and continued walking down the stairs._

_Naruto then heard something strange in the bushes on the sides of the stairs and curiosity struck him._

_Naruto walked though the forest to see three guy crouching in front of each other. One of them then said "So we all know the plan?" he looked like a seventeen year old wearing a red jacket, his face was mildly tanned , with narrow green eyes, and a dragon tattoo on the left side of his face, he also had a black backpack with him. The other two hid their identity with a blue and green hooded jacket._

_The leader of the trio spoke again "Ok, lets review. You two…" he referred to his men "…with cause a distractions to get Kan'u Unchou's attention, while I grab Ryuubi Gentoku and smuggle her to Toutaku, at Rakuyou High School. If this works will be rewarded greatly." the leader added with a leechous smile on his face._

_Naruto scowled and decided to crash in on their party. He quickly made a cross hand sign and said "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." and two replicas of himself appeared and they all spread out to different areas._

_Naruto quickly jumped down on the side of where the gang was, getting their attentions._

"_Who the hell are you?" One of the two men yelled._

_His question wasn't answered as Naruto kicked him in the gut and hit he the tree with force._

_The other two prepared for a fight by digging through their pockets and bringing out a pair of pocket knifes._

_Naruto charged at his enemies and dodge that knifes and attempted to punch each of them. _

_They both dodge and the grunt made another attempt, that was successful and hit Naruto deep in the ribs. Naruto backed off quickly and covered his wound._

_The leader then spoke "Hey asshole, I'm going to ask a simple question and depending on your answer, I may let you leave with a broken arm. So who is…"_

"_About to take you head off." a voice from behind the two thugs spoke and the two turned their back to see two clone popping out and kicking in the head, Knocking them out._

_Naruto saw the Damage done and decided to make sure they didn't do anything else. He search though the leader and found a bit of Rope. He tied them all up in the tree upside down and prepared to leave. Only for the wound to start to catch up to him and he fainted_

_Later _

_Naruto woke up in a room that only held a futon. Naruto got up from the bed and saw both Kan'u and Ryuubi beside him._

"_Hi." Naruto said to both of them._

"_You shouldn't move Naruto. Your wound was deep and I was surprise you could take on three fighters at once, even if they were from Yoshuu High." Kan'u complemented Naruto._

_Naruto then said "It was nothing." and tried to get up again only for his wound to ach and him to reconcile in the pain._

_Ryuubi then crawled over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Lay down Naruto-san."_

_Kan'u then added "Yeah, You don't need to leave."_

_Naruto looked at Kan'u confused "What do you mean?" He asked Kan'u "I thought you wanted me out of here."_

"_Well considering you stopped an attempted attack on our school. I'm willing to give you a chance." Kan'u spoke to Naruto, but then added "But on three conditions. First, you are to help pull you weight around here and that means doing about anything either Ryuubi or me ask, OK." Kan'u asked._

_Naruto nodded his head._

"_Second, if you do anything that gives me a reason to kill you, trust me I shall." Kan'u put more anger in this one to make her point clear._

_Naruto backed away slightly and muttered "Y-Y-Yes M-Madam."_

_Kan'u then said "Finally, get some new cloths and a couple of sheath_ _for you swords."_

_Naruto looked confused "What?"_

_Kan'u then said "Your swords, their laying right next to you."_

_Naruto looked below him to see two swords laying on the floor._

_Naruto then thought 'Where did those come from?'_

_A voice in his head rang __**"Those would be my gift to you."**_

'_Hiryuu.' Naruto asked._

"_**Yes, Naruto it is me. Those sword were mine, but know they belong to you." **__Hiryuu spoke to Naruto._

'_Why?' Naruto asked._

_Hiryuu the explained __**"The war is approaching fast and you'll need all the help you can get, including weapons and a fighting style I will personal teach you. The swords will help as well."**_

_Naruto then smiled and said "Thank you Hiryuu-sensei."_

_Hiryuu smiled as well and said __**"Your welcome Naruto." **_

_With that Naruto left his head and quickly spoke to Kan'u "I Thank you, and I will do what ever you ask Ryuubi-san, Kan-san."_

_Kan'u then spoke "Naruto, it Kan'u Unchou, and your welcome."_

_Ryuubi cheered in happiness._

_(Flashback End)_

"That was the start to everything…" Naruto said out loud in his room "…the new beginning for me."

Naruto went to his desk, got his wallet and his cell phone and headed out.

* * *

Hello y'all

I know some of you are thinking, Why I'm starting a knew story here?

Well here's your answer. I Felt Like it.  
(And I'm having a hard time writing out my first story.)

Also notice I don't know how things work in Ikki Tousen, Dragon's Destiny,  
So I'll be making up the best I can with what I know.

I hope you can be patient with me and I will ensure you The Spirit of the Protector will get done.

Bye.


	2. Fight!

**Chapter 2**

**Fight!**

Naruto stood in the middle of his training area with his one sword in his hand. He then raised the sword and swung it down. The sword the began to extend and split a tree in half, fifthteen yards away.

Naruto began to twist his arm and body to curve and motion the sword whip he called 'Tenraizamaru (Japanese:Divine Snake)'. The whip began to tear into the land leaving long, thin lines and then Naruto coiled up Tenraizamaru and quickly pulled out his other sword, Houjoufu (Japanese:Retribution Warrior). He quickly made a few sharp thrust in the middle of the field.

He stopped his exercises to see Chou'un arriving in the same field. She sensed all the damage done to the area and said "Your getting better at handling you weapons Naruto-san." Chou'un spoke to her friend.

Naruto then said "Thanks."

Chou'un then gripped the hilt of her own sword and said "But the best kind of training is actual fighting…" She pulled her sword out and finished "…what do you say?"

Naruto grinned under his mask and said "Bring it." and with that Chou'un charged with Naruto's blade clashing with her own. Naruto then said "Let see if I can land a scratch on you this time." Naruto and Chou'un kicked off one another and then as soon as they landed, they kicked off the ground and their swords met again. Only this time Naruto slammed his sword down and used an extra amount of force to make Chou'un's sword fall downward to the ground and Naruto swung his foot to kick Shiryuu's side, but Chou'un blocked with her hand and Naruto quickly tried to punch her with his left hand. Chou'un quickly twisted her sword to keep the opposing sword blocked and intercepting Naruto's fist.

Both fighters broke apart from one another. They landed apart from one another. Naruto then pulled out Tenraizamaru and whipped it. The blade extended and struck Shiryuu's spot.

Chou'un then dodge the wild blade, the ran close to Naruto and then made a slash at Naruto. The strike landed a light cut on Naruto's chest. Naruto tried to recover by recoiling his sword, jumping back a few feet, and then whipping it at Chou'un's sword. Tenraizamaru then wrapped itself around Chou'un's sword.

Naruto then pulled back and Chou'un was pulled off the ground and headed straight for her opponent. Chou'un quickly recovered by bringing her foot and kicking Naruto straight in the face, knocking him off balance and falling to the ground. Naruto tried to get back up. Only for Chou'un's foot pressed on his chest and her sword at his neck.

Chou'un then said "Do you yield?"

Naruto growled and yelled "Hell No!" Naruto then whipped his sword and the sword lashed out at Chou'un. Only for Chou'un to grab the whip with little effort with her free hand, while pointing her sword to his throat.

Chou'un then mutter "A B-Rank fighter at worst, but a low A-Rank at best." Chou'un then took her sword away from Naruto's throat "Your getting better Naruto, but try to move Tenraizamaru a bit slower to control its movements better."

Naruto got up from the ground as he said "Thanks for the tip."

Chou'un grinned a little then left the field. Before she was out of sight Naruto shouted "Hey Chou'un!" Chou'un turned toward him in respond "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back before dinner." With that Naruto headed out to town. Chou'un nodded and proceeded to tell her friends about Naruto's whereabouts.

Naruto had arrived into town about ten minutes. He proceeded to venture through the maze of concrete and steel.

Naruto saw three or four fighters running towards the river. He decided to investigate to see what was up since the guys in the group were all from Yoshuu Private School, and that could mean trouble.

Naruto arrived at a location were everyone was at, only to see more standing in a junkyard. Naruto then saw a bunch of the Youshuu students. In the middle of the mob he saw boy with short black hair, wearing a plain white tee shirt, black shorts, a white magatama and looked to be sixteen years old. The boy held his fist up to the gang, preparing to fight back.

The boy then attempted to fight off the other students, but he was ganged up and pinned down. One of the guys, who had light tan skin, an orange jacket, black pants, a goatee, a bucket hat, and a violet colored Magatama. Naruto instantly recognized him as Hannou of Youshuu Private School.

Naruto growled at the Youshuu Student. Youshuu Private School was a place filled with underhanded fighter, who preferred to play dirty, and only took order from the one person who held the most power. Basically the were nothing more but a bunch of rat.

Naruto then heard a cell phone ring and saw it was the boy who was taken down. Hannou then reached, took the phone and answered it and heard "Hey Koukin where are you!" a girl's voice spoke on the phone.

Hannou then said "Is this Hakufu Sonsaku?"

The girl on the other line then yelled "Hey Koukin, is this a joke?"

Hannou then said "I'm not Koukin Shuuyu. I'm…" Hannou was interrupted when the girl yelled "Idiot! Your not fooling me with that stupid voice. Koukin where the hell are you." Honnou then took the phone away from her ears as the girl, Hakufu Sonsaku, continued ranting "Hello! Hey Koukin answer me!"

Hannou then groaned and said "She not listening to me." He then walked over to the boy, Koukin, and put the phone next to his ear. "Here you talk to her."

Koukin immediately heard his cousin's voice "Hello, Koukin are their? Are you getting bad reception?"

Koukin then spoke "Ha-Hakufu…"

Hakafu then said "Finally! Koukin where are you?"

"Listen, Stay at home, don't leave the house" Koukin spoke to Hakufu.

Suddenly a student kicked Koukin in the face as he yelled "Who the hell told you to say that!?"

Hannou put Koukin's phone to his ear and said "Don't you get it now? I'm not Koukin Shuuyu."

Hakufu then spoke through the phone "What have you done to Koukin!?"

Hannou then said "Why don't you come and find out."

Hakufu then yelled "Where Are You?!"

Hannou grinned and said "By the river, you'll see a little junkyard. That where I'm at." he then hung up and threw the phone away.

Hannou then turned to his gang and yelled "Okay guy. She took the bait and now all we need to do is wait for the famous booby bombs to show up." The other guys cheered.

Koukin heard all of this and with a surprising show of strength and threw everyone off of his back. He then got up and started to punch the other fighters left and right.

'I have to beat them all before Hakufu gets here.' Koukin thought as he continued his own assault.

Hannou saw his men get beat effortlessly and shouted "Hey come on guy, Why is this taking so long?" Out of the corner of his eye Hannou spotted a crowbar on the ground. Hannou picked it up and ran at Koukin, preparing to strike.

Naruto quickly jumped toward Hannou and landed next to him. He quickly grab crowbar and side punched Hannou in the gut.

Hannou was pushed back. He quickly got back up and eyed the unknown fighter. "Who the hell are you."

Naruto just stood their and said "None of you business rat."

Hannou growled and yelled "Why you Bas…"

"Hannou." a voice called out from atop of a trashed car.

Everyone eyed a well built figure that standing, wearing a white ruffed up shirt, black pants, a pair of sunglasses, he wore a bandana, his magatama was colored gold, his Skin was tanned, and his hair was braided into two rattail hung in front of him.

Hannou looked freighted by the mans presence and said "Taishiji…"

The man, Taishiji, then said "What do you think your doing here?"

Hannou then answered "Well… I didn't think I need your help, considering it's one chick…" Hannou was interrupted when Taishiji said "Just because she is a chick."

'Shit!' Hannou thought

"You were hoping to lure her here so you can have your way with her." Taishiji explained Hannou's plan with a calm voice, but his word made it sound like he was angry and irritated.

Hannou backed away as Taishiji stepped down from the trashed car and spoke "Yeah. So what's the difference?"

Taishiji stepped towards Hannou and said "You are not a fighter." He pushed Hannou roughly aside, making Hannou slam into the pile of trash.

Taishiji pushed himself threw the crowd and stopped a few feet away from Koukin and said "Sorry. One of our member pulled a stupid stunt. I'll have them withdraw immediately."

The other fighters looked at Taishiji shocked and muttered to themselves, but backed off neither the less. Taishiji continued "My only Business are with the girl, The Sho Haou, Hakufu Sonsaku. That was the order giving to me by Toutaku."

Koukin stiffened up about this. 'So, it true. Toutaku is after Hakufu.'

Taishiji then spoke "Your free to go."

Naruto stood on the side line, unnoticed by Taishiji or the other. Naruto quietly watched Taishiji himself apologize for the incident and order Koukin to back off himself.

Koukin then slide into a battle position and said "I won't let you… I won't let you touch Hakufu." he spoke to Taishiji.

Taishiji was shocked by this challenge and said "Don't you even know who I am?"

"Taishiji Shigi." Koukin answered "I heard you one of the top five fighters in Kanto."

"And even knowing that, you still try to challenge me?" Taishiji asked Koukin "What makes you think you can beat me?" Taishiji asked.

Koukin was about to speak, but another voice intervened. "Because his eye are full of strength." Everyone looked over to where Naruto stood.

"What do you mean?" Taishigi asked the cloaked fighter.

"What I mean Taishiji, is that the boy know he'll die if he fights you, but all he can hope for at the most is killing you, before this Sho Haou shows up." Naruto spoke to the student of Youshuu Private School.

Taishiji glanced at Naruto then at Koukin and said "Is this true?"

Koukin looked Taishiji in the eye and said "Yes. Even if we end up killing each other I won't let you fight Hakufu."

"Don't underestimate me." Taishiji cautioned the boy and continued "Why don't you say that after you landed a punch on me. How about a deal, if you can hit me just once, I'll call off the fight with Sonsaku."

Hannou was shocked "Taishiji…" he began to protest, but Taishigi ignored him.

"Is that a promise?" Koukin asked, trying to be sure it wasn't a trap.

Taishiji then said "I give my word."

Koukin stood where he was at with his legs crouched a little and his fist held high, preparing to strike. Taishigi just kept his hands in his pockets and just waited for Koukin to make the first move.

Both fighters just eyed each other down, preparing to move when the other did.

Naruto saw otherwise 'Taishiji won't make a move until Koukin does, and Koukin won't move until Taishigi's attention is diverted. I can't tell what would happen. Koukin has some power to him, but pales in comparison with Taishigi. It's only the resolve that might give Koukin the edge.' Naruto thought.

Suddenly a voice was heard as it shouted "Koukin!!!" everyone turned to see an orange haired girl, with a large chest, a white tee shirt, black shorts, and a green Magatama, riding a bike that flew threw the air and crashed in the junk.

Koukin saw Taishiji twitch his head and thought 'Now!' and charged at Taishigi with one fist forward.

Taishiji, in response, took out his left hand from his pocket and formed it into a fist.

When Koukin was a feet away from Taishiji he stopped suddenly. Koukin fist barely made contact with Taishigi's right eye, where Taishigi fist was a couple inches farther from Koukin's gut.

Koukin felt a force hit him, began to fall to his left and hit the ground.

Taishiji on the other hand was still standing, unharmed, but his sunglasses lens shattered.

Naruto saw Koukin's performance and was clearly impressed. He landed a hit on a clearly powerful opponent, an A-rank fighter clearly.

Hakufu climbed out of the rubble to see her cousin fall and cried "Koukin!" She ran down from the pile of junk and kneeled down. "Koukin, Are you all right?"

Taishiji took off his glasses and threw them to the side as he said "Get him an ambulance, we're done here." he started to walk off.

Koukin on the other hand started to couch up a bit of blood. "Koukin!" Hakufu shouted horrified.

As Taishiji walked off, Hannou approached Taishiji and said "Taishji, where are you going? We just can't leave."

"I gave him my word. Even if it was just my glasses, the boy still hit me. I'm not going to break my promise, even under intense circumstances." Taishiji explained his action to Hannou as he walked on.

Naruto starred at Taishiji. 'Amazing, not only is his strength impressive, but his honor that he puts behind it. That something you don't see these day in other fighters.'

"Hold It…!" everyone attention turned to the busty girl right next to Koukin. "You were the one who hurt Koukin!" Hakufu got up, ran at Taishigi and stopped a few feet and raised her fist.

Taishiji turned to Hakufu. "Stand Down. That boy just risked his life to save you. Would you rather let all that go in vain?" Taishiji spoke to Hakufu.

Koukin thought 'No. I wasn't just trying to protect Hakufu. I didn't want it to come out again.' Koukin's mind drifted to when he saw Hakufu get into a fight before and became a complete berserker.

Hakufu on the other hand ignored the warning and charged at Taishigi as she shouted "You bastard!!!" She kick Taishiji in the neck, but Taishiji made no effort to move and took the blow. He didn't even flinch, he didn't even tilted his head, he acted like nothing happened.

Taishiji then curled hand into a fist again and punched Hakufu in her stomach. Hakufu was sent flying into a pile of scrap metal. She slammed into the pile and fell down to her knees.

"There you can't move now." Taishiji spoke to Hakufu and turned away.

"W-W-Wait a min-min-minute…" Hakufu tried to get as she get up, but her body was in an intense amount of pain.

"Don't try to move. You can't beat me. No matter how much you want to beat me, your still too weak. That boy over there…" he glanced at Koukin "…is stronger then you, and I'm a hundred times stronger them him. That's reality."

Naruto looked at Hakufu and thought 'He right. Her timing is way off, and she fights like an amateur. There is no way that this girl could be a challenge for Taishigi.'

Hakufu ignored Taishiji and said "I don't care!" She then stood straight up, shocking everyone their, including Naruto and Taishiji.

'How could she even stand after a single punch. I've only used forty percent of my full strength in that punch, but that enough to cripple a normal fighter for a hour.' Taishiji thought, puzzled by his opponent's condition.

'Well, well, well, she stood straight up after taking a blow like that. This girl is no ordinary fighter.' Naruto thought observing the female fighter.

Hakufu gripped her stomach as she said "The motto of my family is 'Return what you borrow.' Understood!" Hakufu ready her fist for another attack.

Taishiji then faced Hakufu and looked into her eyes. He saw that Hakufu wasn't going to take no for an answer or back down. So with little option he said "Go ahead."

Hakufu grinned a little and began to charge at Taishiji. Taishiji only punched Hakufu once again and sent her flying. Hakufu landed roughly on the ground and tried to get up.

Hannou then ran up to Taishiji "Taishiji, you know we can't just let her live. If Toutaku finds out we failed to follow his orders, he'll massacre Youshuu."

Taishiji turned to Hannou "I won't repeat myself Hannou, regardless of what you or Ryuuyou want."

Hannou growled and yelled "Fine! If you won't do what your ordered, I will!" Hannou then ran fast towards the fallen Hakufu and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

He got two feet away from where Hakufu was and thrust his knife forward.

He was sudden launched to the other side of the junkyard. Everyone turned to Naruto standing next to Hakufu with his left fist forward.

Hannou got up and mumbled "Y-You Ba-Bas-Bastard."

Naruto scoffed "I'm a bastard, now." Naruto then walked over to where Hannou rested. He then grabbed his neck, harshly, and picked him up off the ground. "Well, I rather be bastard, then a rat." Naruto then let go of Hannou and thrust the plum of his hand into Hannou's gut.

Hannou hit the ground and then Naruto lifted him up again and threw him over to his gang of fellow students. "Why don't you stay there like a good boy and stop ruining the fight." Naruto ordered Hannou.

Hannou tried to get up and grunted "You bastard. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Naruto ignored him and went back to his original position and sat down.

Taishiji then turned to Naruto and said "I'm curious as well. Who are you and what business do you have here."

Naruto then glanced at the man before he said "Naruto Uzumaki, and I came by these part by a happy mistake."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that little intro. "What school do you come from?"

Naruto blinked and said "None of your concern."

Taishiji was about to say something else, until another voice shouted "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Hakufu yelled as she tried to punch Taishiji again.

Taishiji only dodge the punch, and delivered his own. Hakufu was thrown back by the force.

Hakufu then got up again and tried to kick her opponent again, but only for the same results.

Hakufu only got up and started to relentlessly and recklessly kick Taishiji while yelling "Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!!!" Taishiji only ignored the kick and finally intercepted her foot and gave her another punch.

Hakufu only continued to get up and tried to bring down her adversary. The results all ended the same.

After ten minutes of reckless assault by Hakufu, and Taishiji only giving her a punch every time, Hakufu fell on the ground and Koukin crawled to her. "Hakufu, Stop! Stand down!" Koukin ordered Hakufu.

Hakufu got to her hands and knee and shouted "No."

"Stop fighting!" Koukin continued to reason with his stubborn cousin "He not even taking you seriously."

Hakufu got to her knees, faced her cousin "I don't want to hear that!" She cried childishly while flailing her arms.

Taishiji heard Koukin's comment and thought 'I've only been using about sixty percent of my full strength, but she took 20 of my punches. She isn't an ordinary Fighter'

Koukin continued to argue with Hakufu by saying "Your basic skill are different from his. Just give it up."

Hakufu then shouted "What do you mean Basic Skills? We won't know unless we try!"

Suddenly Hakufu expression changed from frustrated to cheery as she said "Basic? Oh yeah I almost forgot. The basic." Hakufu then stood straight up and crossed her arms. She looked like she was meditating and a light green aura outlined her whole body.

'Her posture change completely' Taishiji thought, mildly shocked by this sudden change in Hakufu's tactics.

Koukin recognized Hakufu's movements and said "That is Chogoshin-Imon Ken. Hey, How can you use that? You've only seen it just once!" he shouted to Hakufu.

'I know this may not work, but…' Hakufu thought and then charged at Taishigi 'I'm too excited to stop myself!'

Taishiji thrust his fist toward Hakufu, and Hakufu twist her body to avoid the punch and thrust the palm of her hand at Taishiji abdominals, while shouting "Take This!!!"

When Hakufu's hand reach Taishiji's body, Taishiji's shirt ripped off and flew backwards. Hakufu also flew backwards and part of her own shirt was ripped to sheds, exposing most of her cleavage.

Taishiji landed on the ground, flat on his back, while Hakufu landed on a pile of trash.

Taishiji laid on his back, dumbfounded by Hakufu actually landing a hit while saying "What is this…This power?" Taishigi got up and walked towards Hakufu, with a grin planted on his face.

"Stand up…" Taishiji ordered Hakufu "…Didn't you say your motto was to return what you barrowed? Well you only returned one punch. You have nineteen to go."

Hakufu got up, but was wobbling, while saying "Yeah, your right. Only this time I'm going to make sure you go all out. Truth be told I'm kind of excited."

Taishiji grinned even further at her request "All out?" he then raised both of his hand "Alright, but just to let you know, I might make you cry."

Hakufu returned the grin and said "That's my line."

The fight began with Hakufu making the first move by throwing another punch at Taishiji. Only for Taishiji to dodge then incoming punch and land his own on her abdominals.

Hakufu fell back due to the force of the punch, but quickly recovered. She ran at Taishiji again and made a successful hit. Taishiji was more prepared for the impact and only shuffled back a few inches. Taishiji then threw another punch at Hakufu, who dodge and delivered another kick. Taishigi took the blow and finally landed his own.

Hakufu was thrown back by the punch and landed on a pile of trash. She only got up and started to wobble a little. Neither the less, Hakufu charged at Taishiji and threw another punch. Taishiji grabbed her fist and landed his strongest punch on her gut. Hakufu flew back onto the ground, this time she tried to get up, only to fall flat on her back. Finally, and silently admitting defeat.

Koukin was finally able to get up and walked over to his cousin, he keenly down and gently laid her on his knees.

Hakufu was barely awake, but she was able to roughly see Taishiji and said "Tha-Thanks for going all out, Taishiji…" Hakufu then fainted. The rain started to come down slowly upon all those in the area.

Taishiji merely muttered "Your welcome." turned around and said "We're done here. Move out." he told all of his fellow students.

Everyone of the students left the area without complaint or argument.

Only Hannou yelled "Taishiji! We can't…" Taishigi and the other simple ignored him. "Dammit, don't act like this." Hannou muttered to himself.

Naruto saw everything. He was impressed with Hakufu's performance. Despite being a D-Rank fighter at best, and not a lot of skills, she had a lot of power and potential. Naruto got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Koukin was trying to get up, with his cousin on his shoulders.

"Need a hand." Naruto spoke getting Koukin's attention.

Koukin looked at Naruto and pulled himself and Hakufu back, as if he was trying to back away from him.

Naruto saw this and chuckled lightly. "I'm not going to fight you, I'm merely asking if you wanted help."

Koukin saw that he being genuine, there was no ill intent in his voice. "Yeah, we're going to need it."

Naruto nodded and walked around to Hakufu's left side. They then picked Hakufu up from the ground and Naruto said "Should we go to the hospital?"

Koukin answered "My place. Hakufu isn't that badly injured, and she only needs to rest."

Naruto nodded and said "Lead the way."

Koukin nodded and started to walk. As they walked Koukin then said "Hey, thank for helping us back their."

"It was nothing." Naruto spoke to Koukin.

Koukin only looked back and then at Naruto when he ask "Why did you really come and helped us."

Naruto sighed and thought 'What is this an interrogation?' then said "I already said it. I come by those parts by a happy mistake."

Koukin was going to ask another question when suddenly about five other fighters.

The one in front, who had a sword attached to his right hip, then spoke "It looks like we caught up to you guys just in time."

Koukin slightly glared at the crowd and said "Who are you?"

The leader of the team then said "I'm Mumyou Shiru, of Youshuu Private School."

Koukin's eyes widened and he then said "What are you doing here, didn't Taishiji called off the attack?

The group just laugh and one of them spoke "Yeah, Taishiji cancelled the order, but he not the leader, is he?"

Naruto understood perfectly. "So Youshuu is going ahead with the order Toutaku gave you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, We're just doing are job, and making sure we save our self's from Toutaku's wrath." One of the fighters said. "And now since Booby bomb is almost dead right now, we should have no problem 'taking her' out." Mumyou spoke as he emphasized 'Taking her' with a perverted grin.

Naruto scoffed. He let go of Hakufu's arm and walked over to the group. He turned to Koukin and said "Get out of here. I'll take care of these weaklings."

Koukin stumbled a little at the order. "Wait, you can't…"

Naruto turned his head "Listen, you have to help that girl. You can't fight these guys while protecting her. I can take care of a bunch of D-Rank flunkeys." Naruto spoke to the boy.

Koukin was about to protest, when suddenly one of the grunts of the group ran at them with a steel bat while shouting "Who are you calling a flunkey, Jackass!?" The grunt raised the bat.

Naruto only caught the wrist and threw the guy into a trash can with little effort. Naruto turned to a shocked Koukin and said "Leave, now. From here on out, your safety is not my concern." Naruto then turned in the direction of the now four member gang.

Koukin was reluctant, but neither the less, he started to head a different route while carrying Hakufu.

Naruto sensing Koukin and Hakufu thought 'Finally. Now I can enjoy a nice peaceful fight.'

Another grunt of the gang then shouted "Hey!!! Who the hell do you think you are you Basta…!" his rant was interrupted when Naruto quickly ran at him and kicked him in his neck. The guy flew back towards the other end of the alley.

The last two grunts then charged at Naruto with one holding a pocket knife, while the other held a long, thick pipe. They both tried strike Naruto.

Key word 'Tired.'

Naruto simple dodge both of the attack, and as they continued to fall forward Naruto grab the collar of their shirts and threw then to the wall opposite of each other. Both of the goons hit the wall hard and fell to the ground.

Naruto turn to the last goon and said "I'll give you one chance. Leave and crawl back to your rat hole, or there's no way your going to get out of this alive."

Mumyou was a little startled up by the warning, but quickly brought his sword out and said "Yeah, your tough. Big deal! You don't stand a chance against me…" Mumyou then rushed at Naruto with his sword thrusting forward "…You Cocky Son of a Bi…!" Mumyou was then punched in the head by Naruto. Naruto then grabbed the boy's wrist and slung him towards the wall.

Mumyou hit the wall head first and his head exploded, the rest of his body slide onto the ground.

Naruto looked around the alley and saw all of the fighters laying on the ground in various positions. "Hump, not even a warm up." Naruto turned to leave the alley, but not before he noticed one of the grunts trying to reach for his knife, while laying down. Naruto, in turn, stomped on the boys head and knocked him out.

Naruto continued to walk out of the alley and into the streets. He paused for a minute to see neither Koukin or Hakufu in sight. 'Must have gotten away.' Naruto thought and continued to walk, this time to Seito.

Naruto continued to walk through the busy streets, despite the rain. He came to a stop when he heard his cell phone ring and rummaged through his pocket to dig it out. When he brought his phone into clear view, he saw he had a message sent to him. 'Must be everyone back home.' Naruto concluded as he opened his mail to said.

**!Imperial Order!  
****The Big Fighter Tournament shall commence in two days time.  
****-Order issued by Toutaku Chuuei of Rakuyou High School-**

Naruto read the message, with his widen eyes. He knew the Big Fighter Tournament was a huge event for every school in the Kanto region. All the schools in the region would select up to five students to represent their school. The winner of the tournament would be rewarded the Gyokuji (Japanese:Sovereign's Seal), and would be not only acknowledge as the ruler of the other schools, but are allowed to set the date off the next tournament.

The last Tournament was held about two years ago, and the results were disastrous. A freshmen, from Rakuyou High, had massacred every other students, and had earned, not only the hatred of all the other schools, but the title The Demon of the West, Toutaku Chuuei.

Because of Toutaku's action in not only the Big Fighter Tournament, but also taking advantage of the power the Gyokuji held and taking over the other schools around the Kanto region, many of the other school have become Anti-Toutaku, and most likely use the tournament as an excuse to get close to him.

'The weird thing is that Toutaku is aware of all of this campaign against him. Why would he allow the tournament to go through?' Naruto thought.

Naruto finally arrived at Seito and saw the one of the spar room's lights were on. He turned to the room and knocked on the door.

A voice from behind the door then said "Come in." Naruto open the door to see not only Kan'u, Ryuubi, Chou'un, Koumei, Chouhi, but also Kouchuu Kanshou, a bald guy who dress in monk-like garments, he's also very thoughtful and shy, especially around women.

Naruto only concluded one thing about this gathering. "So, you guys got the message too."

Kan'u answered "Yes, we were just discussing who should enter, since Toutaku will likely think we're plotting something if we don't attend."

Naruto nodded and said "So who did you have I mind?"

Kan'u then said "I was thinking of only sending myself to the tournament, that way we don't lose any man power here and Seito will be out of Toutaku's attention."

"If I may make a request…" Naruto spoke to everyone to gain their attention "I wish to attend the same tournament with you Kan'u."

Kan'u gave a questioning look. "Why, if I may ask."

Naruto then said "Their a is two certain someone, that I'm sure that will enter the tournament, that I would like to face."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that one. "Who are these two people?" Kan'u asked.

Naruto then said "Taishiji Shigi, of Youshuu Private School, and Hakufu Sonsaku of Nanyo Acadamy."

Everyone flinched at the list of Naruto opponents, then Chouhi said "Aren't your choices of opponents a bit extreme for you. Well I know Taishiji is for certain, but I heard rumors about Hakufu Sonsaku."

Naruto was interested in this piece of information. "Rumors?"

Chouhi continued "They say that she tried to fight thirty students at Nanyou high on her first day there, and a few days after that, she fought Ryomou Shimei to a stand still and put her in the hospital. Now there's a rumor that she fought Taishigi, but lost."

Naruto listened to all this and said "The first one isn't surprising, consider how she acts. The third one isn't a rumor, sense it did actually happened. But the second one, I'm surprised she could take on one of the Big Four of Nanyou considering how strong she is."

Everyone was confused by what he said. "What do you mean the third rumor was true, and how strong she is?" Chou'un asked Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought and said "Well, if I have to summarize her, she incredible stupid, childish, and a D-rank Fighter at best."

"A D-rank at best?! You got to be shitting me!" Chouhi shouted at Naruto.

Naruto responded "Nope, the only thing worth noting about her is that she has amazing amount of power, and potentially. Other then that, she just a stupid, low class fighter."

Kan'u nodded her head and said "I don't see why fight her so badly Naruto. If she isn't a great fighter. You usually ignore low competition and head for stronger opponents."

Naruto chuckled. "Very observant of you Kan'u." Naruto then slide from his sitting position, and laid on his back. "Yes, normally I would skip her for someone else, but there is something special in her."

Everyone was once again confused by his choice of words. Before any of them could answer Naruto got up from his seat and said "I've had a long day So I'm just going to turn in for the night." Naruto then left the room, but not before he heard everyone say "Good night."

Naruto headed for his bedroom and striped himself of his cloth, save his shirt and boxers. He laid his body down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

_(Next Day)_

Naruto woke up to his usual wake up call. Chouhi throwing Ryuubi, again.

Naruto got up, got dressed, and headed for the breakfast hall.

Naruto saw everyone around the table enjoying their meals and Ryuubi slightly banged up.

"You stole Chouhi's snacks again, didn't you Ryuubi?" Naruto spoke to Ryuubi.

Ryuubi simple looked down and said "I honestly didn't know they were hers, Naruto-san."

Chouhi threw her arms around Ryuubi shirt and started to shake her violently. "What The Hell Do You Mean You Didn't Know!!! I Wrote A Warning Note On All Of The Bags!!!" Chouhi yelled at Ryuubi.

Everyone else just simple ignored the argument and continued with their breakfast. Naruto himself grabbed a bowl of rice and sat down. Naruto raised his hand to his mask and lowered it from his face.

Koumei eyed Naruto lowering his mask. Naruto noticed and said "What?"

"Why do you wear that mask Naruto?" Koumei asked.

Naruto glanced at her and looked away to hid his blush on his cheeks. Everyone else, who heard the said question, started to let out either a light laugh in Chou'un's and Kan'u's case, or just flat out laughing their asses off in Chouhi's case, or just staying silent in Ryuubi's and Kouchuu's case.

Naruto turned to Koumei and said "Just a certain event that made me realize that I needed one of these."

Chouhi finally was able to speak through her and said "Yeah…HAHAHA! It, HAHA… It involved…Heh, two girls and…HAHA a Se…" Chouhi explanation was cut off when a bowl was thrown at her by none other then Naruto himself.

"Zip it!" Naruto yelled at Chouhi, while glaring at her.

Chouhi got up and returned the glare. "What the Hell was that for!"

"Next time you want to jabber on about someone personal tragedies, you're just going to get you ass whooped." Naruto snarled.

"OH Come on! That no reason to hit your friend with head with a bowl!" Chouhi yelled at Naruto.

"You think I want to relive that Nightmare! I was lucky to save my own ass from thoes psychotic nut cases!" Naruto yelled even more at Chouhi.

"All those girls wanted was a couple kisses…" Chouhi spoke, only to be interrupted by Naruto saying "A Couple Kisses! Those two tried to ass rape me!"

Kan'u grabbed his Seiryuutou (Japanese:Green Dragon Crescent Blade) and slammed the flat side on the back of both Chouhi and Naruto's head. "Quiet you two. Remember there's a child here." Kan'u scolded both of her friends.

Koumei looked at everyone with her normal childish confusing and turned to Ryuubi. "What was he talking about Ryuubi-chan?"

Ryuubi began to frail her arms wildly and stuttered "We-Well Koumei-Chan. I-I-I Do-Don't know h-how to…" Kan'u took over "What Ryuubi mean is Koumei is that something you can't ask question about that certain subject."

Koumei then asked "Why?"

Kan'u answered back "Because you can't. End of discussion."

Koumei puffed her cheeks and began to pout. Everyone just returned to their breakfast. Naruto finished up quickly and put his mask back on.

Naruto got up from the table and began to leave the room, but just as he exited the door he heard on the radio "…And in other news a student from Youshuu Private School, identified as Taishiji Shigi, was admitted into Kanto General Hospital after he was found in an alley with a puncture wound in his abdominals and back, near his spinal cord. No news reported on his attackers. His condition is stable, but he has yet to awaken from his Coma."

Naruto heard the news with his eyes widening. 'Taishiji was attack! By who?' Naruto turned to everyone in the room and said "I'm going out for a while. Don't wait up."

Before any of them responded Naruto left through the door and down the patio.

Naruto walked through the street of town. He wanted to get to the hospital faster, but he didn't want to attract to much attention. Even in broad daylight Toutaku had 'eyes' everywhere.

Naruto finally reached the hospital, and saw the same girl that fought against Taishiji, only this time, she wore a white shirt, under an orange vest and a brown skirt, holding some flower and a teddy bear in her arms.

"All right, lets go!" Hakufu shouted to herself, and then she felt and heard something crack in her ribs as she grasped herself and said "Ow."

Naruto walked over to Hakufu and said "You alright?" Hakufu looked over to her left and saw Naruto, but only responded "Yeah, I'm fine." She then turn to Naruto and then said "Who are you?"

Naruto glared at her, but he remembered that she was mostly knocked out when he introduced himself the other day. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hakufu Sonsaku."

Hakufu was about to ask him how he knew her name when she saw his magatama "Hey, you wear that bead. Does that mean you're a fighter too." Hakufu asked Naruto.

"Yes I am." Naruto answered.

"Did you come here to see a friend too." Hakufu asked as she surprisingly observed his presence in the area.

"Yes I am. Taishigi in fact" Naruto answered again.

Hakufu face bright up at this and shouted "Hey so am I! Why don't we go together." Hakufu begun to march into the hospital. Naruto just shook his head and following Hakufu.

Hakufu and Naruto went to the register and faced the lady. Hakufu then said "Excuse me…" The lady turned to them "…Do you know which Room a Taishiji Shigi is held in?"

The lady turned to a paper attached to a clipboard and said "Are you a Friend or Relative?"

"A friend." Hakufu answered.

The lady nodded her head and pointed to her right and said "Go down the hallway to your left and continue down that way. You can't miss his room because two boys are standing outside his room."

Naruto bowed lightly and said "Thanks." He began to walk in the direction he was informed. He mind wonder a little towards Hakufu 'Why is she here in the first place? She doesn't look like the type to plot revenge. Hell she doesn't even look like she thinks before she acts.'

Naruto and Hakufu finally arrived at where Taishiji's room was guard by two guy about as tall as Taishigi. They both wore varies cloths.

Naruto only glanced at both of the fighters and then a the door. There was a sign on beside the brown door that said 'No Visitors are Allowed.'

Hakufu only let out a stupid chuckle and handed the teddy bear and the flowers to one of the fighter with a blue shirt, black pants, brown hair, and a goatee on his face while saying "Please except these gifts." The fighters looked bewildered at her gesture, but Hakufu bared no mind as she spoke again "So can I go see Taishiji now?"

Everyone sweat dropped at her question and the other fighter, who had dark skin, spiky black hair, with a red jacket, sunglasses and blue jeans, said "Can't you read?" he pointed to sign.

Hakufu looked at the sign for a moment and then crouched down. "No…Visitor…Are…Allowed, Right?" Hakufu giggled when she was finally finished speaking.

The brown haired fighter spoke in disbelief "You really can't read?!"

The Spiky haired fighter then said "It says 'No visitors are allowed' Period."

Naruto stepped up towards the two fighters "There's no reason for you to get snippy with us."

The fighter holding Hakufu's gifts turned his head and let out a few light tears as he said "Taishiji, still hasn't woken up. He has been this way seen Ryuuyou and Hannou attacked him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this new found piece of info. "Why would Ryuuyou attack his own men? Neither the less, the only men under him that could defend him." Naruto questioned the two fighters.

"It her fault!" The brown haired fighter yelled while pointing himself towards Hakufu. "After the fight between them, Taishiji was walking down where Ryuuyou was and Ryuuyou stabbed him in the back, saying it would save his neck from Toutaku's wrath. Then Hannou stabbed him as a way of getting back at him for getting in his way."

Hakufu's eye widened in shocked at this, and realizing that Taishiji's condition was her fault.

Naruto gritted his teeth while mumbling "Bastards."

Hakufu turned away with her head hung low, while the fighter continued "It's all your fault. If you just…" his friend placed his hand on his shoulder and scolded him. "That's enough."

Naruto was about to say something, but a sudden a light gust of wind was blowing through the corridors of the hospital, The source was strangely coming from Hakufu. When the wind died down, Hakufu stood where she was for a second and walked away.

Naruto looked oddly at Hakufu and thought 'That energy that burst off of her, It seems familiar, like Ryuubi's energy. I'll go looking for her later.'

Naruto turned his attention to the two fighters. "I want to see Taishiji for a second." Naruto spoke to the two.

The two fighter glared at him and the blacked hair fighter spoke "Why should we let you?"

"Because I think I can help Taishiji. I only need to be in the room for one minutes and then I'm out. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on him and we'll go from there." Naruto explained.

The brown haired fighter then said "What do you intend to do?"

Naruto glanced at the fighter and answered "I going to put a little bit of my energy into Taishiji's system that will slowly heal his spinal cord and the other wounds."

They both raised their eye brow at this and they were about to say something, until Naruto intervened "If you're going to ask how I can do such thing, save your breath."

The fighters eyes then narrowed and one of them said "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Heh, you don't." Naruto said quite plainly.

Naruto strolled passed the two boys and entered Taishigi's room. In there he found Taishiji laying on the bed, wearing the hospital's cloths, and a needle in his arm.

Naruto strolled through the room by Taishiji's side and placed his hand on his chest. He closed his eye and thought 'Ok, nice and easy. Don't go too fast, or too strong or I'll kill him.'

Naruto hand, that was on Taishiji's, began to emit a white glow and slowly entered Taishiji. The results were unexpected for the two bodyguards as they watched Taishiji's body react, first his eyes started to twitch, and his hands became fist for a few moments, before resigning back to his original position.

Naruto started to leave, but he stopped at the door, between the two guards. "He's fine now. I'll be back to check up on him."

Naruto begun to walk down the hall, but halted when he heard "Why did you do that?"

Naruto didn't bother to turn around, but he answered "Because honorable fighter deserve to live, not get stabbed in the back by their so called allies."

Naruto walked out of the hospital without any hitch. Only when he got outside the hospital he realized something. 'Shit I don't which way Hakufu went to!'

Naruto placed his thought about earlier and then found the answer. 'Hmm, Hakufu was noticeable upset about Taishigi leader attacking him, so she must have gone to Youshuu Private School. Is this girl stupid or what?' Naruto concluded and began to walk in the direction.

A man, leaning against the hospital wall, reached for his phone and dialed a number.

_(Rakuyou High School)_

Inside a lushes greenhouse, full of colorful and exotic looking flowers, three people sat around a clear spot, away from the flowers.

The first person was a girl, with green hair, a brown vest that somewhat exposed the upper part of her massive chest, and a brown skirt. She was laying on her knees in front of the other two figure.

The second person was also a girl, wearing a similar outfit that the other girl wore, but she had a white button-down shirt underneath it, she had long, black hair, and glass. She was also on her knees while a boy laid his head down on them.

The third person was the only boy among the three. He had short brown hair, with brown, large eye. His cloths consisted of just a white button down, and black pant. His face and arms were shown to be wearing bandages. He laid on the black haired girls knees while he was tearing apart a flower he held in his hand.

"Kaku, have we received any info on this new fighter that crashed on Ryuuyou's mission?" the boy spoke, while he took his hand away from the flower, and he threw his eyes towards the raven haired girl.

The girl, Kaku, only responded "Not much, Toutaku-Dono. The only thing we have on him is his name, Naruto Uzumaki. We have no idea what school he comes from, but Ryuuyou's men estimate that he could be B-rank fighter, seeing how easily he took down five fighters all by himself."

Toutaku merely glanced back at the flower and started to resume his earlier activity. "Ryuuyou is a fool to think that I'll continue to let him live because he tried to kill the one responsible for the failed mission and then tried to make up for the mistake, by sending out another squad that failed." The flower, in Toutaku's hand, petals was dwindling down in only two. "It's a shame that their only fighter that was worth taking over that school is gone, Good people are just so hard to find these days. Isn't that right Ryofu." Toutaku changed the direction of his conversation to the green haired girl, Ryofu.

Ryofu nodded her. "I couldn't agree more Toutaku-Dono, but, if I may ask, why is he still alive?"

Toutaku let out a dark chuckle before he said "Because I feel if I leave him live long enough, a decent surprise will come my way." Toutaku ripped off the second flower petal. "Of course that just my imagination at work."

A phone rang throughout the green house and Kaku dug though her pocket and answered the caller. "Hello." Kaku spoke to the phone. Her eyes widened a few seconds after she answered her phone. "Where is he?" Kaku order the caller to tell her. "Ok I'll inform him." Kaku pressed a button on her phone and turned to Toutaku. "Naruto was spotted at Gundai Road and Shuushi Avenue, leaving Kanto general hospital, Toutaku-Dono. Should I order a squad of fighter to attack him?"

Toutaku didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared at the flower and picked the last flower petal off. "No need…" Toutaku finally spoke "If what they say is true, a dozen D-rank fighters will probable not be much of a challenge for him." Ryofu and Kaku were shocked by this.

"But, wouldn't it be hazardous to leave him uncheck?" Kaku asked Toutaku.

Toutaku dropped the remains of the flower and said "Yes, that is true." His eyes lingered towards Ryofu. "Would you mind checking up on him, Ryofu?" Toutaku asked.

"No, not at all sir." Ryofu got up and headed for the door. She paused for a second before reaching for the door handle. "If I may, can I bring a friend along?"

Toutaku gave a light grin and said "Do as you please."

Ryofu smiled and left the building.

Ryofu walked a little was from Toutaku's room and saw the person she was looking for.

The person was a girl with short, light brown hair, wearing the same uniform as she was and Kaku.

Ryofu waved at the girl to get her attention "Hey Chinkyuu!" She yelled.

The girl, Chinkyuu, turned to see her friend and yelled back "Ryofu-san!" She ran to her friend and stopped quickly. "How are you today." Chinkyuu asked.

Ryofu waved her hand slightly in front of her "Just perfect now that I'm with you baby." Chinkyuu blushed a little at this.

Ryofu then said "Listen Chinkyuu, I need a little favor."

Chinkyuu gave a look of confusion as she asked "What is it Ryofu-san?"

"Toutaku has asked me to track down this new fighter. He maybe a little tough, so I might need some help." Ryofu explained why she needed help.

Chinkyuu then said "If you need my assistants, I'll do what ever it takes."

Ryofu hugged her friend. "Thanks, Chinkyuu." She let go and started to walk off. "We better get going, I heard he was heading through the downtown area."

Chinkyuu followed closely behind her friend.

_(Downtown Area)_

Naruto walked through the streets unnoticed, despite his unusually cloths. Naruto turned into an alleyway knowing it was a short cut Youshuu.

'What was that girl thinking?' Naruto thought 'Youshuu may only have a collection of only D to C-rank fighters, but they act together and can take down a low A-rank fighter with a bit of trouble.'

Naruto was finally came out of the alley, only to see two figure blocking the exit. Naruto saw they were both girls wearing the same kind of uniform. He recognized those cloths as Rakuyou's uniforms.

The green haired fighter spoke first "Looks like we finally caught up to you, Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he spoke "You two are from Rakuyou High School aren't you?"

Ryofu said "Yep, I'm Ryofu Hosen, second-in-command of Rakuyou High."

The other girl spoke "I'm Chinkyuu Koudai of Rakuyou as well."

Naruto started to walk towards the two, hoping he could get pass them. No such luck was available to him as Ryofu thrust her hand, lightly into Naruto's chest.

"Uh uh uh. You can't go anywhere Naruto." Ryofu playfully scolded Naruto.

Naruto glared at her. "And why not?"

Ryofu put on a almost sluttish smile and said with a voice matching her smile "Because we didn't get to know each other better." Ryofu's hand began to travel up Naruto's chest and to his mask. Her fingers had traced the ream of the mask before she hooked her fingers under it.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and said "Sorry, no kisses on the first date." He flung Ryofu's hand away from his mask and turned the other way.

Naruto didn't get two step before Chinkyuu ran passed him and blocked his only exit.

Naruto groaned deeply and said "So this is how we're going to do it?"

Ryofu didn't answer as she spoke "We can do this two way Naruto. We either fight, or you surrender yourself. Which do you choose."

Naruto place his hand under his head and curved his fingers around his chin and said "Hm duets." Naruto's hand quickly flung it to a trashcan lid and threw it like a disc at Ryofu.

Ryofu only dodge the projectile and made her own move towards Naruto, while Chinkyuu also ran at Naruto.

Naruto dodge their incoming fist and jumped in the air while spinning around kicking both of them in the gut. Chinkyuu only got nailed, while Ryofu caught Naruto's kick with both of her hand and spin the foot to make Naruto slip, he flew down to the ground. Naruto, lost of focus in the spin made him hit the ground.

Naruto groaned as he got up and spoke to Ryofu "Ok, That was pretty good…" Naruto thrust his hand against the ground, he flew into the air and landed on his the ground with his feet. "…but don't think that going to take me down, Ryofu Hosen."

Ryofu only smiled and said "On the contrary I was hoping for it." Ryofu made a quick punch at Naruto, only for Naruto to jump lightly and bend his body away from the punch. Naruto thrust his hand toward Ryofu's gut. Ryofu grabbed Naruto's wrist and thrust her own hand towards Naruto's right shoulder. When Ryofu's plum met Naruto's shoulder joint, Naruto entire arm gave out and hung off of him.

Naruto jumped away, glanced at his arm and thought 'She seems to be an expect at paralysis and joint displacement.' Naruto's eyes traveled to both of his opponents. 'Ryofu's is an obvious A-rank fighter, while Chinkyuu is more an average C-rank fighter. Alone Ryofu is more of a problem, but together it going to be a pain in the ass to deal with.'

Naruto quickly spun around and caught Chinkyuu's fist with his good hand and twisted his body towards Ryofu, while still gripping Chinkyuu's hand. Naruto pulled his arm over his shoulder and threw Chinkyuu at Ryofu and the two of them crashed against each other.

Naruto attention was then refocused on both Ryofu and Chinkyuu when they begun to charge at him and threw a punch. Naruto narrowly dodge each fist and landed a kick on each of them as retribution.

Ryofu and Chinkyuu got back up and grasped their stomachs. Ryofu got up first and spoke to Naruto "Well your doing pretty well with one arm on you, but I'm going to make you an offer since we're in a rush."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at this statement. "What offer?"

"Well here the deal…" Ryofu started to explain. "…Toutaku heard about you a little bit ago. He sent us out to see how strong you were and to see if you were worthy to recruit under his command. I say you passed with a okay amount of star, but I can already tell your holding back a considerable amount. So bottom line here's the deal you come with us and meet Toutaku, or we beat you half to death and drag you to him." Ryofu explained.

"Thanks, but I don't intend to join Toutaku or let you take me to him." Naruto stood straight up with his arms hiding beneath his clock.

Ryofu let out a grin from her face while shacking her head. "Ahhh, you defiantly not making this easy for me..." Ryofu suddenly started to ran at Naruto as she yelled "…But as I always say, It's fun to play hard to get!" Ryofu ran straight at Naruto and begun to swerve right of Naruto, where his disable arm was.

Naruto grinned as she got close and he said "Game Over." Naruto right fist was thrust Forward and hit Ryofu dead in the face. Ryofu hit the wall with extreme force that it left a huge dent in the wall.

"Ryofu-san!!!" Chinkyuu cried as she ran to were Ryofu landed.

Ryofu eye's were barely opened as she spoke to Naruto "H-How? Y-Y-Your arm w-was…"

"Disable?" Naruto finished. He brought his right arm out and flexed it "But here it is, working like it suppose to." Naruto mocked Ryofu.

A ring was heard in the alley way and Naruto recognized it as his own and grabbed his phone. Naruto got a message on it and answered it. When Naruto read the message his eye widened because of the stunning news.

**!News Flash!  
****Youshuu Private School has Fallen!  
****Hakufu Sonsaku of Nanyo Academy  
**** had personally overthrown  
****Ryuuyou and his men.**

Chinkyuu saw Naruto expression "What is it, an order?" she asked.

"No…" Naruto spoke as he clicked his phone "…Youshuu was overthrown by Hakufu Sonsaku herself."

Chinkyuu's eyes widened as well. "You got to be kidding me! She got to a least five men on her side." Chinkyuu blurted out.

Naruto nodded his head "Nope, Hakufu did it all by herself." Naruto started to turn away and leave the alley.

"Where are you going!" Ryofu yelled at Naruto.

Naruto didn't turn to her he just kept walking, but he still spoke "Our fight is over. See you Around" Naruto didn't say anything else as he left both Chinkyuu and Ryofu in the alley.

Naruto traveled down the dark, nearly empty streets and sidewalks for a bit when he saw Kan'u walking from the opposite direction.

Kan'u glanced at Naruto and Naruto understood. When their paths crossed Naruto turned around quickly, and followed Kan'u. "So you got the news as well." Naruto spoke to Kan'u.

Kan'u turned her head to Naruto and nodded "Yes, to think she made her move."

Naruto let out a light chuckle "Yes this tournament will be a good one to remember." Naruto proclaimed.

Kan'u smiled and said "Yes, and regarding the Tournament…" Kan'u spoke gaining Naruto's attention. "…I've decided you may come and attend it with me."

Naruto eyes widened at this. "You for real?!"

Kan'u let out a light giggle "I've already sent the notice to Toutaku to allow us to attend."

"I hope your ready Kan'u." Naruto warned his friend.

"Likewise Naruto." Kan'u shot back at Naruto.

Naruto looked up to see the stars and murmured "History is about to made. I just know it.

* * *

I hope you guy's like this chapter.

I'm sorry if Naruto isn't involed more in the current events of the original Ikki Tousen, but  
I'm doing what I can for my own reasons.

I hope to get back to you guys soon.

Bye.

P.S.  
To the flamers out there. SHUT THE MOTHER$%!ING HELL Up!


	3. The Plot

**Chapter 3  
****The Plot**

Naruto stood on a train with Kan'u as it moved down the tracks. Naruto was standing to the right of Kan'u, who was sitting in one of the train's seats. They both decided to carry their weapons incase something happened during the tournament. Rival school performing sneak attacks wasn't something unheard of.

In the train car was only two other people besides them. A civilian, and a proctor for the tournament, a student from a neutral school, Keishu Private School.

Naruto dug out his phone and double checked his message.

**!The Big Fighter's Tournament Announcement for Seito Private School!  
****Your match will be held with Nanban High School on the Chou Line Super Express,  
bound for Takao at Shisui Station on the 9:42AM Train.  
You will meet your opponents at the Kokubunji Station at 10:13AM.**

Naruto checked the time and it said 10:10AM. "Well this is the right train and are opponents are three minutes away." Naruto spoke to Kan'u.

Kan'u turned her eyes to Naruto and said "You sound nervous Naruto."

Naruto glared at her "Me, Nervous?"

The train stopped and the door slide opened. Only five people came through the same door and they were all fighters. One of them, who had short black, hair, and a bandage on his nose glanced around and eyed them. He scoffed before he said "Just two, I'm insulted."

"Let get this over with." Kan'u ordered the proctor.

"As you know I'll be the Proctor for this match." The Proctor fighter informed everyone. The men in the car saw what was about to happen and ran out quickly.

The Proctor continued "The rules are as followed. Only a maximum of five participant per school. Weapons are prohibited. The match is over when the participant is unable to continue. If all of the fighters from one school are unable to continue, the opposing school is declared the victor."

The all of the fighters from Kanban high went to the opposite side of the their opponents.

Naruto turned to Kan'u and said "Kan'u you want to have the first go?"

Kan'u nodded her head "Yes, thank you for the offer Naruto." Kan'u spoke as she got up from her seat, leaving her weapon behind, and faced the five fighters. "So who's first?" Kan'u asked her opponents.

One of the fighters, who had short black hair hidden under a baseball cap, stepped forward and said "That would be me, Kensai Ryosho."

The Proctor nodded and said "The first round between Kanban and Seito may now begin."

Kensai played the first move by charging at Kan'u and throwing a sloppy punch. Kan'u easily dodge the punch and delivered a low kick to her opponents legs. Kensai tripped and hit his head on the seat, knocking him out.

The Proctor glanced at Kensai and announced "Since Kensai is unable to continue, the round goes to Kan'u Unchou."

Kan'u scoffed at the fallen fighter. Kan'u eyed the referee. "Excuse me sir…" The referee turned to Kan'u "…are we allowed to tag out with are partners between rounds?"

The Proctor said "As long as it between rounds, and when both of the contests are willing, it is permitted."

Kan'u turn to Naruto and nodded his head. Naruto understood and let out a groan. He appear in the middle of the train and said "Ok, I'm up."

One of the other fighter, who had a plain white T-shirt and black pants, along with a huge afro from Kanban got up as well and yelled "Don't think you can beat Nikenmaru Chini as easily as that dumbass Kensai!"

The proctor then said "The second round may now begin!"

Kikenmaru grinned as he begun to chant "NIKENMARU IS GONNA TO RIP THAT STICKEN HEAD OFF OF YOU! NIKENMARU IS GONNA TEAR OF MOTHERFUCKING HEART OUT! NIKENMARU WILL…" In the process of his shouting, Naruto jumped towards him lightly and punched him straight in his nose. Nikenmaru was sent flying to the other side of the car, where he crashed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Shut the hell up." Naruto spoke, clearly irritated by his former opponent.

The proctor eyed the fallen fighter and said "Nikenmaru is unable to battle. The round goes to Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto turned to Kan'u and said "Your up." Kan'u got up as Naruto sat down.

The next fighter stepped forward and said "I'm Raiko Jyuku."

The proctor then yelled "Round three of the match will begin now."

Raiko then thrust himself towards Kan'u. Kan'u jumped over him and let him recover from the rush. Raiko then ran at her again and delivered a punch. Kan'u just raised her hand, caught the punch and flung him toward Nikenmaru. He hit the wall head first and fell to the ground. He wasn't getting up.

"Raiko is unable to continue, Kan'u Unchou wins the round." The Proctor announced.

Kan'u sat back down as Naruto got up. Naruto the turn to Kan'u and asked "Can I take the last two?" Kan'u nodded.

Naruto turned to the two remaining fighter and said "Who's next?"

The boys backed away slightly, but one stepped forward and said "Me, Ushioto Kamami."

The proctor the said "The forth round of the Match may now begin."

Ushioto ran at Naruto, but he then slid off of his feet and started to slid down the train to Naruto. Naruto jumped into the air and his hands landed on the ceiling of the train. He pushed off of the ceiling and his feet landed on Ushioto's face, knocking him out.

"Ushioto is unable to continue, the round goes to Naruto Uzumaki." the proctor announced.

The last fighter was getting scared of Naruto, cause now he had no choice, but to face him.

Naruto glared at him and said "Well, aren't you going to fight, or stand there shitting yourself." Naruto provoked the remaining fighter.

This snapped the Kanban fighter out and returned the glare "Where the hell do you get off talking to me, Shokushu Kiyu, like that!" Shokushu yelled at his challenger.

The proctor took the message "The fifth round of the match may now commence."

Shokushu then charged at Naruto with his fist ready to hit his foe. Naruto whirled around and lift his foot into Shokushu's gut. Shokushu flew into the wall of the train and crashed. He slid down and fainted.

The proctor observed the battle field and said "Shokushu Kiyu is unable to continue. The fifth round goes to Naruto Uzumaki and Seito Private School has won the match."

The train's door had opened when the proctor finished and both Naruto and Kan'u stepped out. Before they got further the proctor then said "You will both be notified of you next match and its location."

Naruto and Kan'u nodded and left the area. Naruto then turned to Kan'u "I'm going to run an errand Kan'u."

Kan'u only nodded her head and said "Go ahead, I'll call you when and where our next match is." Naruto nodded and walked away.

Kan'u watched as Naruto disappeared and let out a sigh. 'He just walking out, like always.' Kan'u traveled in the other direction as her mind traveled to her memories.

_(Flashback)_

_The full moonlight shined though an open door, and in the door way showed three people, Kan'u, Ryuubi, and Naruto. _

_Kan'u turned to Naruto and said "This will be your room Naruto. There's A futon in the closet for you to sleep in."_

_Naruto nodded and bowed a little to Kan'u and Ryuubi. "Thank you." He spoke politely._

"_Your Welcome." Both Kan'u and Ryuubi spoke and headed down the patio. Kan'u then turned to Ryuubi as they walked the patio "I hope you know what your doing Ryuubi."_

_Ryuubi smiled cheerfully and said "I don't think he going to be much of a problem Kan-san." _

_Kan'u shock her head a little at Ryuubi's cheerful gesture. They finally appeared at Ryuubi's room and Kan'u then said "I'll be doing My chores with Naruto tomorrow Ryuubi, after we introduce everyone to him."_

_Ryuubi nodded and said "Ok, goodnight Kan-san."_

_Kan'u then said "Goodnight Ryuubi." Kan'u left Ryuubi to journey to her own room, where she retired for the night._

_(Next Day)_

_Kan'u walked along the patio of her home, fully dressed and walking towards the room of the new resident. When she arrived at his room she knocked on the door and said "Are you awake, Naruto?"_

_She heard behind the door "Yep."_

_Kan'u then entered the room to see Naruto sitting on the futon with his headband and a necklace in front of him. _

_Kan'u eyed the items and said "Treasures of your?"_

"_More like a curse you wear." Naruto picked up the headband and the necklace and traveled towards Kan'u. "Do you know where the trash can is?"_

_Kan'u eyebrow raised to that question. "There's one on the side of the building, why?"_

_Naruto answered "There's no point keeping these around." He stepped out of his room and turn towards the building where the trash can was at. Before he got to far Kan'u called out to him. "Naruto…" Naruto turned to her "Before you dump your own trash, I want you to meet everyone first." Kan'u informed Naruto._

_Naruto nodded silently and turned back to Kan'u. He stuffed the necklace and the headband in his pocket. "Where are they?" Naruto questioned._

_Kan'u only turned in a different direction and said "Probably at the dinning room, and just to let you know after breakfast, your going to help me do some chores around here."_

_Naruto looked up. "Chores?" _

_Kan'u nodded her head and said "Yes, we just have to do a few thing around here and then I need you to come grocery shopping with me and we need to pick out some cloths with you."_

_Naruto jotted the list of things to do and then asked a question "How Am I going to pay for the cloths? I don't have any money."_

_Kan'u then thought of a solution for the problem quickly "I'll buy the cloth now, but you have to pay me back when you get a job."_

_Naruto thought about for a second and then said "I'll do it."_

_Kan'u nodded and both of them finally reached the dinning room and saw everyone there._

_Everyone in the room turned their eyes to both Naruto and Kan'u, but they stared more at Naruto. Chouhi was the first to speak "Is this the guy that took out those Youshuu Fighter's yesterday?"_

_Kan'u nodded her head and said "Yes. Ryuubi found him by the hill the other day and Ryuubi insisted on letting him stay here."_

_Chouhi then commented "And you let him stay!"_

_Kan'u then said "Not right away Chouhi, I sent him out , but he then manage to stop the attack. When Me and Ryuubi were heading out to the park, I heard a little noise and I investigated. We found Naruto with a tying up the three fighter's in a tree before he collapsed. Me and Ryuubi then brought him here and fixed him up."_

_Everyone nodded in response to understanding, but Koumei didn't and instead said "How do you not know he wasn't just with them Kan-san?" She spoke up about her suspicion._

"_Kou-Chan!!!" Ryuubi scolded her friend._

_Naruto waved his hand in front of Ryuubi and said "Don't bother Ryuubi. After all she puts up a good argue meant." Everyone paused and looked in Naruto with questions evident on their faces. "After all, I appeared out of the blue, in front of your very doorsteps. Then, by a lucky accident, A small group of people plan to attack your very school and I defeat them with no support. So yes, you have ever right to place me under you suspicion."_

_The entire room sat quietly with intense interest in his move about supporting their strategist's suspicion._

"_But…" Naruto, without warning, continue "If I did to spy on your school, from what every school, would I really be telling you all this?"_

_Koumei thought for a moment and then said "No, not unless you're a very bad spy."_

"_There you have it." Naruto said "I'm not in anyway shape or form a spy."_

_Koumei narrowed her eyes and then said "You may have a few good pointer's, but don't think your in the clear just yet."_

"_Understandable." Naruto finished up._

_Kan'u decided to intervene before things got ugly. "As I was saying, Me and Ryuubi are allowing him to stay, but he needs to help out around here. So after Breakfast, he'll start his chores with me and We'll be going out shopping." _

"_For what?" Chouhi asked _

_Kan'u turned to Chouhi and said "For some Groceries and getting Naruto some clothes."_

_Chouhi then raised her hand, but before she could mouth a word Kan'u said "No Chouhi, I will not buy you your snacks."_

_Chouhi's head fell a little in disappointment and Kan'u then walked over to the table and prepared a bowl of rice, Naruto did the same._

_After Breakfast was finished Kan'u got up and turned to Naruto "Naruto…" She said gaining his attention "…would you please come with me, so we can start on our chores."_

_Naruto nodded and followed Kan'u to a closet. Kan'u reached into the closet and grabbed a huge trash bag and threw it to Naruto. "First, We're going to collect the trash. Follow me please."_

_Naruto did as instructed and Followed Kan'u to everyone's room. First they entered Ryuubi's room, which was littered with books stacked on top of books. _

"_Ryuubi's trash is all over the place. You can start here since it the hardest area." Kan'u instructed Naruto._

_Naruto nodded and started to pick up all the trash in the room. He filled up about half of the bag. Kan'u then exited the room and walked down the hall to the next room, which was Chouhi's room. Then they moved to all the other rooms until the room's trash were collected and the trash bag was full. Kan'u then lead Naruto to the side of the building. Naruto dumped the trash into one of the trash can and reached into his pocket and dug out the headband and the necklace._

"_I don't see what you hate about those thing so much Naruto." Kan'u spoke to the boy._

_Naruto turned to Kan'u and said "They're just something I don't want to see or remember again." Naruto threw the headband and the necklace into the trash. "They just brings up a lot of bad memories." Naruto then walked towards Kan'u and said "So what's next?"_

_(Flashback End)_

Kan'u shook her head at the end of that memory and then thought 'What exactly are you running away from Naruto.' She continued to walk down the street.

_(Rakuyou High School)_

Toutaku, Kaku, Ryofu, and Chinkyuu all sat around a screen that had all of the schools and the matches listed. They all focused on the tab that show Seito advancing to the second round a lot quicker then the others.

"It seems that Kan'u and Naruto won their match Toutaku-sama." Kaku commented.

Toutaku then said "I can understand why. Kan'u a great fighter and so is Naruto. A thousand soldier pales in comparison to a powerful warrior."

Toutaku then turned to Ryofu and said "By the way, you never did tell us about your little adventure last night, Ryofu."

Ryofu then answered "Naruto is a lot stronger then any of us gave him credit. He manage to move his disabled arm in a matter second. He resourceful, and very quick."

"Well, well, well. It seem Naruto maybe more of a problem then I originally anticipated." Toutaku, on his own way, applauded Naruto.

Toutaku then let out a small laugh and said "I have an idea, let see how strong the Sho Haou is, by having her face Seito's fighters."

Everyone's eye widened at this proposal. "Why would you like to have them face each other? Sonsaku is too weak to be a match for Naruto, let alone Kan'u." Ryofu questioned her masters action.

"That maybe true, but either one of them might be strong enough to make her snap, and then it might end with some satisfying results." Toutaku explained his plan.

"The winner will live and the loser will die, or even better they all will die." Kaku finished her master's statement.

"Excellent observation, Kaku." Toutaku complimented his third in command. "That way The Sho Haou can possible eliminate two hazardous element for me, and hopefully herself in the tow."

Ryofu said nothing, but was neither the less, displease about here leader's choice.

_(Kanto General Hospital)_

Naruto was outside of Taishigi's room. Taishigi's bodyguards were, as always, standing in front of the door. "What do you want?" The spiky hair fighter spoke to Naruto.

"Just checking up on a patient." Naruto entered the room without another word to the fighter. When he entered the room he saw Taishiji laying on the bed immobile and his eyes shut.

Naruto observed Taishigi's condition, but his focus was broken when one of the bodyguards said "The doctor said that Taishigi's wounds are sealed up and the spinal cord's nervous system is repaired, but he still hasn't woken up."

"Of course he hasn't, I focused my energy in to healing his wounds. I didn't focus my energy into his system to reboot him. Even then it could take a little time for his body to get use to the energy and absorb it." Naruto explained.

Naruto then placed his hand on Taishigi's chest and begun to insert a little energy into Taishigi's system. When he was done Naruto left the room without saying another word.

Naruto left the hospital and his phone rang. Naruto grabbed his phone and read the message.

**!The Big Fighter's Tournament Announcement for Seito Private School!  
****Your next match will be held with Nanyou Academy on the roof top of the  
****Kaishin Apartment complex in the Shikai district at 4:15PM**

"Nanyou huh. Well this is fun." Naruto muttered to himself and left for the Shikai district.

Naruto walked down the alleyways and then he stopped suddenly. He heard a girls voice yelling "Hey! Hey! Come and Get Me!"

Naruto recognized the voices as Hakufu Sonsaku's. 'What that girl doing now?' Naruto thought to himself. His question was answered when he heard another voice that yelled "HAKUFU SONSAKU, I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The voice was high pitched , but it still sounded like a guy.

'Ok, now I'm curious.' Naruto then moved to the side of the alley away and saw not only Hakufu and Koukin, but a man dressed in an orange, dragon decorated jacket, with a pair of tonfa, with black hair, a silver magatama and a looked that said he was insane, Naruto recognized the man as Kannei Kouha of the Big Four of Nanyou Academy. Naruto remained hidden when he heard Koukin shout to Kannei "Why are you still chasing after Hakufu?"

Kannei stopped running and answered with a great amount of excitement "It's an order, from Enjyutsu Kouro."

'The leader of Nanyou Academy?' Naruto thought as he continued to hear Koukin speak. "But that order was already cancelled."

Kannei shook his head vigorously and he said "No, no! He gave the order." Kannei then took his phone out and Koukin read "What an Imperial Order! 'At Ikebukuro West Gate Underground Parking lot, You must kill Hakufu Sonsaku at all cost.' But why?!" Koukin questioned Kannei, but he looked at the date and saw it was the today's date.

Hakufu then turned back to everyone and said "Hey what going on?"

Kannei then closed his phone and said "I'LL KILL YOU HAKUFU SONSAKU!!!"

"That answers that question." Hakufu spoke as she turned around to run again. Only to step on a pop can and tripped over it. Hakufu crashed on the ground as Kannei jumped into the air while aiming his tonfa at her.

Koukin saw this and jumped in front of Hakufu and took the blow. Koukin covered his head with his arm and he manage to break the one tonfa. Everyone in the alley was shocked. Kannei recovered from his state of shock and said "I'll kill you." and swung his good tonfa at Koukin.

Koukin dodge the tonfa and yelled to Hakufu "Get out of here Hakufu!"

"I can't go and leave you here!" Hakufu argued.

Koukin shot back "You have to finish the Tournament, and it's safer with Ryomou then here. Just Go, I'll be fine."

In that moment of distraction, Kannei dropped his bad tonfa, and thrust the tips of his fingers into Koukin's throat. The attack knocked the wind out of Koukin. Koukin fell to his knee with his hand rubbing his throat.

Kannei then moved to Koukin and raised his tonfa and yelled "Koukin Shuuyu, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Koukin grasped his throat and groaned "Go, don't worry about me."

Hakufu ran in front of Koukin and yelled at Kannei "Hey, I'm the one your suppose to be Fighting."

Kannei then turned his attention to Hakufu and said "Hakufu Sonsaku, DIE!!!" Kannei then charged at Hakufu and thrust his tonfa at her. Hakufu narrowly dodge the attack. Kannei tried again with his other hand, but Hakufu dodge.

'Amazing, Hakufu timing her movements perfectly.' Koukin thought as he watched his cousin continue to frustrate Kannei with her tactic. Finally Hakufu grabbed Kannei's armed arm with her own arm and kicked him in the face. Kannei was sent into the air and crashed into a couple trashcans.

Hakufu observed the damage done by her and started to jump up and down while cheering "I did it! I did it! I won! I won!"

'I can't believe it, but Hakufu gotten a lot stronger in such a short period of time.' Koukin thought to himself.

"Well you two just love to get into trouble, don't you." both Hakufu and Koukin turned to see Naruto at the end of the alley.

"Naruto!" Koukin spoke to the newly arrival. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when I heard insane monkey scream 'I'll kill you Hakufu Sonsaku' I got curious." Naruto answered.

Hakufu then ran over to Koukin and said "Koukin, are you ok?"

Koukin answered "I think my arm fractured, but don't worry about it."

Hakufu's eyes started to tear up and she said "I'm sorry. It's because of me that your…"

"Hey didn't I say you don't need to worry about it. Now lets get to the match." Koukin calmed his cousin.

"Oh, Right!" Hakufu spoke before she turned the other way and ran. Koukin quickly got up and ran too. Naruto followed behind Koukin.

In the piles of Trash, Kannei was slowly trying to get up while groaning "I-I'll Ki-Ki-Kill Y-Y-Yo-You…" Kannei then fainted.

"So what the beef between you two and Kannei?" Naruto asked the duo.

Koukin turned to Naruto and said "He was given the order to kill Hakufu again."

"Again?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, Kan-Chan very weird and gross, but he's strong." Hakufu spoke up as well.

Naruto then said "Yep, he is one of the Big four of Nanyou, even if he did lose his mind awhile back."

"Kan-Chan also tried to kill Gaku-Chan." Hakufu told Naruto.

"Gaku- Chan?" Naruto question Hakufu.

"Stop calling Gakushu, Gaku-Chan, stupid." Koukin scolded his cousin.

"Hey, you called me stupid, stupid." Hakufu yelled as she turned around and started to run backwards.

"How about stop being an idiot and watch where your going." Naruto pointed out to Hakufu."

"Huh?" Hakufu turned around, but she crashed into a light pole. She fell on the ground while groaning "Ouch."

"Too late." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Hakufu!" Koukin yelled as he ran by her and kneeled down to her. "Are you ok."

Hakufu got up and said "Yeah, but enough about that, We need to get to the match!" With that Hakufu started to run again.

Koukin nodded and said "That's right, Ryomou could be starting right now." He started to run with his cousin.

'Kan'u's fighting Ryomou. That could get ugly.' Naruto thought as he started to run.

Naruto, Hakufu and Koukin finally arrived at the Kaishin Apartments. They were heading up the stairs and finally arrived onto the roof of the apartment.

Once there, They saw Ryomou Shimei, a Seventeen year old girl with blue hair, wearing a French maid outfit and an Eye-patch on her left eye, fighting Kan'u.

Ryomou was thrown against the fencing of the roof by Kan'u. Ryomou looked as if she was struggling in this fight, while Kan'u, herself looked as if she was disappointed "Is that all you got Ryomou Shimei?"

Ryomou eyed her opponent down and shouted "NO!!!" Ryomou then charged at Kan'u while throwing reckless punches, which Kan'u dodge without any effort.

"You can't beat me using the same tactic twice." Kan'u mocked the member of the Big Four of Nanyou.

'Easy there Kan'u. Ryomou up to something.' Naruto mentally told Kan'u to himself.

Soon enough Naruto theory was correct. Kan'u threw a punch with her left hand at Ryomou. Only for Ryomou to catch Kan'u's arm and swung her body on to the arm. Kan'u dropped to the ground on her back, while Ryomou wrapped her legs on to the rest of Kan'u's arm. Ryomou hugged Kan'u's wrist with her arms.

"She pin Kan'u down!" Koukin exclaimed.

"Mou-Chan gonna Win!" Hakufu commented.

Naruto chuckled at the two before he said "I wouldn't count on that if I were you." His statement gained both Hakufu's and Koukin's attention. "What do you mean?" Koukin asked "

"You'll see." Naruto spoke refocusing his attention on the fight.

Ryomou strangled Kan'u's arm as she said "Give up, or I'll break your arm."

Kan'u was unfazed by the threat as she said "It just an arm." Kan'u then started to get up, but the weight on her arm was straining it. "Winning is more important, then me given into a pathetic threat like that."

Ryomou saw that Kan'u was getting up and tried to shift her weight to the ground, but Kan'u continued to rise.

"My Honor is worth more then a minor injury!" Kan'u yelled as she got up and a loud crack was heard on the roof. Ryomou was still on the ground stunned about the turn of events. Hakufu and Koukin were also shocked about the situation as well. Naruto just shook his head at Kan'u's action.

Kan'u stood up perfectly with her left arm was horrible dislocated at the elbow. Neither the less, Kan'u turned to Ryomou, kicked her into the air and sent delivered another kick to send her crashing into the wall, where Naruto, Koukin, and Hakufu were.

Ryomou tried to get up, only for her to collapse. "The winner is crystal clear." Kan'u announced to the proctor.

"W-Wait…" Ryomou spoke and she successfully got to her knees.

"Stand down, or I'll kill you Shimei." Kan'u ordered her fallen opponent

"Ryomou Shimei is unable to battle. The winner of round one is Kan'u Unchou of Seito Private School!" The proctor yelled.

"Ok, I'm next" Hakufu yelled gaining everyone's attention.

Koukin then shouted "Don't Hakufu, I'll fight her."

"But your arm is broken." Hakufu argued, but then she turned to Kan'u and said "Wait, your arm is broken too."

Kan'u ignored the comment and said "Don't worry, I can still be your opponent."

"But, I can't fight an injured opponent." Hakufu explained her hesitation.

Before Kan'u said anything else another voice broke out. "Then I'll fight you."

Everyone turned to Naruto and Koukin said "What do you mean Naruto?"

"Your late." Kan'u spoke to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and said "Sorry got caught up in Traffic."

Everyone from Nanyou saw the interaction and then Koukin and Ryomou thought 'Do they know it each other?'

Naruto walked over to Kan'u. He gently wrapped his hands around Kan'u's elbow and said "Every time you get into a fight, you just can't leave until you get injured, can you." Naruto complained.

"Stop complaining. You can heal it after all." Kan'u scolded Naruto.

Naruto glared at her "Yeah, I can, but I'm starting to think that your taking advantage of my abilities Kan'u."

"Then as a treat you can fight that Girl." Kan'u compromised.

Naruto groaned "I was going to Anyway, and stop treating me like a dog."

Kan'u cast an uneasy look to Naruto. "Do you want to sleep outside like one?" Kan'u threaten Naruto.

Naruto's left hand begun to emit a white glow and Kan'u arm snapped back in place.

Naruto then let go of Kan'u's arm and said "How does it feel?"

Kan'u lifted her arm, much to the surprise of everyone, but Naruto, and said "It's numb, but better."

Naruto nodded and turned to the representatives of Nanyou and said "Well Hakufu Sonsaku of Nanyou Academy. I, Naruto Uzumaki of Seito Private School, will fight you."

Both Koukin and Hakufu were speechless, but Koukin spoke "Your from Seito!"

"Who care!" Hakufu suddenly exclaimed with a face that shown that she was excited. "If he wants to fight, he got one!"

The proctor got the message and said "The second match may now begin!"

Naruto then raised his arms and said "Don't disappoint me, Hakufu Sonsaku." Naruto then charged at Hakufu and threw a punch. Hakufu barely dodged and delivered a kick.

Naruto caught the kick under his left arm and threw her through the air into the said fence. "Owwie." Hakufu groaned and she got up.

Naruto then said "Come on, you can do better then tha…" Naruto then gasped as he fell to one knee. Naruto then groaned as he thought 'This is the Naikou Shusashou (Japanese:Internal Discord Tumor Variation Destroyer). A technique that suppose to vibrate the body. That cause it to get numb or paralysis for a short time, depending where it hit.'

Despite the feels of pain, Naruto still got up and saw Hakufu charging at him again. Naruto rolled backwards and kicked Hakufu's chin, sending her into the air. Naruto then quickly landed on his own feet and stood up as Hakufu fell straight onto her back.

"Are you seriously going all out, or am I just wasting my time, Hakufu Sonsaku?" Naruto asked his opponent.

Hakufu answered by rising up from the ground and shouting "I'm haven't even gotten started yet." Hakufu charged and threw another punch with her left hand.

Naruto dodge the attack and thought as Hakufu continued her assault 'One, two…" Hakufu then threw a punch with her right hand. 'One…' Naruto thought. Hakufu only continued the attacks, unknowingly falling into Naruto's trap.

When Hakufu finally stopped her attack to take a quick breathe and hen shouted "Stop dodging and fight!!!"

Naruto dodge the attack and said "Ok." Naruto then punched Hakufu's sides. Hakufu was once again sent flying into the air and hit roof when she landed, but not as harsh as she pervious had.

Hakufu only got up, but she stood perfectly still, for a few seconds. Then her face was fully shown with a insane grin on her face and her eye pupil's were now slit.

Koukin, Ryomou, Kan'u and Naruto recognized these features and both Koukin and Ryomou thought 'Is she going to go berserk again?!' While Kan'u thought 'That energy pattern. Does she harbor a dragon like Ryuubi?' Naruto thought 'Here it comes.'

"I can't believe how Strong you are." Hakufu suddenly and quite surprisingly spoke. "I'm so excited!" Hakufu spoke again.

Suddenly Hakufu ran so fast it look like a blur before she suddenly reappeared in front of Naruto and threw a kick.

Naruto barely had anytime to block as he was kick straight in the face. The force flung him through the air and then he hit the ground.

Naruto got up on one knee and whipped his mouth of a little blood. 'She actually in control!'

Hakufu then moved in to attack again, but Naruto jumped into the air and avoid contact. 'No, the dragon is still a little wild, but Hakufu is controlling less then sixty-three percent of it.' Naruto concluded as he landed behind Hakufu. Naruto threw a punch, but Hakufu blocked with her elbow. The two struggled to overpower the other with their arm.

Hakufu then swung a kick and Naruto dodge by leaning backward and then allowed his body to fall, so he can give another kick to Hakufu. Hakufu was hit and flew once again through the air, but she recovered and managed to maneuver herself in mid air. She leaned all of her body weight to the ground with her foot. Naruto jumped backwards to avoid the attack and thought 'If I'm going to win…" Naruto dodged a punch and grabbed Hakufu's arm '…I'm going to have to make it hurt.' Naruto's eye then turned white with a black slit that wasn't seen by anyone else.

Naruto then spun around and delivered a kick to Hakufu's back. Hakufu fell towards the ground, but Naruto kept his foot on Hakufu's back until she slammed down onto the ground.

When Hakufu finally landed, Naruto pushed a little harder, and Hakufu crashed and created a crater on the roof. A small shockwave was felt by everyone present on the roof.

Naruto lifted his foot from Hakufu. He then saw that she was uncurious and the proctor yelled "The winner of the Second round is Naruto Uzamaki of Seito Private School."

Koukin saw that he was ok to cross the battlefield and ran while saying "Hakufu!"

Naruto halted Koukin from coming closer to his cousin by saying "That girl has a dragon inside of her."

Koukin turned to Naruto as he said this. "A dragon?"

Kan'u heard Naruto's statement and her eye's widened in shock. 'I knew it.'

"Yes, and one with an anger management issue. Don't let her out of your sight." Naruto warned Koukin and then looked at Kan'u.

Kan'u nodded and walked in the direction of the exit. "We're done here." Kan'u told the judge.

"Wait! Nanyou still has one fighter left…" The proctor informed the Seito representatives.

"Then Seito surrenders to Nanyou." Kan'u announced. "We didn't want the Gyokuji or victory. We we're just looking forward to a good fight." Kan'u explained her sudden withdrawal.

As Kan'u passed Ryomou she said to her "I didn't think you actually do some damage."

Naruto followed Kan'u without another word.

As the fighter's descended the stairs, Kan'u then said "No wonder you wanted to fight her Naruto."

Naruto responded "Yes, I knew she was stronger then what everyone said, but to have the same power that makes her Ryuubi's equal is quite a find."

They finally hit the ground floor and Naruto said "I wonder how Nanyou will do in their next match?"

Kan'u answered "I don't know. I looked over the charts and Kyoshou is their next opponents. I heard that they've have Kakouton, Kakuka, Ousou, and Sousou as their representatives. Only Kakouton has been fighting, and he hasn't been defeated."

Naruto then thought 'Nanyou going to be placed in a tight spot there. With only two fighter, there not going to be a pretty outcome.'

Kan'u then interrupted Naruto's thoughts by saying, "Toutaku will face a pretty tough opponent regardless of tomorrow's outcome."

"Amen to that." Naruto agreeing with her follow fighter.

_(Rakuyou High School)_

Toutaku, Ryofu, and Kaku watched the screen as they saw that Nanyou advanced over Seito to the semi-finals.

Kaku had her phone in her ear, but hung it up and turned to Toutaku. "Seito has forfeited their match to Nanyou. They said they had enough for the day." Kaku explained the bad news.

"That's boring. Where is the enjoyment in surrendering if victory is in your grasp." Toutaku silently complained.

Ryofu decided to change the topic "Nanyou advancing to the semi-finals is only a lucky shot for them. They have no chance of beating Kyoshou, but if they do make it to the finals, I'll personally attend to Hakufu Sonsaku myself." Ryofu declared

"Hah hah hah." Toutaku let out a light laugh and said "Finals? I'm afraid that they aren't going to make it to the finals."

Ryofu shot a look of confusing at her leader "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying Ryofu, that the school that support my execution, will do nothing, but crush each other, because I ordered it." Toutaku explained his plan.

Ryofu was shocked and shouted "All your doing is just saying 'I want you to kill me' to all of the Anti-Toutaku supporter. They will all object and if you enforce it further, they will revolt, Toutaku."

"Silence Ryofu!" Kaku spoke up to Ryofu. "If we allow history to repeat itself, They will be no future for Toutaku-Dono or Rakuyou. Just obey your orders, or you'll follow the same path that destroyed you Eighteen Hundred Years ago."

Ryofu stayed silent at that.

"Now, now No need to fight." Toutaku spoke in a gentle voice to Kaku. "I'm sure you all just had a long day. Why don't you two turn in for the night."

Both Kaku and Ryofu nodded and left Toutaku's room. Neither said a word to each other.

Ryofu was in deep thought about what Kaku said 'Is that all I can do. Follow my fate and live the life of a traitor, like Ryofu Hosen did eighteen hundred years ago.'

Ryofu finally arrived at her room to see a man, with dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, and a handsome face to boot, standing in the middle of her room.

"Well I better get going. I don't want you to take the fall if I'm caught." the man begun to exit the room and then said "Stay safe Ryofu-Chan."

Ryofu didn't turn to the man, but still said "I know you don't mean that, Saji."

Saji laughed a little and said "Of course I do." Saji opened the door and left the room.

Ryofu fell to her knees and thought about everything that was happening today. She felt weak and pathetic.

Ryofu then sensed another presence and turned to see Chinkyuu. "Ryofu-san. Don't listen to that women Kaku. She just wants to take over and become number two." Chinkyuu said as she stood over and counseled her friend.

"Number two huh." Ryofu then grabbed Chinkyuu's arm, pulled her down and hugged her tightly. "She can have it, because I'm going to be number one. Will you follow me Chinkyuu?"

Chinkyuu's expression was clearly joyful as she said "Yes, now and forever, I'll be at your side."

Ryofu lightly caressed her lover's face and kissed Chinkyuu full on the lips. Chinkyuu returned the kiss as well. Forgetting their troubles for the night and embracing each other hearts for comfort.

_(Next Day)_

Naruto stood against a building with a few other fighter as they saw the first round about to start with Hakufu Sonsaku versus Kakouton Genjou.

Naruto observed the team from Kyoshou and saw Kakouton, a tanned seventeen year old man wearing a green jacket, a white shirt, and cargo pants, Kakuka, a man around seventeen with Spiky dirty blonde hair, wearing a black jacket and pants, Ousou, a black hair fighter wearing a necklace and a grey shirt and pants, and Sousou Moutoku who laid down sleeping in his tan colored shirt and green shorts

One of the guys with long hair on the sidelines said "Nanyou only has two fighter."

"Now this is what I call a shitty showdown." Another one of the three guy's spoke.

The last of the trio then said "I think it's going to be interesting. Cause the fighters are both Ryomou Shimei of the Big Four, who broke Kan'u's arm, and Hakufu Sonsaku was the one how overthrew Youshuu."

Both Hakufu, and Kakouton stepped towards each other.

Kakuka observed their opponents and said "Only two fighters?"

Kakouton then proclaimed "It doesn't matter how many fighters there are, I can defeat anyone they throw at me."

"Can't you just be a little humble." Kakuka joked with Kakouton.

The proctor then said "The first match between Nanyou and Kyoshou may now begin."

Both Hakufu and Kakouton brought their fist to each other and Hakufu said "My the best Fighter win."

"Still remember the basic?" Kakouton asked His opponent.

Hakufu winked and said "Of course."

Both then separated and stood in a fighting stance.

Suddenly a new voice broke the silence of the area as it cried "Oh no, I'm late!" Everyone, but Sousou, who was fast asleep, turned to see a women with brown hair, glass, and wearing a dark blue kimono, running to the area while under an umbrella.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" the women asked everyone.

"Aunt Goei!" Koukin shouted to the women.

The women, Goei then turned to Koukin and said "Oh Koukin…" She then walked over to him and finished "…did I miss anything."

Koukin gave his aunt a blank look. "Well no." He said "They just started."

Goei then looked cheerful "Oh good." She then turned to Both Hakufu and Kakuoton and yelled "Go Ton-chan! I'm rooting for you!"

Kakouton looked at Goei uneasily and said "Thanks."

"Now let the match begin!" Goei shouted.

Hakufu looked at Goei, who was walking over to Nanyou's side of the arena, and shouted "Mom, What are you doing?!"

Kakouton took advantage of Hakufu's distraction and kicked her leg.

Hakufu fell to the ground and Koukin yelled "Hey! Don't take your eyes off of him!"

Hakufu got back up and said "I was just distracted that's all."

Suddenly Kakouton slide across the ground and kicked Hakufu's leg. Hakufu fell flat on her back and yelled "Hey that was pretty dirty!"

On the side lines, one of the other fighters said "Why does he keep kicking her like that?"

"Yeah, it so lame." one of the other fighter agreed.

Naruto thought 'Is this plan of his or…' Naruto's thoughts were cut off when the last fighter yelled "I Know! He giving us a peep show!"

Everyoen else turned to Hakufu and saw they could actually look up her skirt. "Oh yeah. I get it." they all said.

'…a perverted stunt.' Naruto finished his thought.

Hakufu got up, only for Kakouton to kick her legs again and it made her lose her balance. He let out a restrained scream and said "Stop kicking me!"

Kakouton didn't respond, but the look on his face seemed like he had done something bad.

Nanyou's team noticed Kakouton's tactics and Ryomou said "Why is he only knocking her down, there are other openings for him to strike."

"I know." Koukin spoke. "I heard Kakouton is a A-rank Fighter, and his fighting style is only punching and kicking, but this is out of character."

Goei did not speak at all, just let out a giggle as she watched her daughter getting attack.

The three fighter's in the audience the begun to wave their hands in the air, and shouted "YEAH KAKOUTON! KEEP IT UP!"

Hakufu finally managed to get up and avoid Kakouton's kick and jumped at him. She threw a punch, but Kakouton dodged and slide back a few inches. Hakufu landed on her feet and made a round house kick on Kakouton, that failed as Kakouton quickly kicked the front of her leg and made her fall forward on her face.

Naruto quietly observed the battle and remembered his lesson from Kan'u and Chou'un over a year ago.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto, Kan'u and Chou'un all stood in a meadow with their weapons. Naruto had both of his weapons raised and he was not only sweating, but panting. _

_Chou'un had her Muramasa kept in her stealth, while Kan'u had her spear lowered, neither of them were in the same condition as Naruto was._

_Naruto then charged at both of his opponents, swinging Tenzaimaru in wild direction. Chou'un and Kan'u merely leaned away from the blade and Kan'u used her foot to trip Naruto. Chou'un then brought her stealth sword up and slammed it onto Naruto's back._

_Naruto fell to the ground with a shockwave of pain vibrating through his body as he landed._

"_Dammit! What the hell am I doing wrong?!" Naruto groaned as he got up from the ground ._

_Chou'un then stood over Naruto. "You swings and your attacks are all power and no control Naruto." Chou'un started to explain._

"_Yes. Your movements are wild and by that it looks like your relaying on luck to make a connection." Kan'u inputted her own thought. "You also might have an incredible amount of Stamina, but your skill are riddled with openings and your perspective of your surroundings are only what is in front of you."_

_Naruto heard everything and sunk his head down in discouragement._

"_We can work on this neither the less." Chou'un added. _

_Naruto felt a little better at this. _

_Chou'un then said "The only problem will be your tactics, and that is easier to deal with then your other problems."_

"_My tactics?" Naruto asked._

_Kan'u nodded "Yes, while your on the Spot thinking is impressive. Your always fighting unfocused and only strike the main body with all you strength. Keeping you opponent on his toes by striking the limbs, which will exhaust him enough for you to strike him down, if the person isn't paralysis yet." Kan'u explained._

_(Flashback End)_

'Now I get it. Kakouton's trying to immobilize Hakufu's legs.' Naruto concluded.

His theory was proven right when Hakufu got up, but her legs were bruised slightly and she was showing signs of collapsing any minute.

Kakouton then moved in and kicked Hakufu's foot. Hakufu fell onto her knee and quickly moved her arms in front of her to break her fall.

Hakufu groaned when her legs begun to send a burning feeling to her and she shouted "I'm getting very pissed off." Hakufu tried to get up only for her legs refused to move.

The proctor saw the damage and shouted "Since Hakufu Sonsaku is unable to continue, Kakouton of Kyoshou Academy wins round one!"

Hakufu looked at the proctor with disbelief written on her face. "Wait! What the Hell are you talking about?!"

Koukin ran to Hakufu and picked her up. "There nothing that nobody can do now."

Hakufu shot a look at Koukin and said "I deserve a rematch, I'm can beat him!"

Goei then said "Losing feels this way, Take it from me."

Both Hakufu and Koukin then looked at the women and figured out what happened "Aunt Goei, you helped Kakouton!"

"Oh no…" Goei face changed into one that belong to a worry wart. "I've completely forgot about the Mall's Sale's Day. Gotta Run."

When Goei got to the gate she turned around in Kakouton's direction and yelled "Hey, Ton-Chan! Thank you so much, I love you!" Goei then blew a kiss to the boy.

Kakouton waved his hand and said "I-It was nothing."

Everyone saw the gesture that Goei gave Kakouton, Kakouton actually returning it in an uneasy way and they all concluded one thing.

"So it true that Kakouton's chases after older women." one of the fighter by Naruto spoke.

His friend responded "Yeah, but didn't think he would take a shot at Sonsaku's Mom?"

Kakouton heard the conversation with a huge blush expressing his embarrassment.

"I guess he'll fool around with anyone." The last one said

Kakouton was pouring out tears from his eyes as he cried "Why did I do to deserve this?!"

Hakufu, of course, heard the whole thing and said "It can't be! Kakouton is my father! What do you think Koukin?"

Koukin just said "I don't think that going to happen."

Koukin then placed Hakufu on a chair that was placed on their side and Koukin ran to get a bucket of water. Before he got the bucket he heard Ryomou say "Alright, It's my turn."

Ryomou then walked towards Kakouton and Kakouton got his game face on for his next challenger.

Hakufu put her feet in the hot bucket of water while grumbling "I can't believe he chose my Mom over me!" Hakufu got even more rallied up and shouted "MOU-CHAN! KNOCK HIS LIGHTS OUT. MAKE HIM REGERT DOING WHAT HE DID!"

"So that what happened. Kakouton was hitting it off with both of them." the fighters on the sidelines concluded.

Kakouton heard it and lost his game face "Stop it, you got the whole thing wrong."

Ousou then said "Hey, that's not…"

Kakuka then said "It is. Man, Kakouton is so screwed."

The proctor then said "The second round between Nanyou and Kyoshou may now begin."

Ryomou then jumped at Kakouton and hooked her right leg around his neck and used her left leg to anchor it down. Ryomou begun to transfer a little bit of her energy into Kakouton's body to make sure he stayed put.

"Man does Kakouton look pathetic all of a sudden?" Ousou commented.

"Easy man, Even you would look weak too being strangled." Kakuka spoke to his comrade "I guess it not Kakouton's lucky day."

Ryomou squeezed her leg around her opponents neck tighter.

Kakouton's faces was starting to turn blue when he spoke "Ok, ok! I give up!"

The proctor then yelled "Kakouton has forfeited his match. Ryomou Shimei of Nanyou Academy has won the round."

Ryomou loosened her legs on Kakouton's neck and they both fell to the ground. Kakouton was breathing hard.

Ousou then glanced over at Kakuka and said "Looks like your up."

Kakuka then said "It's about time."

Ryomou then started to sweat at her new opponent and thought 'This isn't good.'

Kakuka entered the arena and stopped in front of Ryomou.

The proctor then said "The third match between Nanyou and Kyoshou may now begin."

Ryomou made a hasty jump at Kakuku and threw a kick.

Kakuka then leaned away for then attack and sank back into his original position.

Ryomou then landed and quickly jumped into the air again to throw a punch.

Kakuka merely sidestepped the attack. When Ryomou landed right in front of him he thrust the plum of his hand into Ryomou's gut and she flew into the side of the building.

Ryomou hit the side of the building, leaving a human-shape dent.

Kakuka walked up to a glaring Ryomou and said "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself."

Ryomou then fell to the ground face first.

The proctor then said "Ryomou Shimei is unable to continue. The third round goes to Kakuka of Kyoshou Academy and the match goes to Kyoshou."

Sousou woke up in time to hear the announcement and said "It's over?" He got up and walked over to his friends. "Well lets get out of here."

Everyone begun to leave the area while talking the Kyoshou victory over Rakuyou is in the bag.

Ryomou laid on the side off the building and then said "We lost, didn't we?"

Koukin answered "Yes."

Hakufu join in on the glooming, but when she saw Sousou, she turned to Koukin and asked "Hey Koukin. Who's that."

Koukin saw the person Hakufu was pointing to and said "That's Sousou Moutoku, he's the leader of Kyoshou Academy."

"The leader." Hakufu spoke, she watched as Sousou walked out without glancing at anyone. Hakufu then saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Hakufu called out to the blond.

Naruto merely got up and left the area as well.

"What his problem?" Hakufu asked.

Koukin saw Naruto leave as well, but he ignored it and turned turned to Hakufu "Naruto has other things to worry about Hakufu. We need to worry about Ryomou."

Hakufu then shouted "Oh Right." and proceeded to help Koukin carry Ryomou to the hospital.

Naruto walked right passed Kyoshou group, but when he walked passed Sousou. Sousou stopped completely. Naruto continued to walk, but everyone around Sousou saw what Sousou action and Kakuka then said "Hey man, You ok?"

Sousou then said "'IT' was acting up for a second."

Everyone's eyes widened and Kakouton said "What do you mean 'acting up'? Nothing happened today that would provoke the thing."

Sousou then remembered something "When that guy passed me..." Sousou then pointed to the only person in the place, other then them, "I felt an energy off of him. It responded differently, as if it was scared."

Ousuo then said "Scared? Of him?"

Sousou then turned to Ousou and said "You know him?"

"Yeah, he the fighter that defeated Hakufu Sonsaku at yesterday's match." Ousou explained. "There is even a rumor that he even took on Toutaku's second-in command Ryofu Hosen."

Sousou just looked on in the direction Naruto disappeared to.

Kakuka then said "So you want me to go get him?"

Sousou didn't answer at first, but he lowered his head and closed his eye's. "There's no need to hide Kakouen." Sousou called out to the wind.

Suddenly a women with long raven black hair, wearing a white and red Chinese dress that exposed the sides of her legs. Kakoken kneeled down in front of Sousou and said "I apologize Sousou-Dono!"

Sousou then said "It's ok. Nothing to forgive, cause nothing happened, right?"

Kakouen nodded and said "Do you wish for me to go after that fighter?"

Sousou nodded and said "Yes, see what his skill level is and report back with the results."

"Yes, sir." Kakoken shouted and disappeared.

Kakuka then said "Are you sure that's wise. I heard that Naruto is probable an A-Rank fighter when he goes all out.

Sousou then said "If that's true, then I hope Kakoken doesn't go over her head."

_(With Naruto)_

Naruto walked through the part of the city that was cover with factories left and right, when Naruto's phone rang. Naruto then checked his mail for it to read.

'**Message from Kan'u Unchou'  
****Naruto, where are you? Call back.**

Naruto then texted 'I'm on my way home.' and sent the message. The next message then said.

'**Message from Kan'u Unchou'  
****I need you to pick up a book for Ryuubi Gentoku.  
****It's called 'The Shadow's of the Sun'  
****I'll pay you back if the book is good condition.**

Naruto placed his phone back into his pocket and continued to walk.

Naruto then walked into the bookstore and got the book that Ryuubi wanted and left without a problem. Naruto then looked up and saw the sky darkening and thought 'I better hurry before the rain starts to pour.'

Naruto then begun to run and then spotted a vacant construction site. Naruto then run into the empty lot, save for a few landscaping tool, vehicles and a camper.

Naruto the stopped suddenly when he saw a blur appear in front of him. When he stopped, he saw four wooden needles stabbing the ground.

Naruto looked around and saw a women sitting on the fencing a few yards away.

Naruto then shouted "Who the hell are you."

The women then said "I'm Kakouen Myosai of Kyoshou Academy."

Naruto eyes narrowed and said "Kyoshou Academy? What reason do you have to attack me?"

Kakouen didn't answer, she then flung a jade shot, attached to a wire, at Naruto's location. Naruto quickly dodged the attack and landed on a pile of dirt.

Naruto saw Kakouen jumped straight at Him while aiming a kick. Naruto then drew his Houjoufu and used it to stop kicked with the side of his blade. Naruto pushed Kakoken with his sword and noticed a bag flying through the air and to the ground.

'Oh no, the book!' Naruto panic as he jump and grabbed the bag before it fell to the ground. Naruto quickly laid the book on a table and threw his clock on top. 'That should keep it safe, and me at top speed.' Naruto thought as he then charged at the Kyoshou girl with Houjoufu armed to the teeth.

Kakouen saw the change in offence and jumped away. As soon as she landed, Kakouen spun around and kicked Naruto. Naruto raised his own foot to intercept the kick. Naruto then twirled around while lowering his one leg and slashed at Kakoken's leg.

Kakouen jumped over Naruto and threw two needles at Naruto, one in each of his shoulders.

Naruto felt the needle's breech his shoulder, they went numb and his hand dropped his sword.

Naruto then thought 'She an acupuncturist?!'

Naruto quickly launched himself away from his new opponent. 'Geeze this girl isn't half bad. Her speed and attacks are good, but her specialty is impressive, considering her movement.'

Naruto quickly dodge Kakoken as she fired her jade weapon. Naruto used his legs to kick the ground to stir up some dust.

Kakouen got caught in the dust and lost sight of her opponent. When the dust settled, Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Naruto hid in the bed of a Dump truck. Naruto focused on the damage done to his arms and thought 'I can't fight like this. That girls movements are faster then I am and she is far more skilled then I am.'

Naruto then looked above the edge of the tub and saw Kakoken only stood in the same spot, not moving in the slightest.

Naruto sank back into the tub and thought 'She waiting for me to make the first move. I would if it wasn't for my busted arms. I need to remove those needles from my arms.'

Naruto then focus on flexing his muscle to pop the needles out. The result were the needles stayed put. Naruto breathed a little hard and suddenly he felt a pulse of energy head towards his arms and the needles flew out. Naruto's energy died down and thought 'Now since that is taking care of.' Naruto then tried to lift his arm, but it only lifted a couple inches from it's original position. 'It still needs a little time.'

Naruto turned his neck to take in the sites. He saw the place riddled with things to keep Kakouen occupied until the feeling returns to his arms. Naruto then jumped out of the truck and ran towards a shed, Kakoken soon followed.

When Naruto got to the shed, Kakouen jumped and threw a kick. Naruto opened the shed's door with his foot, by kicking the handle off and then quickly used the same foot to open the door. The opening door deflected Kakoken's kick and Naruto then spun around on his foot and kicked Kakoken when the door exposed her. The kick landed and Kakoken was pushed out a few feet, but Kakoken didn't even flinch.

Kakouen the charged at Naruto again and launched a dozen more needles. Naruto quickly ran away for the barrage of Needles and run towards the camper. He jumped over it and pressed his back towards the wall. Naruto the focus on his arms and tried to move it, the arm was slowly raising, but it dropped again. 'Damn, not yet.'

Naruto then sensed Kakouen's presence and quickly jumped away as Kakouen landed. As Kakouen then tried to punch Naruto, Naruto dodged all of the punches and even managed to intercept a few with his legs. Naruto was backed into the sidewalk part of the lot where he spotted a fire hydrant. Naruto then jumped as Kakouen trusted her foot and he landed where the hydrant was.

Naruto then kicked the nosed of the hydrant and water gushed out in a strong stream that hit Kakouen, who was rushing at him. Kakouen was pushed back by the stream of water and hit the camper. Kakoken stood up and walked out of the stream of water with little problem and put her guard up to stop Naruto's kick. Kakouen then pushed Naruto and Naruto was flown back, but landed on his feet.

Naruto quickly caught his breath and then jumped as Kakouen fired her jade weapon. Naruto the landed away and then reached for a shove, but his arms were still numb. Instead Naruto bent backwards and dodged Kakouen's swipe and Naruto landed on his back and used his feet to grab a hold of the shoves and swung the wooded handle at Kakoken.

Kakouen grabbed the shove with her hand and ripped it away from Naruto and then she thrust her fist at him. Naruto quickly rolled to the sides and got to his feet and jumped over Kakouen and landed on a sawhorse.

Kakouen swung around and tried to kick Naruto off of the sawhorse. Naruto jumped to avoid the kick and kick Kakouen as he landed. Kakouen blocked the attack and then kicked the legs of the sawhorse and Naruto quickly recovered from his fall by jumping and landing on Solid ground.

Naruto and Kakouen stood apart from each other, panting their lungs out, Naruto much more the Kakouen.

Naruto then said "Ok, I'm getting a little irritated with this little out of the blue attack. So I'll say it again, What the hell do you think your doing!"

Kakouen then surprisingly answered "Sousou-Dono has taken an interest in you and wished me to examine you."

Naruto then concluded "And let me guess, he wants me to defect from Seito to Kyoshou, Right?"

"I was given no such orders, just test you out and see what your skill level is." Kakouen spoke, correcting her opponent's assumption.

Naruto then narrowed his eyes and thought 'What so special about me that's got Sousou interested.'

Naruto then heard police car sirens and both Naruto and Kakoken got the message. "It seems are match will have to be postpone for a later date, Naruto Uzamaki." Kakouen announced and ran off.

Naruto also took the message and thought 'Looks that way, Kakouen Myosai.' Naruto then ran over to his cloak and grabbed the bag. He opened the bag, but the book was wet. Naruto saw the book condition and thought 'Ah crap.' Naruto quickly put the bag inside his cloak's pocket.

Naruto felt the rain starting to come down as he ran away from the lot before the police entered.

Naruto ran for a couple of blocks down the road before he resumed walking. Naruto walked a little bit before he finally arrived at Seito. Naruto walked through the front door and saw Kan'u leaning against the wall. "Something happened on your way here Naruto?"

Naruto dug though his pocket and got the book as he said "Some Chick was checking me out."

Kan'u raised an eyebrow and said "You usually don't draw attention to yourself. What was different today?"

"The girl was from Kyoshou and I caught her leader's eye." Naruto informed his friend.

"Sousou was interested in you?" Kan'u spoke.

Naruto shrugged and said "It's nothing that big right now. Here you go." Naruto handed her the book Ryuubi asked for.

Kan'u saw the condition of the book and suddenly hit the top Naruto's head with the flat side of her spear.

Naruto kneeled down holding his head to stop it from throbbing as he heard Kan'u yell "What the Hell is this?! I ask you to get one book and it in lousy condition!"

Naruto then groaned "It only wet."

Kan'u then grasped Naruto's collar and begun to shake him as she shouted "This book was supposed to be in the best of conditions for Ryuubi Gentoku. As punishment for failing your buy a new one and you'll run fifty laps around the track."

Naruto fell on to the floor when Kan'u let go of him and yelled "What! That book cost Two Thousend Ryo (Japanese:Twenty Dollars), and I'm out of money!"

Kan'u then said "Complain again and I'll make you run Hundred Laps!"

_(Kyoshou Academy)_

Sousou was standing in the gym.

Suddenly Kakouen appeared in the gym while kneeling in front of the leader of Kyoshou.

Sousou then said "So what you learn?"

"Naruto Uzamaki of Seito Private School is very strong and more skill then I thought. I disabled his arms, but he still managed to hold me off with just his feet and other on the spot objects. He's also intelligent, and resourceful." Kakouen explained the results.

"Well that's a fine piece of work. He sure does deserve his place as an A-Rank Fighter." Sousou spoke.

Kakouen then raised her head "If I may say Sousou-Dono. Naruto seem to disgust the idea of working for Kyoshou when he asked if I was sent to persuade him to join us."

Sousou shook his head "That such a let down."

Kakouen then said "Should I go and Capture him?"

Sousou waved his hand and said "No need to. We have all the time in the world to find out what we can offer him."

_(A Few Days Later)_

Alone in her room, Kaku sat on her bed when she heard her phone ring. Kaku then picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Kaku said as the voice on the other end said "Kaku, I just got news that Taishiji Shigi, just woke up from his coma, fully recovered."

Kaku's eyes widened in shock at the news and said "How? Ryuuyou and Hannou stabbed him near his vitals. There no way possible that he could wake up, let alone walk."

The voice on the phone argued "He doing more then just walking Kaku. He's just as if he was never attacked in the first place."

"Did you look into it Kusui?" Kaku asked.

"Yeah I did." Kusui answered "It turns out the he had a few visitors, but a guy named Naruto Uzamaki visited him twice, and he looked like he was transferring his chi or something into Taishiji's body."

"Did you check the achieves like I asked?" Kaku spoke.

Kusui then answered "I did, and here's the weird part. Naruto Uzamaki isn't mentioned in any records. They only started to keep track of him over a year ago. I also looked him up any available achieves in 'The History of the Three Kingdoms' but once again, nothing came up."

Kaku then said "Ok, keep me posted on anything that may links up to him."

"If I may ask, why did you want me to go through the history achieves?" Kusui asked.

Kaku then said "This is only the will of Toutaku-Dono." Kaku hung up her phone and walked out of her room.

'What are you Naruto? You appear out of no where and you suddenly got the entire Kanto Region eyeing you. To top it off, your fate or historical records are nonexistence. I have no idea what your suppose to do.' Kaku thought were broken as she heard a voice coming from Ryofu's room and she heard.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ryofu-San?" Chinkyuu actually shouted at her lover.

Ryofu ignored the outburst and said "Cause I didn't want to worry you."

"But, Ryofu-San, didn't I have a right to know you were dieing?!" Chinkyuu asked.

"Yes you did, but I didn't say anything, because you would have told him, and it would have devastated him." Ryofu explained.

Chinkyuu calmed down a little before she said "Your right, he was all was so protective of us."

Ryofu nodded "Chinkyuu, please don't go to him and tell Akaoni anything."

Chinkyuu was reluctant and said "I won't Ryofu-San, but you need to tell him sooner or later, you only got three months to live."

Ryofu lowered her head and said "I know."

Kaku heard this and thought 'Well this could work to my advantage.'

Kaku quickly disappeared before Chinkyuu left the room. Kaku then pulled out her phone and text a message to a person before she sent it.

Kaku then quickly walked towards the school and descended a couple stories before she arrived at the sub-basement of the school.

Kaku appeared before a door that was riddled with grafftti that said 'Monster, Demon, Spawn of Hell' and so on and so forth.

Kaku opened the door and flipped the switch on to turn the lights on.

Kaku saw a massive figure that was kneeling, who was covered with chains that covered his main body, arms and legs. His head was covered by a grey metal mask that showed off his red eyes. He wore grey cargo pant, a black sleeveless shirt and fingerless glove.

"It's been a long time Akaoni." Kaku spoke to the figure, Akaoni, only for him to let out a little growl in response to her presence.

Kaku shook her head and said "Still bitter about what happened. You know it was your own fault, you just couldn't control your temper."

Akaoni didn't respond at first, but then said "What do you want?"

Kaku then knew she had to get to the point quickly. "Well I need a little favor. A favor that requires a person of your caliber."

Akaoni scoffed and then said "Why would I do anyone of you Rakuyou fighters a favor, I don't work for you."

Kaku then countered "But you do work for Ryofu Hosen and Chinkyuu Koudai, don't you?"

Akaoni said nothing.

"I thought so. Before you say no, I'll explain why this job is benefit to not only Rakuyou, but your friend Ryofu and Chinkyuu."

Akaoni twist his head in Kaku's direction and said "What's your game?"

Kaku turned her back and grinned as she said "You probable didn't know this, but Ryofu's dieing."

"What!" Akaoni yelled.

"It's true. Ryofu didn't want to worry you so she forbid Chinkyuu from telling you. From what I heard, she only had three months to live at the most." Kaku explain.

Akaoni then sank a little and mumbled to himself "What were you thinking Ryofu?"

"There is a way to cure her though." Kaku added quickly gaining Akaoni's attention.

"How?" Akaoni asked with the voice of a desperate man in his own words.

Kaku then said "Well as you know from a personal experience. Toutaku-Dono is a master of Chi manipulation. He can possible eliminate Ryofu's disease. I could convince Toutaku-Dono to help Ryofu the best of his ability. Of course I demand something in return."

"The favor, right?" Akaoni spoke to Kaku.

Kaku turned to Akaoni and said "Correct. I need you to kill two fighters on Toutaku-Dono's behalf."

Akaoni motioned Kaku to continue.

"I need you to kill Hakufu Sonsaku of Nanyou Academy, and Ouin Shishi of Nanyou as well." Kaku explained.

Akaoni was confused "Why those two, Ouin I understand, and I don't object, but Hakufu Sonsaku?"

Kaku then said "Hakufu Sonsaku is only a D-Rank Fighter, but the power she has is unmatched even by Toutaku-Dono, she needs to be taking out before she causes any problems. If you still have any objection, All you can pray for is Ryofu have a quick and painless death."

Akaoni then instantly said "I'll do it."

Kaku grinning and said "I knew you could be reasonable." Kaku then dug out the keys to the locks and unlocked three of the four heavy duty locks. Akaoni felt the three chains loosening up around his body and legs, and he started to walk forward with a little strain on his legs.

Kaku wisely stood back as the wall around the last chain was straining before it snapped and Akaoni was beginning to walk towards the door.

Kaku saw the event that took place and thought 'Just from walking. A truly ruthless A-Rank Fighter of unequal Talent.'

Akaoni paused for a second before turning to Kaku and saying "You better keep your end of the bargain, or I'll do the same thing to you as I did to twenty of you best fighters." Akaoni then turned away and walked right out of the door.

'Charming.' Kaku thought with sarcasm.

Kaku walked out of the room to see Akaoni no where in sight. A figure was spotted holding Chinkyuu, who was struggling against the kidnappers arms.

"I see you got here sooner then I thought." Kaku complimented the man.

The fighter said "Of course. She had her guard down and all it took was a little time and muscle to get her down here."

Kaku then walked towards the stair and said "Keep her here. Do what ever you want."

The man grinned at Chinkyuu "Well, You know what that means."

Chinkyuu only doubled her efforts to get out of The mans bind, but Kaku continued to leave. At the top of the Stairs Kaku heard "LET ME GO! STAY AWAY! NNOOOO!"

Kaku exited the building and peeked at the cloudy night sky "Everything's going well so far."

_(Nanyou Academy)_

Akaoni stood at the gates of Nanyou Academy and mumbled "Hakufu Sonsaku, Ouin Shishi, prepare yourself. Your end is upon you."

* * *

Well another one down.

I would like to say a few things to all of y'all.

First:To answer a question of a reviewer  
The character Hiryuu is an O.C.

Second:I would Like to say thank you to Agurra of the Darkness  
for allowing me to use his O.C. Akaoni

Third: The Pairing for my Story are as followed and will not be compromised  
Naruto-Kan'u, Chou'un, Kakoken, Hinata, Ukitsu.  
Maybe I'll include other, but these are absolute.

Koukin-Hakufu

Sousou-Kyochou

Ouin-Ryomou

Akaoni-Ryofu

I know some of you are disappointed and think I'm sick on the Koukin-Hakufu  
pairing, but in all honest, I think their sweet together (Not on a sexually Stand point!).

Finally: If any of you guy's flame me on anything about my story. I'll do one of two things.  
If your an Unknown Reviewer I'll get rid of your comment. If your a Writer, I'll make your  
life on A Living Hell.

Well until next time.

Bye


	4. The Demon is out for Blood

**Chapter 4  
****The Demon is  
****out for Blood**

Hakufu, Koukin and Gakushu, a heavily built man with spiky dark hair, wearing the same school required uniform that rest of Nanyou wore, all sat in an empty classroom on the second floor.

"You all did you best. It nothing to be ashamed about if you lost." Gakushu was counseling both Koukin and Hakufu about losing at the Big fighter's Tournament.

Koukin glanced at his fractured arm and then said "But I didn't get to fight even. I was no use."

Gakushu then said "No one could have predicted Kannei's action. Above all no could think the leader of our own school would send him to assassinate their own representative."

Koukin then said "Maybe Kannei fixed the order himself."

"That's an unlikely possibility. Kannei isn't in the right state of mind to rig an order like that." Gakushu explaining the impossibility of Koukin's theory.

Hakufu then glanced out the window and said "Hey who's that guy?"

Both Gakushu and Koukin looked out the window to see a tall man wearing a dark red and black hooded jacket with two iron balls attached to chains, which were connected to his wrists and a grey metal mask over his head.

Gakushu then said "Wait here. I'll talk to him." Gakushu left the room and walked down to the courtyard where the new figure stood.

Gakushu finally arrived in front of the person and said "If I may ask, you to please identify yourself."

The man voice grunted roughly as he said "I am Akaoni."

Gakushu then said "Thank you and Why are you here?"

"Is Hakufu Sonsaku and Ouin Shishi here?" Akaoni asked the member of Nanyou's Big Four.

Gakushu raised his eyebrows questioning the stranger's question. "Hakufu Sonsaku isn't here, sir, and the one you call Ouin Shishi doesn't' even reside here as well."

Akaoni let out a small growl and said "Your voice betrays you somewhat Gakushu, Hakufu Sonsaku is here. So, I'll ask again…" Akaoni then took a step closer to Gakushu, dragging his chain manacles with little difficulty and continued "Where is Hakufu Sonsaku?"

Gakushu then said "What is your purpose with either of them."

Akaoni then yelled "You either give me the answer my question, or I'll kill you." he said. Gakushu felt an intense amount of killing intent radiant off of Akaoni's body.

'Hakufu and Koukin better get the message and get out of here.' Gakushu thought.

Both Hakufu and Koukin felt the Killer intent as well and Koukin reacted by Grabbing a hold of Hakufu's arm and said "Hakufu, we need to get out of here."

Hakufu resisted Koukin's struggle to move her and said "What about Gaku-Chan?"

Koukin heisted, but lied anyway "He'll be fine. If that guy is after you, he most likely want to kill you."

Hakufu managed to shake Koukin's grip and yelled "I just can't stand here and let Gaku-Chan Die!" She then ran out of the room towards the stairs.

Koukin then yelled "Hakufu!" as he ran after her.

Gakushu was busy trying to dodge Akaoni's chain manacles, that Akaoni threw with little effort, despite the fact they were nearly two hundred pounds. Gakushu then ran at Akaoni as soon as the two iron ball he threw at the same time had landed. Gakushu's fist landed on Akaoni's chest, but Gakushu skidded back a few feet after his attack landed.

Gakushu regain his footing and noticed his hand felt numb. 'Who is this guy? A single punch hurts me more then him. Not to mention, his strength his at an unheard of level.'

Gakushu dodged a punch that Akaoni fired with his fist and Gakushu saw that the stone shed that Akaoni punched instead collapsed. Akaoni threw his fist to the side and hit Gakushu. Gakushu then flew back and hit the walls of the school.

Hakufu and Koukin managed to reach the ground floor and got out down the stairs when they saw Gakushu crash through the wall.

"Gaku-Chan!" Hakufu yelled as Koukin yelled "Gakushu!"

Both of them ran to the side of the fallen fighter. Gakushu managed to open his eyes enough to see them as he mumbled "Run. He after you Sonsaku…" Gakushu then fainted.

Both Hakufu and Koukin heard the warning and then both laid on the heavy built Fighter, who was walking towards them, but stopped as he eyed Hakufu and said "Are you, or do you know Hakufu Sonsaku of Nanyou Academy?"

Hakufu immediately answered "I'm Hakufu Sonsaku of Nanyou Academy."

"Thank you." Akaoni said "You just made this a littler easier for me." Akaoni then raised his left arm into the air. He started to twirl his iron ball attach to it and threw his whole arm at Hakufu, the ball soon followed the direction.

Hakufu and Koukin quickly grabbed Gakushu and dodged the incoming projectile.

They ran into the school and set Gakushu away from the battlefield. "I'll go fight that masked guy." Hakufu declared.

Koukin then argued "You can't fight that guy. He wasn't even trying, and he thrashed Gakushu. We have to follow Gakushu's orders and get out of here"

Hakufu glared at him "We can't just run."

Koukin then yelled "Then I'll stay here and you can get away or something else."

"I'm not leaving you here, your arm is still busted." Hakufu countered.

Suddenly Akaoni burst through the doors of the school and eyed his target "I'll only say this once. Stand still or your death will be more painful then it should be."

Hakufu glared at the man and said "Why are you doing this?!"

Akaoni paused for a second and said "It's nothing personal towards you, or anything. It's just a job."

"A job? What kind of job?" Hakufu asked.

Akaoni looked at his target with questioning look and ask "Are you stupid or something?"

Hakufu got mad and said "Hey! You call me stupid! The one who said it first is really stupid."

"No, the one who said it first is just observant." Akaoni said before he raised his arms and threw his manacles at Hakufu, who in return, jumped away.

'Dammit. Who is this guy?' Hakufu thought as he stared at the muscular fighter.

_(Rakuyou High School)_

Chinkyuu laid on her side while trying to ignore the pain that throb in her exposed waist, her dress was also torn revealing her breasts.

A man stood above her with only his shirt and boxers on with a cruel grin planted on his face. "Well, I can't say you were half bad, after all, virgins are the greatest prize a man can get." the rapist spoke to his victim and he crouched down behind her and said "Let see how good your are after round two."

Chinkyuu managed to gather enough strength her right leg and swiftly brought it to the man's groin.

The rapist shot up before he fell over covered his groin with his hand and fell down into the fetal position. "You…Bitch…" The man groaned as Chinkyuu crawled to the stairway and got up by using the railing as support.

Chinkyuu then took a few deep breath to ease the pain before she tried to take a step up the stairs. Suddenly the man grabbed Chinkyuu's arm and threw her down on to the ground, while grumbling "You bitch! Where the fuck do you think your going!"

Chinkyuu managed to use her arms to back away from the sex-driving pig, but the rapist limped towards her and kicked her sides. Chinkyuu rolled over on her side and clutched her wound as the man then rolled her on her back.

"You Fucking Whore! You think I'm just going to let you off that easily?!" The man Spoke as walked over, he raised and positioned his foot to bring it down into her gut.

Chinkyuu saw the attack coming down on her. She quickly used her leg to kick his supporting leg and knocked the rapist off balance, who fell on to his back.

Chinkyuu then got up after little pain affecting her and began to run, but her rapist recovered and ran after her. Chinkyuu tried to knock over a few boxes to delay him, but the rapist pestered to reach her. When he finally did, Chinkyuu dodge his grip and ran through an open door way. She quickly pulled the door shut and leaned her weight on the door to keep it shut, it as the man ran into it.

Chinkyuu heard a thump and knew the man fell down. She eyed a broom, quickly grabbed it and stuffed it between the handle and the wall. The door began open, but broom kept it shut and the door began to violently shake as a voice called behind it "YOU STUPID BITCH!!! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!!!"

Chinkyuu thought 'That won't hold him for long.' Chinkyuu then began to search franticly for an exit, but found none. What she did find was just a storage room full of cleaning supplies and equipment. Chinkyuu saw the broom against the door break and the rapist finally opened the door and glared at Chinkyuu.

"You know, I'm the worst person to play Hide n' Seek with." The rapist snapped before he charged at her blindly.

Chinkyuu then jumped out of his path and he ran into a wall. The man recovered in time to see Chinkyuu digging through one of the shelf's and he darted at her.

Chinkyuu saw the man approach her and quickly side stepped his attempt to capture her. Chinkyuu then aimed a spray bottle of bleach she grabbed and shot it at the man's eyes.

The man grasped his eyes as he yelled "AAAHHH!!!"

Chinkyuu then dropped the bottle and grabbed a gallon jug of soap. She opened the jug and spilled it on the floor in the direction of the man.

The man, who wasn't aware of Chinkyuu's action and blind, stepped on the slippery ground and lost his balance. The man fell onto the floor and let out a groan as he landed.

Chinkyuu then grabbed the edge of the shelf and tipped it onto the man. The shelf and all of its content dropped onto the man.

The rapist was barraged by various items that fell from the shelf, before the actually shelf hit him and knocked him out.

Chinkyuu let out a few deep breath and then walked out of the room and up the stairs. Chinkyuu finally arrived on the ground floor and ran towards Ryofu's room.

"Ryofu-San!" Chinkyuu yelled as she opened the door to her lover's room and scanned for a response. When she didn't receive one, she saw a note on the table that read 'Dear Chinkyuu, I have to run into town to pick up a package for Toutaku on his orders. I'll be back soon.'

Chinkyuu knew her phone was gone because her rapist smashed it after he captured her. 'I guess I have to go to Nanyou on my own.' Chinkyuu exited the room and then a sharp pinch of pain hit her that caused her to stumbled on to wall of the room.

As soon as Chinkyuu recovered, she began to run as she thought 'Akaoni. Please don't do something you'll regret.'

_(Jushou District)_

Naruto walked out a building that was called 'Kinyo's Buffet.' He had a bag that contented his restaurants uniform and his wallet was opened as he slipped in his paycheck from the day.

"Hey Naruto." A man called from within the restaurant "Remember, that tomorrow we have the Takimai Family coming over. Be here at Six A.M. Sharp!"

Naruto waved at Kinyo and said "Can Do, Kinyo-San."

Kinyo then said "Also, lose the mask. I don't want my special guest to think that I hire Shady Characters."

Naruto chuckled and said "I'll lose it if there are no girls presence tomorrow."

"I still don't know why your so afraid of girls. You're a babe-magnet with the mask. Imagine what you could be without one." Kinyo spoke playfully to Naruto.

"No Thank You. I've had personal experience, and trust me, It's not pretty." Naruto finally shut the door and left.

Naruto walked down the well lighten street taking a glance at the Varity of stores that displayed many attractions to the travelers.

Naruto heard a loud crash coming from the alleyway and saw a shadowy figure stumble on top of a garbage can and finally collapsed on the ground.

Naruto then approached the figure with caution and when he got close enough he saw the figure was Chinkyuu.

Naruto observed Chinkyuu closer and saw she was riddled with wound and her clothes were tarnished, meaning one thing. She was raped, badly.

Naruto then crouched down beside Chinkyuu and placed his hand on her stomach. Naruto began to focus his energy into Chinkyuu system. Chinkyuu eyes opened enough to see Naruto and she said "N-Naruto…?"

"Don't speak. Your going to need to remain calm." Naruto spoke to the girl.

Chinkyuu stopped moving, but She continued to eye Naruto's hand with caution.

Naruto noticed and said "I know you have no reason to trust me, but If you don't relax, the energy flowing into you will hurt you more then it will help."

"How?" Chinkyuu asked.

"My chi transferring into you works by absorbing itself into your Chi System and working it's way through your body and healing wounds. When your feeling rushed or alarmed your energy starts to rush, and if I mix in my energy in that state Your body will start to try to reject the energy and destroy itself."

Chinkyuu heard the seriousness in Naruto's voice and tried to relax herself.

Naruto felt his energy flowing safely into Chinkyuu's system and continued. Naruto then lift his hand off of Chinkyuu and said "What happened to you?"

Chinkyuu slowly raised herself from the ground and said "I don't have time to say. I have to get to Nanyou Academy." Chinkyuu tried to get to her feet, but stumbled as she rise up from the ground.

Naruto rise as well and said "Why would you go to Nanyou? If I recall, Rakuyou isn't on good terms with anyone I know."

Chinkyuu glared at him and said "This isn't about Rakuyou. I have to stop Akaoni!"

Naruto then said "Akaoni?"

Chinkyuu didn't answer back. She tried to run, but soon collapsed again. She managed to save herself from the fall by throwing her hands in front of her.

Naruto got up and walked over to Chinkyuu while saying "Even if I managed to heal you, It'll still take awhile for you to feel the effects. You have to rest."

Chinkyuu ignored Naruto and tried to get up. Naruto then took off his cloak and threw it on Chinkyuu. Chinkyuu felt the cloak fall on her and looked up at Naruto.

"Are you going to tell me what going on, Or do I have to carry you to the hospital?" Naruto asked.

Chinkyuu then sign then said "Akaoni was sent on a assassination mission."

"Toutaku sent a fighter to kill another fighter?" Naruto conclude.

Chinkyuu shook her head "No, he was assigned by Kaku to kill Sonsaku."

Naruto cocked his eyebrows and said "Who is this Akaoni guy anyway? I never heard of him."

"That's because he isn't suppose to exist." Chinkyuu informed Naruto.

"He isn't suppose to exist? What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked.

Chinkyuu signed and explained "He's a fighter that comes for Rakuyou, but he only ever listens to Ryofu."

"If he from Rakuyou, why doesn't he work for Toutaku too?" Naruto questioned Chinkyuu.

"Listen I can't say anything, Just let me go!" Chinkyuu yelled at Naruto and attempted to get up, only to collapse again.

Naruto signed and said "Your not going to get very far falling down on your ass every couple feet."

Chinkyuu glared at him and snapped "I'll be fine!" and tried to get up again.

Naruto then walked up to her and picked her up with his left arm around her back and his right arm under her legs.

Chinkyuu felt Naruto's arms lifting her up and shouted "What are you doing?!"

"We can do this one of two ways. One you tell me who this Akaoni guy is and I'll take you to Nanyou, or two I'll drop you off at the Hospital and be on my merry way back home." Naruto informed Chinkyuu of his actions.

Chinkyuu let out a growl and said "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you have a choice. You just don't like the options." Naruto explained.

Chinkyuu spanned "All right I'll tell you."

Naruto started to walk and said "Start from the beginning if you please."

Chinkyuu sighed and started to explain the tale. "Akaoni, Ryofu and I were friends way before we even attended Rakuyou. Akaoni was a boy who was abandoned by his parents. He spent most of his childhood just living on the streets, until Ryofu and I met him."

Naruto said nothing as he continued walk, but picked up his pace a little.

"Soon after We all entered Rakuyou, everything was fine. Then one day, out of the blue he snapped. Akaoni went into a fit of rage and he started to kill people left and right. Twenty of our best Fighter's blood covered his entire body. Toutaku finally stepped and took out Akaoni. We were away at the time, but when we got back, Akaoni was already tied up in heavy chains that prevented him from moving in the slightest."

Naruto then turned to Chinkyuu and said "What rank were the fighter's that Akaoni took down."

Chinkyuu answered "A mix batch of C through A rank, but about 14 of them were A-Rank."

Naruto stopped suddenly with his eyes opened wide with shock and said "How Strong is this Guy?!"

Chinkyuu then answered "Akaoni is practically the strongest man in Kanto. He tough enough to take not only physical blows, but even chi attacks."

"Those this guy have any weapons on him, or is his body the weapon?" Naruto asked .

"He uses his muscles most of the time, but he carries a pair of Manacles." Chinkyuu answered the blond fighter.

Naruto stopped completely and said "Excuse me…" Naruto then set Chinkyuu on a trash can and continued "…I have to make a phone call."

Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed Kan'u's number.

Naruto soon heard a voice on the phone say "Hello?"

"Kan'u it's me." Naruto spoke on the phone.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kan'u asked, confused about this sudden call.

Naruto groaned before he spoke "Listen, I know your going to go ballistic on me, but hear me out first. I need you to come to Nanyou with me along with Chou'un."

Naruto then heard Kan'u replied "What business do we have with them?"

Naruto answered "It's because Hakufu Sonsaku of Nanyou academy, is about to get killed by a guy who's been set up."

"Set up?" Kan'u questioned.

"Yeah. To brief you. Some Special A-Rank fighter named Akaoni is on an assassination mission Hakufu Sonsaku. From what I hear, his strength is beyond belief." Naruto explained

"Naruto, I'll say this once. Do not involve yourself in these affairs. If the Rakuyou or any other school gets wind of Seito aiding Nanyou, they will think that we are in a secret alliance. That will put us in a dangerous spot." Kan'u warning Naruto the consequence of his actions.

Naruto shot back "I know that…"

"Then why involve yourself in this fight? If I recall, you don't meddle in other people's affairs." Kan'u voice spoke demanding an explanation.

"I just have a bad feeling about this Akaoni guy." Naruto explained "From what I heard, Akaoni isn't following Toutaku's orders. He was ordered by Kaku Bunwa."

"Kaku Bunwa of Rakuyou?" Kan'u said once more trying to get an answer.

Naruto nodded his head and said "Yeah. Don't you find it odd, that Toutaku's Third-in-Command, who is suppose to act on her superior's account, fixed something all on here own?"

Kan'u sigh and said "I know it looks suspicious, but is it very worth you getting into a fight."

Naruto answered "I know I can let my curiosity get the better of me sometimes, but I do think something's up, and I'll be damn if I do nothing."

Kan'u sighed over the phone in distress and said "Ok, you can go. I'll be their soon with Chouhi."

Naruto arched his eyes. "Why Chouhi?" He asked.

"Chou'un is out at the moment with Ryuubi, and they won't be back for awhile." Kan'u explained.

Naruto groaned at the sudden case of bad luck. "Call Chou'un up and tell her the situation. I'll meet you and Chouhi over at Nanyou."

"Got it." Kan'u spoke before she hung up.

Naruto placed his phone into his pocket and turned to Chinkyuu "Well it looks like I got the approval to go to Nanyou." Naruto quickly picked up Chinkyuu and started to run towards the battlefield of the Sho Haou of Nanyou and the Bloody Demon of Rakuyou.

Naruto ran down the alley, but he stopped when he heard "I hear Hakufu Sonsaku's life is in someone else's hands…" Naruto turned to see a dark spiky haired girl wearing a white button-up over a green vest, a green skirt, and brown weights on her wrists and legs.

"Am I wrong, Naruto-kun?" the girl asked the blond hair fighter.

Naruto stared the girl down and said "What do you want, Ukitsu."

_(Rakuyou High School)_

Kaku walked through the dull-lighten, trashed hallway of the Sub-basement floor.

Kaku finally came into a room that was ruined even more then the hallways leading to it. She scanned the room and saw the shelf that was toppled over a fighter.

The man under the shelf looked to see Kaku. "Kaku!" The man shouted with surprise evident in his voice.

"Well you made a mess of things Cushing." Kaku informed the fighter of his handy work.

The man grinned as he spoke "That bitch was tougher then I thought, but don't worry, I'll definitely kill her next time."

Kaku shook her head and said "I'm afraid your services are no longer required."

Kushin looked at Kaku with a questioning look and said "What do you mean?"

Kaku didn't answer. She turned around, took a mop bucket out of it place and threw a hose onto the ground. She reached for a knob and twisted it. Water started to pour out of the hose and cover most of the cleaning room's floor.

Kushin eyed the water and spat out "What the fuck are you doing?"

Again, no answer from Kaku as she walked over to the corner of the room and pulled a junky Vacuum cleaner out towards the door where she entered.

Kaku then pulled the cord out and plugged it in to an outlet and said "I'm afraid one too many people know about Akaoni's departure and my involvement."

Kaku turned the Vacuum on and it started to move towards the growing puddle of water with its chewed up cord following it. When an exposed piece of the cord hit the water, Kushin began to silently scream as the electricity ran through his body, slowly killing him.

Kaku left the room without even glancing at her dying subordinate.

Kaku left the basement and her phone rang. She answered it and heard "Kaku! Naruto Uzumaki of Seito and Chinkyuu were just spotted heading towards Nanyou. Should I intercept them?"

Kaku answered "Not necessary, let them be." Kaku hung up the phone and thought 'Everything's going as planned.'

_(Nanyou Academy)_

The wall collapsed behind Hakufu as she dodged the iron ball thrown at her.

Akaoni pulled the iron ball back, caught it with his hand, and threw it again at his opponent. Hakufu once again jumped to dodge the projectile, but Akaoni swung his arm towards Hakufu and his the chain of his weapon soon followed. Hakufu landed safely, but jumped back into the air to avoid the chain. Her attempt to dodge failed as the chain caught her foot and she spun around in mid air.

Hakufu landed on the floor head first and let out a painful groan.

Akaoni wasted no time taking advantage of Hakufu's state and swung his other manacle at her.

The iron ball hit the spot the Hakufu, but Koukin galloped to his cousin and grabbed her before the Iron ball landed. Koukin stopped and let Hakufu go.

Koukin turned to Hakufu and yelled "Hakufu, you need to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Hakufu yelled.

Akaoni then flung his Manacle at the ceiling above Koukin and Hakufu and smashed it.

Koukin saw the ceiling coming down on them and quickly pushed his cousin out of the way of the falling debris along with himself. Hakufu managed to clear away from the rubble, but Koukin's legs were trapped under a huge chunk of the ceiling's remains.

Koukin shouted out in pain as the rubble landed on his legs

Hakufu recovered from the push to see Koukin trapped in the rubble. "Koukin!" Hakufu yelled as she ran to him and kneeled down to him.

Koukin lifted his head to face Hakufu and said "Get out of here. I'll be fine."

Hakufu ignored his cousin's order as she eyed Akaoni and charged at him without Warning. "YOU BASTARD!!!" Hakufu cried as she charged at her assassin.

Hakufu spun around and landed a kick on Akaoni's ribcage, but she was launched into the air as soon as her leg touched his ribcage.

Hakufu bounced all around the hallways of the school until she finally landed roughly on the ground. Hakufu cough violently as she got up.

Akaoni then started to walk towards Hakufu, his eye never wandering away from his target.

Akaoni stood over Hakufu and began to raise his arm over Hakufu.

Koukin saw the assassin raise his arm over his head and shouted "STOP!!!"

Akaoni turned himself in the direction of voice. Akaoni stared at Koukin for a few moments before he said "I'm sorry."

Akaoni turned back to Hakufu and swung his arm down, his manacle followed the flow of his arm.

Suddenly Akaoni saw a blue blur in front of him that kicked his iron ball, which hit his iron mask and he stumbled back a few feet.

Everyone looked to see it was Ryomou standing in front of Hakufu, facing Akaoni.

Hakufu finally was able to lift herself from the ground to see her savior. "Mou-Chan!" She cried out in the presence of her savior.

Koukin saw Ryomou and let out a sigh of relief.

"You are Ryomou Shimei of Nanyou's Big Four. Am I correct?" Akaoni asked his new adversary. 'I heard of her, and she no novice like that girl.'

"Yes, and you are?" Ryomou asked the assailant. 'This guy must be incredible strong. Considering all the damage he done and the fact that he's tossing those manacles around like they were toothpicks.'

"I am Akaoni. Now if you please step out of the way, I have a job to finish." Akaoni order the newcomer.

Ryomou glanced back at Gakushu, Hakufu and Koukin before she said "Sorry, but I'm not stepping aside."

Akaoni narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll go right through you." He spoke with irritation present in his voice.

Akaoni then rushed at Ryomou and threw a punch with his left hand.

Ryomou threw herself backwards to avoid the punch. Akaoni fired off his right arm to blast the chain in Ryomou's direction.

Ryomou sidestepped the projectile and ran at Akaoni before he got a chance to recover his weapons. Ryomou finally stood in front of Akaoni and kicked the latches of his manacles.

The manacles shackles fell off of Akaoni's wrist and Ryomou quickly jumped back as she brought her fist together and fired off her chi into Akaoni's chest.

The chi blast hit Akaoni and ripped most of his shirt and jacket off. Other then that, Akaoni didn't grunt, and there wasn't a single scratch on him.

Ryomou saw the damage done slightly gawked at the results. 'What?' Ryomou thought.

Akaoni saw Ryomou spacing out and charged at her. He threw his fist at Ryomou.

Ryomou kicked herself off the ground and into the air. She landed on Akaoni's arm and then jump towards his shoulder. Ryomou thrust her arm on to the shoulder blade and inserted her own chi.

Ryomou was launched into the air, but managed to recover, and landed safely. She analyzed her hand and saw it was riddled with small scratch that spilled out bead of blood. Her eye widened a considerable amount in shock.

Ryomou eyed Akaoni. "A technique of yours I presume."

"Hardly." Akaoni scoffed at Ryomou's theory. "It's basic physics, when two forces collide, the weaker one takes the impact." Akaoni spoke.

"So in other words, you body is practically invariable against any sort of attack." Ryoumou figuring out her opponents ability.

"Bingo." Akaoni confirmed.

Akaoni started to charge at Ryomou. He spread his arms out to cover the length of the hallway.

Ryomou saw Akaoni rampaging through the hallway. Ryomou quickly aimed herself towards an opening in Akaoni's attack, Right below his left arm.

Ryomou at the opening, but Akaoni already saw this and quickly brought his left arm into his ribcage, slamming Ryomou who was already between those areas. Akaoni then stopped and grabbed Ryomou's leg and swung her against the walls of the area.

Ryomou hit the walls with a huge amount of pain following each impact. Akaoni then Slammed her on the ground and let go of her leg.

Akaoni stood over Ryomou and said "Do you even know what your fighting for?!" Akaoni questioned Ryomou, who in return, glared at him.

Akaoni scoffed and his eyes traveled towards Hakufu. He started to resume walking towards her.

Hakufu witnessed Ryomou's defeat, and tried to get up herself.

Akaoni saw this and said "Stay down. I'm trying to make this as Painless as possible."

Hakufu ignored Akaoni request and continued to rise.

Akaoni growled lightly at the Nanyou Girl's stubbornness. Akaoni finally stood over Hakufu and raised his fist over the girl.

Hakufu saw the fighter raise his fist and thought "No…' Akaoni began to swing his fist down upon her 'I…Can't die like this…'

Sudden, before Akaoni fist connected with Hakufu, the Shou Haou jumped into the air and landed a few feet away from the sturdy-built assassin.

Akaoni saw his target fly away from him and looked up just in time to see Hakufu landed. He glanced at her and noticed her eye's pupils were now slit and a light blue-green aura shined around her body.

'What is this…This power?' Akaoni thought, bewildered by the sudden turn of events.

"I'm so pissed OFF!!!" Hakufu yelled as a scream soon followed.

Koukin and Ryomou thought 'Oh no! The Dragon is taking over!'

Hakufu then faced the fighter and ran straight at him with her teeth gritting against each other and her eye dangerously narrowed. Hakufu threw a kick at Akaoni's abdominals. A shockwave was felt by everyone as Hakufu's foot and Akaoni's ribcage clashed with each other. Akaoni was blown off of his feet.

Akaoni fell onto his back feeling a small amount of pain in his chest. Akaoni caught Hakufu trying to attack him by throwing another kick, and he quickly drew his arm to intercept the kick. Akaoni threw more force into his arm to push Hakufu away.

Hakufu flew through the air, but maneuver herself to land safely on the ground and jumped at Akaoni again.

Akaoni finally managed to get back up to shield himself against Hakufu's punch with his left arm. Akaoni then grabbed Hakufu leg with his right arm and tossed her to the other end of the hallway.

Hakufu got up, but her head hung low. Akaoni made no advancement, and waited for his opponent to make the first move.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Hakufu let out another loud screamed that strangely sounded more beast like then human. As Hakufu screamed the walls and ground began to shake.

Koukin, Ryomou, and Akaoni braced themselves for the sudden 'An Earthquake?!' They thought, panicking over the idea.

Hakufu herself was still screaming her head off as her veins started appear all over her arms, legs and head.

The was started to crack into spider web like designs and little droplets of water leaked out of the cracks.

Hakufu started to scream louder until the water exploded out of the wall and ground, aiming itself at Akaoni.

Akaoni felt thousands of water spears impaling his skin. The spears soon followed a huge, blue vortex.

The strange attack hit Akaoni body full force, leaving no area spared. Akaoni flew back to the end of the hallway into the wall. The vortex didn't stop hammering the masked fighter until the wall behind him shattered and he fell through the opening.

The water finally died down and splashed on the ground. Akaoni was seen laying on his back. Akaoni's jacket and shirt were completely ripped off, showing off his body and several weights attached to his arms, his body was also drenched to the bone, and riddled with large, thin cuts. Akaoni was breathing heavily through his mask, which was cracked in several places, clearly shocked. The sudden attack was so unbelievable that he thought he was lucky to survive such an assault.

Hakufu, only stood in place, her eyes not leaving the fighter that tried to kill her.

Ryomou and Koukin could only lay where they were, dumbfounded by the mysterious attack, and how Hakufu could possible trigger such a move. 'Hakufu…What happen to you?' Koukin thought bewildered 'Is this the power of the dragon?' Koukin concluded, remembering what Naruto said.

Ryomou thought along the same line as Koukin. 'That attack. How could she pull off something like that?'

Akaoni was starting to slowly get up from the ground, but as soon as got to his feet, He started to stumble and leaned against the wall for support.

'What power!' Akaoni thought shocked 'No wonder Toutaku is afraid of her.' As he began to stand up straight, his mask began to break apart. 'Never the less I must Win.' The mask fell of completely, Revealing his long silver hair, red eyes, his black magatama of his left ear, and a crescent moon shape scar that ran from his forehead, over the left side of his face, and ended at the bottom of his lip. The remains of the mask was a huge ring that still gripped his neck

Akaoni's mind began flashing him images of Ryofu and Chinkyuu, when they grew up. All of the memories of their life flashed in his mind and the recent news of Ryofu's disease rang in his thoughts. 'I promised I protect them at all cost!'

_(Flashback Begins)_

_A skinny six year old boy sat down, hugging his knees as the cloud grew darker and darker. The boy had shoulder length, silver hair, crescent moon scar on his face, and dirty dark cloths that barely held there place on his terribly thin body._

_The boy noticed a door open in front of him and a man walk out with a trash bag over his shoulder. The man threw the bag into the alley and quickly walked back through the door, not noticing the boys presence._

_The Child ran to the trash bag and ripped it open with great difficulty. He pierced through the bag to see a piece of eaten bread. The boy grabbed the bread, but was suddenly punched in the face by another homeless bum, who snatched his bread and ran._

_The got up crying lightly at his misfortune and looked into the trash again to see no food left. The boy left the alley and traveled the down street._

_Some of the people who pass the boy shot a sicken glance at his moon shape scar on his face, or ignored him, which the boy was thankful for._

_The boy soon arrived at a park. The park was occupied with children, but the boy's eye were drawn to the site of a man and a women grasping the hands of a child that was as old as him. The group began to walk away from the park as the man opened up his black umbrella and hung it over everyone around him. _

_The boy stared at the group with envy noticeable in his eyes, but soon change to depression and walked over to a bench. The other children began to leave the area with other adults one, by one, until The scared boy was the only one left._

_The child sat on the bench with his eye glaring at the ground. The began to rain splashed down on him and the area, but he shock it off as a minor annoyance. The child glare soften to the point where he actually stared to cry. No matter how hard the child held his sadness back, the tears poured out mixing with the rain that poured over him._

"_Hey, Are you alright?" a voice called out in front of the child._

_The Skinny boy looked up to see a green haired girl in a pink sundress and a brown hair girl hot pink T-Shirt and light blue skirt under a huge umbrella._

_Akaoni stared at the two in front of him, almost uncomfortable by their presence._

_The child started to back away from the two slightly. The girl threw a confused look at the boy actions._

_The green haired girl moved towards Akaoni more. "What's wrong, Are you hungry?" The girl guess._

_The scared child didn't answer, his stomach did for him. The girls dug through their pockets, they bringing out a couple of chocolate bars and handed them to the scared boy._

_The boy eyed the candy with wary eyes. He slowly drew his hand towards the candy._

_The girl, holding the candy, then moved her hand over to Akaoni's, and slide the candy bar into his hand._

_The boy felt the girls finger touch the palm of his hand before he felt the candy land._

_The orphan got up and ran from the duo out of embarrassment._

_(Next Day)_

_The Child hid behind a few bushes as he watched the girls he ran from yesterday lay on hill, just gazing at the sky full of puff cloud._

_Akaoni continue to conceal himself as he heard the brown hair girl talk. "That looks like a bird Ryofu-chan!"_

_The green haired girl, Ryofu, countered "I think it looks like a Duck, Chinkyuu-Chan."_

_The boy took a step forward and heard a snap. He quickly looked down and saw he stepped on a dry stick. He looked back up to see both Ryofu and Chinkyuu glancing in his direction. _

_The orphan spun around and ran, but he tripped on his feet. Akaoni fell to the ground._

_Before he got up, he heard a rustle behind him and he saw the two girl staring at him. "What are you doing." Ryofu asked the scared boy._

"_I-I wa-was…Well I was…" He stuttered. "I was wondering if I could…"_

"_Watch cloud with us?" Ryofu asked the boy if that what he wanted to say._

_The scared boy's voice failed him, but he shook his head._

_Ryofu then reached out and grasped his arm. "Then come on!"_

_Akaoni was suddenly pulled up and Ryofu led him to the slope of the hill where she and her friend original sat._

_Ryofu then sat down on the grassy patch of the hill, while her friend followed._

"_By the way, what's your name?" Ryofu spoke to the boy._

_Akaoni answered "A-Aka-Akaoni." while stuttering._

_The girl giggled as she said "I'm Ryofu Hosen and this is my friend Chinkyuu Koudai." Ryofu motioned her hand towards her the other girl._

"_Hello." Chinkyuu greeted the boy._

_Akaoni stared at the two before saying "H-Hello." Akaoni then sat on the ground and gazed up into the sky along with the two girls._

_(6 Years Later)_

_Akaoni, Ryofu, and Chinkyuu walked around the Rakuyou Middle School grounds, in their school uniforms, before they sat down on steel table._

"_Jeez the math teacher is brutal. Five page essay due next week and a test on Friday." Ryofu complained._

_Chinkyuu spoke "Ryofu-san, you know that Raikishin-Sensei is fair. She just gets carried away."_

"_I'm sure you'll do fine Ryofu-san." Akaoni reassured her friend._

"_Oh well." Ryofu sigh before throwing her hand into her pocket and pulling out her phone. Ryofu giggled lightly, which caused both Akaoni and Chinkyuu to stare at her with confusion in there eyes._

_Ryofu noticed and said "I find it funny that it been six years seems me and Chinkyuu met you that day."_

_Akaoni responded "It seem like it was only yesterday, and I still can't believe you two managed to sneak me into School."_

_Ryofu and Chinkyuu laughed out loud before Chinkyuu said "It one of the advantages of taking a computer class with a techno geek."_

_The group laughed out loud once more, at the stunt they pulled, just to get Him into Rakuyou school. Chinkyuu managed to rewrite the attendance list and records in the School Board's Data base and added Akaoni's name to the list. The best part was the staff never found out._

"_Hey guys." Ryofu spoke gaining her friend's attention. "Lets head over to the Ame Café for our study session."_

_Both Chinkyuu and Akaoni nodded, picked up their bags and followed Ryofu in to town._

_The three walk throughout town twisting and turning different direction to arrive at their destination._

_Chinkyuu then shouted out "Ryofu-san, why don't we head that way? She pointed to the parking garage "It's a short cut after all."_

_Ryofu nodded and said "Why not."_

_The trio entered through the gate, unnoticed by the parking attendant._

_They walked through the mildly packed garage, eyeing the exit._

_Suddenly, right in front of them, a long haired, man wearing a dirty brown jacket and dirty blue jeans, in his hand he held a bottle._

"_No, I'm going to say this once…" The man aimed the bottle at the gang "Hand over everything you got. Attack me, and I'll do worst."_

_Akaoni ran in between of his friends and the mugger with his fist held in front of him. "Your going to have to go through me to do it."_

"_Akaoni, don't…" Ryofu pleaded were unheard by Akaoni._

_The mugger screamed as he charged the boy, frail his bottle wildly._

_Akaoni also charged at the man. He punch the man in the gut, but the man dodge the fist and smashed the bottle on Akaoni's head._

_Akaoni fell to the ground with his head spilling out blood. Akaoni ignored the throbbing sensation he felt and lunged himself into the man's gut, tossing the man off the ground and making him land on his back._

_The man manage to recover from the fall and threw his fist into Akaoni's face._

_Akaoni was thrown off the man and tried to get back up, but the mugger flipped himself onto Akaoni before he had a chase to get up._

_The mugger started to punch Akaoni violently in the face several times before Ryofu kicked him in the face and he flew into the air. The mugger hit the wall._

_Ryofu and Chinkyuu both kneeled down to their wounded defender. "Are you alright."_

_Akaoni managed to groan "I'm fine."_

_The trio manage to see the mugger get to his feet and run at them again._

_Akaoni tried to get up, but both Chinkyuu and Ryofu manage to run towards the man themselves. Chinkyuu kicked his leg while Ryofu managed to thrust the palm of her hand into the man's gut. The man once again flew straight into the air and crash into a car._

_Akaoni gawking at the handy work of the two fighters._

_Akaoni saw the mugger glancing back at the girls before Ryofu spoke "Leave." with a voice that promised pain right behind it._

_The man obviously sensed the killing intent and ran out the garage._

_Both Ryofu and Chinkyuu managed to turn back to Akaoni and crouched down. "Thanks for helping us."_

"_Some help I was." Akaoni grumbled._

_Ryofu place her hand on Akaoni's shoulder before saying "Don't get so discourage Aka-Chan. After all, your not as weak as you think."_

_Akaoni looked back up into Ryofu' eye and said "What do you mean?"_

"_You can grow stronger then any of us, you just have to work at it to." Ryofu consoled her friend._

_Both Ryofu and Chinkyuu then grabbed Akaoni's arm and helped pull him up. _

'_I hope you right Ryofu-Chan.' Akaoni thought 'Cause I want to grow stronger. Stronger then anyone possible, not to have the strength to fight, not to posses the power to kill, but have the ability to defend you, and Chinkyuu-chan…'_

_(Flashback Ends)_

The ground began to shake once more as Akaoni screamed "EVEN IF IT COST ME MY LIFE!!!"

A dark red Aura began to expel out of Akaoni's body and formed a second skin. His eyes glowed a dark blood red color as his power grew.

(Kinoshi District)

Ryofu walked down the sidewalk in her normal street cloths, holding a bag filled with various seed from the local flower shop.

"Why does Toutaku need all these flower seeds of a sudden?" Ryofu spoke to herself.

Suddenly Ryofu felt a small shockwave of power rushing through the air.

"Ryofu automatically knew what the energy was and who it belonged to. 'Oh no!' Ryofu thought before she ran towards the source of the power.

(Nanyou Academy)

Akaoni's power kept slowly increasing with no sign of stopping.

Koukin and Ryomou witness the power that Akaoni released from his body actually solidify into a red mist, but they also saw something that made them think they were going crazy. A giant shape shadow, with long pointed horn appeared behind Akaoni.

The possessed Hakufu sense the increasing power off of her adversary and let out an animalist grin that expressed her insane excitement. Hakufu charged at Akaoni with her water following her in several thick ropes.

Akaoni, in return, rammed into Hakufu himself with an intense amount of speed that seemed impossible for a person of his size.

Akaoni's left arm slammed against Hakufu's abdominals. Hakufu flew back a few feet before Akaoni kneeled her in Hakufu's back and she flown into the ceiling.

Akaoni then lunged his hand towards Hakufu's face, grabbed it roughly, tore her form the ceiling and slammed her on the ground.

Akaoni let go of Hakufu and stood over her. He brought his fist together, high up into the air and brought them down.

Suddenly, before Akaoni's fist connected with Hakufu's body, two figure jumped at him and delivered a powerful kicked to Akaoni's neck and head. Akaoni stumbled to the side before he fell against the wall.

The figures landed and revealed themselves, Naruto, who was still cradling Chinkyuu in his arms, and Ukitsu.

Akaoni got up and eyed the two intruders down. He then immediately noticed Chinkyuu laying in Naruto's arm with her body covered in a cloak. A bit of the cloak was open, revealing a bit of Chinkyuu's cloths torn uncovering her breast.

Akaoni felt his anger rises again as he spoke sternly "What…Did…You…Do?!!!"

Naruto noticed the glare's was being aimed at Chinkyuu in his arms. "Nothing, I'm just…" Naruto didn't get a chance to explain as Akaoni charged at him.

Naruto and Ukitsu quickly jumped away as Akaoni ran passed them and slammed against the wall.

Naruto landed nest to Koukin and laid Chinkyuu beside him. Ukitsu soon landed next to him. "That guy sure gets a temper tantrum when he wants to." Ukitsu commented.

Naruto then began to shift the rocks around Koukin to release him while stating "I'm surprised a well. I was expecting him to be a pain in the ass to beat, but he's beyond being a special A-Rank Fighter."

Akaoni got up and ripped a locker from the wall with no resistant from the bolts that held it. Akaoni threw the locker like a baseball and Ukitsu yelled "Incoming!" Ukitsu quickly grabbed Koukin while Naruto dashed away with Chinkyuu in his arms.

Both Ukitsu and Naruto once again landed and they laid Koukin and Chinkyuu on the floor. "Ukitsu…" Naruto called out to his ally. "I'll hold off Akaoni, while you get Hakufu and Ryomou to safety."

Ukitsu nodded and quickly ran towards Hakufu and Ryomou and picked them up.

Naruto faced Akaoni and was about to charge the angry behemoth, but he felt his cloak being pulled on and saw Chinkyuu looking at him with pleading eyes "Please, don't kill him. He doesn't know what he doing."

Naruto looked at her for a few moment before saying "I won't do anything drastic, but no promises." Naruto then ran right to make Akaoni follow away from Chinkyuu.

Akaoni charged at Naruto with his insane speed, which Naruto was forced to jump over him and Naruto landed behind Akaoni.

Akaoni stopped before he hit the wall and twisted his body to slam his fist against Naruto's body. Naruto manage to bend backwards to avoid the attack.

With the momentum of his attack, Akaoni spun on his left foot to swing around and brought his other hand up into the air. Akaoni attempted to slam his fist on to the body of the blond fight, but Naruto flipped into the air once more and landed away from Akaoni.

Ukitsu managed to lay Koukin, Hakufu and Ryomou by Chinkyuu side. "Stay here and keep Hakufu Sonsaku safe." Ukitsu ordered the three couscous fighters.

Koukin yelled out "Why would you order such a thing?"

"Dose the name Ukitsu ring a bell to you Koukin Shuuyu?" Ukitsu spoke to the boy before charging into the battle between her friend and their enemy.

Koukin's eyes widened in shock and terror when the girl that saved her revealed her name. "Ukitsu?!"

Ukitsu jumped into the air and kicked the monstrous fighter in the neck. Akaoni Didn't react to the attack with a cry of pain, he instead twist his body around and swung his fist locked on to Ukitsu position. Ukitsu manage to avoid the punch by molding her body around the fist and used the motion to flip and bring her right leg to slam on Akaoni's head.

Akaoni, once again, showed no signs of pain as he purposely fell backwards and bent his leg upward to kick the female Fighter.

Naruto jumped towards Ukitsu and managed to grab her before the kick and Ukitsu connected. Naruto landed away in time to see Akaoni roll backwards onto his hands and land back onto his feet.

"You know, for someone who is pretty mad right now, he's not as wild as one would think." Naruto observed about their opponent's movement.

"I don't that guy is even at Fifty percent of his full power." Ukitsu commented "We're going to have to go all out, before he does."

"No arguing that." Naruto spoke before rising and letting go of Ukitsu.

Both Naruto and Ukitsu charge at Akaoni. They lowed themselves to slide on their feet and kicked Akaoni's shin. The force the two fighter used cause Akaoni to fall forward, but he managed to recover by thrusting his hand forwards and flipped back on to his feet.

Naruto and Ukitsu quickly jumped above Akaoni when the silver haired fighter spun around, and swung his fist into several lockers. Akaoni kicked the locker violently at the two opposing fighters. Naruto and Ukitsu managed to land behind Akaoni's and Ukitsu kicked his ribcage while Naruto jumped and punch Akaoni start in the head.

Akaoni reacted by once again spinning around and kicking Ukitsu with his foot and Akaoni grabbed Naruto by the neck with his hands.

Naruto felt Akaoni grasp his neck before he felt Akaoni slam him against the wall. Akaoni began to strangle Naruto while glaring at him with anger beyond that capacity of a human beings. Naruto tried to pry Akaoni's hand away, but Akaoni's strength was stronger then his.

Ukitsu managed to recover from the attack and landed on her feet. Ukitsu then charged at Akaoni while aiming herself at his left elbow.

Ukitsu managed to kick the joint, and Akaoni lost his grip on Naruto. Ukitsu swung around in mid-air to deliver another Kick to Akaoni's head, but added in some chi to put more force behind the kick.

Akaoni staggered back after the kick had landed. Naruto and Ukitsu landed safely on the ground, but Naruto stumbled a little do to his loss of breath.

Akaoni fixed his stance and stared to scream once more. The scream turned into a ungodly beast's roar.

Naruto and Ukitsu saw as Akaoni screamed, the red aura grew darker as Akaoni's power grew.

Akaoni finished screaming and charged at the opposing fighter, faster then he was previously. Naruto and Ukitsu barely managed to avoid the crimsons eyed fighter's rampage.

Akaoni spun around and charged at then again. Only to stop when a small fissure separated him and his challengers. Everyone turned to see both Kan'u, who had her spear engraved into the ground, and Chouhi near the entrance of the school.

Naruto spotted the two and shouted "It's about time you two showed up."

Kan'u glared at Naruto and shouted back "Be grateful we're here in the first place."

"Yeah, can't let you have all the glory." Chouhi remarked with a cocky smirk.

Akaoni charged at the two new arrival with his rage increasing by the second. Kan'u and Chouhi spread out to avoid the fighter's rampage, when Akaoni ran through the torn up entrance he stopped and quickly spun around to charge like a raging bull again.

Kan'u swung her spear and slashed at Akaoni's abdominals, while Chouhi followed up by thrusting her fist and shouting "Santiered Jyabo Renkan Heki Ken (Japanese:Three Pillar Strength Break Tendon)!" The force of the two attacks left Akaoni's chest heavily scared, but Akaoni kept charging regardless of the injuries.

Kan'u and Chouhi retreated back towards Naruto and Ukitsu to avoid his rampage.

Naruto looked around and Said "All together?"

"It seems to be are only option." Kan'u responded, showing she agreed.

Chouhi said "I could kicked this guy's ass all by myself, but what a little help."

"I'll let you guy's on a little secret." Ukitsu spoke to her temporally allies.

Everyone cast their eyes towards her to show they were listening. "This guy's physical strength is great enough to resist chi type attacks, but that doesn't mean that his joint can't take a hit. Just be caution ate and aim for the elbows and knees. Coat yourself with some chi as well, or you'll just waste yourself."

"Got it!" Naruto, Kan'u and Chouhi yelled at the same time.

"Good, but we better hurry, this guy's energy is only getting worse." Ukitsu spoke as everyone saw Akaoni rid himself from the wall and ran at them once more.

Everyone shot themselves towards the rage fueled fighter. Chouhi and Ukitsu used all their might to kick Akaoni's legs, causing the beast to fall forward, but recovered by falling on his hand and flipping back up onto his feet. Kan'u and Naruto appeared before Akaoni and delivered another punch to the silver haired fighter's head. Akaoni barley had time to brace himself and flew back painfully onto his back.

The fighter who fought the demon of Rakuyou fell back as Akaoni landed.

They watched as Akaoni got back up with surprise vacant in their eyes. They charged at Akaoni again with Kan'u blocking his punch with her spear and pushed the giant off balance.

Ukitsu jumped in front of Kan'u and planted a series of kicks into Akaoni's face. Akaoni fell backwards, but Ukitsu didn't let up until Akaoni fell flat on his back. Ukitsu launched herself into the air, flipped and delivered another kick to Akaoni's chest.

Akaoni managed to raise his hand and grab Ukitsu's leg. He got up and threw Ukitsu into the wall of the hallway.

Chouhi rocketed towards Akaoni and thrust her fist into the fighter's chest. As Chouhi charged a blue swirling energy gathered around her left fist, and when the attack landed, Akaoni's chest burst open lightly. Blood spilled out of Akaoni's newest wound.

Chouhi launched herself back from the silver haired fighter, while panting extreme hard.

Naruto saw Chouhi's condition and thought 'Chouhi used up about all of her chi into that one attack and this guy is still just getting angrier.' Naruto then shut his eye before thinking 'Hiryuu-Sensei, got anything for me?'

Naruto then heard **'This fighter's power is running on his rage, that for certain, but from what I can tell he's only at Seventy-Three percent full strength.'** Hiryuu spoke.

'I got that, but how do I calm him down?' Naruto asked heist.

**'All I can recommend is aim for his pressure point around his neck. Try to disable him. I'll lend you my power to help accomplish this task.'** Hiryuu explained.

"Thanks." Naruto spoke as he opened his eyes, which change from blue to white with a black slit.

Naruto then charge at Akaoni and delivered a punch to the chest before spinning around and giving the head a kick.

Akaoni was pushed back a little by the force of the attack, but never the less swung his arm to swat the blond fighter away from him. Naruto dodge the assault and aimed his foot the remains of the mask that covered his neck.

Naruto foot managed to shatter the neck brace and he thrust the palm of his hand on Akaoni's exposed neck.

Akaoni saw the hand aiming for him and threw a punch at Naruto in retribution. Naruto swung his head backwards to allow the momentum to force his body to thrust backwards.

Akaoni then kicked his foot off the ground to try and break Naruto's spine with his knee.

Naruto saw the attack coming but couldn't maneuver himself to avoid the blow. He focused his chi into his back to absorb the blow instead of him. Naruto felt the knee connect with his back and he flew into the ceiling. He landed back onto the ground after he collided with the ceiling.

Akaoni saw Naruto fall, he brought his fists over his head and swung them down to crush Naruto.

Naruto managed to jump away from the attack and land on the wall. He thrust himself from the wall and placed the palm of his hand in front of him, aiming it for Akaoni's neck.

Naruto's hand connected with the opposing fighter's neck and he started to insert his chi into Akaoni's pressure points.

Akaoni felt the chi being forced into his body and thought 'Shit! Not again!' Akaoni's body began to feel numb.

Akaoni fell to his knees as he felt the chi hit a pressure point that disabled the responds system between the brain and the rest of the body.

Naruto landed as Akaoni fell and thought 'That should do it.'

Akaoni tried to get up, but the body felt too numb to move. "No…no…"Akaoni's power began to drop slowly as he lost conscious. Akaoni memory began to trigger a series of picture of him, Ryofu and Chinkyuu.

'No!' Akaoni thoughts with rage behind it 'I can't lose!' Akaoni began to get back onto his feet as his senses returned to him.

Naruto saw Akaoni getting up and quickly jumped away as he felt the power of the beast began to rematerialize. 'Impossible! How the hell did he charge back up?!"

Akaoni gritted his teeth as he continue to think 'If I lose now, Ryofu will die…" The power Akaoni began to unleash grew thicker and darker then before. 'All because I was too weak! All because I was too pathetic to win!'

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!!!" Akaoni yelled out loud. The red chi energy began to swirl around him faster until it started to sink into Akaoni's body and his muscle expanded to the point the veins began to pop up all over his arms, legs chest, and even his head.

Everyone flinched at Akaoni new level of power radiant off of his body and flooding the hallway.

Chinkyuu felt the power off of her friend and thought 'Oh God! Akaoni…' Her thought turned into a plead filled with panic "Please…Akaoni. Please don't do this." Chinkyuu's eyes began to fill with tears as her cries were ignored by the rage filled boy, who was also powered by desperation.

Akaoni's power fully sank into his body, the look in his eyes no longer belong to an angered filled man, but a full fledged devil.

Akaoni disappeared from everyone's sight before reappearing in front of them and letting loose an untamed series of punches towards his enemies.

Chouhi, Ukitsu, Naruto, and Kan'u were slammed against the fist of the enraged fighter and soared through the hallway until crashed threw two walls before landing into the third wall.

The group groaned as they got back up, only to see Akaoni appearing in front of them again and letting loose another barrage of punches. The group quickly scattered away from their current position, but Akaoni reacted faster then expected. Akaoni slammed his fist against the ground and started to pick up the large pieces of rubble at the fleeing fighters.

Kan'u and Chouhi tried to dodge the large pieces of concrete thrown at them with Naruto and Ukitsu follow their act.

Akaoni finally stopped throwing around his ammunition and charged at Kan'u and Chouhi with blinding speed. Akaoni threw a punch in Kan'u. Kan'u narrowly dodge the incoming fist and stabbed Akaoni's arm with her spear, she further thrust her spear into the ground to trap Akaoni's arm.

Akaoni didn't even batter an eye as the spear impaled his flesh. Akaoni lashed his arm out in Kan'u's direction and sent her flying into another wall. Akaoni drew the spear out of his arm and threw it to the side.

Chouhi tried to attack the head of the giant, but Akaoni caught her arm without even looking and smashed her against the steel lockers.

Naruto and Ukitsu charged at the massive fighter and spun around to giving their kicks more force. Their blows landed on Akaoni, but didn't budge him in the slightest as he pulled his hands back and fired them off as fist that connected with the two fighters. Naruto and Ukitsu soared though the hallway until they landed on the wall.

Naruto and Ukistu groaned as they got up and jumped away as Akaoni rushed at them again, but Ukitsu managed to land away safely, Naruto the other hand, took a blow dead in the gut.

Ukitsu saw the damage done to her ally while thinking 'Naruto-kun!' Ukitsu charged at Akaoni and launched a kick at Akaoni's head. Akaoni ignored the attack and stuck Naruto again with his fist. Ukitsu tried again and delivered a punch to the side of his head, but Akaoni ignored the assault once again.

Ukitsu decided to change the direction of her attack. Ukitsu jumped over Akaoni, landed on the wall with her feet and bounced off the wall while aiming a punch at Akaoni's face. The fist connected with Akaoni face, he tilted his head back, but flung his head forward to slam it against Ukitsu's body.

Ukitsu crashed through the wall and landed with a pile of rubble on her. Akaoni walked over towards her and raised his foot off the ground. Akaoni brought his foot down, but stopped when he felt something block his foot.

Naruto kneeled down in front of Akaoni's body and used his arms to block the fighter's foot from stomping on his friend. Naruto tried to hold his ground against Akaoni's attack, but was instead being plowed into it as Akaoni continued to apply pressure to his leg, intending to crush both fighters.

Suddenly Kan'u appeared behind Akaoni and sliced his back with her spear, while following with a kick to his head.

Akaoni fell off balance do the assault and released Naruto from his foot. The raged filled fighter recovered by swinging his leg around and kicking Kan'u in the gut.

The Seito fighter flew back into the lockers, she tried to get up, but Akaoni ran at her punched her in the abdominals while slamming her against the wall.

Akaoni saw his opponent fall once more and raised his foot over the raven haired girl's body.

Naruto saw Akaoni about to crush his friend and tried to move towards her, but struggled to get up. Naruto tried to crawl towards Akaoni, but felt a burning sensation grow in his stomach. **"You can't fight me forever kit. Let me out."** a deep, beast-like voice rang in Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the voice. The demon vassel thought 'No. I don't need you, I can handle this!'

The voice laughed before saying **"You, can handle this?! Haven't you realized your nothing without me? You can't do anything without me watching you. The bottom line is, You are nothing but a pathetic imp!"**

'I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!' Naruto thought, angered by the mere presence of the demon.

The demon once again laughed and shouted **"Too bad. Your dieing and I need you alive, whether you like it or not!"** Kyuubi started to flood his energy out of him and forced it into Naruto's system.

Naruto felt the energy working it's way into his system and tried to fight it off, but once he caught the sight of Kan'u about to get crushed by Akaoni, he retreated from the thought and mumbled "I'll have to make it quick."

Naruto jumped towards Akaoni and tackled the silver haired fighter, making Akaoni fall away from Kan'u and crashed on to the ground.

Naruto quickly jumped into slammed his fist into Akaoni's face.

Naruto jumped back to glanced at his arm when he felt it warm up. Naruto saw a light red wisp of smoke coming out of his arm and thought 'Damn, I have to end this now, or I'll…' Naruto thought was interrupted as he noticed Akaoni getting up, charging at him faster then before.

Naruto jumped onto Akaoni head and slammed his feet down on top as he landed. The blond swordsmen jumped off of the fallen fighter, but grasped his gut as he felt a throbbing sensation. The blond fighter crashed on the floor, ignoring the pain from the crash and focused more on forcing the chakra of the Kyuubi under control.

**"You think I'm letting you have you way this time kit?!"** Kyuubi roared **"Oh No, no, no. This time your playing by my rules!"**

Naruto focused on slowing the chakra down, while listening to the demon belittling his efforts. Naruto focused harder and harder, but the energy didn't slow down, in fact it kept growing.

**"You feel it don't you kit? My power flowing into your body."** Kyuubi continue to taunt his vessel "**You want to know why! Because you were so stupid enough to get hurt and injured so much that the seal is working over time to repair the damage."**

Naruto's eyes widened in realization and thought 'He's right, I di…' Naruto break in concentration caused the chakra to flow into faster to the point that Naruto's body began to form a red aura and his eyes turned from white to red.

Akaoni got up from his fall and swung around to stomp on the location of the fighter who attacked him.

Akaoni's foot landed, but didn't see an intense amount of blood staining the floor, or the sound of bones cracking apart. Akaoni felt a pulse of energy from behind him and faced the direction of the power.

Kan'u, Chouhi, Ukitsu, and everyone else conscious turned to see Naruto standing up with a red bubbly aura molded around his uncovered body with a tail and long pointed ears.

Naruto let out an inhuman roar that ripped through the air, terrifying everyone presently awake, and rushed towards Akaoni with speed that made his body flicker, vanishing from sight. Naruto appeared in front of Akaoni and slashed at the tall man's chest with his clawed hands.

The wound on Akaoni's chest started to gush out blood in vast quantity that made even the silver haired fighter grunt painfully.

The demonic Naruto landed on the ground, but he jumped again to deliver another slash with his other hand. This time, Akaoni blocked the claw with his fore arm, and used the same arm to slap the demonic fighter away from him and sent him crashing into the walls. The prediction was cut short as Naruto aura extended out and gripped the wall, tearing it until he stopped and slingshot himself to crash into the enormous man.

Akaoni flew into the air along with the blond fighter until he crashed into a wall and landed outside.

Naruto sat on top of the silver haired fighter and brought his claws up to impale Akaoni's face. The muscular fighter quickly thrust his arms to intercept the attack and delivered a punch to the demonic figure's head.

Akaoni got up to see Naruto fly into the solid brick fence and crash. Akaoni continued to glare at the smoke caused by the opposing fighter until the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto crouched down holding his gut. Akaoni charged with blind rage, but Naruto had already jumped, while aiming his claws at Akaoni's knees.

Naruto stabbed Akaoni's legs, that caused the enraged fighter to collapse to his knees, but Naruto had moved himself away from falling fighter, and delivered his own punch to Akaoni head. Akaoni fell, facing the ground, and Naruto slammed his foot on Akaoni's head.

Akaoni flung his arm to strike Naruto's leg and got up to knock Naruto off balance. Akaoni then grabbed Naruto's head and held Naruto up in the air out of his reach of him.

Using one hand, Naruto tried to pry off Akaoni's hand from his face, while the other hand frail towards the giant fighter attempt ding to claw him. Naruto grew even more enraged as the massive hand started to crush his head and the energy around Naruto expanded. The energy around Naruto's hand extended and slashed Akaoni's face, light enough to make the monster of a fighter to release his grip on Naruto and grasp his face.

Naruto was released from the grasp, but wasted no time in attacking Akaoni relentlessly. Naruto slashed at Akaoni's chest, hacked his knees, and finally stabbed his right hand into Akaoni's abdominals. Naruto pulled his arm down to throw Akaoni down on the ground.

Naruto stood over Akaoni, who eye began to turn into his normal red eye and began panting from extreme exhausting. Naruto stood over Akaoni and raised his clawed hand.

Naruto brought the hand down, but stopped when a long pole intercepted his descending claws and a hand wrapping around his elbow. Naruto looked over to see Kan'u holding her spear tightly to hold Naruto from killing the silver haired fighter, and Chouhi holding his arm in place to support Kan'u.

Chinkyuu rushed towards Akaoni holding tightly onto the cloak. "Akaoni!" She cried.

"Naruto, settle down." Kan'u spoke to Naruto. "You won, there's no need to kill him."

Naruto heard Kan'u's words and glanced at Chinkyuu shaking Akaoni, trying to get a response from him.

Naruto soaked up the picture of the two fighters and settled down, allowing the red aura to demised. Kan'u and Chouhi backed of slightly as they felt the energy level drop.

Suddenly a surge of power shocked Naruto into kneeling down onto the ground. Naruto caress his head as he heard **"What the hell are you doing?! Finish him of NOW!!!"**

'To hell what you want Furball! I'm in charge, so shut up and go back to sleep!' Naruto thought shouted at the fox and began to force the energy back to the source.

The fox felt his energy return to him, but couldn't force it back. He let out a growl before shouting **"This isn't over! You can't run from me, or your Past. The moment you slip…"**

'I SAID SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!!' Naruto shouted to the fox before he finally felt the chakra stabilize.

Naruto fell backwards and landed on his back, letting out a few deep breaths.

Kan'u and Chouhi kneeled down to Naruto and shouted "Naruto! What's wrong"

Naruto glanced at both of his friend and said "Nothing." Naruto sat back up straight.

Chinkyuu began to scan over Akaoni panicky while shouting "Akaoni, please don't die! Please!"

Akaoni began to open his eye and turned to Chinkyuu. "Chinkyuu…" Akaoni grunted as he tried to get up.

Chinkyuu placed her hand on Akaoni's chest while saying "Lay down Akaoni, you hurt. You…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Akaoni spoke harshly to Chinkyuu. Chinkyuu flinched as Akaoni spoke "Why didn't you tell me Ryofu was sick?!"

Chinkyuu gasped in surprised and said "Because Ryofu-san didn't want to worry you. You would have done anything to help, but their nothing we could do, so she thought."

"There is a way." Akaoni interrupted Chinkyuu explanation as he continued to try and stand up. "If I kill Hakufu Sonsaku and Ouin, Kaku will convince Toutaku to fix Ryofu."

Everyone Chinkyuu gasped at this and shouted "Kaku told you that?!"

Akaoni nodded his head and said "Yes, and if I hurry and kill Sonsaku, I'll go and find Ouin. I'll bring…"

"Akaoni!" A voice shouted across the ground as they all turned the direction of the voice and saw Ryofu running towards them.

Ryofu stopped and stood in front of everyone but her eyes directed themselves towards her silvered hair friend and said "Akaoni, what going on?"

Akaoni stared at Ryofu before saying "What did you keep it from me Ryofu?!"

"What?" Ryofu shot a confused look that matched her questioning voice.

Akaoni growled lightly in frustration and said "Why didn't you tell me you were sick. Didn't I have a right to know?!"

Ryofu eyes widened in shock as she thought 'How did he find out!' Ryofu then said "Is this why you brook out, to find a cure for me?!"

"Don't change the subject, why didn't you tell me, aren't we friends?!" Akaoni yelled at Ryofu.

Ryofu lowered her head down in shame "I knew you would have gone to extremes to help me. I thought if I kept it from you so you wouldn't do anything like this."

Chinkyuu then spoke up "Please, Ryofu-san, it wasn't his fault. Kaku told him that Toutaku would help him if he did this."

"Kaku?" Ryofu cocked her head in confusion. "What did she say."

Akaoni answered by saying "Kaku told me if I killed Hakufu Sonsaku and Ouin, Toutaku would use his chi manuptaion ability to heal you. I agreed to it."

Ryofu was shocked by this and said "There isn't anyway to cure me at this point. The infection will reach my heart soon enough."

"No I won't let you die!" Akaoni yelled as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "There must be a way. There must be…"

"I'm afraid there nothing that can be done about it." Ryofu interrupted Akaoni. "Come on you two. We're leaving."

Chinkyuu looked at her lover and said "Are we going back to Rakuyou?"

Ryofu shook her head and said "No. We can't trust anyone there anymore, we have to go into hiding."

"If I may make a suggestion." Naruto spoke to the trio, who turned their heads towards the blond fighter.

"I could possible try to help you Ryofu with you current condition." Naruto explain shocking the former Rakuyou fighter's.

Akaoni was the first to shout "What are you talking about?! Ryofu just said there nothing anyone can do to heal her."

"I can't explain it well, but my Chi has healing qualities. I can't be sure that I can cure Ryofu, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Why?" Akaoni glared at Naruto.

Naruto didn't flinch at the glare and said "I owe it to you after all. I nearly killed you. Beside you're an ok guy."

Akaoni was a little taken back by the explanation. Naruto then said "I want you three to meet me in the Secret Village Hot Spring in a week."

"The Secret Village Hot Spring?" Akaoni questioned the existence of such of town. "Why there?" Ryofu spoke.

"Cause I need to rest up, and I have to talk to a certain someone there." Naruto explained.

Ryofu then said "How do we know you'll be there?"

"You don't." Naruto glared back into Ryofu's eye.

Ryofu glared back into Naruto eyes and turned away. "Chinkyuu, Akaoni…" Both fighter's looked at her. "We'll sneak back into Rakuyou and get out stuff. We'll meet back at my apartment."

Chinkyuu and Akaoni nodded and got up to follow Ryofu. Akaoni had a little difficulty, but Ryofu turned back and helped him to his feet, along with Chinkyuu. Akaoni leaned on both Chinkyuu and Ryofu as they all began to walk away.

Naruto watched as The former Rakuyou fighter's left and got up himself. "You two go on back home, I got to help these guys."

Kan'u then said "I'll call the ambulance. You and Chouhi help dig those guys out."

"Got'cha." Both Chouhi and Naruto spoke before turning to the school.

Chouhi managed to pull Ryomou outside and laid her on the ground. Naruto went in, picked up both Koukin and Hakufu, and laid them beside Ryomou. Both Chouhi and Naruto lugged Gakushu toward the group to finish up.

Naruto then walked back inside to grab Ukitsu, only to find her standing up and about to walk out. "Your going back to Choukou-Sensei's place?"

Ukitsu turned to Naruto and said "Yeah. I need to rest up for a bit. See ya." Ukitsu waved Naruto off as she disappeared.

"Bye." Naruto spoke as he left the area, right behind Kan'u and Chouhi.

(Rakuyou High School)

Kaku stood in front of her master fidgeting slightly Toutaku leaned towards the flower bed and ripped out a few flowers.

"It's to my understanding that you let Akaoni go on an assassination mission without my knowledge Kaku." Toutaku spoke in a stoic tone, but the words made you think he saying I want an explanation or your dead where you stand.

"Yes Toutaku-Dono." Kaku hung her head as she continued "I thought that Hakufu Sonsaku might be strong enough to finish off Akaoni and herself."

"Where is Ryofu?" Toutaku asked as he snipped another flower from the stem and threw it into a pile.

"I sent her on a chore to pick up something for you." Kaku explained, hope that Toutaku would be merciful to her.

"Once she learns that you unleashed Akaoni on Nanyou, She'll must think there is no one in Rakuyou to trust anymore, and walk right out the door." Toutaku spoke casual about Ryofu potential betrayal.

Kaku gasped as she yelled "Do you mean that Ryofu could possible betray us?"

"Oh yes. I think Ryofu will follow her fate and kill me, like she did eighteen Hundred years ago." Toutaku spoke again.

"Toutaku-Dono, I'll do all I can to stop her!" Kaku declared to her master.

Toutaku stood up and said "You, Do all you can? Well aren't you so thoughtful." A little bit killer intent leaked out of Toutaku as a sign to Kaku he knew that she was lying.

Kaku gasp as Toutaku took a step forward. Picking up the pile of flower he had on the ground and picked up some wrapping paper. Toutaku laid the blanket full of flowers in Kaku's arms and said "Give that to Sousou of Kyoshou Academy as my apologize."

"Your apologize?" Kaku questioned.

Toutaku nodded his head and said "Yes, afterwards report back. For your punishment."

Kaku nodded and dashed out of the green house.

(Seito Private School)

Naruto, Kan'u and Chouhi managed to walk through the front door to see Chou'un, Koumei and Kouchuu leaning against the wall. Ryuubi looked like she was pacing the hallway, but stopped when her friends showed up. Ryuubi gasped when she saw the fighter's horrible banged up and ran at them.

"Kan-San, Chouhi-San, Naruto-San are you alright?!" Ryuubi shouted at the three figures.

"We're fine Ryuubi-Dono." Kan'u answered, calming her lord.

"I see you guy made it back in one piece." Chou'un commented.

"Trust me when I say it, that guy might have been a tough cookie, buy he was nothing when I started to chew him up!" Chouhi shouted with a huge amount of pride in her voice. Chouhi shout her back straight up, but everyone heard a loud crack. The brown haired fighter face went blank as she tried not to scream from the joint of pain.

"Chouhi-san, I think you need to lay down, your hurt and there's a huge bump on your head." Ryuubi commented how Chouhi was banged up.

Chouhi suddenly felt the pain go away, quickly replaced by anger. The enraged girl grabbed Ryuubi by the collar of her shirt and started to shake her violently while shouting "ARE YOU SAYING I'M UGLY?!!!"

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Ryuubi cried as she was being shook up.

Everyone giggled until they heard Naruto's phone ring. The blond swordsman picked up his phone and saw a text message saying:

**'Message from Ryofu Hosen'  
Naruto Uzumaki. I'll meet you at  
the village in one week.**

Naruto clicked his phone while saying "I guess I have more to look forward to now."

Chouhi stopped shaking Ryuubi to pass a confused glance at Naruto "What are you talking about?" she asked intending to get an answer.

"I'm going to the Hot Spring Village next week to…" Naruto explanation was interrupted as Chouhi Shouted "Your going to the Hot Spring Village and you didn't invite us?!"

Naruto looked at Chouhi "Well I…" he was once again interrupted by Chouhi.

"Guys pack your bags. We're going to the Hot Springs!!!" Chouhi ran down the patio to her room.

"Didn't she hear that I'm going next week, and by myself." Naruto asked the crowd.

Everyone but Ryuubi answered "Appently not."

(Kyoshou Academy)

Kaku stood in the room with the three Kyoshou representative from the tournament, and their leader in an empty Class room. She tossed the Flower to the group and said "The Leader of Rakuyou High School had an announcement. Rakuyou will not attend the tournament so Kyoshou win the Tournament."

"So the Gyokuji is ours?" Kakouton asked the third-in-command of Rakuyou.

"The rules state that the one who possesses the Gyokuji makes the rules, and since Rakuyou canceled the match between our schools…" Kaku explanation was interrupted when Kakouton shouted "Hey! That a cheap Skate move! You guys didn't even fight, and now your saying that's OK!!!"

"Kakouton, simmer down." Sousou spoke to his friend and then turned to Kaku "So if Toutaku want to stay on top. Then it'll be ok to take over Rakuyou and kill the bastard while we're at it."

"Do as you please." Kaku added with a grin. "That is if you don't want a little help."

Everyone passed a confused glance at the ravened haired fighter and Sousou asked "What's your game?"

Kaku the said "I'm just seeing if you guy want help." Kaku then thought 'After all I can benefit more from helping Kyoshou out more then Toutaku. All I have to do is follow the fate of Kaku Bunwa and I'm in the clear.'

* * *

Well here it is, Chapter Four.

I hope you guys enjoy. Until Next Time!

Bye


	5. Relaxation and Explanation

**Chapter Five  
****Relaxation  
****And Explanation**

A bus stopped in the middle of the road and six people exited.

Naruto, who wore his normal cloak and mask, but also wore a sleeveless white shirt, and black shorts, his contained swords were tied to the left side of his waist and he carried a duffle bag under his right arm.

Kan'u had on a white T-shirt that was decorated with glittering red and blue flowers, Blue cargo shorts, and her spear was being held in her right hand, the blade wrapped in thick cloth, while she carried a backpack in her other hand.

Chouhi wore a dark blue T-Shirt with a baseball cap and blue tight shorts, she carried two duffle bags over her shoulder.

Chou'un had on a blue and sliver swirling sleeveless shirt and a ruffled up grey skirt, She held her Muramasa in her left hand and carried a backpack.

Ryuubi wore a pink and white sundress, with large straw hat and her backpack was over stacked with book.

Koumei just had on a black and gold sundress with her pink backpack.

Chouhi turned to face Naruto's direction as she spoke "So where is this Secret Village Hot Spring Naruto?"

Naruto pointed toward two mountains while saying "Over there, It a five mile hike from here."

"What?! We were on a Bus for five Hour! Now you're saying we have to walk there!" Chouhi shouted at her fellow fighter.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder before said "If you don't want to go, then wait here for the next bus." Naruto started to walk off in the direction of the village.

Chouhi groaned, but followed Naruto with her head hung low. Everyone else carried on without complaint.

Naruto stopped as he shouted "Koumei, Want me to give you a ride?"

Koumei nodded as she said "Yes, thank you Naruto." Koumei ran up to the kneeing boy and climbed up on to his back.

Chouhi glared at Koumei as they continued to walk on. Koumei snuck a glance at Chouhi and spat her tongue at the brown haired fighter playfully.

(A Hour Later)

The Seito gang finally in front of a very old wooden entrance with very tall fences that shielded the public eye from the Hot Springs.

Naruto keeled down and allowed Koumei to slip off of his back and turned to everyone. "Well this is it." Naruto spoke to the dragged along company.

The group's eyes wondered the area, admiring the intensely old area.

"It certainly seems like this place was built around a hundred years ago." Kan'u commented.

"I have to see someone quickly, you guys can go ahead and bathe." Naruto informed everyone as he walked away.

Chouhi shouted franticly "Hey Naruto! You just walk out now. We have baths to explore!"

"Did I mention that these were Co-Ed Baths?" Naruto spoke as he walked on, not bothering to look back at everyone's, but Chou'un's and Koumei's, petrified faces.

Naruto then turned back and shouted "If Ryofu, Akaoni, or Chinkyuu show up, tell them I'm with a perverted old Master."

Naruto walked out of the area, until he disappeared in the woods that surrounded the Hot Spring Village.

"We might as well enjoy the bath while we're here." Ryuubi pointed out.

(Later)

The Seito Girl all rested themselves in the hot, soothing water.

"Ahhhh. This is the Life." Chouhi complemented the warm, refreshing water that calmed her aches and pains.

"I agree, Natural Outdoor Baths are certainly more relaxing then I thought." Kan'u commented.

Everyone else let out a blissful sigh as a sign of agreement. Suddenly they heard a painful cry say "My butt is killing me!"

Everyone turned to see Hakufu leaning on edge of the bath with her chest. The orange haired girl's ass was bright red with numerous hand print markings.

Everyone then saw across from Hakufu was Ryomou sitting on the ledge of the hot spring, soaking her legs in the water. Hakufu turned herself to eye the Big Four member, afterwards she screamed "Mou-Chan!"

Ryomou turned towards Hakufu while speaking "Keep it down, you idiot."

Hakufu ignored the insult and cried "Mou-Chan! When did you get here?!"

Ryomou removed herself from the hot spring and walked back into the changing room while ignoring the childish question. "What's wrong with her?"

Hakufu glanced around the heated pond to see other seating away from her, hidden by the steam that ascended up through the air. Hakufu curiously walked over and saw the batch of Seito students. Hakufu's eyes until she spotted Kan'u, pointed at her and said "Your that girl at the World Combat Championship!"

Kan'u and everyone else, minus Ryuubi and Koumei, starred at Hakufu blankly, before they managed to translate what she meant. "You mean the Big Fighter's Tournament." Kan'u spoke to the Sho Haou of Nanyou Academy.

"Yeah, I fought that Blond guy with the mask." Hakufu added remembering her previous battle with Seito.

Kan'u responded "Yes, Naruto was very enthusiastic about facing you Hakufu Sonsaku."

"Enthusiastic, what's that?" Hakufu questioned the new word.

Kan'u and Chouhi, face faulted at the level of Hakufu's stupidity. "Wow, Aunt Goei wasn't kidding when she said this place was incredible beautiful." a young man's voice rang close to the area.

Hakufu head chirped up as she said "Hey that Koukin!" Hakufu ran off in the direction of her cousin. "Hey Koukin!"

Koukin saw his cousin in her birthday suit, started to gawk at her, after he realized what he was doing, Koukin drove himself into the water. 'I didn't think these Hot Springs were Co-Ed Baths!' Koukin lost his breath, but managed to shoot back up, shut his eye's tightly and turn away from the naked Hakufu.

"These Co-ed Baths are hard to find these day, aren't they?" Hakufu asked the blushing Koukin.

"I guess so?" Koukin answered with his back turned.

Hakufu's face lighten up as she shouted "Oh! I saw Mou-Chan here too!"

Koukin's eye widened up as he turned around while saying "Ryomou is here?!" Koukin saw Hakufu once again in his line of view. The Nanyou boy's face started to fidget violently as he stutter "Oh, I-I'm So-So-Sorry…!" Koukin nose gushed out ounces of blood as he fell into the water.

"Hey Koukin, What's wrong?! You're drowning!" Hakufu yelled as she ran over to Koukin and pulled him out of the water.

Kan'u left her spot and assisted Hakufu in freeing Koukin from his drowning state. The girls managed to lift the boy up from the water and threw him up onto solid ground. Koukin had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kan'u and Hakufu saw that Koukin's nose had a dripped of blood leaking out and he had fainted as well. The girls left Koukin to recuperate to soak themselves in the bath they were in. Kan'u grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before handing one to the Sho Haou. "Here, wrapped this around yourself." Kan'u ordered.

Hakufu stared at the towel, then at Kan'u with confusion visible in her eye. "Why?" Hakufu asked.

Kan'u slapped her face lightly before grumbling "Just do it!"

Hakufu pouted a little, but wrapped the towel around her body anyway.

"So where is Naru-Chan?" Hakufu asked Kan'u, not seeing her former blond haired opponent.

Kan'u was about to answer, but Chouhi spoke up "He said he had to talk to some old pervert. About what, we have no idea."

Hakufu starred blankly before saying "Who the old pervert?"

Chouhi shrugged her shoulder "Who knows." She said.

Koukin finally woke up, but quickly turned around to avoid gazing at his cousin, unaware of the presence of the other girl.

Hakufu walked over to Koukin and said "Koukin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Koukin said quickly, forcing his eyes shut.

Kan'u, annoyed by the whole scene, spoke "We're covered up Shuuyu-San, nothing to worry about."

Koukin eye shut open and instinct turned to face the direction of the new voice. When Koukin realized his action, his eye finally caught sight of the towels that covered both Hakufu and Kan'u.

Koukin let out a sigh and realized that Kan'u was in front of him. "Ka-Kan'u-San!"

Kan'u saw Koukin tense up at her presence and spoke "Relax Shuuyu-san, myself and the other are here on a little vacation."

Koukin shocked appearance turn to confused as he spoke "Vacation?"

"Yes, Naruto had to visit someone, and Chouhi dragged us here." Kan'u informed the boy.

A voice cried out "Did not!" A figure ran over to their spot and they saw Chouhi, with her towel wrapped around her "I wanted to come here and I was just being thoughtful since you nearly got killed last week."

Kan'u nodded. "Thanks for the thought." she spoke sarcastically.

Chouhi pouted as she said "You can be so ungrateful at times."

Hakufu then spoke up "Hey Ka-Chan, How Naruto been?"

Kan'u answered "Mostly shut away. We tried to talk to him about what happened, but he either leaves the room or changes the conversation."

"What happen that would make him act like that?" Koukin asked the Seiryuutou Wielder.

"You two were knocked out weren't you?" Kan'u asked the Nanyou student, who in return nodded.

Kan'u took a deep breath and told the tale. "During the Fight with Akaoni, Naruto managed to unleash some sort of power and defeat Akaoni."

"Naruto defeated Akaoni?!" Koukin somewhat shouted.

"Naru-Chan beat Mask-Chan?!" Hakufu exclaimed, earning her scoffing from everyone present.

"What." Hakufu asked everyone looking at her.

Everyone turned away saying "Nothing."

"So Naruto summoned some sort of power up and beat Akaoni." Koukin summarized.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Naruto survived, but…" Kan'u stopped herself with a shiver as she remembered last week.

"But what?" Hakufu asked wishing for the story to continue.

Kan'u granted that wish by saying "When I felt that energy, It didn't seem like Naruto. It made Naruto Go wild to the point I thought the Devil possessed him. It was terrifying."

Chouhi winced as well, She too felt the demonic presence flowing on her friend. That made her fell as if she was trapped in the presence of the devil himself.

"Maybe Naruto came all the way here to be Exercised!" Hakufu exclaimed.

Everyone stared at Hakufu, trying to decipher what she meant. The Idea clicked in Koukin and said "Don't you mean Exorcised?"

Hakufu exclaimed "Oh yeah that the word! That might be some Mountain Troll that now this stuff, or maybe some exiled Sorcerer, or maybe…" Hakufu imaginative explanations were ignored by everyone as they continued to speak.

"Do you think that true?" Koukin asked Kan'u.

Kan'u sigh. "You guess is as good as mine."

(Several Miles away from The Hot Spring Village)

Naruto stepped towards an old man, wearing a green shirt, tan shorts, and a large straw hat. Naruto stopped in front of the old man, who was sitting on the porch of the old temple.

"I've been expecting you, Naruto Uzumaki of Seito Private School." The Old man spoke to the fighter before him.

"Cut the mystic shit old man." Naruto said to the elderly man.

The man scoffed and said "You still won't call me Choukou. How disrespectful."

"Respect is earned Old man, that's what you taught me after all." Naruto shot back.

Choukou sighed. "I guess you want to talk about something I suppose." Choukou motioned Naruto to sit down, but The blond fighter refused.

Choukou let out another sign. "Ukitsu told me that Your power came out."

"Yes, I'm afraid the therapy you told me about only last for a few months at a time. I need a stronger remedy." Naruto informed his old master.

Choukou sighed once more "We been through this Naruto, without a complete examination of what this thing is, I can't help you." Choukou spoke to his student.

Naruto shot back at Choukou by saying "I told you all I could about my…"

"That's just the thing." Choukou interrupted Naruto "You just told me what the energy felt like and I only felt a fraction of it. I can't just give you a medicine to you and tell you it would heal you."

"You told me this before Old Man." Naruto barked at Choukou.

"Then the answer is no surprise. I can't help you, unless you tell me more." Choukou spoke to Naruto.

Naruto growled lightly in frustration.

"That's your problem Naruto. You just don't want to open up. Your just too afraid." Choukou harshly Lectured Naruto.

"I'm not Afraid!!!" Naruto roared at the old man.

Choukou returned the Roar "Then stop acting like a child and tell me the whole truth!"

Naruto scoffed and turned away while saying "You wouldn't understand."

Choukou sighed as he thought 'That boy is just too stubborn'

Naruto turned back to Choukou. "On a side note, I assume Ukitsu told you about Akaoni."

Choukou lowered his head as he spoke. "Yes, an unexpected turn of events."

Naruto's head perked up as he understood his master's phrase. "So you mean…"

Choukou nodded his head while saying "Yes that boy holds a Dragon in his magatama."

"I thought only the destined Overlords are suppose to hold those Dragons." Naruto quested the old man.

"Well it seems the Overlords aren't the only once that hold Dragon, their just the one who hold Dragon with more power over the elements and sometimes over their vessel." Choukou explained.

"And Akaoni fits into that class." Naruto asked.

Choukou took his stick and started to draw a five pointed star. "Lets see it I can explain this better. As you know the three Overlords are Hakufu Sonsaku, Ryuubi Gentoku, and Sousou Moutoku." Choukou then drew out a Water, Lighting and fire Kanji on three points of the star. "Each of them represented an element of the land around us."

"Hakufu posses the power of the Yantze River, while Sousou bears the Earth's Fire of the Central Plan, and Ryuubi wields the Lighting of the Heavens." Choukou explained. "But, that is only three of the five elements, there are two other element, Wind and Earth."

Naruto took in the information and inputted "So Akaoni's dragon might be able to harness one of these two elements."

"If we look at Akaoni's history we might be able to find an answer what the Dragon can do." Choukou took a sip off his tea and faced Naruto "Pop Quiz, who is Akaoni?"

Naruto shut his eye before saying "Akaoni was a mercenary Soldier before he worked for Ryofu. Akaoni was know for her brutal strength that could demolish small armies with no help. Ryofu confronted Akaoni on a battlefield with the latter claiming victory. Afterwards Akaoni served Ryofu and his allies obediently. When Ryofu die, Akaoni disappeared shortly. Legend has it that he dug his own grave and buried himself alive to end his life."

Choukou nodded his head. "Correct." He said "It might be possible that Akaoni's chi absorbed the earth and now the present day Akaoni has the power of the Earth, but it must be lying dormant."

"Dormant?" Naruto asked his master.

"Yes." Choukou confirmed "From what Ukitsu told me, Akaoni was just at a raw power stage. The power is on the brink of evolving into a Dragon, but it's still a long way from allowing Him to control the earth and even then it will be difficult."

"How so." Naruto asked.

"Earth is not an element that bends easily, plus the person has to be incredible strong." Choukou explained.

"So if Akaoni the Dragon of Earth, who do you think is the Dragon of Wind?" Naruto questioned the Old man.

"You tell me." Choukou ordered Naruto.

Naruto thought for a moment, before saying "Shokatsuryo Koumei was involved in forcing the Tounan no Kaze (Japanese:Southeast Winds) to blow towards the Kanto Region during the Battle of the Red Cliffs."

"Exactly." Choukou exclaimed at Naruto "It's possible that Koumei can harness the power of the wind in her, but to a lesser extent then The Overlords can with their own representative power."

So the Dragon chose their representative host cause of their possible involvement with these elements?"

"Not exactly." Choukou corrected "You see, it also has to do with the personality of the person."

Naruto then said "Personality?"

Choukou pointed his stick towards the star he made in the dirt and said "Yes. You see, eighteen Hundred years ago, or as Stories goes, the five figure we talked about were said to be like and represented the elements. An obvious example would be Sousou Moutoku, who stand for fire. Sousou Moutoku, as you know, was an evil war lord who stole many lands and lives with little remorse and control, much like fire."

Naruto nodded "Makes sense. So Hakufu would be water since she can easily get charged up when ever times get tough, like a river.

"Correct!" Choukou exclaimed "While your own Leader, Ryuubi Gentoku acts like Lighting. Powerful, fast, and incredible dangerous to all, even towards it source."

"It source?" Naruto asked the Marital Art Master.

"Well Lighting maybe powerful, it unstable. Both Heaven and Earth must balance with each other for Lighting to be generated safely. Ryuubi problem is that her mind out balances her body, so the energy starts to destroy her, while she feds on blood to restore the balance."

"So, All Ryuubi needs to do is get tougher physical, and she'll be a step closer to controlling her dragon.

"Yes, that would be the recommended remedy." Choukou confirmed.

"So, following the pattern, Koumei, being the brains behind the Tounan no Kaze, as well as being able to precisely deliver a plan that worked without a lot of kinks. So with wind being the calmest and the smoothest element, it would make sense that Koumei would harbor a Dragon of that nature."

"And from what I heard about Akaoni…" Choukou took over. "He's practically that most durable of all of the Dragon hosts, but also the easiest to snap."

"So speaking figuratively, That guys like an earthquake." Naruto spoke.

Naruto nodded in understanding, but Choukou still had more to say. "What I'm curious about is your own Dragon Naruto."

Naruto flinched lightly and then spoke "What's so curious?"

"How did this energy effect Hiryuu?" Choukou asked.

Naruto spoke "It stung him, but he told me that he's fine."

"I'm still amazed to find a dragon that still has a little humanity left in him." Choukou remarked, amazement evident in his voice.

Naruto chuckled lightly before he spoke "From what I seen, I guess I can count myself lucky." Naruto mentally grimaced as he remembered what happened when Ryuubi snapped. The poor girl was beyond recognition.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto, Ryuubi and Kan'u walked the down Seito's Hallways, returning to class after their trip to the Library._

_Naruto, who wore the school required Uniform for Boy, plus the mask, turned to Ryuubi and asked "I can't understand why you insist on getting more books Ryuubi. After all, you have many more in your room." _

_Ryuubi, who held a huge stack of books in her hands, that almost blocked her vision of what was in front of her, turned to Naruto and said "Naruto-San, these books are first edition. I had to get them before they got checked out."_

_Naruto sighed. "This is what Ryuubi wants to do, Leave her be Naruto."_

"_I just don't want to get stuck with paying her bill for not returning them on time." Naruto explained his reason._

_Ryuubi turned to Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll return them on time."_

_Naruto waved his hand saying "Yeah, Yeah."_

_Ryuubi started to huff and puff, until she spotted a bench. Ryuubi quickly laid the books down on the seat and sat down herself._

_Kan'u saw Ryuubi's condition and turned to Naruto. "Stay here with Ryuubi, I'll get use some water."_

"_Got it." Naruto spoke to his superior. Kan'u turned her back and walked away from the two._

_Naruto sat down next to Ryuubi and stared off into the distance. He then glanced towards Ryuubi and thought 'I just can't understand how a girl like her can be a reincarnation of a great leader from Eighteen Hundred Years ago.'_

_Naruto heard a chuckle inside his head, which was followed by __**"The present day Ryuubi Gentoku seems a little more relaxed then from What I remembered."**_

_Naruto recognized the voice and spoke to it. 'You certainly aren't complaining the fact that your father is now a Carefree individual, unlike Chouhi.'_

_Hiryuu laughed lightly as he returned fired __**"Yes, Yes, but my father had the best interest at heart for everyone around him."**_

'_An excellent example would be how he adopted you.' Naruto shot at Hiryuu playfully._

_Hiryuu laughed once more before saying __**"This girl has certainly inherited that Nature from my Father's spirit."**_

_Naruto laughed at this too. Suddenly Naruto heard foot steps approaching him and Ryuubi. Naruto turned to see three male Rakuyou fighters standing in front of both him and the Leader of Seito, armed with various weapons._

"_You guys are on are turf." Naruto barked at the three intruding fighters._

_The three laughed out loud, before the one in front of them said "We're here for Ryuubi Gentoku of Seito Private School." The fighter thrust his bat forward into Naruto's face. "And we're not leaving till we get her."_

_Naruto quickly lowered himself and rammed into the abdominal of the nearest. Naruto knocked him down and pushed himself up to intercept the remaining fighter from coming close to his unarmed friend. Naruto grabbed his fallen adversary by the throat and flung him at the other fighter._

_The fighter saw his comrade flying towards him and dodge the human projectile. The fighter spun around and engaged Naruto._

_Naruto dodge the Blade that the Rakuyou fighter broke out and delivered a punch to his face. The fighter took the blow, and as he fell, he maneuvered his foot to kick Naruto._

_Naruto dodge the kick by bending backwards. The Rakuyou Fighter manage to recover from his fall by landing on his hands and flipping over to his feet. The Kidnapper then charge at Naruto and aimed his knife at the falling Blond._

_Naruto landed on his own hands and flipped back on to his feet as well. Just in time to see the intruder rush at him. Naruto ducked under the man's arm and swung his legs to kick the assassin off balance. The man fell, as Naruto raised himself and his leg into the air and brought his foot down onto the fighter's head, crushing it in the process._

_Naruto turned back to see the unchecked fighter had his arm constricting Ryuubi while pointing a pistol to the petrified girls head._

_The fighter let out a smugly smile before speaking "Ok Asshole Here's the deal. You…" The man pointed the gun at Naruto for an instant "Will back the fuck off and head back to your little shit hole, While I…" He motioned his gun toward himself "Be on my merry little way with a good old fashion prize to boot."_

_Naruto intensely glared at the Rakuyou fighter before shouting "Like hell I'll allow that to happen!" and charged at the man._

_The fighter instantly aimed his gun at Naruto's knee cap and fired. The bullet tore right through Naruto's knee and the blond fighter collapsed on the ground._

_Naruto groaned as he landed, but he tried to get up regardless of the pain and shattered knee bone._

_The kidnapper moved towards Naruto and pointed his gun at the Blond fighter's head while saying "On second thought. I rather kill you and call it a day."_

_Ryuubi continue to struggle against the intruders arms, but the Fighter kept his grip unaffected. He shot another bullet at Naruto's shoulder blade, smiling as Naruto cried out in agony._

_Naruto glared back at the man before saying "You bastard!"_

_The man ignored the outburst and aimed his gun at Naruto's head. Ryuubi saw this action and tried to thrash around._

"_Please Stop, please!" Ryuubi pleaded the assassin._

_The Fighter glanced at Ryuubi for a second before lowering the gun and smirking "Alright, have it your way."_

_Naruto looked confused by this, but suddenly something hit his back hard enough to make him crash on the floor. He glanced up to see the two fighters from earlier using their bat and feet to plow him into the ground._

_The fighter's continued to beat Naruto senselessly with Ryuubi watching horrified and her captor watching gleefully._

_Ryuubi continue to struggle against her captor while shouting "Please Stop, Please!" The fighters ignored pleads._

_Ryuubi kept struggling to no avail, but she then tried to bite the arm of the man. Which was successfully and the man let go. Ryuubi stumbled a little and the Rakuyou fighter punched her in the face. Ryuubi fell face first to the ground and laid there knocked out._

"_Ryuubi!!!" Naruto cried out, but the fighter still let loose their tempers on him without any restrains. _

_The fighter who held the gun, walked over to Ryuubi and stomped on her a few times. "You Stupid, Fucking Whore!" The man shouted as he continued to stomp on the poor girl._

_Kan'u appeared around the corner and saw the event. She immediately rushed at the fighters, but halted when a pulse of energy was felt by her._

_The Rakuyou fighter stomping on Ryuubi was tossed into the air by a powerful wind blast that also slashed off his leg. Ryuubi got up, but she didn't hold the small smile as she usually did. Instead her mouth twist into an insane grin that matched her blood lusting eyes._

"_AAAHHHHHH!!!" Ryuubi screamed as the power continue to grow rapidly. _

_The rest of the Rakuyou Fighters and the Seito fighter stared at Ryuubi terrified at the sudden bloodlust. _

_The remaining Rakuyou Fighter's tried to charge at Ryuubi and punch her. Only for Ryuubi to disappear for a second and reappear behind them with each of their arms in her hands._

_The Rakuyou fighter screamed for the lost of their arms before their head exploded and the body collapsed on the ground._

_Kan'u and Naruto watched with sickening eyes as the monstrous Ryuubi licked up the blood that coated her arms. The demonized girl then sank her fingers into her fore arm and sunk up the blood that drooled out._

_Kan'u turned to Naruto and shouted "Naruto!" Naruto turned to his Master in response "Grab Ryuubi Quickly! Her Dragon is trying to Take over!"_

'_Dragon?!' Naruto thought, but rushed at Ryuubi and Grabbed her arms. Ryuubi thrashed around a few time to get release, but Kan'u managed to grab her Master's legs and lift them up._

"_Quickly, We have to lock her up before she tries to kill someone else." Kan'u ordered Naruto._

_Naruto nodded and followed Kan'u to a dungeon. The shackled Ryuubi's arms to the wall above herself with great amount of difficulty._

_Naruto backed away, but Ryuubi managed to Bite Naruto's hand. Naruto managed to pull away quickly to see Ryuubi licking up the blood that dripped out of her mouth._

"_This is all we can do for now, until she can calm down." Kan'u informed Naruto as she turned towards to the door. "Come, I'll take you to the doctor to get you looked at."_

_Naruto followed her without questioned and walked out the door. Naruto looked back at Ryuubi, who in returned stared at him, her possessed eyes never leaving him. Even as the blond fighter shut the door, he felt those eyes following him, gazing at him though the walls of the dungeon._

_(Flashback End)_

Naruto's snapped out of that memory, and looked back at his master.

"So, on to business. Has that Stupid girl made any progress?" Choukou asked the blond fighter.

Naruto questioned the identity of these 'Stupid Girl' Until an idea clicked. "You mean Hakufu Sonsaku?"

Choukou nodded. Naruto then spoke "That girl's dragon has already awakened, and is evolving quite fast."

Choukou's eye shot up as he heard this. "Really?!" the old man spoke, fascination noticeable.

"I sensed a water chi signature exploding last week at Nanyou Academy." Naruto explained.

Choukou hummed lightly while thinking about what he just learned.

"With all these Dragons activating, do you think Sousou will awaken soon?" Naruto asked the elder.

Choukou looked up "It already has."

"It has?!" Naruto shocked by that statement.

Choukou acted casual as he spoke "I've been keeping tabs on the three Overlords Chi signature, and when ever one flares up, I know that particular person has awoken his or her Dragon."

"If that guy's dragon already awakened, Then Sousou is going to be more of a problem." Naruto commented.

"I wouldn't worry about Sousou right now. He'll make his move when the times comes." Choukou easing Naruto's concerns.

Naruto shut his eye and spoke out loud "Is their anyway to control these damn things."

A voice then spoke "Choukou-Sensei, you have a visitor." Naruto turned to see Ukitsu wearing normal summer cloths.

Naruto turned towards Choukou and said "I'll leave you be." Naruto started to walk towards the gate of the temple when he passed the women he saw at the Big Fighter's Tournament during Nanyou's and Kyoshou's match.

The women turned towards the blond fighter, she gazed at him for a few minutes before saying "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Naruto shook his head "I don't think so Goei-San." Naruto turned and walked away.

"Oh well never mind." Goei spoke out loud, turning herself towards the old man sitting on the porch. "HEY WAIT!" Goei shouted as she twirled around, but the blond fighter vanished.

"Don't mind him Goei…" Choukou shouted to the women. "Naruto just has a habit of disappearing at random times."

Goei turned back and bowed to the old man. "Good Afternoon Choukou-San." Goei greeted the man.

Choukou bowed in return. "Well sit down, we have a lot to talk about."

_(Hot Springs)_

The Seito gang and the Two Nanyou fighters rested in the soothing water, gibbering away about nothing in particular.

"I can't believe you treat your own leader like that Chouhi-san." Koukin spoke to the Seito fighter.

Chouhi huffed a little at that shot of criticism. "If it teach that idiot to keep away from my snacks, Who care?!"

Koukin backed away slightly as Chouhi yelled the last part "Got it." Koukin squeaked.

"Good, as long as we have an understanding." Chouhi spoke as she returned to sitting in the hot spring.

The fighters then heard a splash and turned to see Naruto entering the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist, while the rest of his body was bare.

Ryuubi waved at Naruto vigorously while shouting "Naruto! How was your meeting?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder as he spoke "Got there safely and the talked with the pervert."

Kan'u sighed "Do you have to keep calling Choukou-Sama a pervert behind his back?" the Seito fighter asked.

"I call him that while I'm starring him down." Naruto answered.

Ryuubi spoke up "But, aren't we suppose to respect are Elders?"

"No, we're suppose to bury them and cover their funeral bill." Naruto joked.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh a little, but Hakufu shouted "You know the Old Man?!"

Naruto glanced back at Hakufu and said "Yeah, I learned a few things from him, and now we're just long distant friends."

Hakufu stared blankly at Naruto. "Oh."

Naruto settled back into the bath, but perked up when he heard Kan'u's voice. "Naruto, I have to ask you something."

Naruto opened his left eye to glance back at Kan'u while saying "It's nothing."

Kan'u scowled at Naruto's answer. "Naruto, you nearly killed a five Ton Giant with an attitude of a wild beast."

Naruto glared at the great Warrior of Seito. "It won't happen again." the Blond spoke sternly.

Kan'u glared back while saying "If you tell us what happened, we can help you!"

Naruto turned away from Kan'u and walked out of the Hot Spring, towards the locker Room.

"Naruto!" Kan'u cried out, but her voice was ignored by the blond fighter. Kan'u got out of the hot Spring and ran at the door. The Raven haired fighter pound on the locked door shouting intensely "Naruto! Open this instant!"

There was no reply and Kan'u stood in front of the door way for a few minutes before Naruto popped out.

Kan'u quickly pinned Naruto to the wall of the locker room. "Listen Naruto, I'm trying to help…"

Naruto interrupted "I'm grateful for you concern, but this is a personal matter!" Naruto flicked Kan'u's hand away from his chest and walked in the direction of the forest.

"Naruto!" Kan'u called out in vain once more.

Kan'u continue to glare at the path Naruto walked down before turning back to the occupants of the Hot Spring. "I'm going to find Naruto, Ryuubi. I'll be back later." Kan'u spoke as she ran for the Locker room, changed and ran back out with her cloth and spear handy. The Raven Haired fighter then ran out in the Masked Fighter's direction.

Ryuubi sighed and sat back down. "It's always like this." The Seito Leader grumbled.

Hakufu glanced back at Ryuubi and spoke "What do you mean?"

Chouhi inputted "What she means is that every time anyone tries to talk with Naruto about himself, he either changes the subject or runs off."

Koukin cocked his eyebrows while saying "Runs off?"

Chouhi nodded her head before speaking irritated "Yeah, I mean every time we try to find out where he's from or something, he just says the usual 'None of your business or worth it' bullshit."

Ryuubi raised her hands lightly while saying "I'm sure he has his reasons Chouhi-San."

Chouhi glared back at Ryuubi and shouted "What kind of reason does he need to hide from his friends?!"

The brown haired leader backed away at the outburst. "So you mean you guys don't know anything about Naruto?" Koukin asked.

Chouhi sighed. "Not a single thing."

(Rakuyou High School)

Toutaku laid on the floor of his green house while Kaku stood over him, fidgeting noticeably by the Rakuyou leader.

"Why so nervous Kaku-san?" Toutaku asked causally, but he spoke almost like he was mocking her.

Kaku perked up lightly while stuttering "N-Nothing Toutaku-Dono."

Toutaku glanced back at one of his flowers. He reached out and pricked the flower from the soil. Toutaku glared at the flower for a second before saying "Kaku, did you now these flowers are a dominate life form, a flower that surpasses all other flowers."

Kaku was confused by this statement. "I did not know that."

"They do have one flaw." Toutaku continued "They can't germinate without the help of bacteria." Toutaku crushed the flower in his hand. Afterwards he stood up and faced his Third-in Command. "Aren't humans so similar to those flowers, my dear Kaku."

Before Kaku could respond, Toutaku grasped her throat with his left hand and started to strangle her. "We humans rely so much on beings smaller then us to survive, but the moment we start to show signs of weakness, the once so loyal minion just leave for a stronger source of life. While the flowers are left for death to collect."

Kaku couldn't answer for Toutaku continued to tighten his grip around her throat. "Then for some reason, an unexpected frost comes into the picture. Sapping the poor little flower of all of it strength, leaving it to wither away, forgotten by the rest of the world."

Kaku tried to pry her Master's grip from her throat while pleading "Toutaku-Dono…Please…Stop…" She wheezed.

Toutaku continued to speak, ignoring the plead "I see, you can't seem to grasped my situation so well Kaku." The Rakuyou leader let go of Kaku's throat. Toutaku delivered a light punch that sent the Brains of Rakuyou into the glass wall.

Kaku coughed up a little bit of blood as her master walked towards her. "So Kaku, who do you think is going to show up first?"

Kaku glanced back up to her leader. "Show…Up…First…?" Kaku questioned.

Toutaku grinned. "Yes, which school is going to come and kill me first?" The Rakuyou Leader reached down and grasped his third-in command's Throat. "Will it be Kyoshou, Nanyou, Seito, Naruto, Akaoni, or better yet Ryofu?"

(Hot Spring Village)

Koukin, Hakufu, Chou'un, Ryuubi, Koumei, and Chouhi all sat around bench all dressed up in their cloths.

"Where do you think Mou-Chan, Ka-Chan and Naru-Chan went too Koukin?" Hakufu asked her cousin.

Koukin turned to Hakufu saying "They must have walked around the mountain."

Hakufu squinted her eyes as she stared at the ground. "I know Naru-chan and Ka-chan are fighting, but Mou-Chan was seemed kinda down."

Koukin spoke up "I bet she taking losing to Kakuka pretty hard."

Hakufu shot strait up and shouted "Alright! I'm going to cheer Mou-Chan Up!"

"Hakufu…" Koukin spoke "Just leave Ryomou alone. I don't think she needs any attention."

Hakufu ignored the advice and ran off into the woods. Koukin groaned and ran after her. "Hakufu!"

Ryuubi observed the Nanyou fighter's leaving, until she heard "I guess we got to go and check up on Kan'u and Naruto." Chouhi spoke up.

Ryuubi turned to Chouhi and said "Right!"

Chou'un stopped their march by saying "Someone needs to stay here incase Ryofu and her friends show up."

The Seito duo stopped and turned around to think with Chou'un and Koumei. Ryuubi spoke up "Maybe Koumei and Chouhi can stay here."

Koumei nodded without complaint, but Chouhi groaned while saying "Alright."

Chou'un turned to Ryuubi and spoke "You ready Ryuubi-sama?"

Ryuubi nodded. "Yes, Chou'un-san!" Ryuubi squeaked.

Chou'un nodded as a signal to her master to follow her, and headed out.

Chouhi sighed as she turned to the child she had to baby-sit. "So, what do you want to do?"

Koumei glanced around the area before walking towards the baths, Chouhi following.

(The Mountain Trail)

Naruto stared down a clear river, watching the water run down the current. The

Blond fighter eyes glared softly at the running water.

Naruto turned towards the bush when he foot steps.

Kan'u appeared out of the woods and into the clear. "Naruto, I'm not going to let you have your way this time. "

Naruto shot back "And I'm telling you, it doesn't concern you!"

Kan'u growled at the stubborn fighter before shouting "Why can't I be Concern! We're friends Naruto!"

Naruto groaned at that move. "Yes we are," He spoke "but this something I'm trying to rid myself of and I can't put anyone of you endanger."

Kan'u halt herself for a moment to figure out what her friend meant. An idea clicked and said "If you won't tell me willingly…" Kan'u's hands traveled to the wrapping on her spear. "Then I challenge you to a match." Kan'u complete unwrapped the blade and finished "If you win then I won't speak of this again, but if I win…"

"I have to talk." Naruto finished as he drew his own swords.

Kan'u nodded, then continued to star down her opponent. Naruto did the same. Both fighter's waited for their challenger to twitch even a finger to signal the beginning of their match.

Suddenly a birds erupted from a nearby tree, Naruto's and Kan'u's weapons clashed with each other. The slamming metal rang loudly, that the rest of the birds in the area flew off from the trees.

Naruto and Kan'u grinded their weapons with one another till they kicked off each other. Naruto shot his arm out to spear out Tenraizamaru at His challenger.

Kan'u swung her spear to deflect the elongated sword and impale it into a tree.

Naruto aloud the blade to retract and Tenraizamaru pulled him towards The raven haired fighter. Naruto thrust Houjoufu straight at Kan'u, but the opposing fighter deflected that blow upward with her spear.

Naruto used the force of the blow to swing his foot to kick her. Kan'u had no chose but to take the blow dead in the head. Kan'u flew into the air and slammed through and against a few trees.

The Seito Fighter got up quickly and lunged herself at her opponent. Naruto pried his sword from the tree and charged at his challenger. The Blond Fighter brought his swords in front of him to block the spear that towered over him. When the blade of Seiryuutou landed on Naruto's dual blades, a small crater formed under Naruto while a shockwave was felt soon afterwards.

(Five Miles away from the Village)

Chou'un walked along the Mountain path with Ryuubi walking behind her.

Ryuubi then broke the silence between herself and her subordinate "Do you think Naruto-San and Kan'u will be alright Chou'un-San?"

Chou'un stopped herself while turning back to her master. "Why would you think they weren't?"

Ryuubi then spoke "Well it just seems like Kan'u is mad at Naruto when ever she speaks to him, and Naruto not talking about what happened that got Kan'u mad, and…"

Chou'un interrupted the worrywart's rambling by saying "It may seem hostile to you, Ryuubi-Sama. In truth their just worry about each other's."

"Worried about each other?" Ryuubi asked, clearly confused by what Chou'un meant.

Chou'un nodded. "Yes, from what I heard from Kan'u, Naruto acted vicious last week. Kan'u wants to know what happened so she can help Naruto over come it. Naruto on the other had, isn't talking because he feels that if he involves anyone, he'll feel as he putting them in danger."

Before Ryuubi could say anything, both herself and Chou'un felt a shockwave pass through them, and they turned in the direction of the blast.

Chou'un read the intensity of the blast while thinking 'Kan'u and Naruto are fighting?!'

Chou'un turned to Ryuubi "We better hurry Ryuubi-Sama!"

"Yes!" Ryuubi answered as she ran with her friend.

(Mountain River)

Naruto and Kan'u broke off one another, only to leap towards each other and clash again.

Kan'u grunted "This can all be avoided if you just tell me Naruto."

"Would I be fighting you if I really didn't want to tell you?" Naruto asked almost mockingly.

Kan'u was then thinking 'I thought as much.' before she brought her spear away from Naruto's weapons and kicked him straight in the gut.

Naruto skidded away from Kan'u, flinching slightly at the pain in his stomach. Naruto shot back by swinging Tenraizamaru at The Seito Second in Command. The whip like sword sliced through a dozen trees before it came within two feet of Kan'u.

Kan'u raised her spear and slammed it against the ground, causing a blast of chi deflect the sword and rampaged towards Naruto.

Naruto dropped Tenraizamaru and brought Houjoufu up. Naruto swung the ordinary sword down and contacted with the chi. Naruto continued to swing down with some resistance to the attack, but the attack was starting to flow with Naruto's sword as he continued to swing.

Kan'u witness her attack futile attempt to strike her fellow fighter while thinking 'The Yin Style. Movement of a fighter that cancel out any sort of attack launched at the user. Although imperfect, it still a deadly fighting style.'

Naruto quickly brought Tenraizamaru to his hand. Naruto shot back at Kan'u while jumping over the trees that collapsed from his previous attack. Naruto brought Houjoufu down, and Kan'u retreated from the assault. Kan'u shot her leg at a tree, cracking it and allow it to tumble directly at Naruto.

Naruto slashed at the tree with Tenraizamaru, splitting it in half and slamming Houjoufu on the ground, launching a chi blast a Kan'u. Kan'u twirled her spear in front of her to shield herself. When the Chi collided with her spear, the energy spear out like electricity. Kan'u gripped her spear in time to block the Descending sword and spun around to kick Naruto.

Naruto absorbed the blow though his elbow, not moving an inch. The two fighters grinded their blades, and bodies with each other, trying to best the other in raw power.

Kan'u continued to glare into Naruto's blue eye, as if she was talking to him. Naruto glared back, responding to her thoughts.

Both Fighters heard a tree snapped. Both turned to see a tree falling towards them. Naruto reacted by allowing his strength to diminish and letting Kan'u to fall into his arms, he then jumped hastily away from the falling wood, unaware he aimed himself towards the river.

Naruto felt the water splash against his back as he landed. When Naruto got focused he realized Kan'u was on top off him, facing him. When Kan'u realized this, her face turned red as Naruto's was.

Both Naruto's and Kan'u's bodies were perfectly horizontal with each others, faces staring right into each other's.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" Both Seito Fighters turned to see Ryofu, Chinkyuu and Akaoni standing on the side of the river. Ryofu standing in front of the group with her left hand slighter pressed, revealing her to be the culprit.

"I know I'm desperate for help, but if you two are busy, I'm open next week." Ryofu spoke, teasing the two fighter's, reminding them of there current position.

Kan'u and Naruto blushed even more, and the Ravened haired fighter jumped off the boy, Naruto stood up soon. Both fighters refused to make eye contact with each other.

Suddenly, Chou'un and Ryuubi appear out of the wood. "Naruto-san, Kan-san!" Ryuubi shouted as she galloped towards her friend, only to miss her step and fall into the river. Ryuubi struggled to stay above the water.

Both Naruto and Kan'u both ran up to Ryuubi and pulled her out of the water, but the leader still thrashed around. "Ryuubi, your out of the water, you can relax" Naruto said to the brown haired girl.

Ryuubi finally noticed her situation, and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kan-San, Naruto-San."

Naruto shook his head at his master's silly nature. Both fighter eased Ryuubi up to solid ground. Ryofu and her gang managed to pop up beside them. Naruto looked back at Ryofu and said "You didn't need to throw a tree at me and Kan'u to get are attention, Ryofu."

Ryofu shrugged her shoulder while saying "It was the only way I could think of. Besides you two looked like you were trying to kill each other."

Naruto sigh as he spoke "Just a little quarry." Naruto turned in the direction of His silvered haired friend and said "You didn't need to come here Chou'un."

"Ryuubi-Sama was worried about you, so I agree to come along and protect her." Chou'un explained here actions.

"Well…" Naruto began to speak to everyone "We might as well head back to the village." Naruto turned and walked towards the Hot Springs.

Everyone silently agreed and followed Naruto.

The group marched down the path without talking to much, until Kan'u turned to Naruto, breaking the silence. "Naruto, We still…"

"Save it. There nothing I'm willing to talk about." Naruto interrupted.

Kan'u groaned. 'You win this round Naruto. After all you have other matters to attend to.' Kan'u's thought.

The gang saw three figures approaching them. They recognized them to be Hakufu, Choukou and Ryomou. Naruto noted that both Hakufu and Ryomou were wet, while Choukou was still dry.

"What have you been doing old man." Naruto questioned Choukou.

Choukou shrugged "Just a little bit of training."

"You threw them in to the river just to see them wet, right?" Naruto revealing the old mans intentions.

"From your lips to God's Ears." Choukou answered.

Naruto shook his head. "I was also helping Ryomou get her head back into the game." Choukou continued.

"Well you did something useful in your life geezer." Naruto spoke to the man.

"Hay Naruto, have you seen Koukin?" Hakufu asked seeing her cousin no where in sight.

Suddenly a muddy figure popped out of the bushes and landed on the ground, face first. "Koukin!" Hakufu exclaimed as she instantly recognized the figure.

The figure groaned in response to his name being shouted. Hakufu kneeled down and brushed the mud off.

Choukou then said to the Sho Haou "I'm sure he's just exhausted you stupid Girl, nothing to get excited about."

Hakufu dropped Koukin , spun around to the Elder and shouted "You call Me Stupid you dried up old man!"

"Who You calling a Dried Up Old Man! Stupid Girl!" Choukou returned fired at his student.

"You Said it again! You're STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!" Hakufu yelled back.

Naruto sighed, turned to Akaoni. "Can you please carry Koukin with you?"

"Sure." Akaoni obliged to the request. The fighter picked Koukin up and slang him over his shoulder.

"Well let head back." Choukou ordered everyone.

(Kyoshou Academy)

Sousou, Kakouton were in the school's Weight room. Kakouton was performing crunches while Sousou was pushing his arms to the limit.

"Do you think we can trust her Sousou?" Kakouton asked between crunches.

Sousou stopped his movements to glance back at his friend "You mean Kaku?"

"Yeah. She maybe a valuable to us, but the fact she comes to us so willingly, it just bothers me." Kakouton voicing his thoughts about their potential member.

Sousou torn away from his friend and stared off into space. Sousou reviewed what Kaku offered him.

_(Flashback)_

"_Sousou-Dono…" Kaku spoke to the destined overlord "I offer you myself to Kyoshou Academy. I promise to uphold and support you, and lead your school to victory."_

_Kakouton stared at Kaku as if she was mad. "Why would you just leave your own leader in the dust?"_

_Kaku stared back at The self proclaimed Basic Fighter. "Toutaku's reign is about to end and when that happens, every subordinate of Toutaku will be executed. So before that happens…"_

"_You want to be under a powerful school for protection." Kakuka answered._

"_That's one way to put it." Kaku spoke._

"_What's the other way?" Sousou spoke up._

_Kaku grinned "I'm offering myself to assist Kyoshou, because the school is full of powerful fighters, but they need guidance, if your going to assume domination over the world. I'm offering to be the light that will show your warriors the paths to victory."_

_Sousou stared at her. "Bring the Gyokuji here, and we'll talk."_

_(Flashback End)_

"I don't trust her yet." Sousou answered.

Kakouton spoke "Yet?"

Sousou resumed training as he said "If she does snatch the Gyokuji for us, I'll be one step closer to my goal."

Kakouton sigh at this. "I know, buddy I know."

Suddenly a figure blurred into existence, revealing to be Kakouen. "Sousou-Dono." the fighter spoke.

Sousou got off his weight machine and started to dry himself off with a towel. "Find anything else on Naruto?"

"Not to much. I search the Medical records on him. The strange thing is, the first check up he had was over a years ago." Kakouen answered.

Kakouton didn't get what The fighter meant and asked "What are saying."

"I checked the records and their no mention of the Name Naruto Uzumaki anywhere, not even a birth certificate." Kakouen explained.

Sousou questioned this. "Anything else?"

"I looked through another record. Naruto had trained under Choukou Shiko and Suikyo for a time, as well as creating a fighting style for his sword 'Houjoufu' as it called." Kakouen spoke of her findings.

"Houjoufu?" Sousou asked his loyal subordinate.

"It is one of two swords that Naruto carries with him. It an ordinary blade, but Tenraizamaru is to be wary of. It acts like a bladed whip, instead of a sword." Kakouen finished her report.

Sousou looked blank for a moment before he said "Did you find anything on his power level?"

Kakouen lowered her head saying "I apologize. I found no such document."

"Got to. Keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything that might give us leverage." Sousou order Kakouen.

"As you wish." Kakouen spoke as she vanished again.

"I don't see why your so keen on getting this guy, Sousou. After all This guy seems to be strictly loyal to Seito." Kakouton spoke up.

"Maybe." Sousou responded. "But if there's a chance I can recruit him. I'll have a better chance at fulfilling my goal."

Kakouton shock his head and resumed his workout.

(Hot Spring Village)

The Seito, Nanyou, and former Rakuyou Fighters entered the dining room.

Naruto turned to Choukou and said "Can you get a blanket?"

"Oh sure, make the old man do the work." Choukou shouted sarcastically.

"Just get it." Naruto barked at the old man.

Choukou turned to Hakufu while saying "Well you heard him Hakufu."

Hakufu snorted "He told you to get it old fart."

Choukou swung his thick walking stick at The Shou Haou's head. "I think he specifically told you to get it, am I right Goai?"

Goai appeared behind her daughter, while giving her an evil look. "Yes I do think that nice young man politely asked you to fetch a blanket, Hakufu."

Hakufu began to shake at her mother's unpleasant aura she blasted off herself. "Y-Yes Mom."

Koukin stepped forward saying "I'll get it Aunt Goai."

"Why thank you Koukin." The mother spoke cheerfully.

Koukin dug through the closet and picked out a thick blanket and turned to Naruto. "Where do you want this?"

Naruto pointed to the center of the room and said "There please."

Koukin laid the blanket out. Naruto turned to Ryofu. "Can you please lay on the blanket Ryofu." Naruto requested.

"Why?" Ryofu asked bewildered by the order.

Naruto explained "Because this process will probable hurt a little, since I've never cured a disease before. So you might want to lay down incase you lose conscious."

Ryofu nodded at the reasonable explanation. She kneed down and laid on the blanket.

Naruto kneed down to her left side, and had his left hand hovering over the green haired girls stomach. "Where did the disease start?"

"Along my left side. It started out in my arm, but in another three months, it'll reach my heart." Ryofu answered.

'So I got to start out near the heart to kill the disease and move my chi from there to the source.' Naruto thought.

Naruto aimed his hand and lowered it to under Ryofu's breast. "Oh, I hope your not trying to take advantage of me, Naruto." Ryofu spoke playfully to Naruto when she felt Naruto's hand.

Before Naruto could respond, he felt an intense killing intent coming from Akaoni, who was sitting on the other side of the room, behind him. Naruto turned to the silver haired fighter. "I'm just trying to get as close to her heart without touching her chest." Naruto reassured both Former Rakuyou Fighters.

Akaoni cancelled out his killing aura, but still glared at Naruto, warning him to be wary of him.

Naruto returned back to Ryofu's body, closed his eyes and started to insert his energy. Naruto used his energy to visualize Ryofu's body and travel to her heart.

Naruto saw a stream of black tissue that was inches away from making contact with The Green Haired fighter's heart.

Naruto pushed his energy into the disease, incinerating the infected tissue and Naruto proceeded with curing the rest of the body. The blond fighter's began having a harder time disposing of the infection then when he started. The reason was because the disease was because it was deeply rooted into the body then early, and to make sure it was gone, Naruto kept pushing in more and more energy.

Naruto pushed on more and more until finally he felt the source of the disease. Naruto began forwarding more energy into Ryofu's system right into the core of the infection.

Everyone else eyed the spiritual surgery in progress with undisturbed eyes. They observed how Naruto grunted, and how his hand glowed whiter as time moved on. Akaoni and Chinkyuu eyed Ryofu more then her healer though. They noticed how Ryofu grind her teeth together, as if she was trying to hold in her scream.

Naruto kept assaulting the core of the annoyance with great amount of difficulty. Naruto kept trying to break the outer shell of the illness. The blond haired fighter found his energy he inserted into Ryofu at a dangerous level, and focused on trying to control the energy's path.

Naruto heard grunt and opened his eyes for a second. The eye found Ryofu acting like she was being electrified. Naruto gasped as he refocused his energy to the appropriate path. 'Idiot! Don't break your concentration.' Naruto scolded himself.

Naruto kept his energy flowing around core of the illness. The blond fighter tried to focus his energy to crush the disease in attempt to creak it. Naruto forced more energy in to cause more pressure.

Everyone continued to gaze at Naruto's invigorating glowing white hand. Suddenly, as Naruto tightened his eyes, The glowing hand began to show sighs of red streaks appearing.

Naruto didn't noticed his hand changing color, but he felt the power level of his energy growing larger then he thought.

"**Naruto, finish this quickly! That monstrously is starting slipping Out!" **Hiryuu shouted to his vessel.

Naruto was shocked and doubled his efforts in destroying the virus. Naruto continued to tightened his grip until he saw a creak in the shell and immediately thrust his energy into the opening. The energy caused the virus to implode, and spread out in leftover debris. Naruto relaxed and focused his energy to collect the remains while exiting the body.

Naruto opened his eyes and fell backwards on to the floor. The Blond fighter let out multiple deep breaths as he tried to suppress the energy of his inner demon.

Everyone gathered around Ryofu and Naruto to try and connect the events that took place. Only Choukou remained rooted to his spot.

Naruto eased himself up and faced Ryofu. "Well how do you feel?" he asked, his voice gasping for air.

Ryofu sat up with support from both Chinkyuu and Akaoni, until she managed to sit up straight. The Green haired girl lifted her left arm up and flexed it. Ryofu didn't notice or feel the usually pain that came from the disease.

Ryofu continued to gawk at the sudden miracle that taken place. "I-I don't know what to say!"

"Well thank you might be one." Naruto spoke humorously to the stunned girl.

Everyone else was shocked as well by the sudden events taking place, but Choukou managed to find the words, "It seems you have succeeded Naruto."

"Thanks for the vote of self confidence Old Man." Naruto replied as he started to get back up with a little ache in his body.

Ryofu managed to get to her feet as well, but stumbled over the lost of her feet. Akaoni managed to catch her before she fell completely. "Easily there Ryofu." Akaoni spoke trying to get his friend to take her recovered state slow.

Ryofu nodded, but tried to stand again, with succession. Ryofu turned to Naruto and bowed "I'm in you debt, Naruto."

"It nothing." Naruto declined the offer. "I'm just doing what is right."

Choukou then shouted "Well I'll just call up for some dinner for everyone. In the mean time why don't you all Enjoy the baths." The old master walked out of the room. 'I felt it for a moment, but that was probable the energy Naruto was telling me about.' Choukou thought as he walked down the grounds of the village.

Goei stood straight up and spoke out loud "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't we all go at once."

"Uh Goei-san, I don't think…" Before Naruto could say anything else, Goei ran off to the locker rooms.

Hakufu turned to everyone. "We better go, Mom can be pretty brutal when people don't listen to here, or call here an old hag, which she is." Hakufu muttered the last part. When she finished, a rock the size of a trash can shot through the sliding door and hit Sho Haou's head.

"I heard that!" The Pissed off mother Shouted.

Hakufu rubbed her head while moaning "Owww."

"Well, I'm for one not wanting to get thrashed by that women." Ryofu spoke up, and getting nods in agreement.

(Later)

The Seito reunited with their two friends they left behind with Nanyou's and the former Rakuyou gang in the tow with towels covering their bodies as they entered the baths.

"About time you guys showed up." Chouhi shouted to her friends.

Naruto then spoke up "We took a little detour here." The Blond fighter plopped himself into the bath. The other fighters followed his action as well.

"So I guess you and Kan'u sorted everything out." Chouhi continued to talk to her blond masked friend.

Naruto twisted his head away as he remembered his encounter with his ravened haired comrade. Kan'u resorted to the same gesture, while Ryofu snickered.

Chouhi noticed the action of the three. "Was there something I missed?" She asked the three fighters.

"Nothing!" Both Kan'u and Naruto shouted sententiously while Ryofu snickered a little bit harder.

"Okay." Chouhi spoke, a little freaked out by their sudden out burst.

Both blushing Seito Fighter's managed to calm down and go back to relaxing in the hot baths.

"Hey Naruto-Kun!" A voice rang out that caused everyone turned to see a figure blocked by the thick steam. Naruto got up from the bath and approached the figure. Only for the figure to retreat into the woods further, but Naruto followed regardless.

Naruto finally stopped when he felt a presence from behind him. Naruto didn't even turned as he spoke "You wanted me Ukitsu?"

"Yep." Ukitsu perked up. "I just wanted to know how your doing?"

Naruto lightly scoffed at this, but answered "Alright. Between having my friend trying to kill me and playing Doctor, I've never been better."

Ukitsu shock her head at Naruto's sarcasm. "You know that she just concern about your well being."

"She shouldn't be." Naruto spoke.

"But she is." Ukitsu shot back. "Everyone is concerned about you, even Choukou -sensei."

Naruto sighed as he knew that she was only speaking the truth. "I know."

Ukitsu nodded and said "I know you don't want to talk about yourself, but sooner or later your going to have to open up to people."

Naruto didn't respond to this, but walked back to the baths without another word.

Ukitsu saw the blond fighter leave. She shook her head sadly before thinking 'Kan'u isn't the only person who wants to know more about you Naruto-kun.' Ukitsu walked back to the temple without another word.

Naruto reentered the bath without speaking.

Kan'u noticed Naruto entrance. "You go somewhere?"

Naruto glanced back at the Seiryuutou wielder saying "Nothing important."

Kan'u shook her head at this, but told herself to lay off 'After all, there plenty of time to talk.' Kan'u told herself.

An old man's voice rang over the group that said "MEAL TIME FOLKS!!!"

Hakufu was immediately the first one to dash out to the dinner hall, with Koukin trying to stop her from going there with only her towel. Everyone else removed themselves from the water and proceeded to the locker room. Naruto traveled behind the group, but suddenly Goei appeared to the side of blond haired fighter.

"Having a bit of trouble Naruto-san?" Goei asked.

Naruto responded "You could say that."

Goei turned back to everyone who entered the locker room, and then back to Naruto. "Your friend could possible help you." Goei told the boy.

"My problems aren't an easy thing to talk about Goei-san." Naruto informed the mother.

Goei nodded, but said "Then find some way to talk about it, after all friends are very important for people to have. It doesn't matter if it just some you just met or a life long lover, if their someone there by your side willing to listen to you, it's your job to do what ever you can to comfort them."

Naruto stopped walking to star wide eyed at the mother of the Sho Haou, completely speechless.

"You probable get it, but it just hasn't hit you yet." Goei turned to speak to Naruto. "Give yourself time Naruto-san, but don't give your friends reason to worry about you." The women turned to the locker room and proceeded to change.

Naruto followed such actions while his mind was fixated with the words Goei spoke of.

At the dinner table Naruto sat between Kan'u and Koumei, he brought his mask down to eat. Naruto stopped eating his meal half way to turn back to Kan'u.

"Kan'u…" Naruto spoke gaining the Seito Fighter's attention. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Kan'u was taken back at this, but she tried not to show it. "It's not your fault Naruto. I was being a pest. I should've known that it's your problem and that you want to deal with it." Kan'u spoke to the off guarded fighter.

Kan'u continued "Even though I'm willing to give you some space, I'm still here to help if you ever need it."

Naruto stared at Kan'u "Is that a promise."

The Raven Haired Fighter turned to Naruto while smiling "A promise of a life time."

Naruto stared Kan'u for a moment before turning back to the table smiling to himself. 'I might just take you words of wisdom Goei-san' Naruto thought as he returned to his meal.

"Naruto." Akaoni spoke, gaining the blond fighter's attention. "Even though you refused Ryofu's offer to repay her debt, I'm in your debt, even if you don't like it."

Naruto cocked his eyes at this. "Why?"

Akaoni explained "You saved the life of someone close to me. That something you just can't shake your hands off and say it was nothing. 'Sides' I'm the type of guy who pays back their debt, one way or another."

Naruto decided not to refuse the fighters offer, he held out his hand and the blond fighter said "You got a deal."

Akaoni raised his own hand and shook it.

Naruto smiled as he thought ' I think things are finally looking up.'

(Kyoshou Middle School)

A women with wavy blond hair, a white button shirt, and red sweat pants, sat in a wheel chair in a room decorated with religious artifacts.

Suddenly the women heard her phone ring and picked it up. "Hello." She said.

"Shibai Chuutatsu?" the voice asked.

"This is her." Shibai answered.

The voice then said "I just heard that Sousou sent Kakouen to find info on Naruto Uzumaki of Seito Private School."

The women cocked her face to match her questioning look. "How is this unusual?"

"Well, it just heard the guy say that this kid could be the only hope for him to complete his goal."

"Is it the goal of the magatama's spirit Sousou, or the goal of controlling the dragon?" Shibai asked.

"He didn't say, but I bet it has more to do with his dragon." the man answered.

Shibai nodded at the man's thoughts. "Keep me posted on anything you find Chouryou."

"Got'cha." Chouryou answered.

Shibai hung up her phone as she looked back at her desk. 'If Sousou is aiming to capture this fighter to control his dragon, it could possible hinder my plan of collecting the Gyokuji and the Hyakuhekitou (Japanese:Hundred Swing Sword). Above all interfere with my own agenda.'

Shibai wheeled herself to the window and stared up at the opened moon. "I might have to make different arrangements if such a thing were to happen." Shibai spoke to herself.

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys, but can you really blame me,  
It's the holidays after all.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this part and I hope you guy aren't too disappointed.

I'll see you next time!

bye.


	6. The End of The Devil

**Chapter 6  
****The End of the Devil **

Naruto picked his laundry basket up and began to march down the patio of the school.

Suddenly Naruto heard a loud groan and a lot of whining to his left and turn to see Chouhi trying to rip Ryuubi from her door, which the leader clung to for dear life.

"Ryuubi-Baka, your coming with me whether you like it or not!" Chouhi shouted as she continued to try and pry Ryuubi from the door.

"But, Chouhi-San, you know I can't swim very well!" Ryuubi spoke trying to get her friend to let go.

Chouhi grunted as she pulled on Ryuubi's legs. "That's why I'm taking you to the pool. So you can learn!" Chouhi yelled as she managed to rip the Seito Leader from the wall, but slammed into her. Both Chouhi and Ryuubi crashed onto the ground and the brown haired leader used this as an opportunity to escape.

Chouhi managed to get back to her feet, but not quick enough to catch the brown haired speed demon. Chouhi growled before she shouted "Get back here You Idiot!" and chased after the girl.

Naruto shook his head as he continued to head towards the laundry room.

When Naruto entered the room, he opened the door and came face to face with Kan'u.

"Excuse me." Bothe Seito fighter said simultaneously, making them blush. Naruto stepped away from the door and said "Go on."

Kan'u stepped out of the room and proceeded to walk away, trying to avoid eye contact with her fellow Fighter. Naruto blushed under his mask, but quickly shook it off.

Naruto returned to his earlier task, and started his laundry. As the blond fighter finished adding his load and shot out the door. Only to crash into Chouhi. Both fighters got back up and Chouhi shouted "Naruto, Have you seen that Egg head Ryuubi?!"

"Well, I last saw her outside her room, with you trying to rip her off her door." Naruto answered the fuming girls question.

"Damn it!" Chouhi shouted "Why is she such a stupid klutz, except when she making a get away." Chouhi marched away, resuming her quest to find her leader.

Naruto shock his head and his company's antics and proceeded to walk down the patio. The blond fighter stopped when he heard his phone ring. Naruto picked his phone up to see an text message sent to him.

**"Message from Ryomou Shimei"  
****Naruto, I would like to meet you at  
****the Joushino Café at 10:30 AM**

Naruto cocked his eye at this message. 'What would Ryomou want with me?' The blond fighter clicked his phone shut. "Ah well, nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Naruto turned to see Ryuubi running at him screaming with Chouhi closing in on the poor girl. "Get Back here Ryuubi!" Chouhi shouted as she made an Attempt to grab the fleeing leader. Only for Ryuubi to make a sharp turn to the left, resulting in Chouhi losing her balance and fall onto the wooden floor.

Ryuubi continued to run down the hallway, while dodging Kan'u, Chou'un and Koumei in the process.

"Why that little…" Chouhi grumbled as she lift herself off the ground.

Naruto kneeled down to the fallen fighter. "You know, her usual hiding spot is the girls bathroom, right next to the Two-B Classroom." Naruto informed his friend of the poor girl's safe haven.

Chouhi's eye lit up as she charged towards the area.

The Seito gang traveled toward the blond Fighter with Chou'un speaking "You know that Chouhi-san is going to tear Ryuubi-Sama apart."

Naruto cocked his head as he muttered "Or was it in the Physic Hallway, or even at the Lunchroom."

The gang understood immediately what he meant and giggled. They then heard "GOD DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU RYUUBI!!!" and the group laughed a bit harder.

"I better find Ryuubi-Dono." Kan'u spoke as she left to check Ryuubi's hiding spots.

Naruto turned to the exit. "I'm going out for awhile guy. I'll be back soon." he informed everyone and walked away.

Kan'u turned to the blond man. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Naruto turned to her "Ryomou called me, said she wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" Chou'un asked.

"I'm going to find out." Naruto answered as he shot out the door.

Naruto walked down the streets until he finally arrived at the Café he was instructed to come to. Naruto saw Ryomou, along with Ryofu, sitting at table along the fence.

Naruto approached the duo by walking along the fence boundary and faced the two. "You summoned me, Ryomou."

Ryomou and Ryofu turned to see Naruto and the green haired fighter said "Glad you could make it Naruto-Kun."

Naruto hopped the fence and pulled up a chair to the two. Ryomou turned to the Blond fighter and said "Ryofu got the result back from her doctor."

"And?" Naruto asked.

Ryofu spoke up "I'm clean!"

Naruto nodded as a sign for Ryomou to continue. "I was wondering if you could do the same thing for me."

"On your eye?" Naruto guessed.

Ryomou shook her head and continued "No, on a friend of mine. Teifu Tokubou."

Naruto slipped into his thoughts to try and remember the name. His mind then remembered the name around the same time when he first saw Ryuubi go berserk.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto and Kan'u were climbing out of the dungeon after they finally chained Ryuubi to the wall. Naruto gripped his wrist to try and ease the blood flowing out of his system._

"_Kan'u." Naruto spoke to his superior. The Raven Haired fighter turned to the Newcomer. "Has this ever happened before?"_

_Kan'u nodded. "Yes. Ryuubi and Chouhi were attacked by a student from Nanyou. From what I heard, the fighter was tricked by his own leader to retrieve the Gyokuji from Ryuubi, which we had at the time."_

"_Who was this fighter?" Naruto asked._

_Kan'u stopped and turned to Naruto. "Someone by the name Teifu Tokubou and Kannei Kouha."_

_(Flashback End)_

Naruto opened his eyes and turned back to Ryomou. "Now I remember. Can you please explain to me what happened." Naruto asked.

Ryomou nodded and said "It happened two years ago, during the last Big Fighter's Tournament. Teifu fought against someone from Youshuu Academy and was badly wounded. His eye's are shot and nearly his whole body is crippled." Ryoumou explained.

Naruto nodded then said "That will be a toughy. Not as tough as Your disease issue." Naruto motioned towards Ryofu. "But it will still be a little tricky to reawaken his nervous system if it was shot for two years."

Ryomou frowned a little bit. "But can it be done?" she asked, almost letting out her hasty side.

Naruto nodded "It may take a couple trip, given the man is conscious…"

"He is." Ryomou answered.

Naruto got up from the table and said "Lead the way."

Ryomou nodded and got up, along with Ryofu. "You coming to?" Naruto asked the green haired fighter.

Ryofu shook her head. "No. I work here and I was on break." Ryofu walked away and picked up a couple of glasses.

Naruto turned to Ryomou. "A friend of yours?" he asked and pointed towards the former Rakuyou Fighter.

"That's one way to put in." Ryomou answered vaguely.

Ryomou guided her blond companion to her friend's home, which turned out to be a small mansion.

Naruto and Ryomou walked to the door and Ryomou knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later, a maid greeted them.

"Hello Ryomou, here to see Teifu-Sama Again?" the maid asked.

Ryomou nodded "Tell him I brought someone else."

The maid nodded. "Come with me please."

The maid led the two to living room and said "Here be with you in just a moment."

Naruto glanced around the room and saw a picture that looked like three teenagers riding a scooter at once. The boy driving had shoulder length brown hair, wearing normal street cloths while the boy hanging onto him had short dirty blond hair. The lone girl in the photo looked a lot like Ryomou, except for the missing Eye patch and longer hair.

Naruto heard the door open and turn to see a man with shoulder length Brown hair, wearing pajama's and a neck brace. Naruto noticed that his eye's were shut, and he was in a wheelchair.

"Nice to see ya again Ryomou." The man greeted the blue haired fighter.

Ryomou looked at disabled man "Teifu. I hope your doing well."

Teifu shrug "Okay Ryomou, what did you bring me?"

Teifu looked shocked "What do you mean?"

Teifu rolled over to his friend "Ryomou I know you never make small talk unless your hiding something."

"Well Ryomou, I'll give him this. He certainly know you well." Naruto commented.

Teifu turned in the direction of the voice. "I see we have another visitor."

"The maid didn't tell you?" Ryomou asked her blind friend.

Teifu nodded "She did, although I was skeptical. By the way, I'm Teifu Tokubou Mister…"

"Naruto Uzumaki of Seito Private School." Naruto answered. The blond fighter noticed how Teifu lightly shuddered at the intro. "Seito. That's a name I haven't heard in a while."

Ryomou then said "Teifu, I know this sound crazy, but I think this guy can heal you."

Teifu turned his head towards the blue haired girl. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but the Doctor said…"

Ryomou interrupted "No, Teifu it isn't a doctor I'm talking about. Naruto has some sorta power that can heal people. I saw him cure someone with a fatal disease."

Teifu still looked skeptical. "Say that's true. What reason would he have to help me? I attacked his leader all though years ago."

Naruto stepped towards the crippled fighter. "Then let me ask you a question then." he spoke gaining Teifu's attention. "Did you attack Ryuubi, and what was your reason?"

Teifu turned himself to face Naruto directly. "I had to follow order's at the time."

"Orders from your leader Enjyutsu?" Naruto asked sternly.

"I refused at first, but when he threatened to endanger my friend. I had little choice, but to act." Teifu answered neutrally to hide his fear from the blond fighter.

Naruto didn't bother to question who was endanger since he had a good idea who. "You still didn't answer my earlier question. Did you attack Ryuubi?" Naruto asked.

Teifu starred Naruto directly into the face, despite not having the eyes too. "I didn't."

"Good." Naruto stepped away from Teifu and turned to Ryomou. "Can you please help me lift him up onto the couch?" Naruto requested from the blue haired fighter.

Ryomou looked shocked from the sudden diminish of tension. "Why?" She asked.

Naruto then answered "We need to stretch out his body so I can have a clear shot at reviving his nervous system. Beside, he needs to be comfortable if he's going to relax."

Rymou nodded and began wheeling her friend out the door. "I think his bedroom would be appropriate." Narito nodded in return and walked with the Nanyou fighters.

When they finally entered Teifu's room, both Naruto and Ryomou lifted the boy up by the shoulder and laid him down on the bed.

The blond fighter cracked his finger, and then place his whole hand on Teifu's chest. Naruto turned to face Teifu and spoke "Okay, so the areas of choice are below the waist, and in the eye's. Anything else I should no about?"

"Nope, nothing I can think of." Teifu answered.

Naruto then shut his eyes and his hand began to glow. Naruto aimed his energy to enter the nervous system and traveled down. Naruto had his energy equally distributed between each nervous cell, slowly awakening them.

Ryomou witnessed Naruto's spirit surgeries processing, and saw how Teifu's face twist to reflect his pain. No doubt he was starting to feel his dead nerve cells coming back to life.

Teifu felt a electric shock attacking his legs, something he hasn't felt in years.

Naruto focused easing his energy into Teifu's system and when he felt the nerves had finally received enough life to heal themselves, Naruto moved his energy to Teifu's eye's and started to reactivate them.

Teifu began to feel heat surging through his damaged eye and gasped out a silent scream. Ryomou jumped as she saw her friend mouth open, but didn't let out a scream like she suspect.

Teifu felt the burning sensation in his eyes grow even hotter, but still refused to scream.

Naruto gave a little more energy to Teifu before stopping and retrieved the power. The Blonde Fighter lifted his hands off and said "Well, how do you feel?"

Teifu responded by turning to his blonde healer, but felt a something sting his eye. Out of reflect, Teifu opened his eye to see a lamp hanging over his bed. 'Wait, I see my lamp over me?!' Teifu thought, shocked by the sudden picture that registries in his brain.

Teifu got up from the bed and felt a huge flash of pain coming from his waist. "Easy there Teifu." Ryomou spoke trying to ease her friend advancements.

Teifu turned to Ryomou and looked at her in disbelief. "Ryomou, I can see you!" Teifu said quietly, but shocked neither the less.

Naruto saw the event taking place and decided to leave without further interfering. Naruto left the house, but stopped when he exited the front door. The blonde fighter turned to see Kakouen sitting on a tree branch that hang over the property.

Naruto stared Kakouen down, before the blacked hair fighter vanished into thin air.

Ryomou came up from behind the Naruto and saw him staring off into the distance. "Naruto-san, what are you doing?" Ryomou asked, confused about the actions of the miracle healer.

"I was being followed." Naruto answered and resumed leaving. "Tell Teifu to stay off his feet for a few day's. Just to make sure no one suspects that Teifu can walk because of me." Naruto continued to speak as he walked through the gates.

"What was that about?" Ryomou asked herself as she walked back into her friend's home.

Naruto thought 'Why is Sousou having Kakouen trailing me?' Naruto continued to walk down the street.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped into before a door slammed into his face. When the door retreated back, it revealed a teenaged girl with long black hair, dressed in a black Victorian dress with a guitar case slang over her shoulder.

The girl passed Naruto without even glancing at him, but Naruto stared at her. When the girl took a few steps, she stopped and turned to the blonde fighter. The girl's eyes stared at Naruto, but he felt an intense amount of killing intent coming from the girls very stare. The girl turned away and resumed walking.

'What was that all about.' Naruto thought, clueless about the child surprising amount of killing intent she shown. 'How could a child bear that much anger.'

**"That girl posses an awakened Magatama Naruto." **Hiryuu answered.

'That's not what surprising me Hiryuu-sensei. It was that girl's aura that threw me off.' Naruto spoke to his teacher.

**"It would be wise to be wary of her Naruto. There's no telling who that is, or what she's capable of."** Hiryuu advised his vessel.

'Can do." Naruto confirmed as he continued to walk.

Suddenly he saw a figure running at him and instantly recognized it as the leader of Seito, and another figure running not far behind her was Chouhi no doubt.

Ryuubi ran carelessly away from her short tempered friend, and ran straight into Naruto. The Seito leader bounced off Naruto and landed on the hard concrete ground.

Chouhi came up to Ryuubi and yelled with great amount of frustration "Got'cha!" Chouhi managed to look up and see who stopped her friend from making a clean get away. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto shot back.

Chouhi grabbed a hold of Ryuubi shirt and said "I finally caught this idiot and carried her to the pool across town, so I could teach her how to swim."

"Isn't the pool kinda pricy to go to?" Naruto asked, knowing the pool back at the school was being repaired and the only other pool available was in the Fujinyou district.

Chouhi dug through the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a piece of paper. "I got a coupon for the pool. The only catch is it has it be a group of five people to get the full benefit. As soon as I learned this, the idiot slipped away." Chouhi explained as she pointed her finger towards Ryuubi.

Ryuubi shot up. "Chouhi, You know I can't swim, so why are you still trying to drown me?!"

Chouhi glared back at Ryuubi and shouted "That's why your going to the pool. You're going to either swim like a fish or Sink like a rock." The brown haired fighter grabbed Ryuubi's shirt and started to drag her to the pool.

Chouhi turned to Naruto. "Hey can you call Kan'u up, and get her and Someone else to come to the pool. I'll be there." Chouhi ordered as she continued to drag her friend.

Naruto witness the event and sighed, neither the less, followed the request and called Kan'u.

"Hello?" Kan'u answered her phone.

"Hey Kan'u, I just ran into Chouhi." Naruto spoke to the Seito Fighter on the other side of the line.

Kan'u sighed as she said "Let me guess, she lost Ryuubi?"

"Nope, even worse." Naruto spoke gaining his friend's attention. "Chouhi tried to enter the pubic pool with a coupon, but didn't read the fine print, that's when Ryuubi escape, but Chouhi caught her in the end." Naruto explained.

"I don't see what the problem is." Kan'u explained her confusion.

"The coupon Chouhi had could not be excepted unless five people went, you know the buy four get the fifth free deal." Naruto explained the dilemma.

Kan'u sighed once more. "Let me guess, Chouhi wants me to attend along with two other people?" Kan'u spoke.

"Yep, but I'm going, so if your coming along, we only need one other person." Naruto corrected his master's assumption.

"Chou'un is out at the moment, so most likely Koumei would want to come along." Kan'u spoke.

"Okay, so I'll meet you guy with Chouhi and Ryuubi at the Pool in the Fujinyou District." Naruto said.

"I'll bring you your swimming suit and a few snacks." Kan'u spoke.

"Can you bring me a t-shirt as well?" Naruto asked.

Kan'u answered "Can do. See ya there."

Naruto clicked his phone and began to walk towards the designated pool.

(Rakuyou High School)

Toutaku kneeled before a watermelon he planted awhile ago, while Kaku stood over him. "We still haven't located Ryofu sir, plus with Akaoni on the run with her, there's no telling what their planning." Kaku gave her master the usual report.

"Oh I'm not to concern." Toutaku spoke as he picked up the watermelon. "Kaku, can you make a call for me?" the leader asked his subordinate.

Kaku cocked her eye, but nodded her head "Of course, who do you want me to call?"

Toutaku got up and walked towards the exit of the green house. "Akaoni. Tell him I'm personally inviting him for a little chit-chat here."

Kaku gawked at her master with astonishment on her face. "Why?! You know as soon as That monster see you, he's going to…"

"Kill me? I'm hoping that will be his motivation for coming here." Toutaku spoke, interrupted his subordinate's warning.

"Hoping?" Kaku asked his master.

Toutaku turned to his confused soldier an said "You see, knowing an opponent's strength is very important when taking them directly, but knowing their weakness and how to manipulate them is also very entertaining."

Kaku managed to decipher what her master meant and grinned "I'll call him at once Toutaku-Dono."

Toutaku let out a light laugh. "If anyone needs me, I'm going to the pool in town. I'll be back later."

"Yes Toutaku-Dono." Kaku spoke as her master left the room. The Third-in-Command then grabbed her phone and call Ryofu's phone.

(Hishou Apartment Complex)

Akaoni sat on the couch in the living room while Chinkyuu was in the shower and Ryofu was at her job. Akaoni wore a red and gold hooded Jacket with the phrase 'Kill joy' stitched into the left arm of the jacket, and black leather pants.

Akaoni got off of the couch and walked towards the Kitchen and grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator.

The silvered haired fighter grabbed the can, but his grip accidentally crushed the can and spilled out the content on the floor. "Oh man." Akaoni groaned as he grabbed a towel from the sink and cleaned up the mess.

"You just don't know your own strength sometime." Akaoni turned his head in the direction of the voice, which revealed to be Chinkyuu wrapped in a bath robe.

Akaoni got up and said "It's difficult to live a normal life, when you're a five-Ton colossus."

Chinkyuu patted her hand on her friend's shoulder "You don't have to try so hard to please either me or Ryofu-san. Just be yourself, after all that the part we love about you." She spoke, comforting her friend ending with a little giggle.

Akaoni cheered up a little and both fighter heard a phone ring and turned to the counter. "That's Ryofu-san's phone. She must have forgot about it." Chinkyuu spoke as she reached for the phone.

"I'll get it Chinkyuu-chan, you go dry off." Akaoni answered as he reached for the phone and opened it open, while Chinkyuu walked back to the bathroom. "Hello?" The silvered haired fighter spoke to the caller.

"Ah just the person I was looking for." the voice spoke, which Akaoni instantly recognized.

"What do you want Kaku?" Akaoni spoke with anger evident in his voice.

Kaku answered "Just checking up on a traitor to Toutaku-Dono's cause."

Akaoni growled through the phone. "Ryofu betrayed no one. Your so called great leader betrayed her advise and cautionary warnings. So tell me, what do you really want?"

Kaku giggled a little "I just wanted to tell you a little story that happened between A friend of mine and your darling Chinkyuu."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Akaoni spoke as the rage in his voice increased.

Kaku then spoke "I'm talking about the fact that your friend was found in such a condition when you first met Uzumaki-San and Ukitsu-san"

"Get to the fucking point Bitch!" Akaoni yelled at Kaku.

Kaku let out a light laugh and said "Well let say Chinkyuu got her first time experience with a man the night I sent you on the favor."

"WHAT?!!!" Akaoni yelled, figuring out that Kaku said that Chinkyuu was raped.

"Oh yes. From what I heard the man enjoyed every bit of her glamorous body. How he forced her to serve him every possible way. How he made her cum till she bled, how she screamed until her lungs burst, How he…" Akaoni crushed the phone in his grip and he let out a mighty roar.

Chinkyuu heard Akaoni yelled and ran out of the bathroom in time to see her friend run out the kitchen and rampage through the door, literally.

"Akaoni!" Chinkyuu yelled as she saw Akaoni ran from the apartments and through town.

Before Chinkyuu could chase after Akaoni the telephone ring and quickly picked it up, hoping it was Ryofu. "Ryofu-San!" Chinkyuu cried and heard "Sorry, bitch, but I'm actually looking for Akaoni at the moment." The brown haired fighter recognized the voice.

"Kaku?!" Chinkyuu questioned.

"And the slowest Horse crosses the finish line." Kaku spoke sarcasm evident in her tone.

"What did you do?!" Chinkyuu yelled furiously at the women on the line.

"Oh I just gave your boyfriend a news update, about you and Kushin." Kaku explained with amusement in her voice.

Chinkyuu horrified gasped at that explanation. "You bitch!"

"Oh come now." Kaku spoke, ignoring the insult "All I wanted him to do was visit me and Toutaku for a little chat, and he had gotten all rude on me. So I just gave him a little motivation to stop by. Bye." Kaku hung up her phone.

Chinkyuu slammed the phone back and started to run out the door while yelled "Akaoni!!!"

The fighter's advancement was halted as soon as she reached the door and confronted Ryofu.

"Chinkyuu?" Ryofu questioned her friend current condition.

"Ryofu-San, we need to hurry, we need…" Chinkyuu spoke panicky, but Ryofu strapped her hands on her lover's shoulder and said "To calm down and tell me what happened."

Chinkyuu could barley calm down and shouted "Ryofu-san, we don't have time! Kaku provoked Akaoni to go to Rakuyou!"

Ryofu cocked her eye "What happened?" The green haired fighter asked.

"Kaku called your phone and Akaoni answered, she told him that I was raped and it set him off." Chinkyuu explained.

Ryofu gasped and tightened her grip on Chinkyuu's Shoulders. "Who Did it?!" Ryofu asked with fury behind her voice, waiting to be unleashed on the victim.

Chinkyuu noticed the aura and spoke "Ryofu-san, we need to worry about Akaoni."

Ryofu snapped out of her rage temporarily and looked at her lover. "Ok, so Akaoni ran off to Rakuyou to kill your rapist and Kaku in the tow."

"Do you think that it's a trap?!" Chinkyuu spoke her thoughts.

Ryofu nodded "That more then likely, but why would Toutaku want Akaoni to return to Rakuyou."

Chinkyuu then spoke "We should get to Rakuyou before Akaoni gets there."

"Ok." Ryofu agreed and both fighters ran for the train station.

(Fujinyou District)

Koukin, who was wearing blank swimming trunk and sunglasses sat next to his cousin, who in turn wore a two piece orange bathing suit, sat on the edge of the pool bathing up the sun, until Hakufu's stomach started to growl. "Koukin, I'm hungry!" Hakufu moaned.

"Again?" Koukin asked groaning "We just ate."

Hakufu then yelled "That was two hours ago, I wanta eat now!" The Sho Haou began to thrash around like a child until Koukin finally got up and said "Ok, Ok, just settle down."

Koukin then spoke "Stay hear and don't talk to any stranger."

Hakufu groaned and grumbled "I'm not a kid Koukin, I won't go anywhere."

Koukin began to run off while shouting "What if they offered you something good?"

"Then I won't be able to resist." Hakufu answered sheepishly.

Hakufu resumed staring up into the sky, but glanced around for her cousin to appear with the food he promised to get.

While groaning, she didn't noticed the appearance of another guest, wearing a open vest, red swimming trucks and sunglasses, carrying a watermelon.

"You ok miss…" the stranger asked.

Hakufu turned to the man "No, I'm hungry!" the Sho Haou whined.

The man put the watermelon on the table between them. "Here, we can split this if you like?" the man offered.

"Really?" Hakufu exclaimed at the man's generosity. "Thanks!" the girl stared at the food wondering how she was suppose cut it.

The man then tap his index and middle finger on the massive fruit and for some reason the melon split into two, then into four. "Wow, amazing!" Hakufu exclaimed as she grabbed a slice and immediately dug her face into it.

Hakufu noticed the man just gazing at her, refusing to even touch the fruit. "Aren't you going to have any?"

The man spoke "No, truth be told, I don't really like Watermelons."

"Why?" the Sho Haou asked.

The man answered "Cause they remind me of someone's head." The man began to stand up and started to walk pass the Nanyou Fighter. "See ya around." The man placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What, I didn't get your name." Hakufu spoke, wishing to know the man's identity.

"Toutaku Chuuei, Hakufu-san." Toutaku answered and left.

"Toutaku, where did I hear that name before?" Hakufu asked herself.

Koukin appeared with a couple bags of fast food and stopped in front of his cousin. It's when he noticed the watermelon he spoke "What did I tell you about talking to stranger?"

"But, the man was nice." Hakufu argued.

Koukin sat the food down on the counter and said "Still…" the table began to break into multiple pieces.

"What happened?!" Hakufu exclaimed.

Koukin, who was equally stun spoke "Hakufu, who did you meet?"

(Pool Lobby)

Naruto got to the front register in time to meet Ryuubi and Chouhi, with the latter trying to run away, but Chouhi kept her in place by the collar.

"I see you got here with no problem." Naruto spoke noticing his friend exhausted state.

Chouhi shrugged "It was nothing." Chouhi jerked a little as Ryuubi tried to make one last attempt to escape. "Oh no you don't!" Chouhi shouted, but the Seito leader finally made it out of her friend's grip and ran towards the gates.

Chouhi also ran to catch the run away, but with people burst out of no where around her, made it difficult to maneuver herself to her leader.

Ryuubi finally made it to the front gate when she crashed into an incoming Kan'u and Koumei. Kan'u managed to catch Ryuubi from proceeding any further. "Is something wrong Ryuubi-dono?" The Seito Fighter asked, noticing her masters panicked state.

"Kan-san! I don't want to go in the pool. Chouhi-san is just going to throw me in and I'll drown." Ryuubi pleaded.

Chouhi and Naruto finally approached the trio, while the blond fighter spoke to Ryuubi "We'll help you learn Ryuubi. After all we can start out in the shallow end, right Chouhi?" Naruto spoke the last part to the short tempered companion.

Chouhi only snorted and responded "Whatever."

Naruto nodded "Well let's get going." he announced and everyone moved to the Locker rooms. When they popped out, Naruto wore black and blue swimming trucks with a white t-shirt and his mask intact. Kan'u wore a two piece white and yellow bathing suit, Ryuubi wore a pink one piece with frills on the bottom, Koumei wore a blue-green one piece, and Chouhi wore a Navy Blue two piece.

Chouhi grabbed Ryuubi and shouted "Alright, let get started…"

"On that end." Naruto said pointed to the shallow end of the pool.

Chouhi sighed in disappointment. "Alright." She groaned and everyone walked over. Naruto lead the group, but stopped when he saw both Hakufu and Koukin staring at a broken table. 'What the…?' Naruto thought and walked over to the duo.

"Something happened here?" Naruto asked gaining the two's attention.

Both Hakufu and Koukin turned to the new arrival's. "Naru-Chan!" Hakufu announced.

Koukin turned to the Seito group and spoke "What are you guy's doing here?"

Before Naruto could answer, another voice rang out "It looks like their here as an audience." Everyone turned to see Ukitsu Standing away from the group in her normal clothing.

'What's Ukitsu doing here?' Naruto thought, bewildered by the girl's presence.

"Ukitsu?!" Koukin spoke at the site of the fighter.

Hakufu also recognized the newcomer and said "Hey your that girl I met…"

"Oh right we weren't properly introduced." Ukitsu spoke sheepish when she realized her mistake. "Names Ukitsu, Hakufu Sonsaku."

Hakufu ran up to the newcomer and said "Pleasure to meet you U-Chan!"

Ukitsu smiled lightly at the greeting, but took a couple steps back as she spoke "Thanks. I sorry to rush things, but Hakufu Sonsaku I challenge you."

"Challenge me?" Hakufu asked, a little taken back at the sudden match.

Koukin ran in front of His cousin, shielding her from the fighter's sight. "What, there's no need to…"

"Koukin." Naruto spoke up, gaining the fighter's attention. "Let them be. After all this was bound to happen."

Koukin shot a surprised glance at the Seito Fighter "No, I won't…"

"Koukin." Hakufu spoke up. "Step out the way." Koukin turned to see his cousin grinning like a mad man while her eyes turned green with a silted pupil. "I want to fight her."

"Hakufu." Koukin spoke, shocked by the sho Haou sudden eagerness. 'Is her Dragon responding to Ukitsu's presence?'

Naruto walked up to Koukin and placed his hand on the Nanyou Fighter's shoulder. "You knew this was coming, don't try and mess with it." Naruto spoke and forcefully guided Koukin away from the up coming battle.

Both Hakufu and Ukitsu began stared each other down. A beach ball some kids were playing with, was about to hit Ukitsu, but dissolved before it hit the fighter.

"So fast, I could barely see it!" Hakufu spoke as she continue to observe her opponent's action.

'Barely see it? I couldn't see it at all!' Koukin thought, clearly concern with the safety of his cousin.

"Koukin. Even if you want to stop this, you know you can't. Hakufu Sonsaku wants to out of the spirit of her Magatama." Naruto lectured the Fighter.

Koukin looked down in deep thought about Naruto's words, but his mind, form what the blond Haired Fighter could tell, was still dead set on trying to protect the Sho Haou's life.

As soon as Ukitsu jumped at her opponent and threw a tornado Kick. Only for Koukin to intercept the kick with his two arms as shield. Ukitsu stare blankly at the two, but more at Hakufu.

Hakufu head hung low while her eyes darkened. The Sho Haou then collapsed while her cousin yelled "Hakufu, what's going on?!"

The Seito group and Ukitsu gathered around the fallen fighter and Naruto placed his hand on a strange bruise like mark. The Blond Fighter felt a small pulse of dark energy igniting from the bruise. "Someone hit her vitals. A very Skilled one at that."

"A skilled one, what do you mean Naruto-kun?" Ukitsu asked, confused by the turn of events.

"I recognized this technique. It the Jagashou (Japanese:)." Naruto answered. Ukitsu gasped at this. "That would mean…" Ukitsu was interrupted by Chouhi speaking up. "What the hell is this Jagashou?"

"It's a sort of Chi attack where the person insert's his own energy into a body of the victim. Because of the foreign energy could have different compounds, the body can't usually sustain the energy's presence and in the end it destroys itself." Naruto further explained.

"Your saying Hakufu Dead?!!!" Koukin shouted in disbelief.

Naruto shock his head "No, the energy is too small to effect her like that, but it's growing little by little. Like I said who ever cast this on her had a lot of power and control over it."

"My guess would be Toutaku." Ukitsu answered.

Koukin turned to Hakufu's would be killer "Toutaku did this! Why?!" Koukin questioned.

"I don't, but he probable the only one who can undo the technique." Ukitsu spoke her theory.

"Wait, can't Naruto-san undo it?" Koukin asked remembering that the same fighter had the power to cure things.

Naruto shook her head lightly before saying "No. My chi's presence would only agitate the growth of this power, not hinder it. Ukitsu is right, only the attacker can undo the effects. In this case Toutaku is the prime suspect."

Naruto stood back up. "Koukin, take Hakufu with you and go back home. Let Hakufu rest up and call Choukou, he should be able to confirm anything about the Jagashou."

"Alright." Koukin spoke, obeying the command and sling Hakufu over his shoulder while running back home.

'I don't know why, but I have a feeling a whole bunch of shit is about to go down.' Naruto thought grimly.

(Rakuyou High School)

Toutaku entered his green house room and saw his third in command waiting for him. "Welcome back sir." Kaku greeted her master.

"I suspect everything went well my dear Kaku." Toutaku asked.

"KAKU!!!" A voice cried outside, which made Kaku jumped and Toutaku laugh lightly. "I guess he's here." Toutaku spoke humor as he felt the massive enraged aura rushing towards him.

A figure burst through the glass wall of the room, revealing to be a headless body of one of Toutaku's subordinate. Another figure crashed through the wall, revealing it to be no one else, but Akaoni.

"Kaku! Where is that bastard?!" Akaoni roared as soon as the women was in his sights.

"Well I say you did a pretty good job bring me just the person I wanted to meet." Toutaku spoke his gratitude to his forgiven subordinate.

Akaoni tore his sight from the Rakuyou commander and turned towards the one person he despise more then anyone. "Toutaku." Akaoni snared.

"It has been a long time Akaoni. I've almost forgotten what you've looked like without your mask." Toutaku spoke to the tall fighter causally.

Akaoni only growled at the man's attempt to make small talk and charged at him. Toutaku only jumped over the rampaging fighter, allowing Akaoni to crash into the wall. "Still sore about what I had to do. You know better then me that you had to be put down."

Akaoni didn't respond he only charged at the Rakuyou leader again and threw a punch. Toutaku purposely dodge the punch with little room between them. "Oh look, you getting mad again. Just like that day you learn what happened to your dear Ryofu."

Akaoni got madder, he showed this through his punches, which were getting faster and more reckless.

"Just like that day, you learned that your dear Ryofu, was raped by her own boyfriend Ouin. You threw such a fit that you completely demolished my forces by almost half." Toutaku continued to mock the raged built Fighter.

Which worked as Akaoni continued to throw reckless punched in random direction. Toutaku grinned as he felt the punches getting closer and closer to striking him.

"As soon as I arrived, I knew there was only one way to bring even the terrible demon of Rakuyou to his knees." Toutaku continued mock the further enraged fighter as show as Akaoni destroyed another patch of his garden. "Now how did I take you down last time?" Toutaku mumbled to himself as he continued to dodge the relentless series of punches.

Akaoni then slammed his fists on ground where his current enemy stood, only to miss and create a small fissure where he attacked, which Toutaku scoffed off as a minor incident.

"Oh yes, now I remember." Toutaku spoke once more and ran at the behemoth. Akaoni in return charged at the leader with a charge that belonged to a rampaging Rhino.

At the last minute before the two foes collided, Toutaku jumped over Akaoni and thrust his left plum into the back of the silver haired fighter's neck where his Spinal Cord

met his head.

Toutaku landed safely on the ground in time to see Akaoni finish his charge into the wall and turn around to greet The Rakuyou Leader with resentful eyes before launching himself at the man.

Toutaku merely stood in place and hummed a light tune as the Demon of Rakuyou continued to charge. Toutaku noticed that Akaoni was beginning to slow down and in a flash, appeared before the towering fighter and swiftly pressed his hand on his forehead.

Akaoni began to collapse and landed face first. "Damn it…" Akaoni groaned as he closed his eyes and lost all feeling.

Toutaku stood over the body of the fallen fighter while smirking. "You took a bit longer to take down then last time." Toutaku complimented the fallen adversary and then turned to Kaku. "Kaku, could you please get a few of my men and make sure our guest is comfortable."

Kaku bowed to her master while saying "Yes Toutaku-Dono." and walked out of the room to gather a brigade to carry the fighter.

Toutaku glanced at Akaoni before turning to the sky. "The stage is set, I only need to wait for my two actresses to appear for the final performances."

_(Shuuyu Household)_

Koukin and Goei sat around the knocked out Hakufu. "I called Choukou-Sensei like you asked Koukin..." Goei spoke to her nephew. "and he confirmed everything about what Naruto-san said. The attack that is destroying Hakufu is Jagashou, he also said that at the rate it's growing, Hakufu only has three days to live." The mother spoke grimly as she explained to what she learned.

Koukin also looked grimly as he spoke "It's all my fault. I wasn't there when she was hit. I should've been there to…" Koukin stared to tear up through his over whelming thoughts on how he failed to protect his cousin.

"You are not to blame Koukin." Goei spoke to her nephew, trying to ease his negative spirit off of him. "I'm the one at fault here. Even after Hakufu was born I tried to keep Her away from her fate, but Choukou-Sensei warned me what would happen if I did such things. Now I see what I've done not only destroyed Hakufu, but shortened her life as well."

"You not to blame." Koukin spoke to his aunt.

"If you two stop grieving then maybe we can work on Fixing Hakufu." a voice called behind the sliding door. The door opened revealing to be no one else Ryomou.

"Ryomou-san?!" Koukin exclaimed at the fighter's unexpected presence.

"Naruto told me what happened and I came here as soon as I could." Ryomou spoke, explaining her unexpected arrival.

"Naruto-san?" Koukin questioned the Seito Fighter's motive.

Ryomou nodded. "He said that Hakufu needs helps, and the only way to do that is get Toutaku to remove the Jagashou before it finally takes effect."

Koukin nodded. "That's true, but how we going to move Hakufu all the way to Rakuyou? Toutaku won't come here, and Hakufu isn't waking up no matter what I tried."

"Have you tried this?" Goei asked her nephew as she crouched down to her daughter's ear and shouted "WAKE UP OR NO DINNER!!!"

The once thought sleeping Hakufu's eyes shouted open as she shot up while shouting "NO, PLEASE DON'T! I'M UP! I'M UP!"

Ryomou and Koukin stared shocked at Hakufu's sudden recovered state. "Hakufu?!" Koukin questioned.

Hakufu turned to Koukin, confused about his expression and her surroundings. "Where am I?" The unintelligent girl asked.

"Your back home dear." Goei answered.

"I wasn't here before." Hakufu spoke, intriguing the other fighter's mind.

"What do you mean?" Koukin questioned.

Hakufu turned to her cousin and said "Well I was in this dark place and this gigantic Snake was about to eat me!" Hakufu explained as she spread her arms out to describe how big the snake in her fantasy was.

Koukin was clearly confused about the Sho Haou's dream. Before he could speak Goei got up and said "Hakufu, come with me for minute."

Hakufu looked back to her mother and responded "Why?"

"Because it has something to do why you fainted, and other important things." Goei explained and with her daughter finally up and following her like a duckling does a duck, The Mother of the Sho Haou led her child to a mirror.

"Hakufu there a bruise on you back I want you to look at." Goei ordered her daughter, who removed her shirt partly and saw in the reflection of the mirror a black medium size fire-like mark.

"That the sign of the attack that hit you. It's called Jagashou." Goei spoke to her daughter seriously to get the point across.

Hakufu naturally didn't get what the term meant. "It sounds like some sort of Side dish." Hakufu spoke after she let out a nervous giggle.

"Hakufu this is serious!" Goei almost shouted.

Hakufu stood in place shocked by the out burst her mother demonstrated.

Goei continued "The energy that the man hit you with that only intention is to kill you."

"Who did this?" Hakufu asked grimly.

Goei answered "Toutaku Chuuei. From what I heard you met him at the pool."

A thought clicked in Hakufu's memory and shouted "The Watermelon Guy!? But he seemed so nice!"

"I confirmed it with Choukou-sensei." Goei spoke once more.

"But why?!" Hakufu asked, trying to understand the Rakuyou Leader's intention.

Goei shook her head "I don't know, but what I do know is that the only one who can undo the curse is the one who cast it."

Hakufu flipped her shirt back on and turned to her mother. "How long do I have to live?" Hakufu spoke, almost grimly for a unknown reason.

Goei caught the explainable expression, but said "Three days at the most. Choukou- said the technique reacts differently when it slowed down purposely."

Hakufu then moved out of the room and walked down the patio. "I'm going to get change."

"Wait Hakufu…" Koukin tried to speak, but Ryomou halted the boy. "Koukin, you know that this is the only way. Hakufu has to go to Rakuyou and force Toutaku to undo the curse."

"I know, and I'm going to." Koukin explained to Ryomou his previous actions.

Ryomou shook her head. "No, Koukin. I need you to find Gakushuu and then get to Rakuyou."

"Gakushuu-san?" Koukin questioned the sudden order.

"He's been missing for some time now." Ryomou explained. "We're going to need every ounce of man power we can get and Gakushuu is the only one available, but I can't get a hold of him."

"So you need me to go and find him?" Koukin spoke figuring out the outline of the order.

"Yes." Ryomou spoke while nodding. "The sooner you find Gakushuu, the sooner you have to get to Rakuyou."

"Got it!" Koukin shouted, confirming the acceptance of the order.

Hakufu return wearing her Nanyou outfit. "All right, Lets get moving guys!"

Ryomou and Koukin nodded and proceeded to leave the room. Goei the said "Come back safe you three." The mother almost spoke grimly as she thought of the outcome coming in Toutaku's favor.

"Don't worry." Hakufu spoke smiling. The trio left the estate without further words to the worry mother.

Ryomou then turned to Hakufu as they continued to walk. "Hakufu, you and I'll go to Rakuyou right away."

Hakufu turned to her blue haired friend and picked up the order. "What about Koukin?"

"Koukin is going to try and find Gakushuu before we arrive at Rakuyou for back up." Ryomou explained.

"So Gaku-chan going to fight too." Hakufu spoke figuring out everything.

Koukin turn to leave the group and said "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See ya later Koukin!" Hakufu shouted as Koukin ran off to find their fellow fighter.

Ryomou watch as the Nanyou fighter left and turned to the Sho Haou. "Lets get going."

(Rakuyou High School)

Both Ryofu and Chinkyuu were walking down the path to get to there former allied school.

Ryofu stopped about fifty feet away from the gates and turn to her friend. "Chinkyuu, if we get into any trouble, I want you to run."

Chinkyuu's eyes widened in shock at the outrages order. "Ryofu-San!"

Ryofu frowned a little before she spoke "This is an order Chinkyuu. I don't want you falling with me. I things get ugly, I want you to run and don't look back." she explained and turned back in the direction of the school.

Chinkyuu ran in front of her lover while Shouting "Ryofu-san, I refuse to acknowledge this order. Akaoni is Endanger and I have every right to…" Ryofu gripped her lover's shoulder and quickly delivered a heated kiss to her to silent her protest.

"Chinkyuu. I'm to blame for all this, and I'm not letting you fall with me for something that I have to take full responsibility for." Ryofu elaborated the reason for the order and walked around Chinkyuu.

Chinkyuu was slightly dazed by the sudden kiss, but still managed to note where Ryofu moved and reacted. "Ryofu-san!"

Ryofu stopped suddenly and thrust her arm to stop her lover. Ryofu swiftly swung her hands into the air to deflect incoming spears.

Chinkyuu saw the spears and instantly put her guard up. "Ease up Chinkyuu. There no one here." Ryofu raised her foot off the ground and pointed to some shining line of the ground. "Toutaku set up a few traps while I was away." Ryofu continued to move, but was more wary of any traps that might have been laid out.

Chinkyuu and Ryofu finally managed reach the front gates of the Rakuyou's territory and entered with caution. Both succeeded in noticing that the entire compound was deserted.

"Chinkyuu." Ryofu spoke trying to gain her lover's attention. "Don't let them catch you off guard."

"What…?" Chinkyuu was about to ask when five fighter's appeared behind them and charged at them with various weapons pointed at them. Ryofu brought her foot up and swung in down on the sword the first fighter had and disarmed him. Ryofu then leaned forward and punched the assassin in the face. Ryofu spun around to kick the other two attackers before they had a chance to strike her.

Chinkyuu managed to twist herself to dodge the incoming swords and when the assailant passed her, Chinkyuu aimed her finger tips at the top of both Fighter's necks and delivered a chi into both Rakuyou fighter's body, effectively paralysis them.

Ryofu absorbed her lover's action and smiled. "Nice shot Chinkyuu." Ryofu complimenting.

Chinkyuu turned to Ryofu and spoke "Thanks, but I'm sure you noticed."

Ryofu nodded as her facial expression change from cheerier to serious. "Yes, these guy's were only D-rank fighters. Toutaku isn't the kind that makes careless moves unless there something deeper to them." Ryofu began to advance to the school once more while speaking "From now on, Toutaku is likely to spring a trap and we must proceed with caution."

Chinkyuu nodded and began to follow her lover to the enemy's territory. The duo walked right threw the front door fortress and glanced around for any source of life. The duo then spotted a figure standing by the stairs leading to the basement, who was no one else then Toutaku Chuuei.

"Toutaku!" Ryofu shouted furiously at her former leader. "Where's Akaoni?" Ryofu spoke toning down her voice, but still held the fury behind it.

Toutaku merely laughed at the tone and turned to descend the stairs "Follow me if you want to Ryofu." He spoke, as if he was mocking the intruding guest.

Ryofu growled at the gesture, but managed to calm herself down before she fell for what ever Trick her former commander had plan. Both Former Rakuyou Fighter followed Toutaku down the stair, leading the guest to the sub-basement of the school.

Toutaku stopped at the door way that was littered with graphite, while the hallway it self was not very well lighten. "This brings back memory Ryofu." Toutaku spoke suddenly, which made both fighter look at him spuriously.

"What's with the small talk all of a sudden?" Ryofu responded.

Toutaku gripped the door handle and opened it to reveal Akaoni heavily chained to the wall while his head was covered by a metal mask that looked brand new from the original mask.

"AKAONI!!!" Ryofu and Chinkyuu shouted simultaneously as they charged at their imprisoned friend.

Both fighter managed to bring themselves to the front of the fighter and grasped him. They began to shack him to try and bring him to back to the world of the living. "Akaoni! Wake up, Akaoni!!!" both girls shouted.

"He can't hear you." Toutaku assured both of his enemies worst fear. "He's not dead though, it's almost impossible for a fighter of my stature to kill someone like him. But…" Toutaku turned around "There are a couple fighter that can bring this fighter down, or rather one sure way to kill him."

Ryofu glared at the Rakuyou dictator. "What are you talking about?"

Toutaku grinned even further as the it seems to threaten to split his face in two. "According to legend, after you fell Ryofu, Akaoni walked up to an abandon mine shaft and buried himself. I want to see if that legend was true as they say."

Ryofu cocked her eye's at Toutaku's plan. "How do you plan to do that?"

Toutaku then said "You'll just have to wait and see…" Suddenly Ten fighter appeared in front of the door "That is of course you can live long enough to see the look on his face."

The fighter's charge at invader's. Ryofu and Chinkyuu managed to counter attack against the first couple of attackers, but the fighter's kept their assault up regardless of there fallen allies.

Finally, after Ryofu managed to punch another incoming fighter, a fallen fighter managed to grip his enemy's legs. Ryofu looked down for a moment, but the distraction was all that was needed for another fighter managed to punch her dead in the face.

Chinkyuu managed to fair better since most of the enemy turn to attack Ryofu more then her. Chinkyuu managed to see her lover fallen and charged after her. Only for a couple of the fighter noticed her advancement and charged at her.

Chinkyuu tried to fight the man off, but he managed to capture her fist and bind her.

Ryofu tried to get up as well but the nine fighter's dog piled on her to restrain her movements.

Toutaku then spoke over the commotion "Put them to sleep."

The soldier's nodded and slammed the intruder's heads against the floor, knocking them out. "What do you want us to do with them now?" one of the servant's asked anxiously.

Toutaku turned to the man and said "Take Ryofu to the arena…" Toutaku then pointed to the fighter that grasped Chinkyuu "…while you take Koudai-san to Seito."

The fighter narrowed his eyes at his master. "Seito? Why?!"

Toutaku began to move towards the stairs while speaking "As an invitation."

(Nanyou Academy)

Koukin ran passed the school while thinking 'Where could he have gone. Gakushuu-san said he was going to speak to Enjyutsu, but I haven't since he left the hospital last week.' Koukin thought.

Koukin stopped in front of the school's gates to caught his breath and think 'If I could figure out where Enjyutsu is, that would lead me straight to Gakushuu-san, and maybe I could get some more reinforcement.'

"Well, there's a face I've haven't seen in awhile." Koukin heard a man speak and turn in the direction of the voice to see no one else then Saji Genpou of Nanyou.

"Saji-san!" Koukin exclaimed at the fellow Student's presence.

Saji noted Koukin's presence and said "You look like you've been running a marathon Kou-chan. What's the hurry?"

Koukin answered "Hakufu and Ryomou-san went to Rakuyou to fight Toutaku. I'm looking for Gakushuu, to see if he can help us."

Saji looked down thinking. "Did Gaku-chan say where he was going?" Saji asked, trying to see if he could help out his fellow fighter.

"Gakushuu-san said he was going to try and find Enjyutsu. Ryomou and I haven't seen him since."

"Maybe En-Chan can help us out there." Saji spoke as he turned to the school.

Koukin eye's widen after he heard Saji's suggestion. "But, I heard no one has seen Enjyutsu in over six months…"

"That's cause En-chan doesn't want to risk exposing himself to Toutaku's. After all, our school is supporter of the Anti-Toutaku movement." Saji explained the Nanyou leader's secrecy.

"I see." Koukin said, seeing some of the logic in the leader's absent "But it doesn't help the fact that no one knows where he's at."

Saji grinned a little at the young Fighter's doubt. "The Big Four knows where

En-chan secludes himself. Member has the right to see him when ever they want." Saji as he continued to walk towards the school.

"What! Ryomou-san didn't mention that." Koukin as he ran to catch up with the member of the Big Four.

Saji shrugged his shoulder "Must have missed that note."

Koukin got his phone out and text

**'Koukin Shuuyu to Ryomou Shimei'  
****I'm going with Saji-san to meet Enjyutsu  
****Hopeful I meet you before you arrive at Rakuyou.**

Koukin put his phone into his pocket and continued to follow Saji to Enjyutsu's hide away. Which came to a part of the school that Koukin didn't recognized and saw a double door with a sign that read 'Keep Out. Authorized Personnel's Only.'

Saji opened the door, disregarding the warning note. "He's in here." he informed the newcomer.

"What is here?" Koukin asked the Big Four Member.

"An old Boiler Room. After the school hooked up with the A.C. it was pretty much abandon. Not a lot of people, even in the school known's about it." Saji informed Koukin about the area.

Koukin observed the large pipe decorated room, when he spotted a single light candle that rested on a box. Near that candle he saw a figure sitting behind the table. who's face was conceal by the darkness, but the light of the candle showed that the cloths he wore were from Nanyou

"That's there is En-chan." Saji said and motioned Koukin to get a closer look.

Koukin obeyed the invite and walked closer. Koukin began to see a bit of the leader's head before an orange bolt launched at him and he felt something punch him in the gut.

"Koukin Shuuyu. I KILL YOU!!!" A derange voice cried out above Koukin, followed by another hit at the base at the back of his neck before passing out.

(Yamashi Matrix Train)

Both Ryomou and Hakufu made their way to the train that would take them to Rakuyou when Ryomou heard her phone go off. The blue haired fighter reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone. She clicked the message sent to her and read.

"It's from Koukin." Ryomou said "He's going with Saji to meet Enjyutsu!" She spoke once more shocked by the info.

"Enjyutsu?" Hakufu asked, bewildered by the unknown name.

Ryomou eased the question of Hakufu's by saying "He's the leader of our school. You didn't know that?"

"No I didn't." Hakufu answered "And Koukin is going to meet him?"

Ryomou nodded. "Yes. Hopefully, Koukin and Saji can convince Enjyutsu to send more forces to Rakuyou."

Hakufu nodded, not completely understanding what Ryomou said, but chose to stay silent while waiting to finally arrive at Rakuyou.

Ryomou also mentally prepared herself in the up coming battle with the infamous Rakuyou. 'I guess I'll leave this in Saji's hands.'

(Seito Private School)

The Rakuyou fighter, who purpose was to transport the Rakuyou Traitor Chinkyuu, was about to reach the school grounds in another Twenty Minutes. "Man, why do I have to go into enemy territory just to drop off some stupid cunt." the Fighter complained regardless of the area he was in.

The fighter then thought 'On the other hand, there are some benefits.' while smiling pervertly. The Rakuyou Fighter glanced around to detect a presence of anyone around. When he saw no one, the man penetrated the forest that surrounded the road.

As soons as the man entered a small clear field he set the hostage down gently so he wouldn't risk waking her up. When Chinkyuu was on the ground and showed no signs of disturbance, the man ripped the girl's shirt off and began to marvel her breast. 'Sweet mother of God! How the hell was this girl a les…' The man's thought's were never finished as a knife ran through his head. With a jerk, the knife was pulled out swiftly and the momentum caused the fighter to fall off Chinkyuu.

The assistant walked out of the woods, holding a black and gold vein handle, with a rope that attached to the knife. The light finally revealed the man to be Naruto. "Honestly, why is it that about every guy I see thinks with their dick?"

The Blond Haired fighter walked over and picked up Chinkyuu with his left arm under her knees while the right arm supported her back. Naruto turned back and began to walk back to his school.

Naruto managed to bring the surprising guest to his room and laid her down on the futon. Naruto laid Chinkyuu out, threw the blanket on her. Seeing that there was no major wounds, as she was just knocked out, The Blond Fighter left and went to find his friends.

Chinkyuu on the other hand, began to awaken from her man-made slumber and remembered what happen. The Former Rakuyou Fighter shot off from the bed and finally noticed her surroundings, which was obliviously not the Rakuyou's Sub-basement. Chinkyuu felt a little cold for some reason and finally noticed her shirt was torn off. Chinkyuu quickly pulled the cover over her half exposed body just in time to see the door open.

Naruto walked through the door, noticing his guest now fully awake. "You just seem to attract trouble, don'cha." The blond Fighter spoke. Chinkyuu then asked "Where Am I?"

Naruto walked over to her and threw down a t-shirt "Seito." he answered "Kan'u, Ryuubi and Chouhi are on there way here." Naruto explained, as the said people finally appeared.

"It appears that we have a situation on are hands." Chouhi spoke followed by "Just cause your just too nice Naruto."

"Shut up." Naruto grumbled to the third-in-command of Seito.

Kan'u then approached The blond Fighter "Naruto, I hope you know what your getting into."

"I'm about to find out." Naruto spoke before turning to his desk and picked up his blood stained kyoketsu shoge (Japanese:To Run about in the Fields and Mountains) from his pocket and set it down before turning to Chinkyuu. "So, anything special happen that got you into this mess." Naruto asked, wishing from the mystery to be unveiled.

Chinkyuu, sighed a little, but said "Ok, but I can put a shirt on first?" Chinkyuu grabbed the t-shirt with her free hand, but kept the blanket over her exposed body.

Naruto turned around, and said "Go for it."

Chinkyuu glanced around to make sure there were no mirror's in Naruto's line of sight before dropping the blanket and began to slip the shirt on. "I'm good." Chinkyuu informed Naruto that it was ok for him to look. The blond Fighter turned around and waited for the guest to begin her tale.

"It happened this Afternoon. Kaku managed to call Akaoni and provoked him into coming to Rakuyou. Ryofu-san and I followed, but we got captured as well." Chinkyuu explained.

"Did you hear anything before you got knocked out?" Naruto asked.

Chinkyuu looked down, trying to remember what the Fearsome Leader said. "I think I heard something about taking Ryofu to an arena. I do know that he plans to have Akaoni to kill himself." Chinkyuu explained.

Naruto nodded and turned back around to face his commanders. "Well, it appears this situation is going require a little more support. With your permission of course." Naruto spoke to the modern day Brotherhood of Seito.

Chouhi said "Do what ya want, but you better not Die."

Kan'u then spoke "You don't even need permission since your going to do it anyway, but you can go." Kan'u then dug through her pocket of her skirt and threw a pair of keys to Naruto, who caught it with ease. "Make sure you bring it back in one piece." Kan'u ordered, while Naruto nodded at the order and looked back at the key's grinning.

"I will." Naruto said "I'll be back A.S.A.P." Naruto then turned to Chinkyuu and held out his hand. "Well we better get going."

Chinkyuu nodded and grabbed the hand. She got up and began to follow the Blond Fighter to a small Garage. Naruto unlocked the side door, but when it opened the room was to dark to see what it content. Naruto flipped the switch, the Garage door began to lift up and the light revealed a black and gold motorcycle.

Naruto grinned under his mask as he mumbled "Nice." Naruto noticed a couple of Blue and Silver helmets on the motorcycle's handles and grabbed them. The blond Fighter threw one of the helmets to Chinkyuu and said "Better put this on. Rakuyou's an Hour away, and that means we're going be passing a few speed lights."

Chinkyuu's eyes widened at the proclaimed recklessness that Naruto was going to be risking. "Is that really necessary?!" She practical Shouted.

Naruto nodded while his mask molded into a insane smile.

Chinkyuu sighed in defeat, already thinking no way out of this. "Alright." With that Naruto climb on and started the bike up. Chinkyuu soon followed and wrapped her hands around Naruto's waist tightly. "Did you even drive one of these things?!" Chinkyuu shouted over the revving bike engine.

"Does a Mountain Bike count?!" Naruto shouted before taking off.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Chinkyuu shouted as they took off.

(Rakuyou High School)

Hakufu and Ryomou stood in front of the enemy school's gates. "This is were Toutaku is."

"So, all we have to do is meet this Toutaku guy, force him to fix me and we're can go." Hakufu asked, trying to sum up the mission.

Ryomou nodded, but said "That's the idea, but I don't think it would be that easy." Ryomou then lead The Sho Haou through the gates and into the school's yard.

Ryomou stopped at a door way before signaling Hakufu to stop. Hakufu stopped and watched Ryomou kick the door open and glanced around with extreme caution.

"That's odd." Ryomou spoke to herself.

Hakufu glanced around the area as Ryomou did, but saw no one. "What is." she asked.

"There's no one here. I don't even sense an Aura." Ryomou explained her paranoid state. "That can only mean we have high rank Fighters hiding about, or something else is going on."

"You have that right Ryomou-san." a voice rang out in the hallway that Ryomou and Hakufu instantly recognized as Toutaku Chuuei's.

Both Ryomou and Hakufu then stood behind one and other while scoping out for the source of the voice of the Rakuyou Leader.

"There's really no need to act so alarmed…" Toutaku spoke once more while reappearing out of a hallway left to the girls "All I really want is the girl behind you Ryomou-san." he explained as he pointed his left arm at Hakufu.

Ryomou rushed at Toutaku and grabbed the arm and threw the rest of her body around it. The Blue Haired fighter wrapped her legs around the arm and started to pull on the arm. Toutaku didn't even flinch at the sudden attack the Nanyou's Big Four had preformed.

"Remove the Jagashou that you put on her." Ryomou barked fearlessly at the Rakuyou Leader "Right Now!"

Toutaku let out a light laugh before saying "What do you think your doing?" Toutaku grabbed Ryomou's leg and pulled her toward his hand, which caught her throat and started to strangle her.

"Did you forget, I'm a fighter to. I'm not some punk you can push around!" Toutaku mocked the Nanyou Fighter.

"Mou-Chan!" Hakufu yelled as she charged at Toutaku.

Toutaku grinned wildly as the Sho Haou charged at him. He focused on the Jagashou and flared his energy.

Hakufu stopped charging as she felt a pain burning in her back that seemed to travel to her left side.

"If you, or Ryomou-san don't want to die. I suggest you corporate Hakufu-san." Toutaku warned the ill girl.

"Wh…Why would I corporate with you." Hakufu snapped.

Toutaku grinned as he tightened his grip around Ryomou's neck. "Cause if you don't, your friend's blood will be on your hands."

"Mou-Chan!" Hakufu yelled as she saw the painful expression on her friend's face. Hakufu got up and rushed at Toutaku once more, ignoring the pain throbbing inside her.

Toutaku let go of Ryomou, causing the said girl to fall to the ground and thrust his hand into the Sho Haou's throat, strangling her. "All I want you to do is kill a certain someone and both you and Ryomou-san can go free."

"Your asking me to kill someone I don't even know! How do you expect me to say yes to something like that?!" Hakufu snapped at her captor.

Only for to Toutaku to grin and let go of the Sho Haou's throat. "Very Well…" Toutaku disappeared, and reappear behind Ryomou. Toutaku raised his hand over the girl and chi started to form into a ball "…Then I'll just kill her."

Hakufu glared at the Rakuyou leader and growled. "Alright, Who is this person you want me to kill?"

(Meanwhile)

Ryofu began to feel something rough rub against her face. He took a deep breath, but began to cough lightly as something else scratched her throat. The Green haired fighter began to open her eyes and noticed the ground was just dusty dirt. Ryofu pressed her on the ground to lift herself off the ground and noticed she was in a single lamp lighten room with various sports equipment.

Ryofu eyed the double door that she knew lead to the Arena outside the room. Ryofu tried to get up, but as soon as she got to her feet, she began to feel weak and leaned on a basketball cart to keep herself from collapsing.

"Chinkuu." Ryofu weakly called out, but received no answer

The door opened, revealing Kaku and another fighter. "You look like you've seen better days Ryofu." Kaku spoke to the captured traitor.

"What do you want Kaku?" Ryofu snapped at the Rakuyou lapdog.

Kaku shock her head at the tone in her former Comrades Voice. "Actually, its not what I want, it's what Toutaku-Dono wants." The accomplices then moved towards Ryofu and grabbed her harshly while slinging her over his shoulder. The Two Rakuyou fighters moved out into the large football arena. Around the arena was a heavy wire fence with only the opposite end of the arena having a gate.

Ryofu saw a figure on the other side of the arena and identified it as Akaoni. "Akaoni!!!" Ryofu called out and the fighter carrying her threw her onto the ground and exited the area.

Ryofu managed to pick herself up, but still wobbled a little. The green haired fighter managed to get her legs back to normal enough to run to her friend. Ryofu cam e within three yards of Akaoni when the gates near him opened, show Toutaku with Ryomou being held by his hands while Hakufu traveled behind him.

"Toutaku." Ryofu growled at the presence of the Rakuyou Leader.

Toutaku paid no heed to the raging aura directed at him, instead pointed his finger to the figure laying on his stomach. "That's who you'll be facing." Toutaku informed Hakufu.

"Who's that?" Hakufu asked Toutaku, not being able to recognized the figure below her.

Toutaku himself ignored the question and threw Ryomou to the side, and moved towards the knocked out fighter. Toutaku quickly jabbed his right hand index and middle finger at the ends of Akaoni's neck, while his left hand thrust into his lower back, just above the waist.

After his hand hastily retreated a sudden power surge was felt by everyone present. "Now let the show begin." Toutaku spoke as he ran through the gates and shut it instantly.

Ryofu rushed next to her friend, only for Akaoni to press his to the ground and lift his head up. His face looked like it was in an intense amount of pain mixed with an intense amount of anger that radiant of him.

"Oh it seems that it's already reached a critical level." Toutaku spoke as he felt the jump of energy the Demon of Rakuyou pulse violently. The Rakuyou leader turned his back away from the area and said "I better leave before he see me."

Akaoni began to rise up, but when he got to his feet another pulse of energy burst off of him that made him grasp his head in pain.

"Akaoni!!!" Ryofu cried out as she ran to her friend to ease what ever pain plagued him. Only for the Sliver haired fighter to responded in a unexpected way.

Akaoni's eye glanced at them Ryofu for a second before he let out a thundering roar that shook the whole land around him and charged viscously at his friend.

Ryofu stood in place stun by the sudden action. Her mind meanwhile tried to decipher the reason for the actions.

Ryomou, on the other hand, charged and grabbed Ryofu before the monstrous figure crushed her ally. Ryomou managed to land away from Akaoni and witness his throwing his right fist into the ground and creating several small fissures in the process.

"Mou-Chan What happened?!" Hakufu asked as she ran to her friend, but in a flash, Akaoni rammed into her with his fist. Hakufu flew into the wire faced, while leaving a huge dent, but the fence didn't fall.

Toutaku finally stopped and turned around when he head the fence around the arena started to screech at the strain of the force. "Well I thought for sure that would collapse under his might, or did you do something while I was away…" Toutaku didn't even turn away from the fight as a figure approached him. "…Kaku?"

"Yes I did." Kaku confirmed. "I hired some help from the Ugan Gang to create a Chi reinforcement barrier to make sure the fence around the field would hold. I'm just afraid that it'll only cage him for so long…"

"There's no need to worry." Toutaku interrupted his third in command "By the time the barrier breaks, Akaoni will already be on his knees, grieving to the lost of his love, and gawking at the sight of her blood on his hands." The Tyrant leader added an Insane grin at that thought.

Kaku nodded and turned the other way. "But aren't you worried that even when Ryofu Dies, Akaoni won't extract his revenge against you before he offs himself."

Toutaku then said "Oh, your concern about my well being after all Kaku." Toutaku didn't turn to his subordinate as he spoke to her.

Kaku bowed her head while ignoring the elaborate comment. "I'll just take my leave Toutaku-Dono." Kaku informed her leader as she turned to leave.

"Kaku." Toutaku spoke to gain his third in commands attention "Have a pleasant evening."

Kaku then said "Thank you sir." Kaku walked on while thinking 'After all, by the time this is over, you'll be dead and I'll be safe and sound at Kyoshou.'

Akaoni continue to thrash around, desperately trying to crush the three fighter's before him.

"Akaoni!" Ryofu cried while getting the attention of the silver haired fighter. "What's wrong with you?!"

Akaoni responded by charging at his friend with blinding speed that forced Ryofu to dodge at the last second.

"It's no use Ryofu." Toutaku spoke on the sideline, knowing his voice could not be heard over the chaos. "The pressure points I hit were no ordinary spots. The one on his neck was a chi Passage way to the brain, and I also strike the Tanden (Japanese:Abdomen) Chi Point. With the Tanden creaked opened, Chi in overflowing through out the body, but with the mind's chi passage way opened, a majority the energy is converting to his mind. Giving him all the power of god, with the mind of a wild animal."

Akaoni swung himself around to slam against the charging Ryomou and Hakufu, causing the Nanyou fighters to slam against the fence. Ryofu tried to defend herself when Akaoni's arm stretched out to hit her.

The Nanyou Fighters managed to get up in time to avoid the charging monster and took advantage of Akaoni's pause by kicking him simultaneously in the head. Akaoni took the kicks without even flinching. Instead, he twist himself so his left hand would punch Hakufu into the fence and his right Elbow rammed into Ryomou.

Akaoni eyes spotted Hakufu before him and raised both of his fist and swung them down.

Ryofu managed to jump in front to her friend and threw a kick into his throat to intercept his attempt top attack his target. Akaoni took a few steps backwards at the force of the kick, but otherwise reminded unfazed.

"Akaoni, you need to calm down! If you don't…" Ryofu pleads were interrupted when Akaoni raised his left foot and slammed it onto the ground. The soil around the his foot began to sink and the extra traveled like a wave. Ryofu eye's widened at the waves, but managed to grabbed Hakufu and jump over the wave and away from it creator.

Ryofu landed and looked back at Hakufu. She noticed that Hakufu clutched her sides and groaning furiously. The Green haired fighter then noticed two different chi signature emitting on Hakufu, one of them she instantly recognized as Toutaku's, but the other was a different and slowly rising.

Before Ryofu had time to ponder she noticed Ryomou charging behind Akaoni and jumped while aiming her plum at his neck. Only for Akaoni to swing his hand behind him to deflect the Nanyou fighter. Ryomou saw the hand and quickly used her feet to bounce off from her course as soon as the hand was within range. The Nanyou fighter landed a safe distance before grunting "Dammit."

Ryofu then slung Hakufu over her shoulder and ran after Ryomou, only to stop when a she heard a mightily roar, followed by a massive explosion of chi from Akaoni's body.

Ryofu got caught in the shockwave and was caught by Ryomou. "What happening to him?" Ryofu asked the Nanyou Big Four for her input.

Ryomou answered "The chi that's leaking out through his body is beginning to ignite with his body, it basically destroying him.. I've been trying to hit the two pressure points that Toutaku hit. If I punch them in time, they will repair themselves and absorb the extra chi in his body."

Ryofu was slightly relieved at the plan, until she caught on to the one part. "What do you mean in time?" Ryofu asked, almost fearing it was bad news.

Ryomou then said "Right now, Akaoni's chi has overflowed about fifty percent of his body. If I don't fix the Tanden soon, the body will destroy itself and kill Him."

Ryofu eye's widened at that little note and said "We got to hurry up and…" she didn't get to finish as both Ryofu and Ryomou had to jump away from each other to avoid Akaoni's charge, with Ryomou grabbing and pulling the Sho Haou with her.

Ryomou managed to land safely and laid Hakufu down. "Stay still, Me and Ryofu will handle this." Ryomou told Hakufu before turning back to the Demon of Rakuyou.

Hakufu remained stationary, but not because she was ordered to, but because a power in side of her was raging and it felt like was something else was burning her. "Mou-Chan, It hurts." Hakufu grunted painfully as the burning sensation built up inside her.

Ryomou and Ryofu had began there assault with Ryofu trying to dash around the field to get Akaoni's attention while Ryomou aimed herself to get behind the former Rakuyou fighter and hit the pressure points that caused Akaoni's madness.

Akaoni began to charge at Ryofu and let out a series of punches, only for Ryofu to react by swirling around the punches and shot the palm of her hand at Akaoni knee cap and the force of her chi made direct contact. The result were unexpected as Akaoni threw his knee at Ryofu and slammed his elbow on the Green haired fighter's upper back.

Akaoni then twist around so the same elbow would meet Ryomou's gut and slam her away from himself and Ryofu. Ryomou crashed into the fence and fell to the ground, groaning from the pain that radient through out her body.

"Mou-chan…" Hakufu spoke weakly as she watched her friends get effortlessly trashed by the Demon of Rakuyou. The Sho Haou then started to try and pick herself off the ground by using the fence as support. Hakufu managed to get to her feet as she witness Akaoni kicking Ryofu away and Ryomou attempting to renew her attack, but failed as Akaoni caught her arm and started to slam her around the hard ground.

Akaoni finally let go of The Nanyou Fighter's arm after thrashing her and started to lift his arm into the air and thrust it towards Ryomou.

Hakufu watched as her friend was about to be killed and yelled "MOU-CHAN!!!"

Akaoni's fist almost connected with Ryomou before a figure kicked him in the head with an extreme amount of force that caused the fighter to fly a feet away off the ground while the attacker landed. Ryomou finally managed to see the attacker was none other then Hakufu.

"Hakufu! What the Hell Are you doing?!" Ryomou yelled at the Sho Haou, only to take a second glance at her eye and see they were green and with a slit pupil. "Oh no." Ryomou spoke as she watched the dragon posed Hakufu charge at the Akaoni with excitement noticeable in her eyes and her insane smile was only confirming the horror.

Hakufu finally appeared before the fallen and landed another kick on his chin. The force of the kick caused Akaoni to rise from the grounding mid air, but another kick sent the former Rakuyou fighter back to the ground.

Hakufu moved to punch Akaoni, only for Him to intercept the fist with his own hand and threw Hakufu away from him. Akaoni then rolled back up and charged at The Sho Haou with both of his fist raised. Before he was two feet from Hakufu, a thick stream of water burst out of the ground and deflected Akaoni from his path.

The Sho Haou managed to rise from the ground swiftly and began to move her arms and the water followed the movements. The vast liquid began to lash out like whip at the Demon of Rakuyou, leaving long, deep wounds, but Hakufu's arms thrust out at Akaoni and the water stands combined with one another to form a maelstrom.

Hakufu's vortex then shot out at Akaoni with even more ferocity then her first one.

Akaoni only let out a fearsome Roar as raised his fist once more and slammed them against the ground, that caused the ground to sift and a huge slate of ground shifted upward to cover him from the torrent of water. The two element collided with each other, resulting with some of the water being absorbed into earth will the excess splash away from Akaoni.

Ryomou and Ryofu sensed the power that both titans expelled, but Ryomou called out to her friend over the chaos. "Ryofu, we have to act now! Akaoni's power level already jump close to the point of no return."

Ryofu nodded and shouted "Right, I'll aim for the neck while you hit the Tanden!"

"Got it!" Ryomou confirmed the order.

Both fighter then charged at Akaoni, who was still holding out against Hakufu's own assault.

The Enrage Fighter then twist his head in time to see both fighters running at him. He responded by turning away from Hakufu and threw his right fist on the ground and started to grind against it. The energy traveled from Akaoni's body to the soil, causing the ground to let lose a series spiked waves that popped out of the ground underneath both Ryomou and Ryofu.

Both allied Fighter jumped into the air and landed on to each spike that popped up below them and traveled down the spiked path and finally reached Akaoni. Only for the giant to retaliate by swinging his fist around at the duo. This attempt was interrupted by Hakufu, who slammed her leg against Akaoni's neck and Ryomou took advantage of the distraction by jumping at the spot Toutaku struck early and pressed her hand on The fighter's abdominals and started to insert her own chi into the wound that was created.

Toutaku watched with widened eyes at the exciting display in front of him, but muttered between his insane grin "Your too late Ryomou-san."

Ryomou finally launched herself away from Akaoni with Ryofu closely following her. She examined the chi level that was left in Akaoni had reduced at all. "Oh, No!" Ryomou gasped.

Ryofu turned to ask Ryomou what she said, when suddenly a huge lighting like energy burst shot out of Akaoni's body. That was followed by a vicious roar that started to tear apart the land into small and large fissure and huge slabs of earth raised over the land around the area.

"It seems that Akaoni's chi reached a dangerous level." Toutaku commented as he took a side step to avoid the fissure that ran at him. "With the chi that already stored in his system can be reabsorb back quick enough, it will eventually just continue to absorb into Akaoni's body, to the point it will rip every fiber in Akaoni's body." Toutaku spoke to himself as he watched the event folding out in front of him with great amount of anticipation.

Ryomou and Ryofu felt the earth starting to shake in a sudden violent earthquake. Both Fighters had to jump up to avoid several spikes that shot out of the ground in random directions.

Hakufu on the other hand, just continued to grin at the power that flooded over her. The Sho Haou then jumped into the air as she began to twirl and the water followed her movements, whipping itself against the empowered figure. Akaoni merely stood in place and the water whips seem to evaporate before in got within an inch of him.

Hakufu maneuvered herself in mid-air and aimed her foot to kick Akaoni square in the head. The Demon of Rakuyou stood in place one second, but the next his right arm smack her away his fist and appeared behind her in a flash and slammed his fist on her back sending her straight into the ground. Akaoni then raised his fist once more over the Sho Haou and threw them down.

Both Ryofu and Ryomou jumped at the silver haired fighter with Ryofu kicking him successfully in the head while Ryomou ducked under his fists and grabbing Hakufu.. Akaoni struck the ground and remained unaffected by the kick. He recovered by swinging his fist towards Ryofu and launched her towards the steel fencing.

Ryomou laid Hakufu on the ground away from battle field and quickly scanned the Sho Haou's condition. The Nanyou fighter gasped when she saw the bruise mark grow into a snake like shape with an open mouth under her left breast. "Oh No!" Ryomou spoke grimly.

Hakufu began to stir a bit before her eye opened up to reveal normal eyes. "Mou-chan… he in…pain…" Hakufu informed the confused Ryomou.

"What are you talking about?" Ryomou asked for assistance in deciphering the Sho Haou's words. Only for the answer to be delayed over a bloody Ryofu crashing into Ryomou. Both all the conscious fighter looked up to see Akaoni standing over them.

The Silver Haired fighter raised his right fist into the air and threw it at the defeated fighters.

Suddenly a loud, revving object popped out of nowhere during the chaos and rammed into Akaoni. The object bounced off and landed in front of the three Fighters while Akaoni began to tumble backwards.

Ryomou and Ryofu finally saw the figures on the now identified Motorcycle was none other then Naruto and a sick looking Chinkyuu. Naruto looked back at them and said "Need a hand?"

Toutaku grinned further that is insane smile threaten to split his face in half. "Well the plot thickens."

Chinkyuu's arm finally let go of the driver and fell off the bike. The sickly girl quickly crawled away from everyone and began unloading her stomach of all over the ground.

Ryofu saw her friend distress state and crawled over to her. She then asked "Chinkyuu, are you alright?"

Chinkyuu finally looked up at her lover and said "Ryofu-san, remind me never to get into something with two on more wheels with Him!" She jabbed her left index finger at Naruto

Ryofu saw who Chinkyuu pointed to and asked "Why?"

"That…That Road Rage maniac drove through the graveyards and kept jumping over the every grave stone, and then he flew over a gorge." Chinkyuu explained furiously.

"In my defense, those were much needed short cuts." Naruto spoke.

Chinkyuu glared at the Seito fighter, but before she could respond, Akaoni appeared over them and threw his fist at the group. This caused the group split to avoid the fist.

Naruto ran over to Ryomou, who was still holding Hakufu. "Care to inform me what the newsflash."

Ryomou nodded "Toutaku struck both The tanden and a chi point that connected to the brain. After that, well you can see the results."

Naruto asked hastily "Did you try and close the Tanden?""Yes." Ryomou answered "but…" Ryomou and Naruto had to move out of the way of Akoani's rampage.

"The power level was past the point of recover when I hit the Tanden." Ryomou screamed as she retreated.

Naruto then thought 'No the energy inside Akaoni is trying to expel itself from him, but it's happening to slow.'

"Naruto, there something else going on!" Ryomou called out "The ground around here been acting strange." Naruto managed to dodge a punch Akaoni sent to him while shouting "Strange? Like How Strange?!"

"Like Akaoni's controlling it!" Ryomou explained.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. 'That would only mean…' **"Akaoni's Dragon is about to take full form!" **Hiryuu spoke confirming Naruto suspicion.

'It's starting to take full form! How long would that take?' Naruto asked his friend.

"**The process is happening, but not fast enough."** Hiryuu explained. **"The power inside of him is destroying the body. The only hope that boy has is if the dragon forms and absorbs the energy."**

Naruto heard this and said 'Which means that The dragon has to form faster If we have a chance of saving Akaoni, I gotta use that extra energy to get that Dragon to form faster.'

"**And that where I come in." **Hiryuu spoke.

'Yep.' Naruto answered and began running at Akaoni.

Akaoni, in response, threw his fist to the ground to grind against it, letting lose a bigger wave at Naruto.

Naruto eyed the wave and saw the ground starting to split into several spikes that was aimed at Naruto. The blond Fighter was forced to make a hasty retreat from the attack.

Naruto turned to both Ryomou and Ryofu and examined their condition. Ryofu looked to banged up to move around too much and Chinkyuu was busy tending to her. Ryomou seemed to preoccupied with tending to the wounded Hakufu.

'It looks like I'm going to be going at this one on my own.' Naruto thought. Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his white and black pupil eyes. 'Hiryuu-sensei, I'm going in.' Naruto informed his teacher.

"Be Careful Naruto. If you aim for the Tanden and mold the Chi from there." Hiryuu advised.

'Noted!' Naruto thought as he charged at the Silvered haired fighter.

The Silvered haired fighter responded to the advancing Seito fighter by throwing his fist into the ground, resulting in the earth in front of him popping out spikes of various lengths.

Naruto saw the spike shooting at him and jumped over the advancing spikes and landed on a stable one. Naruto continued to jump onto each of the spiked until he managed to get close enough to Jump at Akaoni head on.

The Silver haired Fighter reacted by swinging his arms around himself to deflect Naruto from his path, which was successfully landed a punch on the fighter and Naruto was sent flying into the bent out of shape fence.

"Ow, Dammit." Naruto grunted as he felt one of his rib crack one second, but felt better the next and resumed his charge. Akaoni challenge the advance with his own charge. Before the two forces collided with each other. Naruto flipped over Akaoni and twist himself around to kick the giant in the back. The force of the kick caused the Fighter to collapsed in front of him. Akaoni used to elbow to ease the pressure of the fall.

Naruto quickly jumped over The Demon of Rakuyou to show up in front of him and was about to kick the fighter in the face, only for Akaoni to grab his leg and threw him against the field.

Naruto quickly recovered before he impacted the fence and grinded against the ground. Naruto looked up to see Akaoni raising up, but suddenly his forearm exploded with almost a couple of gallon of body gushing out.

'Shit, the body is breaking down faster then I thought!' Naruto cursed at the unfortunate luck. 'I have to fix that dragon now!'

Naruto rushed at Akaoni with even more desperation to prevent anymore damage.

Akaoni slammed his fist against the ground to prevent any further advancement with a bigger wave then before. Naruto eyed the wave with shocked eyes, but he kept advancing until he stepped on the foot of the wave and started to run over it.

The climb wasn't the problem to Naruto, it was the spikes that kept popping out in front of him that was starting to get on his nerve. Naruto finally made it over the barrier, and zigzagged across the field to avoid becoming an easy target for Akaoni to send a direct attack to. The Seito fighter noticed that more part of the silver haired fighter's body was exploding faster by the minute.

Akaoni on the other hand kept slamming her fist against the ground, causing it to split into multiple fissure. Naruto finally got close enough to jump at the Former Rakuyou Fighter and thrust his left hand at the belly of the beast. This attempt to end the fight was interrupted by Akaoni flinging his hand at the arm and catching it.

Akaoni pulled the blonde Fighter to his face and used his free hand to strangle the neck of his enemy. Akaoni continued to tighten his grip around Naruto's throat until some force his the side of his knees, causing him to collapse.

Naruto fell out of Akaoni's grip to see both Ryomou and Chinkyuu on both sides of The Silver haired fighter's with the plum slightly burned. "Naruto, What ever your doing, Now's your chance!" Ryomou yelled out.

"Thank!" Naruto spoke his gratitude. Naruto crouched down and thrust both of his hands onto Akaoni abdominals and as soon as it connected a huge flash of white light shined over the field.

Naruto began using his chi energy to mold the excess energy in Akaoni's system to finish the form of the Dragon.

To everyone else, they were blinded by the intensely blinding light to see what was going on with the two fighters. Toutaku was also blinded by the light as he too covered his eyes to avoid the painfully white light "Well, that events are unfolding as we speak. I wonder what will happen?" Toutaku spoke, almost unconcern about the events.

Naruto felt the dragon inside of Akaoni taking full form. 'Keep it up Hiryuu-sensei, We're almost there!' Naruto informed his teacher.

A few more seconds past before Hiryuu shouted **"It's Done Naruto, finish the job!"**

'Got it!' Naruto spoke as he drove his spirit into Akaoni. There he saw a stone Grey dragon that floated lifeless in the space it occupied. Naruto gathered some of his own chi and shot it at the dragon. After it connected with the intended target, The dragon began to glow a little before the eye lids slid open to reveal brown eyes as it roar. Naruto took the events to leave.

Naruto returned back to reality in time to jump away from Akaoni before a huge shockwave of power was sent loose, causing the whole earth around the area to creak into fissures, huge slates of dirt aroused, just basically ripped apart the whole land.

When things Finally calm down, the Five fighters involved with the chaos turned to see Akaoni standing perfectly still with his arms hanging loose to the ground, before he began to wobble and fell forward.

"Akaoni!" Both Chinkyuu and Ryofu cried out as they ran for their friend. Both arrived to see Akaoni shifting his head a little and looked at both of them. "Ryofu-Chan…Chinkyuu-Chan…I'm sorry…" Akaoni spoke before he finally fainted.

Ryofu looked horror fired for a minute and then placed her ear under the left shoulder blade to try and listen for any signs of a heart beat. She listened for a few moment, but she heard nothing.

"Akaoni…" Ryofu spoke monotone at first. Tears started to pour out as she then cried "AKAONI!!!" Chinkyuu joined in the grief with her lover over the lost of their beloved friend.

Ryomou saw the former Rakuyou fighters grieving, but turned to attend to Hakufu when she heard "Mou-Chan…He's…He's…" Hakufu looked like she just fainted, but with a glance at the snake-like mark on Hakufu's body, she saw that it was completely under her left breast with the mouth closing in on it. Ryomou placed her ear over Hakufu's heart and tried to listen for a beat, which never came.

"No…" Ryomou spoke with shock at the Sho Haou's death.

Naruto stared at both of the deaths of Fighters that he attempted to save and then at the Nanyou fighter who was too late to save with grieving eyes.

"Did she Die?" Toutaku asked behind Ryomou "What a Shame, she put on such a splendid Show." Toutaku continued to mock the Nanyou fighter's death,

Ryomou glared furiously at the Tyrant Leader of Rakuyou "TOUTAKU! YOU BASTARD!!!" Ryomou let go of Hakufu and launched herself at Toutaku.

The Rakuyou leader grinned at the reckless charge. He then grasped The Nanyou's Big Four's throat with his left hand. "Did you honestly think that would work against me?" Toutaku asked, almost mocking the girls state of mind.

"TOUTAKU!!!" Another cried was heard behind The Tyrant leader, but Toutaku didn't bother to turn around to confirm it was Ryofu's voice, and no doubt that Chinkyuu was close behind her.

Toutaku decided to retaliate by throwing his captive behind him almost carelessly, resulting in Ryomou crashing into Ryofu, but Chinkyuu kept charging. Chinkyuu threw a punch at her former leader, but Toutaku intercepted the attempt y grabbing her wrist. Toutaku lifted Ryofu's lover into the air and let go. As Chinkyuu descended Toutaku aimed his risen arm at The falling fighter and struck her abdominals.

Chinkyuu crashed onto the ground. She gasped and tried to move her arms to comfort the source of her pain, but she was absolutely paralysis.

Ryofu managed to get back up to her feet and charged at her former superior. Toutaku merely thrust his hand forward and struck Ryofu's abdominals.

Ryofu gasped at the attack and slid down to her knees and grasped her stomach.

Toutaku looked down at his final challenger and said "You should really calm down Ryofu-San, You would have actually killed me if you were."

"Ki…Kill you…" Ryofu grunted over the pain that flared throughout her body.

Toutaku then laughed lightly and spoke "Kill me? You know, if someone else said that, I wouldn't even flinch. If every subordinate left me, I wouldn't even care, But as for you Ryofu Housen…" Toutaku then used his right foot to kick Ryofu into the air and grabbed her throat. "I just can't even think about letting you live another minute in this world. If I allowed you to even breath, I would have to give up the power of my Magatama in order to survive."

Toutaku threw Ryofu back onto the ground and said "I invited Akaoni with the intention of having him kill you. While I was at it, I had the Sho Haou come just for the amusing idea that her power along with your own would be enough to bring that thing you call a friend to his knees after he killed the both of you."

Toutaku spun around to grab a wrist that shot at him from behind. "Of course, I had Chinkyuu brought to Seito as an invitation for you Naruto to watch a truly magnificent Show."

Naruto growled at the Tyrant's elaborate sentence. "What kind of Show you sick freak?!"

Toutaku finally turned to face The Seito Fighter and said "To witness the first ever Fighter to avoid his inevitable fate and the death of his most hated enemies." Toutaku then flung Naruto away from him and Naruto was sent hurling through the air. The Seito Fighter recovered and landed safely on the crumbed ground.

Ryomou launched herself to the Tyrant, with every intent on killing him as she cried "TOUTAKU CHUUEI!!!"

Toutaku flung his arm out to grab Ryomou's leg that was aimed at him. The Tyrant of Rakuyou then slammed her against the ground and pulled her back up to use his free hand to grab her spar leg. "I wonder I can rip you in half like this?!" He asked with sinister excitement unconcealed.

Toutaku was suddenly knocked off balance by Naruto tackling him from behind and fell to the ground face first. Naruto jumped up into the air and pulled out his spar kyoketsu shoge and shot it at the Rakuyou leader. Toutaku only spun his feet around to deflect the incoming weapon and stood back up.

"Your just one surprise after another Naruto-san." Toutaku complimented the boy's abilities.

Naruto growled as he whipped his hand back to recover the weapon with the chain.

Toutaku merely laughed at his open's response and shot back "I love to stay and chat, but…" Toutaku jumped at the weakened Ryofu "I have people to kill, things to do."

As soon as Toutaku landed on the ground, less then five feet from his intended Target, the earth around the Tyrant shot at him, encasing him on all side of him in stone spikes. "What the…!" Toutaku shouted in surprise as he realized who was behind the trap. The Rakuyou leader turned to see Akaoni, who was still laying down on his gut, with his hand clutching the dirt and then suddenly unveiling itself. This caused the earth Toutaku stood on to shift to a lower level quickly, making The Tyrant lose his balance and fall forward, sending a spike straight through his stomach.

Ryofu looked shocked about the sudden events, but turned to Akaoni with hope in her eyes that what happen was not a trick. When she saw Akaoni lift his head up weakly and looked at her, she couldn't believe it. She was even more shocked when she heard "Got him…" from her friend, who later fainted.

"Akaoni!" Ryofu cried as she got up sluggishly and ran to her friend, Chinkyuu, who got over her disabled state, followed her lover's action.

Naruto walked over to the Rakuyou leader to check his condition. Naruto grabbed Toutaku and ripped him off the stone that stabbed him and spoke "Your going to undo the damage you done before you choke." Naruto then started to drag the dying teenager to the Sho Haou.

"You knew…" Toutaku asked almost weakly as he tried to ignore the pain running through him.

"What, that Hakufu was alive, or Akaoni was?" Naruto asked.

"Both…" Toutaku spoke, seeking an explanation.

Naruto finally arrived at The Sho Haou's body and place Toutaku in front of her. "You know what to do from here." Naruto snapped.

Toutaku nodded weakly and placed his and on the shoulder he touched earlier. "Killing…Killing has meaning, it has a purpose." Toutaku said as he focused his energy on the wound he created "The only reason I'm doing this is because there is no meaning in death."

The Mark that was on the Sho Haou had completely vanished and Hakufu began to stir her head and saw The Rakuyou leader.

"Hakufu-san… I have request that I wish you will for fill for me. Toutaku eyes began to shut slightly as he got to his knees. "You must kill The man who uses the Name Saji Genpou."

Ryomou stared at confused by the request "Saji…?'

"The man you call Saji Genpou is not the man you think he is…His real name is Ouin Shishi…" Toutaku explained as his hand glowed lightly and finally fell back.

Naruto saw Toutaku collapse and had no doubt the Rakuyou leader finally perished.

(Nanyou Academy)

Koukin began to stir as he felt something drip on his face and opened his eyes to see noting but darkness. His eye focused and saw another figure hanging from the pipe as he was by his arms. The Nanyou fighter recognized him instantly "Gakushuu-san!!!"

"Koukin-San, Is that you?" The Nanyou fighter grunted and Koukin finally noticed that Gakushuu was heavily wounded. Koukin's eye's ventured around trying to spot for some help and saw another figure parked by the only source of light in the whole room.

The Nanyou Fighter got a closer look to see the figure was a decomposing corpus with the Nanyou's school uniform and a gold Magatama.

Koukin Screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!"

"That's the remains of the leader of Nanyou Academy, Enjytsu Kurou." Gakushuu inexpertly answered.

Koukin looked even more shocked then horrified "That means…" he spoke.

"We were being controlled by a dead man, but it was really…" Gakushuu explained.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kannei shouted as he jumped out of the shadows and started to beat a defenseless Gakushuu.

"STOP IT!" Koukin begged, but the pleads were unheard by the Nanyou Big four.

Suddenly a foot appeared out of nowhere and kicked Kannei, revealing Saji. "Down Kan-Chan."

"Saji-san. Thank god." Koukin sighed in relief.

"You right." Saji spoke. "En-Chan was dead, but not in Kannei's mind, and just who caused it?"

Koukin was confused by Saji's statement. "Saji, what are you…"

"He was the one posing as Enjyustu. He was the one giving out orders." Gakushuu explained to Koukin.

Koukin then said "Saji was Enjyutsu?"

"Actually I'm neither of those two." Saji spoke "My real name is Ouin Shishi."

(Kyoshou Academy)

Sousou, Kakouton and Kakuka stood in front of Kaku, who held the Gyokuji in his hand. The Rakuyou fighter then held out the artifact to the Leader of Kyoshou. "So does this prove my worthiness to you Souso-dono?"

Sousou grabbed the Gyokuji and nodded "It's real." he said as he passed the Gyokuji to Kakuka and said "Take that to the safe." Kakuka nodded and left.

"Anything else Sousou-dono?" Kaku asked her new lord.

Sousou shock his head and said "No, you can go."

"Right away." Kaku compiled and left the room.

Sousou turned leave the room as well, but stopped when he heard "Are you still sure we can trust her Sousou?" Kakouton spoke.

Sousou didn't respond at first, but said "No, but she did bring the Gyokuji as promised. So I'll give her a chance."

Kakouton sighed "All right, it's your call." The Kyoshou fighter began to walk with his friend out of the room.

Both fighter walked down the hallway, only to stop when Kakouen appeared before them and said "Sousou-dono. I appeared to have found something of particular interest about Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone! I just thought up alot of Brainstorming on this  
Chapter right here.

I would Like to give a Shout Out To Agurra of the Darkness For helping me out  
With this as Well.

Well I hoped you enjoyed This Chapter.

Bye


	7. The Plan Backfires

**Chapter 7  
****The Plan  
****Backfires**

Sousou cocked his eye brows at his loyal subordinate's discovery. "Something interesting huh? Do tell." he asked Kakouen to review the news.

Kakouen nodded. "I went back to the medical record to find anything else on Naruto. I doubled checked the Physical record to find anything I might have missed."

"And you found?" Sousou dug through to get an explanation.

"He perfectly clean. The Documents I found stated that his body had no traces of any diseases in his body." Kakouen explained "It wasn't until I started to following him, I witness something else that might explain this."

"Which was?" Sousou asked.

"Naruto met up with Ryomou Shimei of Nanyou Academy and proceeded to follow her to Teifu Tokubou of Nanyou Academy." Kakouen explained the event "Once there, Naruto seemed to be planting his chi into Teifu's body and moments later, he seemed to rise from his bed and opened his eyes."

Sousou and Kakouton were shocked by this. They heard about Teifu's condition from a fighter he got into that left him nearly crippled and blind. The Fact he seemed healed instantly made it seemed that who ever this Seito Fighter was, he was a god dressed as a mortal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa,! Time Out!" Kakouton shouted "Are you saying this guy is some recantation of Jesus Christ Himself?"

Sousou turned to his friend and began waving his hand at him. "Cool the Motor Ton-chan and ease up on the religious stuff." He said to calm his friend.

Kakouen continued as though Kakouton's outburst never happened "Afterwards I left the home and tried to find more out on his power level, so I questioned a couple of Seito's fighter."

Kakouton, and even Sousou cringed at The loyal fighter saying she asked someone a question. They knew that when Kakouen questions someone. She either's gets the answer, or the victim answer the question and left the area without a body part or two.

"The fighter spoke that Naruto trains often in the presence of Kan'u Unchou, Chou'un Shiryuu for Weapon usage, and Chouhi Ekitoku with hand-to-hand Combat." Kakouen explained. "It's obvious to theorized that he's beyond the level of a normal A-Rank Fighter."

"What happened to the guys you asked?" Kakouton asked, curious about the victims.

Kakouen answered the friend of her master "I left them back in the alleyway in the Jinshi district."

Sousou looked like he was in deep thought.

(Rakuyou High School)

Morning shined over the lands of the now Leaderless Rakuyou High School.

Naruto had helped with the Help of Ryomou in loading Akaoni into a mini bus that was parked by the garage. Naruto carefully laid Akaoni on a seat in the front row of the bus and Naruto turned to Ryomou. "I'll get Chinkyuu and Ryofu, Ryomou." Naruto spoke to The Nanyou Big Four Member.

Ryomou nodded and said "I'll go get Hakufu." Both Fighter split apart to help their assigned victims.

Ryomou managed to pick up Hakufu with little trouble and carried her to the bus.

Naruto managed to get to both of the Fighter he went to get and saw Chinkyuu supporting Ryofu as they both tried to walk on. The Blond Fighter walked up to the two and said "Need a hand?"

Ryofu and Chinkyuu turned to Naruto with the latter Saying "Much appreciated."

Naruto got on Ryofu's unoccupied side and lifted her up. Both Fighter managed to make their way to the bus with their injured victim and unloaded her next to Akaoni.

Ryofu turned to Naruto and said "Thanks for help. I owe you two."

The Blond Fighter merely waved his hand at waved his hand at the former Rakuyou fighter and said "Think nothing of it." and left the bus "I'm going to get my bike."

Chinkyuu looked back at her lover and said "It's finally over."

"That it is Chinkyuu…That it is." Ryofu responded before looking over to the knocked out Akaoni. "Thanks Akaoni." She spoke to the sleeping fighter before kissing his cheek.

Everyone heard a knock at the back of the bus and the three awake fighters saw Naruto knocking on the emergency exit door. Chinkyuu got up and opened the door. "Can you lift up the front end of the bike Chinkyuu?"

Chinkyuu nodded her head and said "Sure." She got up and kneeled down to grab the bike's front wheel and started to pull while Naruto lifted the end of the bike and pushed it into the bus.

The Blond Fighter then shut the door and walked around to entrance of the bus and slide the door shut. Naruto looked over everyone to make sure that both Hakufu and Akaoni were secured. He then yelled "Well, lets get rolling." and got back into the driver seat and started the yellow mini-bus up.

Naruto shifted the gears and the put some gas in the bus to move it forward. The Blonde Fighter spun the bus around to aim for the exit and left the grounds of Rakuyou.

(Later)

Naruto finally arrived in front of the hospital and opened the door. He turned to everyone and said "Wait here. I'll go get a couple of doctors to help carry Akaoni." he walked off the bus and towards the hospital for some assistance.

Everyone else waited for Naruto to return with what he promised to bring. Ryomou busied herself with tending to her wounds that she received from the previous battle while Ryofu watched over Akaoni's peaceful state. The Green Haired fighter noticed how Akaoni's face seemed to actually generally at ease, instead of the normal strained look that he wore after a usual day. "Chinkyuu." Ryofu called out to her friend "When was the last time we seen Akaoni look so peaceful?" she asked.

Chinkyuu was confused by the question, but when she saw Akaoni's face, she realized what her lover meant. She laughed a little before saying "To be honest, I don't think he's ever been this calm before."

"He almost like a cute teddy bear." Ryofu commented, which Chinkyuu found strange, but she decided to let it go.

Soon Naruto returned to the bus, but with no one else behind him. "The Doctors are on there way here. I'll help you guys out before I drop these two off." Naruto spoke to the three former Rakuyou fighters.

"Thanks." Ryofu spoke to the bus driver. The Green haired fighter right hand for some reason traveled down Akaoni's arm and caught a glimpse of the multiple scars that he had received in his many years of his training.

_(Flashback)_

_Akaoni laid on a bench as he pushed up a bar with nearly two hundred pounds of weights on both ends. He wore a white sleeveless T-shirt, with Black short, and his face was exposed to the overhead lights that beamed on him._

"_One ninety-two…One Ninety-three…One ninety-four…" Akaoni grunted as he continued to lift the weight bar over himself. _

"_One Ninety-eight…One Ninety-nine…Two Hundred." The Silver Haired spoke as he finished up his first part of his work out._

_Ryofu slouched down on the side of the door entrance to the weight room and watched her friend. "Sheesh, it hasn't been a week and your already laying on hard." Ryofu spoke, gaining her friends attention._

"_They say no pain, no gain." Akaoni shot back playfully. He resumed his advancement to the next station. The Rakuyou Fighter began to lift fifty pounds Dumbbells in each of his arms at the same time._

_Ryofu shook her head at her friend's stubborn nature. The green haired then walked over to a treadmill and started to walk as the machine's floor began to move._

_As Ryofu glances back at her friend through a mirror. She noticed Akaoni dropping the dumbbells on the floor and leaned forward on the mirror in front of him. Ryofu thought for a moment, that Akaoni's eyes didn't look there normal red. They looked almost dark brown with a black slit. _

_(Flashback End)_

The Green haired Fighter then said "Naruto, if I may ask, what happened to Akaoni?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed as he thought 'It was bound to come out eventually.' The Blond Fighter sat across from Ryofu and said "I basically used the energy to finish forming his dragon." he explained straightforward.

"Dragon?" Ryofu and Chinkyuu asked.

"Yeah, that one caught me off guard as well." Naruto spoke before he followed up "Akaoni would be classified as the same class of fighter as Hakufu. His Chi is above the stranded fighter, it even effects the world around them."

Before Naruto could say anything else, a famine voice rang out at the entrance of the bus. "Ok, Who need help." Naruto turned his head to see a twenty year old girl with short brown hair, and wore a regular white nurse outfit.

Naruto groaned and slapped his hand on his face at the girls presence. "Hi Hinata." Naruto greeted the nurse. Only to realized what he just said and grasped his mouth.

"Oh, I didn't recognized you Naruto-kun." Hinata commented with a way to friendly of a smile.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." Naruto groaned. "Anyway, these three…" The Blond Fighter motioned his hand towards the three former Rakuyou fighters "Are the ones who need your help."

Hinata glanced at the three and then at the biggest one of the group. "My guess is that one you need help lifting up."

Naruto nodded and said "Much apparition if you do." the Seito fighter then snuck his way to the side of Akaoni that was facing the window of the bus. Hinata on the other hand got on the unoccupied side and slung the sleeping man's arm on her shoulder.

"On the count of three." Naruto spoke "One, Two, Three!" Both Hinata and Naruto managed to lift Akaoni to his feet and started to drag him off the bus.

Chinkyuu followed the example and grabbed Ryofu, lunging her to the hospital as well.

As Naruto and Hinata finally entered through the doorway, they laid Akaoni downs on a bed and the doctors pushed him to emergency room. Chinkyuu and Ryofu followed the group of doctors along to support their friend.

Naruto turned to leave, only to hear "Remember, Naruto-kun. You have your yearly physical next week." Hinata reminded him with excitement uncontained.

Naruto groaned at that unfriendly reminder. "Alright." he spoke and left to the bus to return the remaining folks.

Naruto got onto the bus and started it up. The Blond fighter was about to shift gears when he heard "Naruto…" Naruto turned to the back to see Ryomou facing him. "What does having a dragon mean to a fighter?"

"What makes you think I know?" Naruto asked. Ryomou narrowed her eyes at his attempt to avoid the said question.

"You know more then Your letting on." Ryomou answered.

Naruto shifted the gears of the bus and said "It marks the beginning of the end."

(Later)

Naruto finally arrived where Hakufu's cousin resided at. The Seito fighter turns to the last two fighters and walked over to them. "Here we are." Naruto informed Ryomou of Hakufu's home.

Ryomou got up and lifted the Sho Haou off the seat. "Thanks for the left Naruto, I'll take it from here."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and said "If you insist."

Ryomou and Hakufu got off the bus and Naruto started the vehicle back up and drove off.

Ryomou walked over to the front door of the Shuuyu Resident and opened the front door. Beyond the door she saw The mother of the Sho Haou approaching. Goei got a good look at the figures that entered her home, and was beyond shocked. She was overjoyed by the miracle that had taken place.

"Welcome home." Goei greeted the two fighters.

Hakufu began to open her eyes and saw her mother. The Sho Haou began to try and move her numb legs to walk over to her mother. Only to collapse and Goei reacted by catching her.

Hakufu then spoke weakly "Mom…Where's…Koukin…?"

Goei answered "We'll get to that later." She began to drag Hakufu to her room as she spoke "For now just rest."

The Mother of the Sho Haou managed to secure her daughter into her futon and folded the blanket over her. Goei got up and turned to Ryomou and said "Thank you for saving My daughter Ryomou-san."

Ryomou smiled a little at the gesture, but shook her head. "I'm not the one you should thank Goei-san. Naruto was the one who did the most of the work."

Goei looked joyful and said "Well, I would have to thank him as well."

"If you see him again, I have no doubt you will." Ryomou responded to the mother's idea before turning away leaving.

Goei saw the Nanyou elite retreating and spoke "Where you going Ryomou-san. You still hurt."

Ryomou halted and turned to the Mother. "I have some business to take care of. I'll be back soon." she explained and left the estate.

(Seito Private School)

Naruto managed to get back to his home before the gas in the bus gave out. He Jumped out of the driver sit and walked to the back to open the emergency door. He eased his bike out and jumped out as soon as his motorcycle was safe on the ground. He dragged the bike to the garage it was original in and double back to the school.

The Blond Fighter opened the doors to find Chou'un slouching over the exit of the patio.

"I'm assuming everything went well, seeing your alive." The Silver haired fighter commented.

"I didn't get out without a few scratches though." Naruto shot playfully. Naruto threw his shoes off and walked onto the floor. He turned to face his teacher and said "I would assume you know."

Chou'un nodded her head in understanding. "Yes. Toutaku died last night, and no doubt the entire region sense his death."

Naruto sighed. "It the mark of beginning of Sousou's reign over the Kanto region. After Hakufu perishes, Sousou will make his move."

Chou'un nodded. "Correct, which is why we need to pull all of our sources together and stand on guard."

Naruto nodded "While the rest of us either watch over Ryuubi, or perfect our skills." He spoke, finishing his master's assumption.

"Yes." Chou'un confirmed. "I also see that your taking in a verity of weapon practice under your wing, in particular, the kyoketsu shoge.

"I'm just studying the style of fighting that Kakouen used against me." Naruto explained "The weapon that she used is hand crafted apparently, so I had to buy a substitute."

Naruto exposed the weapon from his cloak to Chou'un. "Kakouen is a very tricky fighter, and her weapon of choice allows her to fight more fluent along with her assassination style of fighting. Given the fact that her personality is completely stoic and a no nonsense attitude, she does deserve her place as an A-Rank Fighter."

Chou'un smiled at Naruto's summary of his opponent. "I see that you still remember the qualities that make up a fighter."

Naruto smiled at the compliment. The blond Fighter remembered all to well the lesson the was provided to him back in the day.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto stood in front of Kan'u and Chou'un with an old, man with bandages on his head and wearing glasses, on the sideline. Naruto began by charging at his two teachers with Houjoufu. The Blond Fighter attacked Kan'u first by using his sword to slash the girl, but the raven haired fighter thoughtlessly intercepted the blade with the staff of her spear._

_Kan'u kept her strength at a minimum with the only purpose to hold her opponent down. Chou'un charged at the duo, aiming her stealthier sword at Naruto._

_The Blond Fighter caught the swords women red handed in her actions and grinned as he foiled her plot by bending away from Kan'u and throwing his sword off her staff. The sudden action caused the spear to fall forward and almost hit Chou'un._

_The said action did not appear before the battle as The Silver haired fighter drew her muramasa and intercepted the blade. Both fighters then swiftly drew their representative weapons away from each other and directed their feet to kicking their fox of an opponent._

_Naruto was unable to dodge the combined attack and was force to feel the pain that followed afterwards. The Blond fighter-in-training was pushed back and smacked against a thick tree before falling onto the ground._

_Naruto groaned as he attempted to get up, but only got to his knees as the elder approached him. "Your tactics are improving Naruto, but you still think of victory before the battle even begun." He spoke both complimenting, and lecturing the newest fighter._

"_Thanks old man…" Naruto spoke, only for to be interrupted by Kan'u shouting "Naruto, This is Master Suikyo, not Old Man!" _

_Naruto somewhat cringed at the scolding, but Suikyo still spoke "You might have caught a regular Fighter off guard with such a move Naruto, but there will be fighters who are more adaptable, and even more powerful. Tell me Naruto, what was your first mistake." the elder then asked._

_Naruto looked down in deep thought trying to comprehend what his teacher meant. _

"_Your mistake was that you allowed your arrogance to get in the was of your fighting spirit." Suikyo answered._

"_What the difference between that and confidents?" Naruto asked, confused by the riddle._

"_Confidents is trust in your ability and knowing it's limits. Arrogance is just thinking you have power you can never posses." Suikyo explained the different parts of belief._

"_There are three qualities that creates a fighter. Mind, Body, and Spirit. The Mind moves the body, but it's the spirit that moves the mind. When our spirit is full of overconfident, the mind weakens and the body dulls it's full strength." Suikyo explained. "You mustn't allow your attitude to work it's way into your battle, because, there's no doubt your enemy will take advantage of your emotions and cause your downfall."_

_Naruto stayed silent throughout the whole lecture._

"_Remember Naruto, Mind, Body, and Spirit are the three qualities a fighter must balance in himself, before he can pass good judgment." Suikyo explained as he turned away from his three students._

_(Flashback End)_

Naruto was brought out of his memory by another figure approaching him and Chou'un. They turned to see Kan'u approaching.

Kan'u then said "I'll assume you managed to succeed with saving you friend."

Naruto nodded. "Yep, Akaoni was rescued, Hakufu was cured and Toutaku died."

Kan'u returned the nodded and spoke "I see. I'm assuming Ryofu killed him."

"Nope." Naruto corrected "It was Akaoni who took the jackass out."

Chou'un and Kan'u were shocked, but the turn of events.

"Akaoni killed Toutaku?" Chou'un repeated the information to herself "Didn't see that one coming."

"I know." Naruto commented "But know, the only one left to take the throne is Ouin Shishi, then it's on to the main event."

"Which is Sousou beginning his march on everyone in the Kanto Region." Kan'u spoke neutral, but hid her grim feelings of the future very well.

Naruto nodded "It would be wise to watch Ryuubi now more then ever. Kyoshou would stop at nothing to obtain Ryuubi. Hopefully they don't realize how much Ryuubi is incapable of fighting."

Kan'u and Chou'un nodded in agreement with their friends suggestion. "I'm certain that Ryuubi wouldn't mind having me or Chouhi look after her."

Naruto nodded "Hopefully Ryuubi will be able to reach her full potential. When the time comes." He spoke, reminding his companion of their Leader's timid nature.

"We can only hope that Ryuubi-sama will shape up to what she's destined for." Kan'u spoke to the other, trying to ease their troubled minds as well as her own.

As the three Seito Fighters wrapped up discussion for the future of their Leader, they heard the same person scream "AAAHHHHHHH!"

All that presently heard the scream, walked towards the dojo to aid there leader from her current predicament with Chouhi.

The three fighters managed to arrive at the dojo in time for Naruto to open the sliding door and caught Ryuubi flying towards him. The blond Fighter skidded back as his leader collided with him, but still held his footing.

Kan'u, Chou'un, and Naruto got a good look at their leader. Ryuubi was wearing a dojo training uniform, covered in bruises, dents and looked she just got off a rocky roller coaster. Everyone turned to see Chouhi coming out of the dojo. Her angered face turned surprised when she saw Naruto. "Hey, glad to see ya back." she greeted her friend. A second later, her hands shot at her leader uniform and started to drag her back into the dojo.

Ryuubi screamed as she tried to get away once more, but Chouhi kept a firm grip as she yelled "Ok you idiot, let try this again." She tossed the poor fighter to the other side of the room and crossed her arms "This time, you attack me while I stand on guard." she explained the next phase of her training session.

Ryuubi looked shocked at the sudden change in plans as she responded "You mean, you're not gonna hit me again?"

Chouhi shook her head "Nope, I'll be your punching bag now…" Chouhi lashed her hand out at Ryuubi while motioning it to invite Ryuubi to attack her "Give it all you got."

"I can do that!" Ryuubi cheered as she smiled.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto, Chou'un and Kan'u watched as their leader tried to punch Chouhi in her abdominal, but failed pathetically as her fist were a feet to far away to actually touch her opponent.

Chouhi watched as her leader threw her punches, regardless of the lack of damage done. "What are you doing?" She asked her rhetorical question with irritation noticeable in her voice.

Ryuubi finally opened her eyes to glance at her friend's twisted face. "I'm giving it all I got." She explained, oblivious to Chouhi's anger.

"Then Actually hit me!" Chouhi shouted to correct her leader's action.

Ryuubi strutted backward at the outburst and said "But…But wouldn't that be rude…"

"Idiot! Your too weak to actually hurt me!" Chouhi shouted "So Stop bitching and hit me!"

'This isn't going to end well.' The three spectators thought as they continued to watch the training session.

Chouhi slanted backwards and prepared for the frail leader to make her move.

Naruto sighed before speaking "Chouhi, don't you think your taking this too seriously."

Chouhi turned his attention away from Ryuubi and to Naruto as she said "I'm afraid I'm going…" her explanation was interrupted as Ryuubi threw her fist at Chouhi, effectively hitting the girl's head. The punch itself didn't do any damage beyond a little bump on Chouhi's head, but put a deeper wound in the same girl's pride.

"Ya! I did it!" Ryuubi cheered at her successful attempt to strike her teacher.

Chouhi on the other hand obliviously did not take well to her leader's early celebration. She showed this through by gritting her teeth together and narrowing her eyes as she growled "Why You Little…!"

Ryuubi final stopped her cheering in time to notice her friend's angry. The Seito leader began to strut away, but was too late to fulfill her retreat as Chouhi grabbed the collar of her uniform and raised her fist.

Chouhi was about to slam her fist against her leader's head, only for the said hand to halt any movement and the enraged fighter turned around to meet the intruder. Chouhi's eyes meet Naruto, who was glaring lightly at Chouhi and his left hand holding Chouhi's right.

"Put her down." Naruto scolded his friend "You started it after all."

Chouhi growled a little in frustration, but said "Whatever." and let go of Ryuubi's dojo uniform.

Ryuubi sighed in relief at dodging the unneeded punishment her friend would dish out. The leader then turn to her rescuer saying "Thank Naruto."

"It was nothing." Naruto responded "Besides, you got to go to the library now."

Ryuubi gasped as she pulled out her watch and realized it was indeed time for her to go to work. "Oh no, I'm late!"

Ryuubi ran out the dojo while grabbing her backpack. The Seito leader continued to run to the school until she when though the school doors, out of everyone's sight.

Chouhi sighed at the past events "It's hard to believe that out leader is such a baby."

"Everyone grows at their own rate Chouhi." Naruto lectured "Ryuubi may hold the power of one of the Three Overlord, but she isn't ready to wield such a force."

"I know." Chouhi huffed at her friend's lecture "But what if she isn't ready when she's suppose to, she going to have to defend herself, when We're not around." She argued, trying to defend her actions.

Naruto nodded at The brown haired girls explanation. The Blond Fighter knew that Chouhi's anger and frustration that was directed at Ryuubi was not done out of cruelty, but more out of concern.

"I'm aware of that, But until that day We are to protect her." Naruto reminded Chouhi of her duty.

Chouhi sighed "I know."

Naruto turned back to Kan'u and Chou'un. "Have any of you seen the new recruits?" He asked.

"I told them to meet at the Gym at noon." Kan'u answered the blond fighter. "There should be at least ten Transfer students, so it should be an easy day."

Naruto let out a laugh and said "There no such thing as Easy."

(Nanyou Academy)

Ryomou walked through an already opened double door. She didn't even need to glance around the huge Gym to see a lone figure standing in the middle, facing the hoop away from her, holding a basketball in his hands.

"I haven't had a good stretch in a long time,…" Ouin spoke out loud "But seeing you again was even longer Mou-chan."

"Cut the Pleasantry Ouin." Ryomou snapped at her lying excuse of a friend.

Ouin on the other hand didn't look shock, or even bothered that his real name was revealed. "So, Tou-chan told you." Ouin guessed.

"What are you doing here at Nanyou, didn't Ouin Shishi serve under Toutaku before he had his lord killed?" Ryomou asked, demanding some answer.

Ouin smirked "It was all part of Tou-Chan's plan to avoid his Fate." The Double identity Fighter began to explain "He had sent me here on a mission to destroy Nanyou Academy from the inside, but he was only looking for a good opportunity to kill me."

Ouin continued to dribble the basketball in his hand as Ryomou spoke "You tried to manipulate Ryofu to killing Toutaku."

"Not really." Ouin disagreed with the level of enrollment "Ryofu had a fatal disease. She knew that her time would be up, so I convince her to push her ahead of schedule, with the same ending result." Ouin stopped dribbling the ball and passed it to Ryomou. "Now it's time for the next heir to the throne to take his rightful place on top of the world, and that person is me."

Ouin turned towards Ryomou. "Mou-Chan, do you remember what happened after Ouin Shishi conquered the whole World?"

"Ouin only held his place for a few month before he was kill by his people." Ryomou explained the history of Ouin, before The present Ouin spoke "Knowing that, do you think I'm stupid enough to follow my own fate?" The dirty blonde fighter began to walk towards Ryomou, but he only past her for the exit.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryomou question, clearly confused. If Ouin wanted to defies his fate, why was he performing it?

"Koukin-Chan, and Gaku-Chan are currently under my Care." Ouin spoke as he began to exit the gym.

"You Bastard…!" Ryomou shouted as she turned around, and was about to charge, but the ball she held exploded, causing her to flinch.

Ouin pulled his Phone out and held it over his shoulder for the Blue haired Fighter to see. "The details are in you Mailbox, Mou-Chan." He spoke in even more elaborate speeches as he finally exited.

"My Mail?" Ryomou questioned, before she heard her phone ring. The Fighter brought her phone out and read the message.

**!Imperial Order!  
****Ryomou Shimei, you and Hakufu Sonsaku are to report to  
****Wongshou Valley at 3:00PM  
****-Order issured by Enjyutsu Kurou of Nanyou Academy-**

"What?" Ryomou spoke before the thought finally hit her. "Why didn't I see it before? Saji was Enjyutsu." Ryomou then remembered the time Ouin disappeared and he requested that she watch over Nanyou academy for him.

"Ouin was after Hakufu all this time." Ryomou thought of the Manipulator's true intention's

(Seito Private School)

Naruto stared down on the new fighters that he trained. The Blond managed to observe and conclude the recruits were decent D-Rank fighter among the group, but they were still newbie's and had a long way to before they were ready for the actual battlefield.

"Ok." Naruto spoke gaining all of the troop's attention "For today's assignment, we'll be taking a mile jog, before he head up to the weight room. So it should be a relatively easy. Any Questions?" he asked the crowd.

All the girls raised their hands and Naruto raised his own, pointing to a girl with shoulder length back hair "You." he spoke to the girl.

The girl then said "Are you available after class for an interview Naruto-san?"

"The Newspaper Club?" Naruto asked grimly.

"Yep. Miya Shodou, first year Student" The girl answered with a peppy voice.

"No…" Naruto answered flat out. "I have other matter's to attend to, and I don't have time for people to pry into my personal life."

Miya pouted slightly at the rejection. "But, the club has been looking to interview some of the hottest male in the Kanto Region. You made the top ten list and…"

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Naruto burst out at the sudden info. "When did that happen?

"It's been going on for about a month. We began to hack into the school's database from all over the Kanto region and looked over several candidates for the poll. We're organizing interviews with the guys to diagnose their dating capability, as well to see what kind of Man they are." Miya pointed out her companies scheme.

"I'll say it once, I'm not interested." Naruto speaking his decline to the reporter once more.

"But, You could be what every Girl wants in a Man! Why would you decline such an opportunity?" Miya yelled, demanding an explanation for the fighter's unreasonable nonsense.

"Simple, I have other matter's to attend to. I don't feel like having my personal life Blog on whatever in hell's name site you plan on sending it to." Naruto answered

"But…!" The reporter was about to protest, but Naruto intervened in time. "Now unless there's any other questions, Lets begin." Naruto ordered the new recruit. The Fighters began to start jogging passed their instructor as Naruto started to count them off '…Four…Seven…Nine…' The Blond fighter thought as he finished counting and immediately noticed something was off.

'Wait…Kan'u said their would be ten new recruits. I only see nine…' Naruto thought, bewildered by the missing student.

"Excuse Me…!" the blonde fighter called out to the recruits, getting their attention. "I only see nine of you. Where's the last one?"

The students glanced around, trying to recognize who was absent from their training session. One of the students then spoke up "Yukikaza-san hasn't shown up."

Naruto recognized the name and ask "Where did you last see her?"

The girl looked down in deep thought. "I think she when out in in the Jinshi District. I think she went to check out one of the new clubs that opened up last week. The Kishoukou Shack I think?"

"Thanks." Naruto spoke to the girl and dug through his pocket to get his phone. The blond type in a few numbers and held the phone to his head. "Hello." A voice answered.

"Kouchuu, can you watch over some of the new girls while I pick up one of the girls that decided to play hooky." Naruto asked his fellow fighter.

"Alright." Kouchuu spoke, accepting the request. "Don't take to long though."

Naruto signed as he said "I know, I know, I know. You feel uncomfortable around girls." Naruto broke his phone away from his head and turned his phone off, but not before he heard "Wh…what Naruto! I'm Not…!"

Naruto turned to the girls and shouted "Girls, Listen Up…" all the recruits turned to him once more "I'm going to look for Yukikaza, in the meantime Kouchuu will look over your training and make sure you don't slack off."

Everyone didn't get a chance to question the sudden change in plan as Naruto turned away from group and made his way to the suppose location of the missing girl.

(Jinshi District)

The same blond fighter traveled through Jinshi district, observing the variety of club houses, and hooker bars.

'Why would a girl go through the Red-Light District?' Naruto thought, bewilder by the girls decision. 'I figure this be the last place a girl would be found.'

Naruto walked through the streets, until he spotted a sign that spelled out the club he been searching for. He walked through the double door and came into the main bar. He glanced around to see only a few people, but not the person he was looking for.

Naruto walked along the bar to spot a wavy, brown haired girl, washing down a glass she held on her left hand. "Excuse me…" Naruto spoke to the girl, gaining her attention. "I'm looking for someone that was here."

The girl turned to the visit and passed out a flit smile. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for someone that came through your bar." The blond the dug through his pocket and picked out a picture of the girl with smooth brown hair, and a pair of sea blue eye.

The bartender observed the picture and slightly frowned as she spoke "Your girlfriend?"

"No." Naruto answered calmly. "A fellow student that went missing, and I'm hoping to bring her back."

"Oh." The bartender spoke, finally figuring out the whole ordeal. She glanced back at the photo and said "She ordered a couple drinks and then went dancing with this cute guy. They were really getting down with it."

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked, trying to get more answer.

The Bartender Shrugged her shoulder "Beats me. I took my eyes off them for a second, and they vanished."

"Thanks." Naruto spoke and turned away, out of the club. 'So she was here, but where would she gone to?'

Suddenly, to the Blond Fighter's left he heard a loud moan coming from the alleyway next to the clubhouse. Naruto jerked his head in the direction of the alley and took in the sites. At first glance, the alley was assume to be deep and a one way, with papers and trash littering the entire floor lightly.

Naruto stepped through the alley, deciding to investigate the area. The Blond entered through the darkness and approached the area with more caution, while taking his usually pace.

The area grew slightly dimmer, but Naruto could see more then just trash huddled in the cramp space. Their was a orange couch in decent condition, but it was covered in big round holes. It was littered with cigarette butts and drug needles.

Finally, Naruto saw something that looked like a meaty hand and walked over to it. He got a closer look and saw a disturbing sight. It was indeed a man, a dead man to be precise. The guy's face had a latched opened mouth, and bloody, empty eye sockets.

Naruto's eye's widened at the condition of the body and suddenly heard another moan and turned towards it.

There he saw the person he was looking for, in the worst position ever. He arms were tied over her head with a rope wrapped around her wrist. Her entire body was exposed to the air and the view around her. He then examined her face to see her eyes were shut and she held a couple of bruises on her cheeks.

Naruto hastily walked over to her and placed his index and middle finger on her neck to check for a pulse. He found one and let out a sigh of relief at the fortunate news. The blond moved his hands to the rope and undid the bind. He gracefully grabbed the descending girl and placed her in his arms in a bride style hold.

He walked around to place the Yukikaza on the earlier discovered couch and laid her flat on her back. Naruto made sure the naked girl was comfortable and placed his Hand on her abdominals.

The Fighter shut his eyes and began to focus his energy to heal the wound and rid the bewitching drugs that contaminated the girls. The progress was quick with all the wounds shut, and the once painful face, was at easy.

Naruto's glowing hand dimmed and let go of the girl. He then placed his arms under her back and legs and prepared to lift her up gently. Only to sense a projectile coming at him and quickly dodge the attack while still holding his fellow student.

Naruto landed away from the couch to see a staff-like stick emblazed in the furniture. The Blonde Fighter noticed that it was attached to two other sticks by a three-piece chain. At the end, Naruto noticed a shady man standing like a crouching cougar while holding the third part of the staff.

Naruto eye the attacker caution, but suddenly felt the presence of three other all around him.

The Seito Fighter gently placed The unconscious girl on the ground and brought his hands into his robe. Naruto grasped his Tenraizamaru and called out "Ok guys, no more fooling around. You either come out, or we go with door Number two."

"And what if we don't feel like…" a different voice called out, and not a second later. Naruto twisted his back to deflect another incoming staff, with a similar design as the previous. The staff recoiled to the direction of the voice. "Coming out in the open?" the voice called out.

Naruto then raised his arm that held his sword and began to whip it around in random direction. Naruto pulled his sword back each time and after the forth strike, he folded his weapon.

The warrior then heard a few thuds on the ground and Naruto saw four, bald guys, wearing a identical, grey, Chinese uniform, on the alleyway. He then saw the middle of their forehead split slightly to leave a spatter of blood to gush out.

'Ok, that should knock them out for a couple of hours, but…' Naruto thought as she pulled out his phone "Just in case I better call the doctor." The Blond dialed in the number. He waited for a few seconds and heard "Nine-One-One Emergency."

"Yes, I like an ambulance for five…" Naruto's request was cut off when he felt something push his phone away from him, like a quick slap.

Naruto then noticed his phone on the ground with a needle latched in the hinge of the device. The Seito Fighter then noticed a hissing noise in his ear and in a flash, grabbed Yukikaza and fled the area before the object struck.

Naruto twist himself to see a familiar jade object.

"Kakouen Myosai." Naruto called out as the jade weapon ret rack to a figure standing on the ledge of the club's roof, revealing to be no one other then the said person.

Naruto's eyed the New fighter with extreme caution, not knowing why she was here, or more importantly, what she would do next.

"Naruto Uzamaki of Seito Private School…" Kakouen addressed the fighter below her "…Sousou-Dono has ordered your presence at Kyoshou Academy."

"And if I were to refuse?" Naruto asked, almost mockingly.

Kakouen continued to stare down and then grasped her weapon of choice "I'll assume you didn't hear me." With a flick of her wrist, her weapon shot out like a bullet and struck the ground that the blond Fighter once stood. "That wasn't a request, It was an Order."

"Just checking." Naruto said as moved away to the couch, laid Yukikaza on it and turned back to his opponent. Just as he turned, The Raven haired women jumped at him and threw a kick with her right leg.

Naruto managed to raise his arms to block the attack and pushed her away. Kakouen was launched into the air, but she managed to recover with ease and land gracefully on the ground.

Without even taking in a breath, Kakouen lashed out her weapon once more at her opponent. Only this effort to be countered by Naruto throwing his whip sword by wrapping around the wire and the blond shook the sword to send a vibration to knock the Jade off balance.

The Assassin retrieved her weapon and charged forward while aiming her left index, and middle finger at her adversary. Naruto twist his body away from being pierced by the attack and used his hand to grab the wrist.

Naruto began to pull the arm towards him, but Kakouen threw her legs out to cross with his, effectively tripping him and falling on his back. The Raven haired fighter managed to throw her hand onto the ground and flipped through the air, returning to her feet.

Naruto grunted at the fall he took, but quickly came to his senses as Kakouen was shown to be above him and bringing his her hand in a spear like motion. The blond tumbled backwards to avoid the incoming hand and landed back on his feet. He then noticed another attempt on his restraining his life, in the form of Kakouen's Jade Bullet.

Naruto fired his left arm outward, and his kyoketsu shoge shot like bullet and deflected the Jade weapon. The dagger appendage and the jade shot were knocked into the walls of the alley, opposite of each other. Kakouen and Naruto darted towards each other once more to counter act each other's motives.

Kakouen threw her foot once more at Naruto, who ducked and raised his fist for an upper cut at the raven-haired fighter's head. The fist made contact and Kakouen was thrown into the air, but she held no sigh of even feeling the blow given to her.

Naruto used to force of his attack to fly upward and land on his feet. The nimble Fighter also used her current situation to launch her own assault. She raised her knee to slam against the blond fighter's chin and sent him flying backwards on to the ground a couple inches.

Naruto groaned as he once more landed on the ground, only this time with pain in two parts of his body. This, however, didn't stop him from retreating from a descending, very dangerous fighter coming at him. The blond rolled to his left to avoid the falling right hand stabbing down, but Kakouen raised her left hand to strike down. Naruto immediately countered with pushing the girl away with his legs and once more throwing her into the air.

Naruto rolled forward to land back onto his feet, while Kakouen once more recovered and landed opposite of her target.

Kakouen twirled around and her right hand shot out several wooden needles at Naruto. The blond counter the assault by reaching through his cloak, whipping out Houjoufu and slicing the air. The needles suddenly started to split in half and fell to the ground.

Kakouen's eyebrows somewhat twitched at the display of an unknown force disabling her attack, but shrugged it off and launched herself once more.

'I don't have time to fool around!' Naruto thought as he jumped away from Kakouen and landed next to his fellow Student. He slug his arms around her and jumped once more onto the roof. He twist himself to eye a flying Kakouen and jumped once more away to retreat.

"This Match is your's Kakouen." Naruto informed the girl as he ran off from the said assassin.

Kakouen kept in pursuit of her intended target, not allowing him to escape her sight.

Both fighters kept marching through the roofs of the buildings and jumping to new areas, hoping to achieve their representative goals.

Finally, Naruto jumped off the roof into an alleyway and dashed into the market place for cover.

Kakouen searched through the crowd, effortlessly and continued her pursuit. Naruto himself knew he had no choose, but to run and hope to think of something that might shake her off his tail.

Naruto then made another shape turn into a food market and ran past all the other people, until he ran through the backroom doors. The Blond jumped over various boxes and conveyor belts, amazing, Yukikaza stayed resting.

This thought was cut off with Kakouen appearing in front of him and making another attempt to stop the boy. She dished out a series of stabbing motions with her hands, but Naruto retracted himself from the assault and back into an area, full of boxes.

"I'll give you one final Chance Naruto Uzumaki-San…" Kakouen spoke as she approached calmly, and almost unnerving. "Come with me To Kyoshou, or I'll drag you there." she spoke once more, with her voice on the verge of turning from stoic to one with an edgy wrath.

"Sorry, I got other matter to attend to." Naruto answered as he prepared his body to make his move.

Kakouen's facial expression was non-existence as she spoke "Then I have no choice." Kakouen then kicked off her feet and fired herself at the blond Fighter.

Naruto himself then ran to the side as soon as Kakouen was in range and dodged his kick. The Blond then raised his right hand to the free falling fighter and punched her straight in the gut, sending her crashing into the wall.

Kakouen slammed against the wall, leaving a huge dent and delivered a huge shock wave. A couple of seconds later, Kakouen fell to the ground on her back.

Naruto replenished his hand under Yukikaza's lower body and walked over to the fighter.

"I hit you Tanden, with only enough Chi to keep you still for fifthteen minutes. By then, I'll be long gone." Naruto informed the girl, who in turned, stared silently, but The blond could tell she was not happy with her defeat.

Naruto turned away and ran out of the store, hoping to gain some more ground before his paralysis spell wore off.

(Seito Private School)

Within few minutes, Naruto was out of the district and kept running in the direction of His school.

In an half an hour, Naruto was approaching the doorsteps of Seito, with Yukikaza still slumbering. The blond then traveled up to the dorm rooms. Naruto approached the room when suddenly, his spar phone rang.

The Blond Seito Fighter groaned at the annoying timing. He ran into the room quickly and gently placed the girl down and ran out of the room. He swiped his phone and picked up "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Naruto-Kun!" the caller spoke with glee.

"Ukitsu?" Naruto asked once more for the identity of the caller.

"That's me." The voice confirmed with a giggle that followed.

Naruto was confused about the sudden call and spoke "What's the call for?"

"I just need your help with a little something…" Ukitsu explained "It something that involves Hakufu-Chan and Toutaku."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, even more befuddled.

"I'll explain on the way there. Meet me At the Junkou Bridge" Ukitsu spoke "Don't keep a girl waiting." she departed with a teasing tone and hung up.

Naruto let out another groan at the Choukou's student's attitude. 'I guess there's little option.' The Blond thought as he pulled his phone back up and dialed another number.

After a few rings, the receiver picked up "Hello?"

"Kan'u, it's me." Naruto spoke to the person.

"Naruto…" Kan'u asked "What happened to your phone?"

"I got in a fight With Kyoshou's Fighters while I was looking for Yukikaza." Naruto informed his superior of the past events.

"What happened exactly?" Kan'u asked, trying to scrap out more detail.

Naruto then began the tale "I was training the new recruits like you asked, but I noticed one of them was missing. So I went out, found her in the red light district and found her knocked out in a bad way."

"How Bad?" Kan'u asked, worried about the condition of the fellow fighter.

"I don't know if it was her date, or something else that hit her." Naruto explained his unknown conclusion.

"I can assume there's another reason you called, Am I wrong." Kan'u asked.

Naruto then said "Yep, Ukitsu summoned me for some sort of chore she wanted me to do."

"Did she give you any detail of what she wanted?" Kan'u spoke, trying to see any information could be pass to her.

"She mentioned something about The Sho Haou, and Toutaku." Naruto explained.

"What?" Kan'u shouted over the phone "Toutaku is died, you confirmed it."

"Apparently I must have missed something, and Ukitsu wants me to check it out." Naruto explained his theory.

The Blond heard a sigh at the other end of the line, before hearing "You can go Naruto, Just hurry back."

"Can do." Naruto promised before hanging up and traveling to Ukitsu's location.

With Kan'u, She hung up her phone and let out another sigh as she pocketed her phone. 'What is with that boy.' She thought 'He's unconditional loyal to us, yet he's been helping out all these people without heisting.'

"Seem Naruto is off on another adventure…" A voice called out behind the second-in-Command of Seito. Kan'u turned to meet her master "Suikyo-Sensei."

"…and you seem depressed about it." Suikyo spoke, obviously observing his student's behavior.

"I'm not depressed." Kan'u denied the charges her master placed.

"That would be correct. I'll assume it's more of a state of confusion." Suikyo guessed once more. "You shouldn't be over thinking Naruto's nature Kan'u."

"Naruto's Nature?" The Raven haired fighter questioned.

"He hasn't said anything…" Suikyo began to explain. "…but I can tell that deep down, Naruto has experience the pain of being left behind."

"Being left behind?" Kan'u didn't understand this being the origin of Naruto's Kindness.

"People experience different things in their life time, and we use those to make up our morals." Suikyo continued. "Naruto's life was more about painful then he let's on, but the way he comes to help other shows that he's drawn to a cry for help."

Kan'u took a moment of silent to take in the information her master had unveiled about her friend.

Suikyo turned away from Kan'u as he spoke "Let Naruto be Kan'u. I can tell there still some pain left, and it will take a miracle to bring it out. Until, let Naruto be, but be aware."

Before the Raven haired Fighter could ask the meaning of the order, her master disappeared.

'Why is it that everyone else seems to Naruto, but me?' Kan'u thought, even more in daze about her friend.

(Junkou Bridge)

Naruto approached the destination his friend provided, but saw the said person no where in sight.

"I know you're here Ukitsu." Naruto called out, and just like clock work, The fellow Fighter showed herself.

"Your no fun sometimes Naruto-Kun." Ukitsu spoke teasing her fellow student of Choukou.

"I didn't come her for pleasantries Ukitsu." Naruto spoke sternly "You said you need help with something, and you know I don't like beating around the bush."

"True, But on the other hand…" Ukitsu lunged at him with a bear hug against his chest, while her head leaning into his right ear. "It always fun to tease you." She spoke again, clearing doing as she thought amusing.

Which worked as Ukitsu noticed Naruto's eye widening a little before turning away as she noticed his head brighten up. The girl giggled at his emotional spark that he preferred not to show and detached herself.

"Anyway, if you want to get down to business…" The Black haired girl then ran in a seemingly random direction and called out "I'll explain on the way." and ran into the woods.

Naruto groaned as he followed, hoping this wasn't some sort of prank.

(Wongshou Valley)

Ryomou clutched her side as she felt pain acting up. 'The wound from yesterday.'

On the other side of the field, Hakufu was trying to punch Ouin, while Koukin, and Gakushuu were currently tied by the wrist and couldn't move to good. Kannei was swinging his Tonfas like an derange anger monkey he is at her fellow member, Ryomou.

_(Flashback)_

_Both Ryomou and Hakufu approached the designated location that Saji, or rather Ouin Shishi provided._

_Once in sight of their enemy, they soon spotted Ouin's hostages, and insane puppet._

"_Hey…" Hakufu called out to Ouin. "Let them Go, You Underwear Salesmen!"_

"_Well, Nice to meet you too, Booby-Bombs." Ouin laughed at the poorly done insult the Sho Haou proclaimed._

"_What are you after Sa…Ouin." Ryomou spoke before Hakufu could say anything else. _

"_Well…" Ouin began to speak "We all know of the Fighter who came from the west, and called the Haou, Right?"_

"_What?" Ryomou questioned her former friend._

_Hakufu was more in a daze "What, What was that about me?" _

"_My goal is mind is to make that girl in to the Haou she's suppose to be, and then guide her to my Destiny." Ouin explained his plot, but to his spectator, they were still in the dark._

"_What are you talking about?" Ryomou spoke, demanding a clearer answer._

_Ouin laughed at everyone's confused state. "It's actually, pretty simple, or at least to me. You see, I bring out The Sho Haou's true power, and then use it as a way to control the world."_

"_How do you expect to do that?" Gakushuu spoke up, also wishing to know how such a task was possible._

"_Hey, Bra Salesmen! I didn't understand what you just said." Hakufu spoke out "I don't care, just give me Koukin and Gaku-chan back!"_

_Ouin only laughed at the demand and began to walk over to the Sho Haou. "The limit of my power could never be able to control the world. You see, that's exactly where Toutaku and I are different. When dealing with fate, you got to fulfill it to avoid it."_

"_Didn't I just say I have no Idea what Your…" Hakufu shouted at Ouin, but the Fighter drew his hand back, and rammed it into The Sho Haou's abdominals_

_(Flashback)_

That's what started the whole fight between Famous Sonsaku, and the Infamy, Ouin. Kannei preoccupied himself with attacking Ryomou. "Ryomou Shimei…I'LL KILL YOU!" Kannei shouted as he continued to swing his tonfas.

Ryomou dodged every attempt produced by the fighter as she spoke "Kannei, I know you a victim, but you have yourself to blame." The Blue haired fighter flip onto the deranged Fighter's arm and shouted "So I'm not sorry!" and snapped the arm in Five places.

Kannei screamed in pain before falling to the ground to grasp his destroyed arm.

Ryomou then turned to her friend, only to see the worst results. Hakufu's eyes had already shown signs of the dragon taking over.

"Here it comes." Ouin spoke, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his prize.

Hakufu then charged at the opposing fighter while thrusting her fist at him. Ouin merely dodged and grasped the arm of the Sho Haou and began to flair his power.

"Yes, this is exactly what I waited for." Ouin spoke as his eyes began to glow. Hakufu stared directly at the same eyes and began to feel her mind going black.

"Hakufu!" Koukin shouted to his cousin "Look Away!"

"Saji! What are you trying to do!" Gakushuu shouted.

"Didn't I already say it?" Ouin spoke, his eye refusing to leave the Sho Haou's. "I use the Sho Haou to Take my place as ruler of the world as My Puppet, with me as her Puppet Master!"

"That's Insane, Stop right Now!" Gakushuu shouted even more.

"Kannei, Ryofu, Every Fighter I ever met, I was able to control them all!" Ouin spoke with intense eagerness "If The Sho Haou's Fate gives her the power of the Dragon inside of her, Then My Fate gives me the power to manipulate other people!"

Ouin began to exert more of his power into the Sho Haou, until he finally found the source of Hakufu's power, the Blue Dragon. "There you are." Ouin grinned further and directed his power at the single Source "You Will Submit To Me Sonsaku!"

Hakufu eye stared for a few moment widened, before the began to shut a little.

"There, was that so Hard?" Ouin questioned mockingly. "Don't worry, All you got to do is what I say, and everything will fall into place."

Hakufu nodded in her daze.

"Heh." Ouin laughed at his victory "That's a good Girl."

It was then, Gakushuu spotted something else amidst. "Wait a second…" The fighter shouted "What's with Sonsaku-san magatama?"

At that, Everyone else noticed that Hakufu's Magatama was discolored, instead of being bright Green, it was brown.

"What…Isn't that…" Ryomou began to speak as she finally recognized the color of the bead. "That's Toutaku's Magatama!"

As soon as that was said, Hakufu's face twisted with a insane grin and narrowed eye planted "Oh, looks like I've been caught." Hakufu spoke with her voice mixing in a sound of another.

Ouin gasped as he realized that the accessions was true. "It's Really You…!" Ouin spoke before his throat was grasped harshly. The Manipulator grasped for breath as he spoke "…Bastard!"

"Now Die, So I can take you with me, Ouin-Chan." The Toutaku possessed Hakufu spoke.

Ouin tried to rip the girl's hands away from him, but the strength he used in hypnotizing Hakufu, and the power Toutaku pulled out was noticeable different.

Toutaku was smiling with sadistic glee as he continued to take the life of his second most hated enemy.

Ryomou walked over to Gakushuu and untied his wrist.

"Ryomou-San…" Gakushuu began to speak to his fellow Nanyou Big Four member "What's going o here?"

"It happened yesterday, Me and Hakufu met Toutaku." Ryomou explained "We were trying to fight him, but in the end he preformed one last trick, by transferring his mind into Hakufu's.

Koukin was shocked and quickly stood up, despite still being tied up by his wrist. The boy began to move in the direction of her cousin and Ouin while think 'I Have to get to her. I have to protect Hakufu no matter what.'

Koukin continued to move, only to stop when he felt the presence zoom pass him and strike Hakufu's head.

Toutaku lost his grip and naturally turned to the offender, Who was no other then a one arm Kannei.

"I KILL YOU!" Kannei screamed as he swung his good arm at his would be victim.

"Your in the Way." Toutaku spoke, irritated by the sudden intrusion and kicked the fighter straight in the gut, launching him into the valley.

Toutaku the turned Hakufu's body to face his original victim and said "Now, where were we."

Ouin grasped his throat as he spoke "Toutaku, You bastard! You would resort to this, just to kill me?"

Hakufu began to laugh with even more of Toutaku's voice showing, before saying "There's nothing I wouldn't do to kill you Ouin. The one who was responsible for my death, need to feel what it's like to die by the hands of his victim."

Hakufu's body began to move, but stopped for a moment after a shock a pain ran throughout the body and let loose a scream that sounded more like Hakufu's voice.

'What's going on?' was the one thought that ran through everyone's mind, but Hakufu stopped screaming and resumed walking toward Ouin.

Koukin then ran between Ouin and The possessed Hakufu. "Hakufu, Stop please!" he begged, hoping his pleas got through to his cousin. "This isn't you! Your Hakufu Sonsaku and You're the most important person to me!"

Toutaku then laughed at the boys attempt to bring his cousin back to life "Your too late you fool! Nothing is going to make the Sho Haou rise against me!"

"Except This." a voice range out before something seemed to stab through Hakufu's body.

Everyone eye's widened in horror as they saw Naruto behind Hakufu with his Houjoufu rammed into the Sho Haou. Not a second later, A screamed was heard from the victim, but it was Toutaku's voice instead of Hakufu's. It was then that everyone noticed the white aura that coated the blade and that no blood was spotted on either where the sword struck, or the sword itself.

Naruto withdrew the sword, jumped and another shadow appeared in front of Hakufu, letting loose a punch to the abs.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Ukitsu commented.

"The Gen'eihaji (Japanese:Phantom's Grasp). Very clever of you Toutaku." Naruro complimented. "No wonder I didn't detect you."

"It would seem that you're the most surprising Naruto." Toutaku commented on his injury. "What was that technique just now?"

"It doesn't have a name, but what it does is obvious." Naruto spoke before lunging himself toward the Sho Haou's body to stab it once more.

"Ouin witnessed the arrival of the two fighters and spoke "What's Ukitsu doing here? Now isn't thee time for her to show up."

Toutaku saw this and defected his new body away. He landed and threw a punch at the ground, causing several small spikes of water to erupt from the ground at the spot his two challenger stood.

Naruto and Ukitsu both jumped to the side to avoid a hit. Ukitsu landed and lunged at her target, throwing a kick. Hakufu's body didn't react in time to avoid damage, and took the blow. The body skidded across the ground and slammed into a boulder.

Naruto then lunged himself at Hakufu and struck the body once more with his sword in the abdominals and his free hand followed by slamming into the girls chest.

Once more, Toutaku screamed in his own voice, but it was soon followed by Hakufu's own voice screaming out.

"There we go." Naruto spoke to himself, pleased about pleasant News.

Ukitsu approached her friend and said "Going as planned as see."

"Don't jinks it." Naruto shot back.

Both fighter then heard "What are you doing to Hakufu?" they turned to see Koukin limping towards them.

Ukitsu rushed in front of Koukin and said "Easy there. Naruto-kun is just doing Delicate operation."

"What're you talking about?" Koukin questioned.

"The Gen'eihaji is a technique that injects the mind of the user into the victim." Naruto explained "The trouble is that if the soul that injected itself into the body can over take them completely, but if the original soul can over power the invade…"

"Hakufu could defeat Toutaku!" Koukin concluded.

"Smart kid." Naruto commented "If only this idiot could fight off, that's why I'm calling for backup."

"Backup?" Koukin asked.

"Sonsaku's Dragon…" Ukitsu clarified. "That's the ace up our sleeve."

"Did it every cross your mind that I might have my own Trick that I've yet to Perform!" Toutaku spoke with insane excitement as a sudden surge of power was exploding out of the Sho Haou's body, with a Black Aura flowing.

The power surge sent Naruto, Ukitsu and Koukin flying back from Hakufu.

They regained their focus to see Hakufu grasped the still imbedded sword and pulled it out. He threw it to the side and begin to flare his power to extreme heights.

"If you think I'm going to allow myself to die a dogs death, then You have another thing coming!" Toutaku roared, afterwards he disappeared from everyone sight and punched Naruto, Ukitsu, and Koukin.

The three fighter were sent flying with Naruto and Ukitsu crashing, but strangely, Koukin only skidded a couple feet from Hakufu.

Koukin grunted, but resisted enough to bring his head up and stare direct at his cousin. "Hakufu…Please…Don't do this." Koukin grunted out, but to no avail.

Hakufu's body drew her fist back and let loose another punch that sent Koukin colliding with a tree. Hakufu then marched up to the boy and as soon as she was close to the Nanyou fighter, he started to ruthlessly kick him in random spot while laughing at his demise.

Koukin try to resist the assault enough to look up at his cousin and thought "Hakufu…Please…Come back."

Hakufu's body suddenly started to stop thrashing Koukin and grasped her head. She let out a roar like scream that continued to befuddled everyone.

"The Dragon starting to wake up." Naruto commented "Ukitsu…!" He shouted to his friend to gain her attention "Now's your chance! Try and break into Hakufu's mind and the Dragon will handle Toutaku!"

"Got it, Naruto-Kun!" Ukitsu confirmed, and Charged at her opponent.

Ukitsu managed to deliver a punch to Hakufu and followed up quickly with a kick to the abs.

Hakufu crashed into the ground and laid there.

"Stop fooling around Stupid." Ukitsu commanded the Sho Haou. "We have a match You promised."

Hakufu began to rise up, her eye shielded by her hair, but a green Aura started to grow and she let out another scream.

"Don't Call Me Stupid!" Hakufu cried out as he aura expanded into a swirling tornado.

Inside the girls mind, Toutaku tried to fight off the Green Aura that overshadowed his power.

"No…No…NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toutaku cried out as his power was completely obliterated and the dragon that resided in Sonsaku appeared and devoured him.

Hakufu stopped screaming at once and her body almost fell over if not for her legs still supporting her.

"Hakufu…" Koukin called out to see if it was really who it was suppose to be.

"I…I…" Hakufu began to speak "I heard the Watermelon Man say… That I had to kill everyone…That I had no choice…" She spoke in small sobs.

"Hakufu!" Koukin exclaimed in relief.

Hakufu finally fell to her knees and Koukin got up to kneed beside her.

"Well, Isn't that a lovely sight." Ouin commented, making everyone turn to him. "Ukitsu, Koukin, and Naruto's presence are what awakened the dragon." He started to walk over to the valley's edge.

"Saji…"Ryomou called out.

Ouin turned to everyone. "You know, I just realized something. Ruling the World, Global Domination. None of that real matters to me personally. The only one ho cares for that sort of thing is my own power." He spoke as he took a step closer to the ledge.

Gakushuu, Koukin, and Ryomou's eyes widened as they realized what Ouin was about to comment. "Saji!" Ryomou called out.

"Didn't I just say it…?" Ouin spoke to his friend one last time "It's Ouin Shishi." and took his final step into the valley.

As he fell, a hand grabbed him, revealing to be Hakufu herself.

Ouin smirked "You just can't leave people alone can you, Booby Bombs." Ouin then tried to pry himself from Hakufu's grip by pushing off the wall, but Two more hands grabbed onto his and looked up to see Gakushuu and Ryomou.

"Don't Move, We'll have you up in a second." Gakushuu ordered the fighter.

Naruto witnessed the event and pulled out his phone. He dialed the number and spoke to the receiver. "Yes, I like an ambulance for five people at the Wongshou Valley." Naruto clicked the Phone off and began to depart with Ukitsu following.

"Not going to stick around." Ukitsu asked her friend.

"Never had the intention to." Naruto spoke "I did my job, Now I'll just wait for everything to go into place."

"That makes it sound like you believe in our Magatama's Fate, Naruto-Kun." Ukitsu commented.

"I never meant that…" Naruto spoke "Everything plays out as everything see fit."

(Seito Private School) 

Naruto sat on the patio by his room as he read a book that Ryuubi lent to him.

While reading the book, Naruto's mind kept flashing to the scene where Ouin tried to take his own life, only his own image flashed over Ouin's

Naruto growled at the replay and thought 'Don't think about that Shit Naruto. It's nothing.' the thoughts of last weeks battle were banished from his mind, for the time being.

Then the blond felt the presence of four Fighters approach him and he turned to see Kan'u, with Ryofu, Chinkyuu and Akaoni behind her. Naruto noticed that Ryofu had a bandage wrapped around her head, Chinkyuu had a few scratches and a bandage on her left cheek, and Akaoni was wearing his usually Jacket with his chest heavily bandaged.

"Naruto, these people said they wanted to see you." Kan'u explained.

Naruto then got up from the Patio and faced the visitors. "What can I do for you?" he asked the squad.

Ryofu then said "Not us, just him." and pointed to her friend, Akaoni.

Akaoni came for to face the Seito Fighter Direct, and suddenly, to everyone's surprised he fell to his knees and placed his hands on the ground to lower his back.

"Naruto-San, Please Train me?" Akaoni begged the following fighter.

Naruto, Kan'u, Ryofu and Chinkyuu were shocked by this action, mostly Ryofu and Chinkyuu. Never once in their years did they Witness Akaoni showing any kind of emotion like this.

"Why would you ask a guy like me to help." Naruto questioned the kneeing man. "You can handle yourself quite well against a whole army."

"But, How can I protect Ryofu and Chinkyuu from myself?" Akaoni asked, bewildering everyone once more. "You all saw how I acted. I don't want that thing to happen again, But I don't know who else to turn to." Akaoni bowed his head lower to almost touch the ground "So Please, Help Me."

Naruto saw the man's desperation. "First, you need to get off you knees." Naruto commanded the fighter.

Akaoni raised his head from the ground with a face that thought he saw a sign of hope. "Then Your help me?" he spoke with eagerness.

Naruto nodded "I will. Complete control over your power though, it's something that only you can managed." He explained "All I can do is teach you the proper state of mind."

"If that will help me, then I'll do anything." Akaoni accepting the training he could get.

Before Naruto could say another thing, his phone began ring and he picked it up. "I'll be right back." he told everyone and walked a couple paces to answer his phone.

"Hello." He asked the caller.

"It's been a while Naruto." The voice greeted.

"I sepect that Hakufu and Ukitsu fought each other." Naruto asked.

"They did, with That stupid Girl emerging as the victor." Chokou explained the results of the Sho Haou's 'finally' battle.

"What?" Naruto spoke more confused and surprised. "Didn't see that one coming."

"I did." Choukou spoke. "That girl had the ability to reject her fate, not only because she is really stupid, but all this involment that you had done."

"You don't say." Naruto was dumbfounded that he was partially responsible for saving a hero.

"I wouldn't get caught up though, remember what they say, Karma's a bitch." Choukou warning Naruto before hunging up.

Naruto took the phone away from his ear and heeded his master's words. 'He's right after all. Ryofu, Chinkyuu, Akaoni, Ouin, and now Hakufu have all lived past their fates. The results are now going to be in the unknown now that fate is all fucked up.'

Naruto turned back to everyone he left behind and thought 'Still, the only way to know what will happen, is just walk through it.'

The Blond Fighter then turned to walk back to the group as he thought 'One can only hope that nobody will die, but the mastermind.'

(Kyoshou Academy)

Shiba sat in front of the church as a young girl laid her head on her lap, and Shiba placed her hands on her head.

"Our god's have granted us life, and it is out duty as his creations to Shine his light to all though who are cursed to Darkness." Shiba spoke to the young girl. "It is also our duty to smite all those who oppose our lord and his will. Child you have seen the one you must Smite."

"Yes, Maria-Sama." The Child spoke.

* * *

HI Everybody! Well it's finally here.

I first wanna say thank you for all those who  
Cheered me on while I was in the hospitial Recovering.  
Your encouragement helped me recover.

I know This Chapter is shorter then my last, But  
I'll try and make a better one next time.

Bye


	8. Holy Mission, Dark Purpose

**Chapter 8  
****Holy Mission,  
****Dark Purpose**

Naruto sat on the side line of the Dojo as he watched Akaoni sit, crossed legged and eyes shut with his hands on his knees. Across the Room Ryofu and Chinkyuu laid against the wall to observe their friend's first day of training.

"Tell me again, how this is suppose to help me." Akaoni asked, slightly irritated in his current position.

"It's not. I just need you to concentrate on a few things I'm about to speak of. Some will involve your dragon, others, will involve your own life." Naruto explained his nearing discussion.

"What is there to discuss." Akaoni asked, questioning the actions of his teacher "I just need to find out how to control my dragon, and I'll deal with what ever comes at me."

"That's the thing." Naruto spoke to the overconfident fighter "You dragon is not pure raw power. It more then just life and Power mixed into an Ultimate form."

"Then What is it?" Akaoni asked, getting a little irritated by the Narrator's indirect explanation.

"That's what you have to figure out." Naruto spoke. "There are only four other dragon holders now that Hakufu's alive and with Sousou and Ryuubi under developed, Your dragon will be easily provoked just by even the most dormant being."

"How could my Dragon be threatened by other dragons?" Akaoni asked.

"Your dragon's temper is can easily snap at anything. Now that it's fully developed it will have an easier time possessing you to kill anything that even moves." Naruto continued to speak of the being lurking inside the former demon of Rakuyou..

Akaoni began to absorb the warning his friend, but still asked a question that bothered him. "You said that I need to find out what my Dragon was, but you haven't shown me what my Dragon is capable of."

"That's because I don't know." Naruto answered the question. "Knowing the basic of a dragon is as far as I can go in understanding the nature of it. Knowing the Dragon itself is an very different matter."

Akaoni stayed quiet, while his appointed teacher continued. "To those who wield Dragons, the said Dragon is different in not only in power, but personality as well." Naruto continued to speak. "As you know, our magatamas reflect a soul of an ancient Warrior. Those who are stronger then normal souls are not just at a higher level of power, but the power manifest itself into a living form."

Akaoni nodded in confirmation of his understanding. "There's one thing." The silver haired fighter spoke "You said there were four other dragon holder now, but who do I really need to worry about?"

"There's probable only three dragons you need to be concerned with at the moment." Naruto answered "Hakufu Sonsaku, Sousou Moutoku and Ryuubi Gentoku."

"Those three? "Akaoni asked, more confused about the three people that could be a threat "I don't know anything about Sousou, Hakufu-San I get, but Ryuubi-San?"

"I know you think that Ryuubi is weak, and you wouldn't be to far from the truth." Naruto spoke up, confirming Akaoni's thoughts. "Although her normal self is weak, the dragon on the other hand is a complete berserker."

"I'll take you word for it." Akaoni spoke, only half believing his new mentor.

Before Naruto could speak another word, everyone heard a "AHHHHHH!" and then a crash.

Naruto sighed as said "Excuse me for a sec, I gotta go see what's happening with Ryuubi." Naruto pardoned himself and left for the source of the scream.

Ryofu and Chinkyuu turned to their friend, who was getting up and Ryofu spoke "Thinking of following him Akaoni." she spoke, not taking much of a guess at her friends course of action.

"Yeah, I still find it hard to believe that Ryuubi-San is suppose to be a Dragon holder." Akaoni spoke "So I'm just going to see for myself."

Ryofu sighed as she thought 'He was always a hard one to convince.' and began to follow her friend with Chinkyuu copying both of her friend's action.

Soon enough, Naruto arrived at the Dojo to see Ryuubi flat on the ground with exhausting evident on her face, with multiple bumps visible on her head. Overshadowing her was none of other then an irritated Chouhi.

"You got to be kidding me!" Chouhi yelled out the fallen leader. "We been working out for three weeks straight, and you still can't throw a decent punch?"

Ryuubi took the sigh to crawl away to the door, not noticing Naruto. Chouhi was not oblivious to this feeble attempt of Ryuubi's and grabbed the collar of her dojo uniform. "Where do you think your going?" Chouhi growled as she intended to pull Ryuubi to her feet, instead pulled the clothing to slip off its wearer.

Ryuubi looked down to reveal her chest binding, that were ripped off with her cloths, leaving just enough to cover the nipples of her breast. The Girl cried out at her misfortune as she covered her chest from everyone's line of sight.

Chouhi Groaned as she followed by shouting "Don't Start Crying!"

Naruto Hastily turned around out of the doorway and stopped The former Rakuyou gang from Approaching. "Hold it there guys, Ryuubi needs a little privacy." Naruto ordered the three to halt.

"What happened?" Chinkyuu asked curious as the rest of her friends about the abnormal events.

"Chouhi's training Ryuubi, and things got messy to say the least." Naruto explained. Everyone then heard footsteps calking on the patio and turned to see Kan'u approaching the group.

"Afternoon Kan'u." Naruto greeted his superior.

Kan'u nodded and said "Naruto, have you seen Chouhi?"

Before Naruto could answer, a voice spoke out "Ok you idiot, Lets take it from the top."

"Actually Chouhi-san…" Another voice spoke "I was wondering if I could…You know head to the library and study up on fighting."

A couple minutes of eerie silences past before a "AAAHHHHHHHH!" was spoken and thud was heard against the wall.

Kan'u and Naruto quickly entered the room to see Ryuubi once more trying to make a desperate escape. Chouhi once more caught the girl and held her up off the ground with her hand around her neck. "Oh No you don't!" Chouhi spoke out.

"Okay Chouhi, let her take five." Naruto requested his short tempered friend before things got ugly. "Beside, Kan'u wants to see you." Naruto spoke.

Chouhi nodded and turned to her leader "Okay Ryuubi, you can take a break." she commanded to Ryuubi's delight.

Chouhi then turned around to face her friend. "So What's up?" She asked.

"The recent News that Kyoshou managed to overthrow Youshuu." Kan'u informed both Naruto and Chouhi.

"That means only our School and Nanyou is left, Seeing as the other Schools have already fallen under Kyoshou jurisdiction." Chouhi summed up the disastrous situation.

"With the Hakufu now the official leader of Nanyou…" Naruto began to speak " I have no doubt that Kyoshou would be a little heisting in attacking Nanyou, Even with the Rumors that Ryomou had disappeared." Naruto spoke his thoughts on the enemy school's choice of tactics.

"In the end…" Kan'u began to speak "Their main target will be Ryuubi."

Chouhi then turned her head to glance at Ryuubi, who was quietly reading one of her books that she managed to slip into the dojo. "That would be the most obvious choice of action…" she mumbled as she later groaned "It still irritating that the one we're suppose to follow is such a baby."

Kan'u and Naruto both glanced at Ryuubi as well to see their friend's point. "That's why…" Kan'u spoke sternly "We'll be there to protect her." she spoke the resolve of herself and Naruto to perform their duty.

"I guess…"Chouhi groaned in agitation of guarding her still undiscovered leader. The Same fighter then got up and turned to see Ryuubi making one final attempt to flee.

"Hey! Where do you think Your going!" Chouhi Spoke saintly at her leader's escape. "I don't remember saying you lessons were done." She garbed the collar of Ryuubi's uniform as a way to prevent her escape.

"Well…I…" Ryuubi stuttered as she magically slipped out of her uniform and ran down the in her sweat pants and chest bindings "I have to go to the restroom!" She yelled out her explanation.

Chouhi watched with dumbfounded amazement as her leader made a successful retreat. "Slipped right out of her shirt Again. She like a snake or something." she spoke as she watched her leader galloped away.

Naruto approached the doorway and continued to walk past the bewildered Chouhi. Naruto then said "I'll go fetch Ryuubi before she realizes she's half naked."

The blond continued to walk before he head a soft scrapping on the ground. He glanced down to see fresh green leafs on the patio floor and thought 'Leafs? It's the middle of Summer…' Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the situation. "Chouhi, Kan'u…!" Naruto shouted to gain his superior's immediate attention "Meet out front! Kyoshou's Shown itself!" At that Naruto sped off to intercept the enemy from their intended target.

(Seito Shrine)

Ryuubi sat on the stairs to the shrine, breathing heavily at her apparent successful escape.

'Well, I'm safe from Chouhi for now.' Ryuubi thought were then drawn to her half naked upper body. 'I need to find a something to wear before someone sees me.'

As Ryuubi scanned the parameter, she failed to noticed several pairs of eye gazing at her in various spots, hidden from her view.

'There She is. Ryuubi Gentoku of Seito Private School.' the four masked fighters thought as they grinned with man filled with sinful desires.

Just as Ryuubi was about to turn around The four masked assailant jumped at her with The leader finally noticing and was about to scream.

Two slashes were heard by Ryuubi before she opened her eyes to see her blond friend in front of her with his Houjoufu out.

The four fighter halted their advancement in mid-air, but abided by the law of gravity and fell to the ground. When the four hit the floor, their mask split in half and a vertical wound was discovered on their foreheads with blood gushing out.

Ryuubi continued to scream when she saw the blood and then screeched in horror "You just Killed someone!"

Naruto turned to the girl with an outline of a playful grin showing through his mask and eyes shut. "Don't worry, I just knocked them out." He spoke, assuring the girl that no lives were taken.

Ryuubi stilled looked shocked and shaken by the event, that her mind still hadn't deciphered the logic.

Naruto then turned away from his leader. "Ok You can quit playing hide and seek." He called out in a threatening tone to the hidden figure.

Naruto stared off in the distance, waiting for the finally invader to make his move, Then He made it.

Naruto noticed a swift object flying through the air, aiming for the only male fighter in sight. The blond fighter only flicked his leg at the incoming projectile and deflected it back at original location.

The staff was stopped by a hand that shot out from behind a statue, and a figure staggered out from behind while holding the same and an identical staff. The figure was clearly a male, dressed in the same fashion as the four other fighters minus the mask. His face was as narrow as his leering eyes with a lusted filled grin to add to his disgusting feature.

"Well…" the bald fighter averted his eyes away from his target at to the one that interfered, and began to speak "Rumors were true about you Naruto, Your as strong as they say you are."

Naruto ignored the comment that the fighter blabbered out and took a single glance at his hand 'A three section Staff.'

"But…" the fighter continued, finally gaining Naruto's full attention "If we're talking about great bodies, the Girl with the glasses wins Hands down." He said with massive of lust pouring out of his mouth.

Ryuubi immediately noticed what the stranger was referring to and quickly covered her nearly exposed chest.

Naruto on the other hand glared furiously at the Kyoshou Fighter and was ready to teach him a lesson about being polite at any moment.

The fighter then brought his arms up and started to swing the staffs around, causing the two sections of the weapons to twirl and create a mild gust of wind.

"I am Ukin Bunsoku…" The fighter spoke, finally revealing his name "An A-Rank Fighter, and Third Year student of Kyoshou Academy!"

"I care about being informed from wannabe perverted excuse of a lapdog Fighter, Why?" Naruto mockingly spoke to the intruder.

"What Did You Just Call ME!" Ukin Shouted in fury as he jumped and aimed his staff to strike his offender "Take this Bitch!"

Naruto merely stabbed his drawn sword into the ground, brought his hands to intercept the incoming clubs and Backhanded them, sustaining no damaged to either himself or his master.

Ukin was dumbfound that his duel attack was stopped, but even more stupefied when the parts of the staff that was held began to shatter into splinters.

The blond fighter relaxed his hands as the staff fell to pieces and continued his glare at the wannabe before him.

"How…How…" Ukin began to stutter "How in the World…!" He then let out a small scream when Naruto dug out his Houjoufu from the ground and began to bring it up to his Shoulder.

"Let me ask you something…" Naruto spoke in a casual tone "Do you enjoy being a perverted idiot, or do you just have a death wish?" as he ended his rhetorical question a white Aura began to surround his blade and part of the arm that held it.

(The Seito's Main Entrance)

A group of various low grade fighter stood in front and were preparing to move in, but the two comrades of Seito stood between them.

"Hey, How long are you two dumbass going to stand there?" one of the fighter yelled out to the two blocking their path.

"Didn't you mother ever teach you the polite way to greet a lady." Chouhi opened mocked the groups attempt to break through their gates.

The group sneered, but before any of them could say anything, a powerful Aura began to radiant off. Both Chouhi, Kan'u and the group turned to the left to see the Rakuyou tenants with Akaoni in the lead.

"You need something?" Kan'u questioned the three approaching fighter, trying to get answers to their march.

Ryofu then answered "Just here to lend a helping hand." as she moved into front of her friends and spoke "Consider this as a way for us to pay our rent." Just as she was about to Provoke the mob of Kyoshou soldier, another voice stopped her.

"Ryofu, I'll take these guys." Akaoni suggested as he began to move towards intruders, before anyone could protest, one of the Kyoshou Fighter ran at the silver haired man with a Swiss army knifed in his and lunged it into Akaoni's abdominals.

Akaoni glanced down at the fighter, before running his fist into the guy's gut, causing his to fly out of the boundaries of the entrance.

The other Kyoshou troops stood with their mouths hung lower and eyes widened when they saw their comrade tossed like a rag doll. "What the hell is this guy?" one of the boys shouted.

Akaoni turned to the group and cracked his knuckles "The guy who beat you motherfuckers." he spoke as he walked towards them "Nice to meet cha."

(Seito Shrine)

Naruto continued to star down his perverted minded fighter as he allowed his energy to stop growing in his sword, but it still gave off an intense radiant light.

"Wha…What a second!" Ukin began to speak, nervous about the intense power he felt from the fighter in front of him, "You not going to hurt an unarmed guy like me, Aren't ya?" the man seemed to beg.

"Normally I wouldn't, but for a pervert like you…" Naruto responded to the cries of mercy. "I'm willing to Forgive myself this once." The blond raised his radiant blade into the air as he spoke.

"Naruto…!" Ryuubi cried out, but it was too late.

The blonde swung his blade in the air to unleash a white arc that flew right at it's masters enemy.

Ukin only glared at the incoming attack with a face that turned from terrified cowardice, to a face that belonged to a warrior full of arrogance. The fighter then unveiled his hidden staff and intercepted the approaching energy.

"Take THIS!" Ukin shouted as he swung his staff to disperse the arc of dangerous light and jumped towards the man that his leader took great interest in.

"Just think! The reward I'll get for killing…!" Ukin was cut off when Naruto delivered a direct punch dead in his head that resulted in his flight down the stairs.

"I'll consider letting a wannabe kill me, the day You Finally Shut Up." Naruto informed the fallen Kyoshou opponent. He then turned to his non-forgotten leader "Ryuubi, I need you to go back to Seito and find Kouchuu, He'll protect you." Naruto ordered his leader for her own safety

Ryuubi immediate heisted at that order. "What, What about…" she spoke, only to be cut off.

"Me?" Naruto began "I'll be helping Kan'u and Chouhi deal with everyone else out front." he explained.

"But…But…" Ryuubi began to speak, but fear began to overtake her voice.

"Ryuubi…" Naruto spoke "I know that you don't want to…"

"No!" Ryuubi spoke with tears on the verge of being unleash "I hate fighting, but … I don't want everyone to die, because of me."

Naruto's eyes softened at this, finally seeing the girl's pain. 'Just like a little sister, only more caring and less selfish.'

"Alright." Naruto spoke, decided to compromise with his leader "You can come with me, but stay close, and if I tell you to run and hide you will, Ok." he then started down the stairs with Ryuubi following as she was told.

(Seito's Entrance)

Both Chouhi and Kan'u stood on the sidelines as their self proclaimed tenant beat the advancing forces with little effort as they observed.

Akaoni stood in the single spot as each fighter tried to take him on with either bravery, or foolish actions.

After kicking another guy out of the ground, another fighter tried his luck by swinging a crowbar like a wild animal. Sadly, the crowbar bounced off of Akaoni's chest and clapped against it's owners head.

"Who the hell is this Guy!" One of the four remaining fighter shouted to the lone survivors.

Akaoni choose not to answer the gang and then changed his tactics to hit the remaining force dead on instead of waiting for them. Akaoni curled his arms inward and then lashed them out to demolish the intruders.

The silvered haired fighter then brushed his hands off and turned back to everyone. "Is that everyone?" Akaoni asked his friends and others.

"That should be all…" Kan'u spoke, and then everyone heard two pairs of foot steps approaching the group, causing them all to look up to see the Leader of Seito and her body guard with his cloak overlapping Ryuubi's half naked body.

"You guys cleaned up alright." Naruto commented on the lack of foreign enemies.

Chouhi laughed with pride as she followed with "Yeah, Those guys were wusses, so I let Akaoni-Chan handle them."

Naruto shook his head at his friends prideful spirit, but choose not to comment. "Well if that's it, Let…" Naruto's suggestion was cut off when he felt a pulse of familiar energy that lightly surge throughout the atmosphere.

The others felt the energy as well, but Only Naruto, Akaoni and Ryuubi felt a negative feeling from it.

Instantly, Naruto snapped "Ryuubi Run Now!"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden command The Blond Fighter shouted. Before any of them could deduce the reason for his everyone heard one pair of foot steps. Everyone focused on the stairs to see a lone figure, revealed to be none other then the thought to be missing Ryomou Shimei.

While everyone was wondering what one of Nanyou's Elite Four wanted with the Warriors of Seito. Naruto on the other hand focused on the bag that Ryomou held in her right hand.

What other could sense as an extreme power when they saw her, Naruto sensed three powers, One was from Ryomou, and the other two that dwarf hers was in her hand.

"What are you doing here Ryomou Shimei?" Kan'u question the once thought missing fighter.

Before she could answer, or most likely she wanted to answer, another voice called out "And what's in the bag?"

Everyone else seemed stunned about his question, but clearly more confused then anything else.

Ryomou once more refused to answer any questions as her eyes darted to the leader that hid behind Naruto's back.

"Ryomou…" Akaoni called out as he began to walk towards her. Suddenly, before The Silvered haired fighter was five feet from Ryomou, His eyes shot up and clenched his main body as if he was in excruciating pain.

"Akaoni!" Ryofu and Chinkyuu cried out as their friend suddenly collapsed. They were running to him, even when they heard "No, Don't…!" Naruto cries reached them to late.

Akaoni urgently lashed his back into and arch with his Face aiming towards the sky as he let out a louder howl on pain and misery. As his cries continued, the earth and clay began to crack all around him.

Ryofu and Chinkyuu were toppled over as one of the slates of the sidewalk crumbed. Naruto quickly shouted to his leader "Ryuubi, Run NOW!" At last, Ryuubi did as she was instructed and retreated up the stair. Naruto turned his attention back to the disaster in progress scene before him.

Akaoni's eyes opened up briefly, but Naruto could tell they were going from their normal red to a glowing brown. Naruto jumped towards him and charged up his right hand with his chi energy, intending to put his friend to sleep before his dragon spiraled out of control.

Naruto made contact With Akaoni's Shoulder and began to move his energy to calm the dragon down, Only for The silver haired fighter to swing his arm and sent Naruto crushing though two trees.

Kan'u and Chouhi saw the events and almost reacted by going to lend Naruto a hand, but Akaoni managed to get up and began to lash his body around like a raging bull, uncaring about his present location.

Kan'u and Chouhi were caught in this sort of crossfire and ended up being slammed against the stairs and forest.

Ryofu and Chinkyuu were shook out of their shock stasis long enough to dodge and untamed swipe with Akaoni's Left and with Chinkyuu falling back into the forest with her friends while Ryofu grabbed Kan'u from the stairs and retreated to her comrades.

"What happened to him?" Ryofu asked the crowd, trying to get a grip on what happened.

Naruto then answered "His dragons responding to some sort of danger that came from what ever Ryomou was holding." Everyone, satisfied with that answer turned their attention back to Akaoni, but Naruto looked towards where Ryomou Stood. The Blue haired fighter held an transparent golden orb with what looked like a serpent model of a dragon in the dead center.

The blonds' Eyes widened, which no one noticed, as he recognized the object. 'Where the hell did she find That Thing?' his thoughts were then distracted with Kan'u making her move to restrain Akaoni.

The Silver haired Fighter caught the actions intending against him and recoiled his arm to block the attempt to harm him. Kan'u shield herself the blade of her spear. She was pushed back, but she only skidded across the ground.

Naruto was about to make his move, Naruto ran at Ryomou, who was aiming herself at the Akaoni with the orb, and the blond Crashed into Ryomou and made an attempt to garb the orb.

Only Ryomou managed to prevent her possession from being stolen and Kneed Naruto in the gut to send him flying. The Blond quickly recovered and landed on the ground before dashing off to meet the intruder once more to grab the orb.

Ryomou tried to react by flinging her hand the incoming fighter, Only for a small Fissure to open under her and resulted in her losing her balance, dropping the orb in the process.

Naruto saw this rack of fortune and ran to grab the golden ball, only to end up tripping on another newly created fissure and trip, pushing the oh so close Golden orb towards the stairs.

Naruto managed to lift his head up to check for the glowing orb, unfortunately he spotted Ryuubi, who was galloping down the stair with a worried expression evident on her face.

"Ryuubi…" Naruto shouted to his leader "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ryuubi was about to answer, but Akaoni lashed his foot on the ground, letting loose a small earthquake that shook everyone off their feet, and sending her crumbling down the stairs.

Ryuubi finally landed at the bottom of the stair way, only for the rolling orb to come in close to her and stopped right next to her.

The Surge of energy was felt once more with most reacting in horror at the Familiar, some acting in confusion, and one saw this as a wild animal about to charge at a raging bull.

Ryuubi slouched inwards as she grasped her head in searing pain, before shooting her back upward while letting loose her own scream.

Naruto immediately sensed the presence's of Ryuubi's own Dragon and thoughts were racing. 'Just great. Now Ryuubi's gone insane because of that thing.' Naruto was thinking as he got up to intercept Ryuubi from unintentionally intoxicating herself with her untamed power.

A sudden Jolts of lighting being produced by Ryuubi herself, and striking everyone who was daring to being around her. While Ryofu, Chinkyuu and Rymou were sent flying, which they recovered, Kan'u, Chouhi and Kan'u managed to restrain themselves against the force.

Akaoni also withstood the voltage, even charged straight through the wave of Lighting and collided with Ryuubi.

The Girl, on the other hand seem to have taken the collision unhindered, or at least Ryuubi biting into Akaoni's Ribcage was evident to her status.

The Silver haired Earth wilder let out a load grunt as sharp teeth penetrated his chest, he lashed his right hand to the Animalistic leader and ripped her off his body, literally, Ryuubi was sent flying with a small portion of her friends Skin and flesh trapped in her mouth.

Ryuubi crashed against the several tree before finally landing. Soon she managed to get back up, only to reveal her terrorizing form's merciless grin.

Akaoni also faced his deranged opponent, ignoring the fact the his wound that was showing a bit of his bones, and crashed his fisted onto the ground to unleash a wave of dirt and gravel to clash against Ryuubi. The Demon posses girl only let loose a spider web of Electricity throughout the ground and strike right through the Silver haired fighter's body.

The rolling earth however was not hindered in the very least as it collided with Ryuubi. The shockwave sent her flying into the air and crashing harshly onto the ground while Akaoni fell to his knees for a few short moments before regaining his posture and resuming his attack.

Ryuubi also started to get up, but at a much slower pace, and everyone could see the reason way. Aside from the damage she took from the easily infuriated Akaoni, Her own power was beginning to break her physical body down.

Akaoni rammed into her with no problem with the collision. The girl had no choice but take the hit and ride the force of the tackle into several trees before Akaoni finally stopped himself. Ryuubi fell to the ground, more banged up with her body producing little explosions that was slowly destroying her flesh.

Akaoni glared down at his fallen challenger and raised his fist into the air, with everyone already noting that he intended to bring them down on Ryuubi.

The Demonized Ryuubi did not hastate in her next action by grabbing a hold of Akaoni's left leg and sending a massive amount of voltage though out the equality demonized Akaoni. The attack's volume of power was no different then before, but the range made the damage much more serve.

Before Akaoni could continue his own action, the electrifying pain that plunged into his form shot that action and he collapsed backwards. The Silver haired fighter body began to shake uncontrollable as he responded to the surging energy

Ryuubi on the other hand began to crawl back up to her hand and onto her victim's chest. Her clawed hand intentionally puncturing Akaoni's body as she traveled up though the boy's legs, chest and finally the neck. The Demonized girl lifted her own head and opened her mouth and launched down, aiming for the paralyzed fighter's neck.

This situation was aborted by a hand grasping Ryuubi's neck and throwing her towards a tree.

The figure revealed to be none other then Naruto, who removed his left hand from his leader's neck and transported it to the crown of the forehead, while the right to the center of her chest. The hands began to glow as they molded around Ryuubi's Head and chest and the girl began to let out a roar, before it quickly died down.

Ryuubi then fell forward and Naruto caught her in time, he turned to the other and said "Kan'u, Chouhi…" Both then paid attention to his next statement "Take Ryuubi to the underground chambers and get her restrained before she comes back around!"

Both Kan'u and Chouhi nodded and snatched the dazed, demonized Ryuubi to the said location. The Blond on the other hand quickly turned to his other horrible wounded friend, to find Ryofu and Chinkyuu already surrounding him.

The Blond had already gathered his chi into his hand and kneeled down to Akaoni, placing the same hand on his friend's chest, healing him into perfect health.

Akaoni's wounds shut up and the missing flesh regenerated as well, as for the interior damage done, Naruto concluded that Akaoni only needed a rest to heal up from the rest.

Naruto then turned away fro Akaoni and glanced around, although this effort to find the golden orb and Ryomou had proven futile. 'Must have gotten away when I was trying to calm Ryuubi Down.' He concluded as he turned back to Akaoni and then to Ryofu.

"Ryofu…" Naruto spoke to the said girl "Think you can help me?" he asked.

"Sure." Ryofu Confirmed and got Akaoni's arms wrapped around her shoulder, With Naruto following such actions as well.

All Three Fighters, managed to get to the Former Rakuyou's living space with no trouble and laid down the knocked out fighter. Naruto was departing to check up on his master when he heard "Naruto, Will Akaoni-kun be alright?" Ryofu asked.

The blond turned around and said "Just let him sleep and calm down, He'll be back on his feet in no time." he rest assured them and resumed his journey to the safe house.

Naruto managed to find the quarters with a large number of Seito's students huddling around. He managed to walk through the crowd, finally getting to the front and walked into the prison chamber.

The Sight was not pretty to say the least. With the blood soaked air from Ryuubi's wounds and while the power of the dragon was suppressed, the bloodlust the girl held in her eyes could not and she stared with such eyes at everyone that stood before her.

The group that did do suck thing was none other then Kan'u, Chouhi, and Naruto. All stared at her with oblivious concern for her state. One question rang in two of the presents mind in the dungeon. "What happened that caused her to lose herself again?" she asked more the herself then the others.

"If your looking for an answer…" A voice called out in the chambers. Everyone turned to see Suikyo appearing out of the shadow.

"Suikyo-Sensei." Kan'u spoke, acknowledging her master's presence.

"The Spirit of Gentoku was touched by the Ryuuhisui (Japanese:Dragon Jade), and reacted." Suikyo explained.

"The Ryuuhisui?" Kan'u questioned the existence of such an item.

"I'm not surprised by your answer." Suikyo commented "After all, they aren't suppose to exist in this time."

Chouhi approached her master and spoke "What's it suppose to do, exactly?"

"What they do is what every desperate fighter wants." Suikyo spoke in a riddle-like tone "Change the fate of all fighters."

"What?" both Kan'u and Chouhi questioned the sanity of such a story.

Suikyo then turned to Ryuubi and spoke "Yes, I doubted such a power was possible as well. While I don't know how it power works, I do know that a very in particular power in the only way for it to fully awaken."

Naruto chose not to speak on the subject, instead he walked towards the exit. He just grabbed the door's handle when he heard "Where are you going Naruto?"

"I'm going to find the Ryuuhisui, before someone end up using that thing, or worse." Naruto answered as he was about to open the door and walk out "I suggest we keep quiet about this." he finished as he walked out and journeyed out of the school.

Chouhi and Kan'u sighed at Seito's Houdini. "Why is it that guy just can't stay still for one second." Chouhi complained about her friend's antics.

Kan'u didn't speak, but her face expressed the same attitude towards Naruto behavior.

(Kyoshou Middle School)

A lone figured Sat in the deserted graveyard of the Christian School. The Figure was none other then Ryomou, with her prize, that was in a bag, still in hands, staring at it.

'What happened back there?' Ryomou thought as she though about the event back at Seito. 'The Monk said that the Ryuuhisui reacts in the power of a dragon.'

Ryomou cut out of her thoughts as she got up and resumed walking out of the graveyard. As she strolled she glanced back at the bag and thought 'If I can figure out how this works, I can save Hakufu from her own Fate.'

"The only problem is the very thing that suppose to help me." Ryomou blurted out the last part of her thoughts.

Suddenly, Ryomou stopped dead in her tracks when she sensed a murderous presence in her mist. Spiraling her head around to catch a sight of the source, her eyes quickly caught the site of a young girl fitted with a Victorian dress, with an oversized guitar case over her shoulder.

'A child?' The Nanyou fighter thought as she finally discovered the source of the eerie Presence.

"God Forgives all." the girl spoke in a deep, neutral tone as she unraveled the case to the ground. "Our Crimes that we commit in the presence of our god is what determine of place in his glory." She unzipped the bag and pulled out a case that held a great number of arrows and slag it over her shoulder

"The sins we part take in to satisfy our own souls, are the lives deemed unfit to bath in the light of out lord." The Girl took out another object from the same case, revealing to be a folded archery bow, that she uncurled.

"The sin commented in the glory of our lord, shall never feel the light, but their dedication to the lord is enough to feel his love, even when the his servant feel he doesn't deserver Such kindness." The girl spoke once more as she recovered an arrow from it's casket and used it to armed her bow.

"My Actions are to protect the one that serves god himself, and his light that shines through her." She pointed her weapon at the cautious Ryomou "I am Ten'i of Kyoshou Academy. Now, where's the Ryuuhisui?" Ten'i asked, with a threatening tone in her voice.

Ryomou instantly jumped to the side as she narrowly dodged the single arrow launched at her. Even after she landed, she had to lean away from another arrow that collided with a gravestone she stood and exploded.

Ryomou had to run through the graveyard dodging the sharp projectiles, as she ran, she threw herself over a cluster of Gravestones and began to run through the area, using the slabs of stone as cover from the arrows.

Ryomou managed to crouched down, punch the ground, stirred up the dust and dashed off in a new direction. Before she got a five feet into her new course Ten'i shot another arrow at the one she assaulted. The Nanyou fighter Jumped off the ground and curled her body around the arrow and landed on her hand to flip back to her feet. She wasn't able to move in time as three arrows were lunging at her faster then the previous once. She slugged her hands to deflect two of the arrows, but the third managed to strike her hand and pinned her to the tombstone behind her.

Ryomou Gritted her teeth to avoid scream out in pain, her breathing was ragged, but she managed to lift her head up to see the girl that had previously attacked her walk over to the spot she switched directions.

Only for the girl to stop at the spot and eye it with irritated frustration. Ten'i walked over to the pinned Ryomou and aimed her armed arrow at her lower body. "Where did you hide the Ryuuhisui?" she asked with the same death threaten tone as she fired an arrow into her leg.

"Who Sent you?" Ryomou asked as she gritted her teeth at Ten'i. "Was it Sousou?"

Ten'i didn't answer the questioned, immediately anyway. Instead she fired another arrow into the same leg, while speaking "You will not speak, any other words then the one I want to hear." She retracted her arm to the casket of Arrows and pulled a fresh one out. "Now where is the Ryuuhisui?"

Ryomou only continued to glare at the girl, refusing to answer the whereabouts of the object in question.

Ten'i eyes narrowed even further as the Delayed Interrogation. She fired her arrow that aimed at the knee cap, intending to drive more pain into her target.

Ryomou saw the latest arrow fired and made her move. She ripped her hand from the tombstone, along with the arrow and tackled her offender to the ground. She managed to spin her body around to punch Ten'i straight in the gut and maneuvered her other hand to disarmed the archery Bow from it's owner.

Ryomou then grabbed her attacker's head in a full nelson, curled her legs around the abdominals and leaded backwards to lock Ten'i down. The Nanyou girl started to gently strangle her captive fighter in order to knock her out.

As Ryomou continued to squeeze the girl, unaware that Ten'i's hand was reaching for a segment of her archery Bow that was cut off from her opponent's earlier Counter attack.

As Ten'i's hand finally reached the section of her decapitated weapon and gripped it, causing a three foot section blade to spring out in plain site and stabbed her captor in the shoulder.

Ryomou gasped at the pain and released her hold as she grasped her wound.

Ten'i managed to slip of the clutches of the Submission user and took a minute to catch her breath. After that she reclaimed her standing post and pointed her sword to her target.

"I tried to ease your Pain." Ten'i speaks with a low growl "All I needed was the Ryuuhisui, and what do you Do?" she spoke her mind over the recent frustration.

"Now…" She spoke through her gritting teeth, while her arm stuck down on the left side of Ryomou's "Where the fuck is the Ryuuhisui?" She asked with her smooth turned rigged voice as she Made her point clear by drawing the sword out of the Nanyou and Running the blade of her sword along Ryomou's body, pressing just enough to draw blood.

Ryomou refused to answer, or to be more precise, couldn't. The pain the smothered her body, Along with a small percent of her spirit, refusing to give into to the demands.

Ten'i continued to stroke the flesh of her wounded opponent, occasionally sinking the sword in a little deeper to remind Ryomou wait she was capable of. Her sword ran along The Nanyou's limbs, Main body, and finally her face, cutting into her face and removing the eye patch she wore.

Finally her patience had expired beyond her Fragile limits. "Then, if you refuse to answer…" She began to curled her armed limb around her neck "I'll finish you off." She informed as her cold, infuriated eye looked prepared to swing her weapon.

Which she did, but not at Ryomou.

Ten'i reacted as swiftly as her swing and sliced through several tombstone until she final came in contact with steel. The figure was none other then the Fighter for Seito Private School, Naruto Uzamaki.

The Same Blond Fighter had drawn his Houjoufu to intercept the appendage of the archery bow, which caused a stalemate between the two. Naruto glanced at the arc path the offending Sword owner took before glancing back at the owner herself.

"Impressive…" Naruto commented the handy work the Kyoshou girl displayed "I should've expected to come across weapons expert." In a flash of shining silver, The Blond drew the blade away from the opposing sword and Ten'i's Sword shattered.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki of Seito Private School." The blond identified himself "I'm here to recover the Ryuuhisui and Ryomou Shimei of Nanyou Academy."

Ten'i toke in this information and in the worst possible way. She dropped the handle of her damaged sword and launched her other hand like a spear into Naruto abdominals.

The Blond reacted by grappling the wrist with his unused hand and spun himself around to throw Ten'i twenty feet away from him. Naruto witnessed his enemy land against several tombstones, before attending to the heavily Wounded Ryomou.

Naruto reseal his sword kneeled down and placed his glowing hand on her abdominals. 'I better hurry and close her wounds up, before she bleeds to death.' He thought as he noticed that all of Ryomou's cuts began to seal up, but the punctured wounds demanded much more attention.

All the While Naruto used his senses to find the Ryuuhisui. Which was difficult, even with the number spirit. Something saturated the air other then the Ryuuhisui, and the individual energy signature. Two unknown pulse interfered with his senses.

The Blond Seito then sensed Ten'i giving a stronger killer intent and turned his head in the young fighter's direction. Naruto saw the young Girl crawling on all fours to her guitar case. "Listen, I don't Have time to deal with you…" Naruto began to try and reason with the girl, only to cut himself off as the said girl pulled out her guitar and gripped the tip of the handle.

Then Naruto's eyes widened as he figured out what the second pulse of energy was coming from. Ten'i unveiled a sword from the Guitar with a smooth double edge, and an image what appeared as a dragon on the tip of the blade.

"A Hyakuhekitou!" Naruto confirmed his thoughts out loud as the Ten'i swung the legendary evil infested sword once and a grave stone spit into several pieces. "Where did she find that thing, or better yet, how is she able to hold it?"

"Anyone foolish to oppose My Marie-Sama, will perish!" Ten'i shouted as she charged and swung the devil made blade.

Naruto leaned away from being decapitated by the sword. He flipped backwards to avoid another swipe and drew his elongated sword whip, Tenraizamaru. The blonde maneuvered the sword the grasp the enemy sword.

Ten'i as the segments of opposing blade wrapped around her own and to rip her Hyakuhekitou out of it's grip, she lashed out her arm to send an arc of energy at Naruto.

The blond acted by retracting his sword and leading himself to the side. Naruto then thought 'Maybe Houjoufu could handle that thing better.' as he pulled out his other sword and stood back up. Just in time to intercept a slash. 'Lets see how Houjoufu takes a on the legendary Hyakuhekitou.'

Naruto pushed Ten'i with his sword and charged at her with Houjoufu preparing to slash down. The Black haired girl intercepted the blade with her own slice and knocked the custom sword off course. She managed to recover from her move in time to pull her sword inward and thrust it into her opponent.

Naruto poured to his left from the attack, but couldn't avoid getting stabbed in his side. The momentum of his fall caused the sword to rip out of his body, leaving a deep wound in his right abdominal.

Naruto grasped the wound with his free hand, but relentlessly swung Houjoufu upward to block the devil sword from taking another bite out of him.

Ten'i gritted her prized sword with the foolish owner of the opposing sword, trying to gain an upper hand.

Naruto easy read the intention of the Kyoshou's fighter, and kicked his leg up to strike Ten'i in the gut, sending her skidding across the ground. She quickly recovered her footing and swung her sword in a wide arc.

The Blond Fighter had no chose, but to swing his own sword to collide with the dark purple arc and the energy seemed to follow Houjoufu movements. In an instance Naruto lashed out his own attack with the stolen energy embezzled.

Ten'i, refusing to allow her defeat to fall on her, she swung the her Hyakuhekito in multiple slices. She was cut down with easy against the hurling blade of energy.

Tragically, For her, the Chi was only slightly weakened, and crashed right at her.

Ten'I crashed against a gravestone and broke through it. She laid on the floor panting heavily for a chance to resume her assault.

Naruto walked over to the fallen fighter, not allowing himself to reseal his sword. As he final stood before her, he spoke "I'll ask one very simply question kid. Who sent you?"

Ten'i didn't seemed to respond to the question with words, instead she flung her arm up and pointed the sword at her intruding fighter. Her mind began to flash with visions of her past, scenes about her perverted, lust seeking father, the sadistic students, and finally the one person her granted her light, comfort, and love that she longed for.

"Maria-Sama…" Ten'I wheezed, and Naruto cocked his eyes at the name. "Give…me your Strength."

Suddenly, the Hyakuhekito propelled itself out of the guitar handle and stabbed right through Naruto's rib cage, narrowing missing any of his vitals.

The Blond grunted deeply to muffle out his scream of pain and kneeled down. 'Dammit! I got careless.' he scolded himself for not foreseeing his current position.

Ten'i managed to regain some of her strength and reached for a standing gravestone. "You Dare…" she began to speak "Trifle with the will of my Maria-sama, Shiba Chuutatsu!"

'Shiba!" Naruto thought, shocked by the identity of Ten'i's master. 'She knows that the Ryuuhisui is out in the open!'

"Nothing, but death awaits you!" Ten'i cried out as she gripped the tip piece of her pervious sword and prepared to stab the blond fighter.

Naruto tried to get up, by having the cursed sword in his body began to take a toll on him. He felt his body tense and began to feel like a force overflowing his being, trying to suck the life out of him. Naruto gripped the blade and shoved it out of his body, but still grasped his wound.

Ten'i raised her hand above her head and gripped her sword fragment so tight it was drawing her blood, which she ignored.

Before death could come upon the blonde, a sinister force was felt by all those presence. Naruto was the only one able to recognize the signature of the power.

'That's a Dragon's power…' Naruto thought 'Not only a Dragon's, but…' The blondes eyes, as well as Ten'I's traveled to the source of the presence, to see Ryomou Shimei standing up, with cold, dead eyes.

Both fighters got a closer look on saw that Ryomou's left eye look yellow with a dark slit.

"That's Ryuubi's energy signature!" Naruto finally admitting the familiarity of the signals. "How is Ryomou…" Naruto couldn't finish his thought the dragon posses Nanyou fighter seemed to blur out of reality and reappeared in front of Ten'i. She delivered a swift punch to the chest, sending the girl half way across the graveyard, with not even the gravestone muffling her flight.

When the girl finally landed, but not in fair condition. Her body was banged up and bruised so much, that no one would doubt she was dead, or at least with everyone of her bones broken.

In another flash, Ryomou appeared before the Kyoshou girl and jabbed her right hand into Ten'i's abdominals, ultimately puncturing her through her body.

Ten'I let out a cry of agony and tried to clutch the wound from bleeding out any further, only for the hand of Ryomou not relinquishing her hold.

As the demonized Ryomou began to twist her hand that was within Ten'I, She brought her other hand up and aimed for her victim's throat.

Naruto would Not stand for such actions of cold murder. He leaped up from his spot and tackled Ryomou to the ground. The blonde grasped the Girls throat with his left hand and Ryomou's left eye with his right. Naruto began to focus as he thought 'I don't know how she has Ryuubi's dragon, but it only manifested in her right eye.'

A white Aura began to manifest over Naruto's hands and inserted in the areas that grasped Ryomou.

Naruto mind dived into Ryomou's and once there he saw a befuddling site. The dragon thrashed in the space, but the color pattern was black and yellow. The odd thing was the color pattern shifted between each other, like oil and water mixing together.

Naruto's power struck the dragon and soothed it into it's slumber once more, leaving its host to lose her strength and fall into a deep slumber.

Naruto on the other hand released his hands and stumbled to the ground, catching his breath. The blond didn't wait long and pressed his hand on his earlier would, while focusing on destroying the curse that was close to barring root in his body. Afterwards he lifted himself off the ground and glanced to see the Fallen Kyoshou fighter, still awakened, even after the whole ordeal she has been through.

Naruto limped to her and kneeled down, placing his hand on her body. Ten'i's own hand grabbed the approaching hand and dug her nails into the wrist.

The Blond Fighter slightly winced at the action, but neither the less didn't discourage her actions. Instead, his hand pressed onto the body and began to allow his energy to flow into her body, healing all the wounds in the process. After that Naruto began to remove his hand, but Ten'i didn't let go.

"It's plain as day…" Naruto spoke to the girl "That you hate me, or even possible the whole world. I can see it in your eyes after all."

"Ten'i couldn't speak, but she looked confused about the choice of words her adversary spoke.

"I don't know exactly what snapped you into what you are, but it obvious that you were a victim of the world's idea of enjoyment. You lash out at everything, but the source of your happiness."

Naruto got up and the hand that entangled his wrist was forced to uncurl do to increasing exhausting.

"I will not hate you for what you done." Naruto spoke and left the girl.

The Blond strolled over to Ryomou and slang her over his shoulder. The blonde then returned to his original duty and located the Ryuuhisui. He found it bare behind a gravestone about ten to fifthteen feet away from the battle ground. With his free hand he grabbed the golden orb and placed it into his pocket within his cloak. He then walked over and picked up the blade of the Hyakuhekito.

Naruto began to walk away from the area before more came to investigate the incident.

(Seito Private School)

Kan'u sat alone in a luminous garden. The area was covered with random spices of flowers and complete with a lone tree and a bench that was the center piece of the small area.

Kan'u observed the handily work that Naruto had worked on a couple months after he came to Seito.

Before she could reminisce any further, she heard the sound of steady foot steps approaching her.

"If I didn't think you were like that, I would say that you were waiting for prince Charming himself." The voice called that was no other then Chou'un.

Kan'u turned to her allied fighter, but quickly shook her away from her line of sight. "Your right to assume that Chou'un."

Chou'un only smiled as she sat down beside her friend. All the while, even with her eyes closed, she observed the garden that The blonde created when he wasn't training or going out.

"It's a nice scenery that Naruto created." Chou'un spoke up. "To think it such a brash boy could find pleasantry through such a patience Hobby."

Kan'u smiled at the irony of such a combination. "Yes, but I think he found a way to overcome his behavior, if only a little." she spoke as she remembered that Naruto took up an interest in wielding as well. "I often wonder was he indulges himself in random habits."

"I suppose it just a wonder of life that we would like to know about Naruto." Chou'un commented.

That quote stuck a nerve on Kan'u, and she became slightly down. The silver haired fighter noted as such. "My apologize, I was careless in thinking…"

"No need to say such things…" Kan'u countered "It nothing important."

Before Chou'un could speak, both Seito Fighter sensed the presence of the very man they were talking about. Kan'u and Chou'un raised themselves to their feet and walked over to Naruto's current position.

When both arrived, they saw Naruto with his hands full, literally. With a Girl over his shoulder, his cloak ripped, and a blade to a sword in his hand. Kan'u walked over to him and said "Need a hand?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, Take this, but careful." He held out his arm and exposed the Hyakuhekito.

Kan'u eyes widened as she recognized the blade and grasped the end. "Where did you get this?" She questioned.

"I won it in a fight, against one of Kyoshou's fighter." Naruto answer "By the way, How's Ryuubi?"

Chou'un answered "She's fine, just resting in her room at the moment."

Naruto nodded "Could you ask The old man to drop by the dinning room, he may want to know about this." Naruto order his friend and he walked to the spar room to drop Ryomou off.

(Dining Hall, Fifthteen Minutes Later.)

Naruto, Kan'u, Chouhi, Chou'un, and Suikyo all gathered as instructed and the blond presented the Ryuuhisui and the Hyakuhekito.

"Well, this is an impressive collection." Suikyo spoke as he observed the Ancient and supposal non-existing treasure.

Suikyo hands roamed to the blade and picked it up by the stud. "There's no doubt in my mind that this is a genuine article." he spoke "It as the aura of it's eight hundred year old creator, Sousou Moutaku. What I'm curious about is how did such a child managed to handle a sword like this, even with indirect contact."

Naruto then spoke "It was her spirit. The evil that was within that girls heart was enough to shield her from the Hyakuhekito wrath." he explained "There is something more baffling. It's Ryomou, She somehow managed to use a faction of Ryuubi's dragon."

The other were shocked at this note, all but Suikyo. "Well, that isn't too much of a surprise, considering the history between Ryomou and Ryuubi."

"You mean when Nanyou's leader tricked Teifu into attacking Ryuubi and Ryomou and Ouin defended him." Naruto questioned if such event was the correct one.

"Yes, the very one." Suikyo confirmed the event. "When both Ryomou and the Ryuubi fought against one another, Ryuubi's dragon managed to leak it's way into Ryomou's system, but instead of killing her like it should, Ryomou adapted to it and in combination with her own strength, managed to get reborn as a new dragon."

'That explains the discoloration.' Naruto thought as he remembered seeing the dragon.

"Which is why Mou-chan a highly respected member of Nanyou Academy." a voice called with everyone turning to see none other then Ouin Shishi at the front of the door.

"I assume you're here for one of your girlfriends?" Chouhi spoke up.

Ouin casually smirked at the remark "Oh, I did realized that Mou-Chan had company over." He walked into the room and then spoke "But I'm just after Ryomou."

"You can take her." Naruto spoke "After all, she isn't ours to keep."

Kan'u and Chouhi were shocked at this. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Chouhi shouted "She attacked our leader and your saying we should let her go like that?"

"Yes, she did…" Naruto confirmed "But we got what we needed…" his hand motioned "Beside, the enemy of my enemy is my friend after all."

"Oh, Your suggesting an alliance between our schools." Ouin spoke, Figuring out what the blonde meant.

"Exactly." Naruto proving the thought "Unless anyone here objects." he motioned the room of Seito's representatives.

All present consider this as an oblivious choice "This is acceptable." Kan'u spoke confirming her approval.

"Alright." Chouhi spoke "Seito can team up with Nanyou."

"Then it settled." Suikyo spoke up "Nanyou Academy and Seito Private school will join forces in order to stop Kyoshou Academy."

"Amen to that." Ouin spoke. "Now if one of your lovely ladies could direct me to where Mou-Chan is I'll be on my way to deliver the good news to Booby bombs."

The female side of the room were tempted to punch the womanizer dead in the Man's most sensitive area, but they decided to let it slide. Naruto got up "I'll take you there, just follow me."

Ouin let a playful pout to form on her face, but followed the command like a gentlemen. They both arrived to the spare room that housed Ryomou and Ouin bent over to pick her up bridal style. "Thanks for saving her Naru-Chan." Ouin turned to the Blonde Fighter.

"It was nothing." Naruto spoke "I believe that it would be in your best interest not to lose anymore precious friend."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ouin spoke "I'll assume the next time we meet will be on the battlefield." With that Ouin walked away and disappeared from Naruto's line of view.

Naruto turned himself around to join everyone back at the dinning hall. One his way there he past his leaders room. After staring at it the door for a moment, debating whether or not to enter, he entered and saw Ryuubi sleeping peacefully in her bed, despite being slightly bruised.

Naruto kneeled down to her and placed his hand on her abdominals. Focusing his energy and allowing it to flow smoothly into her body, eliminating all the bruises and scars from her previous transformation. As Naruto stood up once more, his sharp as caught Ryuubi's own eyes opening slightly.

"Hiryuu…" Ryuubi spoke in a wheeze before falling back to sleep.

"Naruto was shocked, but he muffled the emotion quickly and left the room. 'Her Magatama recognized the signature, that's all it was.' he thought as he returned to the dinning hall.

Naruto the witnessed an empty room with the exception of Suikyo with a piece of paper on the table with the Hyakuhekito and the Ryuuhisui. The Blond Seito student eyed the paper closely and it read "End of Summer Festival of July Twenty fifth, From Dusk to Midnight."

"I thinks a good way to stretch out the aching bones everyone's been having since this morning, So I suggested everyone go to the festival." Suikyo explained the current situation.

Naruto nodded "The festival is in three days. That should enough time for everyone to rest."

The Blond turned away from his master and walked out of the room

(Summer Festival, Three Days later)

The Seito gang appeared before the festival's grand entrance and eyed the stands.

Each one of the girls, with the exception of Chou'un and Kan'u, who weren't present, wore different color Kimonos, with Ryuubi wearing a bright Orange with yellow flowers and her hair was tied in a single ponytail. Koumei wore a purple with red lining, Chouhi wore a plain blue one, while Naruto choose to wear his usual uniform.

They all walk from stand to stand, eating small amounts of various dishes, enjoy the party. The group stopped by a stand with untold amount of goldfishes.

"Hey Kids…" The stall managers spoke, gaining their attention "Wanna try you luck with these little guys.

"Sure!" Ryuubi spoke eagerly as she grasped net and bowl, and kneeled down. She placed her net in the water and started the game.

Naruto and the other observed their leader testing her luck out. Meanwhile, Koumei observed Ryuubi closer then the other.

Ryuubi on the other hand skimmed the waster with her net until she finally caught the fish she was after. She hastily lifted the net and moved it in sync with the fishes thrashing movement. Ryuubi panicking over keeping allowed the goldfish to escape back into the water.

"Awww." Ryuubi moaned at her lost.

"Want me to give it a whirl." A voice called out that made everyone turn to see. Eyeing not only Ryofu wearing a dark green and red kimono, but Chinkyuu, wearing a yellow kimono, and Akaoni, wearing his normal red jacket with his hood cast over his head..

Ryuubi registered the offer and handed her net to her friend saying "Sure." with a smile.

Ryofu took the net and bowl and knelt down. In an instant, a goldfish was caught and she stuck it in the bowl before it made an attempt to escape. "And that's how it done Folks." Ryofu rightfully gloated to everyone.

"She was always the best when it came to things like agile and agility." Akaoni informed the group.

"Aw how cute." the stands manager spoke up "A guy complimenting his girlfriend."

Akaoni, even Ryofu blushed at that unexpected comment, but Akaoni blushed deeper. When Ryofu saw this, She let an evil smile on her face.

"Aw look Chinkyuu, Akaoni-Chan is blushing." She spoke to her friend, but her eyes never leaving Akaoni.

"Well…I…I…Just…" Akaoni tried to explain himself, but was stuttering to find the right words.

Ryofu still held her evil, playful smile and said "Aw, he even stuttering too." she approached him and whispered in his ear "So what do you say, Wanna be my boyfriend?"

With that, Akaoni face turned red with blood gathering to his face and fainted.

Everyone observed the action with great shock, even Ryofu looked a bit dumbfounded at the pressure that took Akaoni out.

"To think…" Koumei spoke "The Demon of Rakuyou, and Toutaku Chuuei's killer would be defeated by a simple act like flirting."

"The world does work in such extravagate ways" Naruto spoke as he dropped down to lift his friend off the ground with Ryofu's help. They laid him on the nearest bench and allowed him to rest.

"Think I over did it on him?" Ryofu asked the other.

"Probably." Chouhi spoke up, confirming Ryofu's overkill.

Ryofu only shock her head, "I don't mean to knock him out, but he so much fun to tease sometimes." she justified her actions.

"Better stay with him until he wakes up." Naruto instructed Ryofu.

"Can do." Ryofu agreed with the idea, and sat beside her friend.

Naruto then turned to around and spotted two familiar people. The first was Chou'un, wearing a silver kimono with a few blue butterflies design, and the second was Kan'u with a black Kimono with a golden pinwheels images on her.

"Glad to see we made it." Chou'un spoke as she fallowed straight through to her friends. "Everyone's been enjoying the festival no doubt."

"We're just getting started." Chouhi informed her friend.

"Maybe we should split up into three groups and explore the area." Chinkyuu offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto spoke, approving of such action.

"Alright." Chouhi spoke up "How about Chinkyuu and Ryofu stay with Akaoni, While me, Ryuubi and Koumei go off."

"But that leaves…" Naruto was about to speak, only for Chouhi to cut him off.

"This is not up for you." Chouhi ordered "Now move!" Chouhi quickly grabbed Ryuubi and Koumei's hand and ran off.

Naruto cursed at his friend idea, but had no choice but to go along with it since he already set himself up.

"I guess I'll be walking with you two." Naruto turned to his companions. Both Kan'u and Chou'un remain slightly impassive on the outside, but both were already enjoying the thought of being with Naruto.

Both then grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him over to another stand that was selling homemade ice cream. They all ordered Chocolate and tasted the rich creamy treat, Naruto, of course, let him mask down to lick the treat.

They both traveled to another stale selling fireworks and with Naruto's money, bought a couple boxes of color flares sticks. Afterwards they stopped at a nearby bench to rest up on before journeying over to another stand.

"This place is really a hit this year." Kan'u commented on the size of the crowd.

Both Naruto and Chou'un nodded and the latter stood up "I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be right back."

"You can sit Chou'un I'll get it for you." Naruto insisted and disappeared to another stand.

Chou'un sat back down beside her friend. "Such a gentleman isn't he." she spoke.

Kan'u heard the comment, choose not to respond.

"Something troubling you Kan'u?" Chou'un asked noting the silence.

Kan'u shock her head "It's nothing important." she informed the silver haired fighter.

"It's about Naruto isn't it?" Chou'un took a wild guess at what troubled her friend emotional.

Kan'u sighed as she knew that she was that easy to read. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sadly, it is." Chou'un spoke "But what the reason that trouble isn't easy to read."

Kan'u once more sighed "It just lately I only just began to notice how everyone, Suikyo-Sensei, Chouhi, Ryuubi, and Even Akaoni seemed to know him better then me."

Chou'un nodded "It would seemed that it would be painfully to think someone you love, is someone you know very little about, despite the length of time you spent with him." she spoke her thought on such a subject.

Kan'u lightly blushed as the accessions. "I'm not in love with Naruto!" she spoke, denying such emotion existing for friend.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." She consoled her friends emotional outburst "After all, who wouldn't fall for such a person."

That Statement instantly caught Kan'u's attention "Chou'un, Are you saying…" Before she could say anything else, Naruto appeared with three bottle of water in his hands.

"I got you guys some water, is that alright?" Naruto asked his friends.

"That's perfect." Chou'un spoke and accepted the water, with Kan'u doing the same with the other bottle. All three fighters took a quick drink and caped their bottle for later.

Both raised themselves up from the bench and Naruto spoke "Chouhi just called and said she wanted to meet us at the beach."

Kan'u and Chou'un nodded. "Then lead the way." Kan'u order her friend and Naruto did.

Once there, they saw the groups they split up with standing along the darkened beach with Ryofu, Akaoni and Chinkyuu.

"So you guys enjoyed you time together?" Ryofu asked the recently arrived gang.

"More or less." Naruto answered and dug into his cloak's pocket to bring out the boxes of flares and a box of matches. "I brought you all a gift." she told everyone.

The gang all took the box from the buyer, and took a stick. Naruto quickly sturck a match and began to light that sticks one by one.

While everyone played with their flares, Chou'un and Kan'u stood on the side lines. "Chou'un…" Kan'u spoke to her fellow fighter "About early…"

"Your wondering if I have feelings for Naruto as well?" Chou'un spoke. "I do admit that it would take a fool not to like Naruto, but as far as caring for him in the respect of love is something that would seem out of the ordinary."

"So your saying that you do care for Naruto like a lover?" Kan'u questioned, trying to get a straight answer.

"I wouldn't know myself about such extremes, but…" Chou'un spoke "He is someone that is worthy in my respect."

"Worthy in your respect?" Kan'u spoke, getting more confused about the series of riddles.

"Naruto is someone who would gladly lay down his life for other without thinking about it." Chou'un stated "It's a rare and admirable quality that very few have in themselves."

"Not caring about his own death, but afraid of other's death?" Kan'u spoke finally understanding he root of Chou'un's feeling for Naruto. "That is something to like about him."

Chou'un began to walk away from the scene, but not before saying "You can figure out your own feeling at your own pace Kan'u, after all, we have time." she left the raven haired girl to join the flock.

'Maybe I do.' Kan'u thought to herself, then she remembered the fate of her Magatama. 'On the other hand though, Fate always seems to have other plans.'


	9. What We Fight For

**Chapter 9  
****What We Fight For**

In his room, Naruto slightly meditated as he spoke with his dragon.

'How are you holding up Hiryuu?' he asked the dragon.

With Naruto's teacher responding **"I've had better days, but I'm fine." **

'Fighting off that Hyakuhekito power, along with trying to suppressing that demon takes a lot out of you.' Naruto spoke of the reason of Hiryuu's exhaust state.

"**It's nothing to worry over Naruto." **Hiryuu told his partner **"What is important is to keep the Ryuuhisui safe from Shiba."**

'Yes, Now that she now fully aware of it's existence, She going to stop at nothing to obtain it.' Naruto responded 'If that happens…'

"**Shiba would be able to reabsorb her power and return to her primal State." **Hiryuu answered.

Before the conversation could continue, Naruto heard his door open and quickly cut his connection. He glanced over his shoulder to see Chouhi grabbing his shoulder and dragging him down the hall.

"What the Hell! Chouhi…" Naruto began to speak, only to be thrown into the Schools Fashion and Design club room.

"Strap him down quickly before he tries anything!" Chouhi ordered the five club members, who, in returned did as instructed and lifted Naruto off the and into a chair. No sooner as he was stationary, they began roping his arms and legs to the chair to prevent him from moving.

"Chouhi, What the Hell Are You…" Naruto spoke to his friend as he struggled from his bindings.

"Please stop struggling Naruto-Kun." One of the girls ordered "We need to get the proper measurements for your costume."

"Costume?" Naruto questioned "Why would I need a Costume…" The idea suddenly clicked as Naruto head "The Cosplay Ball!" he then growled "Chouhi You sneaky little…"

Chouhi didn't seem to react violent to the tone, instead, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number and spoke "Kouchuu, What for the signal." She added with an evil grin.

"What Signal?" Naruto asked, edging his voice with threats of pain promising.

Chouhi being her normal reckless self, did not heed these warnings. "Not one Move Naruto or everyone of your enemies is going to get the scoop of their life!" She spoke.

"What Enemy?" Naruto spoke with great caution as well as curiosity.

"Your Entire Fan Club That's Who!" Chouhi exclaimed "Here's the Deal, If you don't corporate, I'll let it slip to your fan club where you room is At."

Naruto's eyes widened drastically at that note. "You Wouldn't! I hand to change rooms a dozen times because of them!"

"Unless you corporate and take part in the ball." Chouhi spoke the terms of her agreement.

Naruto gritted his teeth at those demands, he thought of trying swipe the phone away, try and bride Kouchuu with something.

"Don't even think about trying to go after the phone Naruto." Chouhi warned the blond "If Kouchuu hears anything but my voice, or if this phone clicks before I Say anything, He'll call the president of your fan club and give them the info they need."

Naruto growled at that note, Basically Chouhi had him in checkmate. "This suit better hide me or else I'll will murder you."

Chouhi grinned at that "Don't worry, I'm willing to compromise on that." she spoke as she her phone down to a table, but didn't shut it off.

'I have a feeling this will not go well.' Naruto thought as he dread the thought of his promise.

(Two Days Later)

"I was right." Naruto groaned as he observed his costume he wore. His costume was carbon copy of the main character of Code: Geass, Lelouch Lamprouge's alter-ego, Zero. All that was left to attach was the trademark helmet.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Chouhi spoke "I reported to your entire fan club that you would be downtown area. That should put them on a wild goose chase for a good four hours."

"Well that should be one good thing that goes tonight." Naruto sigh as he adjusted the sleeves of his uniform, along with his cape.

"Any other details I need to be aware of before the party begins?" Naruto asked, trying to see if he could make this day go on a lot quicker then it actually was.

"Not any you need to know right now." Chouhi answered in her shady fashion "Just had fun and don't disappear on me, Or else." she finished with her warning hanging.

Naruto groaned at that and checked himself in the mirror.

(An Hour Later)

The ball was a huge hit to say the least.

Everyone that attended had preformed the requirements to attend the ball as dressing up in various costumes from animes, Mangas, American comics, practical anything. Among the crowd, Naruto could not see one person that was dressed like him through his mask.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Naruto heard a voice that he instantly recognized as the culprit of his dilemma. The blond disguised fighter turned to see Chouhi in a Uniform that resembled Soifon's Captain uniform from another Anime show called Bleach. "I would have thought that you already tried to run away." she spoke again.

"Not when my personal space is on the line." Naruto growled as he answered his reason for not taking the said action.

The Master mind only grinned "Don't be such a kill joy, I have your next mission." Chouhi grinned even further.

"What?" the Zero dressed figure questioning for his latest instructions.

"Find someone and dance with them as soon as the next song comes up." Chouhi ordered with a face splitting grin. "And don't do anything funny either, Or this entire rooms and your club getting the scoop of their life!"

"I Hate you so Much." Naruto growled at his friend, temporary enemy.

"Oh don't worry." Chouhi spoke in false reassurance "You'll love me by the end of the day."

Naruto groaned and reported to Fulfill his latest task. As he journeyed throughout the crowd to find the targets. On the way a voice called out "Naruto-Kun!"

The said person twisted around to see the leader of Seito wearing what appeared to be an outfit that belong to a character of Negima Nodoka. "How you Doing!" she spoke to the boy.

"How do you know it me Ryuubi?" Naruto asked his gently friend.

Only to get the response in the following order, Ryuubi giggled and explained "Chouhi let me know a week ago."

'That's how long she was planning this.' Naruto grimaced at one of the shining moment's Chouhi could actually prove to be an intelligent fighter. "You here alone?" he asked noticing that no one was with the girl.

"Oh No…" Ryuubi began to speak "I'm with…"

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen!" Chouhi's voice echoed over the room "The first song will begin in five minutes, Find Your dance partner and prepared to get down!"

Naruto groaned as Chouhi speech was a secret reminder to him specifically. "Sorry Ryuubi I got to and find someone before…" Naruto began to explain his premature departure before he heard a "Find who Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to see Kan'u and Chou'un coming up from right behind him.

He noticed that Kan'u wore an outfit that was worn by none other then the Robin Nico of One Piece. The uniform consisted of a dark purple sleeveless shirt, with the color showing yellow interior with black circles, purple pants that reached to her calf, and complete with a cowboy Hat.

Chou'un was wearing a uniform that looked like the Trecera Espada (Spanish:Third Sword; Japanese:Third of the Ten Swords) regular Arrancar (Spanish:To Rip Off ; Japanese:Ripped Mask) clothing from Bleach. Which was a white jacket covered her entire upper body, while the collar covered up the lower portion of her face, the sleeves of her jacket extend down to her hands, and white Hamaka pants.

"Oh, I was trying to find one of you." Naruto then explained his situation "I need a dancing partner and I was wondering if one of you would like to be mine?"

All present were surprised by this advancement, but only Chou'un spoke "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Chouhi…" Naruto explanation was cut off with a "ALL RIGHT FOLK! THE FIRST SONG OF THE NIGHT BEGIIIINNNNS…"

"OH Shit!" Naruto cursed at the bad timing and swiftly grabbed Chou'un and led her out to the dance floor without another word.

"NOW!" Chouhi exclaimed as the music began to start.

The music began to ring out through the area with random beats before a man's voice was heard.

__

Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.

As the music began to sing aloud in the area, Everyone began to match their movements to the beat of the song, including Naruto and Chou'un in their own fashion.

"You still didn't Answer my Question Naruto." Chou'un asked as she continued her sway movements.

"Chouhi threatened me to join the party and Dance with someone." Naruto answered bluntly.

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the Ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

"Somehow I'm not surprised by that." Chou'un responded as she final pieced together the puzzle. "Is that why your using me to keep your end of the barging."

"In all honestly, you, Ryuubi and Kan'u would be my prime choice." Naruto explained his selections.

"Oh really!" Chou'un spoke, surprised by the selection of candidates. "And why would those people be your choice?"

"It's simple, their the people I feel comfortable with." Naruto explained.

__

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

"Comfortable with?" Chou'un questioned the reason behind the statement. "Is their a particular reason for that if I may ask."

"Well You guys are My best friends I have. Pure and Simple." Naruto explained "Oh, but right now I hate Chouhi, And Kouchuu."

Chou'un let out a slight Giggle at that note.

__

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business let's skip foreplay.

On the Side lines, Kan'u and Ryuubi were witnessing the rare sight where Naruto would be social. While Ryuubi seemed to enjoy the Show, Kan'u seemed down, and slightly jealous of the scene's setup.

"Something wrong Kan-Chan?" Kan'u heard a voice behind her and turned to see Ryofu in a uniform, and hair style that resembled Kazahana's purple Chinese dress from Sekirei, while Akaoni wore a complete replica of Bui's demonic uniform from Yu Yu Hakushou, and Chinkyuu dressed In a blue kimono identical to Aoi's from Ai Yori Aoshi.

"It's nothing." Kan'u answered, trying to hold her jealously from praying eyes. Which was ineffective towards Ryofu, who instantly figured out the situation from Kan'u's eyes that were drawn to the site of Chou'un and the disguised Naruto. With an evil glitter in her eye, only Chinkyuu and Akaoni knew she held an malevolent plan in her head.

__

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

"I see…" Ryofu spoke with humor evident in her tone "You want to dance with Naruto-kun."

Kan'u's eyes widened as her thoughts were once again read like an open book.

Ryofu then moved up to Kan'u's ear and whispered "Just wait till the next song, and he's ripe for the taking."

At that note, Kan'u felt a blush spread over her face that she tried to suppress.

__

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head.

Kan'u turned away from her allied fighter, mildly annoyed by her personality. In the process of ignoring Ryofu, she caught site of Naruto dancing with Chou'un and felt a tug in her chest.

Her mind photographed the scene and some unforeseen force imaged herself in Chou'un's place. Once again she blushed as she saw the imaginary sight.

__

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

As Naruto and Chou'un Continued to sway their movement, The silver haired fighter then spoke up "Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you…" Naruto turned his head to look through his mask at Chou'un.

"What's that?" Naruto asked his friend.

Chou'un smiled that looked strangely like the one the original owner of her uniform wore. "What Do you think of Kan'u?"

Naruto on the other hand was caught off guard by that question. "Why do you ask?"

__

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

"I'm just asking if you think of Kan'u as anything special?" The dressed up fighter of Seito spoke with her smile still hidden under her collar.

Naruto threw his head away from Chou'un in hidden embarrassment. He answered "She a good friend, like anyone."

"I'm not asking if She a good Friend…" Chou'un clarified her earlier question "I'm asking if you think of her in more then just a friend..." she then grinned as she spoke her next phrase "And answer with either Yes Or No."

__

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.

Naruto knew that he was in Check, or worse, Checkmate. Chou'un was not an easy person to lie to, and Even if he did answer, Was his answer even honest.

"I don't Know." Naruto answered after a short pause. "Even If I do, She deserves someone better."

Chou'un only frowned at that note. 'Why would he ever say that?' her thought spoke, trying to define the meaning of his answer.

__

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head.  
(In My Head, By Jason Derulo)

The Music ended, while the Host of the dance spoke "Okay People, Nice Job Everyone!" Chouhi praised the group "We'll begin the next song in a few so sit tight, relax and prepare for the night Of Your Life!"

Most People decided to stay on the Dance floor, while most chose to move away to rest themselves, Naruto and Chou'un being among the second group. "Naruto…" Chou'un spoke gaining Naruto' attentions "I may not know what you mean, but You have to let your friend to be the judge of who's better for them." Naruto only stared at her though his mask.

"But, reassured…" Chou'un continued to speak "There are those who care for you beyond what you may think, regardless of what you think of yourself." with that, Chou'un finally left.

Naruto cocked his eyebrows at that. 'What's she thinking?'

Chou'un approached Kan'u and the group the barer of the Seiryuutou stood by. "Enjoying the Party Kan'u?" the Silver haired fighter spoke.

Kan'u looked up and spoke "Yes." She Said in a hidden depressed tone.

Chou'un noticed at once and said "Would you like to take the next Dance with Naruto?"

Kan'u's head shot up at that offer, and before she could answer, someone spoke up. "I'm sure she would. Just leave getting Naruto ready to Me." Ryofu offered and Ran towards her target.

Ryofu weaseled through the Gym room and walked behind Naruto. "Naruto…" Ryofu spoke in a singing tone.

"What?" Naruto responded with a slit of irritation.

The tone is what Ryofu could ignore, what she couldn't ignore was the game of Matchmaking Chouhi was playing. "Oh, I'm just wondering if you wanted to dance with someone special?"

"Like…" Naruto drew out his question with sarcasm.

Ryofu only snickered as she grasped the blond Fighter's wrist and dragged him to her previous location. After stopping, she swung her arm that still held on to Naruto and into Kan'u.

The two fighter's collide with each other, and with unprepared reflexes, were pushed over and fell to ground with Naruto landing on top of Kan'u.

Everyone else in the group were shocked at the little mishap. The couldn't make out a lot of details, but they could tell if any of them had a camera, It be the blackmail of the century.

Both Naruto and Kan'u groaned at their painful collision with both each other and the ground. It was after the pain subsided and both felt a foreign feeling on a different part of their body, For Naruto it was on his head, and for Kan'u it was on her chest.

It was in that Moment that both Naruto and Kan'u glanced up and down representatively and let loose a massive amount of embarrassment that could only be described by the redness of Kan'u's face. Naruto's own face could not be described as the mask he wore blocked out any view.

Both quickly separated and looked away from one another to avoid each other's gaze, or anything about them at all.

While the other managed to suppress any shock, Only Ryofu buried it completely and grabbed the couple "Glad to see that your really forward Naruto-Kun, but your on a tight schedule." she explained and once again dragged her friends onto the dance floor.

"Wait Ryofu…!" Naruto spoke as he was literally being dragged by the former Rakuyou fighter.

"Ryofu-San…" Kan'u spoke as well, but was ignored, and walking on her own to legs.

Once in the center of the Dance floor, Ryofu forced Naruto to his feet and bunched him and Kan'u together and left. "Remember, Act like a couple and the rest will come naturally." she spoke as she run towards the her friends.

Before the odd couple could utter a word, Chouhi's voice rang out "All right Folks, sorry for the long wait, but her comes a song for all the lovely couple out their!"

A slow tune began to filter the air as another voice that sounded like another male.

_Yeah_

As all the other couple began to pile up on their partner, Naruto had little choice but to offer his hand to Kan'u and speak "Would you care for a dance, Kan'u?"

Kan'u looked down at the hand that was offered somewhat stun. Her mind began to think of jumbled thoughts, until Naruto spoke again "Kan'u…?"

The said girl instantly snapped out of her thoughts and said "Oh Sorry…" she then brought her hand up to Dance partner "…and Yes." she answered as she placed her own hand on her friend's.

__

You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

Both strictly loyal Seito Fighter then took by wrapping their hand around each other's Shoulder and their other hand out stretched to meet each other.

Once their form was complete they began to slowly glide throughout the music. One step was taken in syncopation by the two before another step was taken to balance each other. They continued this swaying motion throughout the lyrics.

While both dancers did not seem to glance each other's movement. Their senses were preoccupied by each other face's, even thou the male dancer's face was covered in two layers of clothing.

__

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

The manipulating sector watched on the side lines as their friends danced to the soft, pop tune.

"It's about time that boy learned to go along with someone else's plan." Chouhi spoke with great amusement in her voice.

"Don't you think it's wrong to make him do stuff that he doesn't like?" Ryuubi asked, with concern that her older brother figure was uncomfortable with these arrangements.

"No." Chouhi spoke bluntly.

Chou'un seemed to gaze at the scene with a neutral tone, but Only Ryofu seemed to notice something that the other didn't.

"You love him don't you." Ryofu spoke a more of a statement then a question.

Chou'un turned her head to face Ryofu, silently thanking her for staying quiet enough not to be overheard. "What would make you think that?" She asked, trying to elaborate the conversation.

"You can't hide something like this from Me Chou'un…" Ryofu spoke slyly, "You're feeling the same thing for Naruto as Kan-Chan is."

__

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

"If that was true, Ryofu-San…" Chou'un then began to speak. "Why aren't I out their with Naruto with Kan'u?"

Ryofu smirked at Chou'un's attempt to suppress her feelings. "Cause you want to give Kan'u a chance to sort out her own feeling and if there's a chance for you without hurting you friend, you would take it."

The silvered hair, Bleach character dress fighter then said "You seem quite accurate in your accusing speech."

"Oh, no, no, no…" Ryofu began to speak waving her index finger playfully to match her voice "I'm quite accurate in my facts. You love him, and you don't want to risk your friendship with Kan'u just to fulfill your own hearts desires."

Chou'un only remained silent, signing to Ryofu that she was right on the dot.

__

Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

The same fighter that was accused of being in love with another only glanced away from the former Rakuyou fighter and back to her suppose love interest and her best friend.

'She's right…' Chou'un thought 'I do love Naruto, but Kan'u has as much feeling for him as I do, also must consider Naruto's own feelings.' The sword mistress then concluded her thoughts with this. 'If my love has no place in Naruto's life, then so be it.'

Chou'un returned to the sight before her, reminding her mind that she must stay content with her decision. Her heart, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

__

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Unaware of the other conversation, the arranged couple still followed throughout their own personnel motion. They still held one another's hands and waist of each other and continued their stepping circling movement.

Few who've noticed the scene were a amazed that Kan'u Unchou was dancing with a complete strange.

__

Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me...

Kan'u was aware of the thoughts that laid upon her and her dancing partner. She did feel a slight burning sensation in herself of embarrassment.

Naruto, on the other hand, was completely unaware of the thoughts that railed throughout the room, or even his dance partner's live of thought. The only subject on his mind was this 'Well, it not so bad. My Secret is safe, the music is good…' he then spoke "I'm dancing with my beautiful best friend…" Unaware that his thought was voiced out.

Kan'u, naturally, heard this and let out a massive blush on her face. 'Naruto thinks I'm beautiful!' Kan'u thought, taken back by the statement.

__

You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are  
You are, you are, you are

Naruto then suddenly realized what he just spoke and Kan'u instantly knew his thoughts as his head and back jerked up and his stepping stopped. "You didn't hear that did you?" he asked to be certain that his thoughts didn't run out into the open.

Kan'u refusal to answer out of uncharacteristic embarrassment was the only answer Naruto needed.

__

Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Naruto's hand was about to break his form as he said "I'm sorry…" his hand began to rip themselves from his friend, But Kan'u still held on to his hand with a tight grip. "Kan'u…?"

The next thing that happened was a blur to Naruto as he suddenly felt his arm being pulled from the center of the dance floor and towards the gym's exit.

"Kan'u!" Naruto called out as he was being dragged once more tonight.

__

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why

The manipulator of not only the party, but hooking Naruto and Kan'u up saw the said girl taking things in her own hand and Chouhi then said "What's that girl doing?"

"I think something set her off." Chinkyuu spoke up with Ryofu, Chou'un agreeing with her thoughts.

Chouhi began to follow the dressed duo as she spoke "No way I'm missing this after all the trouble I went through."

__

I never wanna hear you say  
(Don't wanna hear you say it)  
I want it that way

Naruto on the other hand was in complete disarray as he was dragged out of the gym as the final few words of the song was played.

Not far from them, the duo's group of friend soon followed, all were curious about the thickening plot that would soon evolve in their self made soap opera.

__

I want it that way  
(I Want it That Way By the Backstreet Boy)

As the song came to an end, Naruto and Kan'u was outside of the school's gym traveling along the hallways with the blond fighter still being dragged by the girl he accidentally confessed was beautiful. The group of manipulators followed far behind not to be noticed by their friend.

Kan'u seemed to be wondering aimlessly to Naruto and the other, but soon figured out her decision when sighting the exit from the school. Once outside, Kan'u released her friend's hand and took a couple steps forward and stopped, but did not relinquish her front to Naruto.

"Kan'u, is something wrong?" Naruto asked his friend, giving concern over her strange attitude.

"Can you please take off your mask Naruto." Kan'u asked, still having her backed turned to the blond.

Naruto was taken back by the second in command of Seito request and spoke "Why?" to clarify the meaning of the situation.

Kan'u only answered with this "I need to see something."

Naruto was even more confused by the dodgy answer, but even then he brought his hands up to his replica of Zero's mask and slid it off his head and dropped it on the ground to be unhindered by it's needless weight.

It was when the mask hit the ground that Kan'u turned herself to finally face her friend, only with her hat concealing her eyes, making Naruto unable to predicted her emotions pattern.

"You said I was beautiful." Kan'u spoke in somewhat of an soft edgy voice, as if she was still trying to come to terms with the comment.

Naruto was a little nervous at that one. He was sure that Kan'u heard such a line before, more then likely with perverted intention, and she was thinking that it was spoken that same way.

"Well…" Naruto tried to explain himself trying to keep himself together. "I was just thinking and I just…"

The next thing happened like this, Kan'u lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his chest and pinned themselves against a tree. "Was that…" She began to speak "Truthful, or just a word?" Kan'u asked as her hat fell off next to Naruto's Zero mask.

Naruto was almost stumped on this one, through his short time, he managed to keep his emotion under radar, but tonight was being an accidental exception.

"Well…" Naruto began to speak his share "You are beautiful in a-a genuine way, not a perverted way…" he realized that he misspoke again "Not that your not beautiful in a perverted way… oh shit that not what I meant to say…"

Naruto explanation was cut off with Kan'u sliding his original mask down to his neck and both parties lips clashed with one another. Naruto was petrified at this sudden, uncharacteristic advance on Kan'u's part.

Out a short distance, the group that followed the couple was equally shocked by the events as Naruto was.

"I would've never had imagine Kan'u would be the one to make the first move." Chouhi commented on the scene, telling herself to make notes of this event for future blackmail material.

The other nodded, instead of speaking in their shock, only with Chou'un saying "Indeed." while disguising her spark of jealous in her neutral tone.

Back with the couple, Kan'u had still had his lips against her love interest while Naruto was still stupefied by the whole thing as his mind was completely blank trying to piece together the entire evening.

Kan'u on the other hand seemed quite lost in her emotions for the first time in her life.

From the time they first met, the times they fought with one another, the time at the Hot spring, the dance, and the single sentence, all that happiness seemed to have developed it own free will with only one goal in mind.

That goal was to Show Kan'u the feeling of Emotion between Lovers, Not Friends.

Naruto seemed to be easing off his shock, but not to his rationality side. The Blond fighter was turning to the same page as Kan'u was, a side he long denied himself. Naruto's Mind regular function ceased as his body took over and wrapped his arms around Kan'u body they drove himself deeper into the kiss, with Kan'u doing the same.

The Duo seemed to stay like that, unfazed by their surrounding and drove themselves deeper into their actions that showed their feelings.

Naruto then felt a something sting his heart as he continued his kiss. Just as he felt the pain, his mind began to surge with memories that did not present pleasant feeling.

'Demon!' a silhouette of a man shouted in the blonde's mind.

'He Can't be Trusted.' Another voice spoke, calmer then the last, but crueler.

'The Kyuubi must be executed in order to Protect our Village.' another voice spoke with no sympathy.

'He's a Monster, They Don't even know what Love is!' Another voice shouted.

It was the last statement ripped through Naruto's soul in a bad way. The blond ripped Kan'u off of him and before she could say anything he ran away from her and the school.

"Naruto!" Kan'u called out to no avail. The said fighter kept running away from her, making her feel another emotion that she excluded in her life, Pain. It was then the events that she performed came into her mind. A clear and red blush formed on her face and the sudden realization that came upon her.

'Did I act to Fast?' She thought as she tried to decipher the reason for Naruto hasty retreat. 'Did I chase him away?' she thought grimly at her actions.

The other saw the same site and there was clear commotion among them. "What the Hell is Naruto doing now?" Chouhi spoke angered by the disappointing scene.

"Maybe things were moving to fast for him?" Ryofu offered her thoughts on the collapsing love event.

"Do you think Maybe Naruto isn't use to Romance?" Akaoni spoke, seeing if his answer would provide more feedback to the answer for the situation.

"Do you think that he had a girlfriend before?" Chinkyuu asked, on the same page as everyone in clear confusion.

Ryuubi, on the other hand, seemed to at first looked down in thought "Well it could be like the time in Heart in the Moonless Night."

"Come Again?" Akaoni asked Seito's leader.

Chouhi then explained "One of Ryuubi's Books she reads often."

Ryuubi then said "Yep. It's a love story…"

"About a prince and a princess falls for him and Blah, Blah Blah." Chouhi interrupted, irritated by Ryuubi obsessive interest in her book, along her pent up annoyance that her plan's epic failure.

"That Not how it goes Chouhi-San." Ryuubi pouted as one of her rudely interrupted her explanation.

"Bottom line is…" Chou'un spoke up "Naruto did seem to have has some romantic reaction, seeing as how he was interacting with Kan'u." she explained the rough diagram of Naruto spiritual being "It also evident of some emotional withdrawal with him running off like that."

Chouhi and Ryofu had to agree with that analysis. With Ryofu's own experience in relationships that would seem like the best answer.

"The Real question is…" Chinkyuu then spoke up "What caused this depression in the first place."

That was the real question that all the girls had on their mind.

Meanwhile, Kan'u was still staring off into the direction that her love interest drove off to. Her mind was filled with thought and feelings of betrayal, and wonder why her love was quickly denied when it was seemly accepted.

"Why…?" Was the only thing Kan'u could say to so many question that filled her mind.

Naruto was still running through the woods and into the field. He kept his fast pace until he legs became entangled and crashed onto the green grass. The blonde's bare face scrapped against the dirt and grass until he came to a complete stop. After that, his body realized the lack of air and it started to inhale and exhale the need oxygen to repair the body's energy supply.

Naruto was finally able to calm down, but his heart and spirit still drifted to the event that triggered his emotional tantrum. It wasn't the dance that triggered it, it was being man handled that cracked his emotional barricade, maybe falling on Kan'u did help. What really destroyed his barrier was the kiss and what he felt from it.

"How could I be such an idiot." The Blond fighter scolded himself. "I told myself over and over again…" Naruto gritted his teeth as a single tear slid down his face "…A Demon can't fall in Love." He pushed himself off the ground as stood back on his feet. "I can't fall in Love." he reminded himself of his self appointed rule.

It was then he decided to walk off his misery and use it to rule over his emotion, before Return back to Seito.

(A Week Later)

The fiasco was still fresh in everyone who was involved memory. The other had also notice Narrator own withdrawal, but before any one could approach him, he vanished from their sight.

"What's with Naruto Now!" Chouhi grumbled as she was sitting in the library with Ryuubi, and Akaoni as they all watched over the leader of the school.

"Do you think Naruto is still sore about the party." Akaoni opened his thoughts up to the possible to Naruto's isolation from his friend.

Chouhi sighed as that was more then likely the reason.

Ryuubi popped out from behind a stack of books "I hope Naruto-Kun didn't take it the wrong way."

"I'm sure Naruto-San will come Around." Chinkyuu voiced from behind a book shelf, looking throughout the multiple copies of books. "You might've forced Naruto into breaking his mental wall, and after he realized it, he regressed Back into his comfort zone, trying to reassembled himself. Any interaction to him is probable assumed to be breaking that wall, leading to isolation."

Chouhi and Akaoni looked at Chinkyuu, shocked by her break down of Naruto's physic. "Ok…" Chouhi spoke "We heard most of that stuff last week, and second, what are you a physiatrist?"

Chinkyuu then spoke "Just because we're in a spirituality war, doesn't mean that we don't have possible career options to think about."

"Sheesh…" Chouhi groaned "Don't get all grown up on me."

Akaoni on the other hand had something else to say. "I've noticed that you gotten more interested in Naruto lately."

Chinkyuu was silently thankfully she hid behind the bookcase to disguise her blush at the statement. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Akaoni just bluntly answered "I'm just saying that you seemed to be studying up Naruto more then you have on any guy in your life, Even me."

Chouhi saw the opportunity "Now that you mention it Akaoni, Isn't Chinkyuu here suppose to be a Lesbian?"

Akaoni hid in the hood of his jacket at that one. He was indeed aware of Chinkyuu's preferred sexuality and had no problem, other then being a little embarrassed

"W-We-Well…" Chinkyuu stuttered "Yes…"

Chouhi then spoke "Then why are you getting interested in a man's love life?"

Chinkyuu continued to turn red at that. "Wel…Well…" she continued to stutter. "Nar…Naruto's My friend, Shouldn't I be concern."

Chouhi looked unconvinced. "If you say so." She spoke and returned to her original position. Once in her chair she grabbed a bag of chips and started to munch them down.

It was then Ryuubi decided to fulfill her own piece of mind in the conversation. "I was talking to Naruto this morning and he said he was fine and even was smiling." she added cheerfully to enlighten the somewhat depressing and clouded atmosphere.

Akaoni and Chinkyuu seemed to relax at that, until Chouhi spoke up "Now I know something up with that guy."

"What makes you say that?" Akaoni question his friend's judgment.

"Naruto almost never smile." The third in command began to explain "When he does, it usually mean he not in the mood to talk, So he defiantly hiding something."

Chinkyuu could see the logic in Chouhi's suspicion, it only raised more concern in Naruto mental health.

(Eastern Valley of the School's Ground)

Kan'u on the other hand, was in more disarray then ever before in her life.

In her time she did not consider to perform any ties beyond friendship and loyalty to anyone of her friend. Hell she never even consider The emotion she feeling now to be a fraction of her being.

Now a days she can't get her mind, no less her heart out of the one moment that she broke her silent code and acted out of her emotion. After that one moment, The one person who could make her feel like no other return such affection, but all shattered after he betrayal those feelings within a second.

Her mind drifted to the seemly infinite possibility of what set off the betrayal. Could it had been her moving to fast for him to collect? Did Naruto solitary heart wished for only deserted presence, Or did Naruto already have someone who his heart belonged too?

That last question only haunted Kan'u mind into further depression.

She suddenly sense foreign presence and pushed her thoughts aside to observe the potential intruder.

What she saw was a group of less then twenty guys that was wearing Magatamas. Seeing as she did not recognized any of the Fighter, she easily assumed they were from Kyoshou.

'I have to push Naruto-Kun aside for now.' Kan'u told herself as she prepared her self for battle, unaware that she included Naruto's name with Kun.

She turned her attention back to the crowd "What is your purpose here, Kyoshou Fighters?"

One of the fighter in the group stepped forward and spoke "By order of our leader, Sousou Moutoku, Your presence Kan'u Unchou is demanded."

"And if I were to refuse?" She asked the opposing peer of the predicable consequences, just to amuse them.

The leader of the mob only grin arrogantly with a side of lust. "I was kinda hoping you would say that." he spoke as the other charged with him, intending to forcible deliver the Seiryuutou wielder to Kyoshou.

'Pathetic.' Kan'u thought to herself as she prepared for the attack.

(Seito Private School)

Chouhi and Chinkyuu were walking down the hallway from their bathroom break still chatting.

"So about earlier…" Chouhi started and Chinkyuu was hoping it was not related to her questionable friendship with Naruto. "What do you think of Naruto?" No such luck available.

Chinkyuu blushed heavily as she realized that Chouhi wasn't going to give up on trying to get her to admit that she had any affection beyond friendship with Naruto.

"I told you…" The former Kyoshou fighter hastily spoke "Naruto's a friend!"

"That's not you said earlier." Chouhi said with a sly tone in her speech.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Chinkyuu asked nervously.

Chouhi grinned as she explained "You said Naruto's name with a Kun earlier in the library."

Chinkyuu then realized she was potentially and, in her mind, falsely caught red handed. "No, no, no! I didn't…"

"Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here." a new voice spoke up that drew the two girls attention. They turned from each other to see a small group of bald male fighter wearing Chinese fighting outfits.

"When I got the order to invade this school, I never though we hit such a lucky break by running into two beauty just begging to be taking." one of the fighter spoke with lust over taking his voice.

Chouhi only grinned at the fighter attempt to play it strong. "While I appreciate the compliment, Your luck just ran out." she shot back as she prepared to fight along side with her Former Rakuyou Ally.

(Seito's library)

Akaoni continued to sit beside Ryuubi as the said leader continue to pour her mind into her favorite books.

After awhile, Ryuubi looked up from her book to see her muscle friend trying to read a tale about a Ronin traveling thought-out Japan in search for his sister that he lost in the war that stole his parents lives. Looking closely, Ryuubi noted that Akaoni seemed depressed.

"Is something wrong?" Ryuubi asked her friend.

Akaoni looked up and also noted the concern looked on the Seito's leader's face. "Nothin'." he reassured her with an obvious lie.

Ryuubi then noted the book and said "That book is kinda sad. After all the trouble he goes through he find his sister…"

"Don't spoil the ending!" Akaoni lightly snapped "I kinda what to figure it my self."

Ryuubi then shut her mouth to prevent any unintentional spoiler. It was then he noted that if Akaoni didn't read though to the end, what was causing her spark of sadness.

"Do you want to read something else?" Ryuubi asked, trying to rid her friend of his grim look.

"No it's fine." Akaoni explained as he looked up to Ryuubi and back to his book. "I just seem to be like Sorato in a way."

Ryuubi cocked her head sideways as she tried to decipher what her silver haired friend meant. "What do you mean?" Ryuubi asked.

"What he mean is that kinda private matter to him." A voice called out causing both dragon fighter's to see Ryofu making her return from her Job.

"Ryofu-San!" Ryuubi greeted the green haired girl. "How was work today?"

"Busy." Ryofu spoke bluntly. "But it puts the butter on my biscuit." she sat next to Ryuubi and began to stretch backwards to crack her spine.

To Ryuubi, she didn't mind Ryofu ample chest standing out as she stretch, Akaoni, on the other hand, hide his burning face into his hood and turned away. Ryofu repositioned herself and leaned forward to extend it, pressing her large chest on the table. The silver haired fighter turned to see if was in the clear, he was gravely mistaken.

Akaoni was beginning to feel even more blood rush to his head when he saw the outline of Ryofu's chest and resumed glancing anywhere, but the said girl.

Ryofu climbed back to her original sitting position and cracked her neck. It was then she noticed the oddity of Akaoni's behavior.

"What's wrong?" Ryofu asked her shy acting friend.

Akaoni looked back at the green haired girl with a blush still on his face saying "Nothin."

Ryofu was by then thinking 'What brought that side of him out?'

Ryuubi then said "What's a private Matter?"

Ryofu and Akaoni then turned to the Seito leader, before the Former demon of Rakuyou spoke "I'm just thinking of the past, That's all."

Ryuubi was about to ask what, but out of sudden realization make her see, that she was going to far. "Oh, I'm sorry." she apologized for her unwelcome intrusion to her privacy.

"It's ok, but curiosity killed the cat after all." Akaoni joked lightly, with a dark sense of humor.

Ryuubi appeared terrified as she obviously missed the joke and saw the warning.

"He kidding Ryuubi-Chan!" Ryofu spoke, trying to calm the said girl down.

The next event seem to happen all at once. Akaoni lunged from his sit and slam his right fist against something out of the air before landing back on his feet. Ryofu also spun out of her seat to face the similar direction as her friend.

"You can come out now sweetie." Ryofu spoke to the unseen visitor.

Out of the blue, a Raven haired, female fighter in a Chinese dress appeared between the corridors of the shelves.

"And you are?" Ryofu asked the newcomer.

"Kakouen Myosai of Kyoshou academy." Kakouen greeted herself to the three fighter, in a neutral chilling tone.

Ryuubi sat behind the two former Rakuyou fighter in fear, the intrude out right attacking her was enough, but the aura the said girl gave off was more then enough to terrify her.

Ryofu and Akaoni only readied themselves all together for a full blown assault, already anticipating other to blow their cover and show up.

"Where is the Ryuuhisui, and the Hyakuhekito?" Kakouen demanded in the very same neutral tone, but to the Former Rakuyou fighter, in sounded as if she was eager.

"Sorry…" Ryofu spoke casual to the Kyoshou girl, "I'm not in charge of inventory here so I have no idea what your talking about."

Kakouen eye didn't flinch in the slightest at the cocky comeback she heard. "Then you are of no use to me." she spoke as she disappeared in an instance. Sadly for her, Both Ryofu and Akaoni realized her oblivious intention and blockaded her. The two attune threw their arm as a closing gate and throwing them forward to push the girl back.

Kakouen skidded across the ground on her feet and her left hand before stopping and disappearing again.

Akaoni senses picked the girl up appearing to his right and rounded his fist to swat the fighter away.

Kakouen only manage to dodge this attempt by crouching her legs up and landing on the silver haired fighters arm and swung her right leg to collide with Akaoni's head.

The force of the kick did jolt Akaoni's head to the side like it would normal fighter, but the body did not follow and thus did not fall to his knee. By the time The Rakuyou fighter straighten himself he raised his arm that Kakouen crouched on to the ceiling and launched the said girl upward.

Akaoni hope that the intruder would crash into or through the ceiling and be in enough pain to stop her assault. No such luck was found as Kakouen did go through to the upper floor and she managed to hook her hand on to the ceiling and pulled herself down to ram her arm against the jugular.

The force of the counter attack caused Akaoni to lose his breath, then his footing and collapsed on his back. Gasping for air, he did not have the sense to block the following movement, which was Kakouen to drive her spear like hand into her enemy's throat.

Her hand was frozen in place by another hand, which belonged to none other then Ryofu Housen. The said fighter tightened her grip on Kakouen's wrist as she spiraled herself on her feet to toss her prisoner to the other side of the library.

When the dust that the crash created Kakouen was clear, the fighter was shown reaching back into feet and straighten up without a slightest sign of stress. She placed her head in its regular position and returned her solemn glare.

'Sheesh, this chick act like she made of steel…' Ryofu thought as she assisted in leveling Akaoni back onto his feet, but not leaving an opening for the A rank fighter.

Kakouen seemed to spin around kick the book shelf, causing an avalanche of book and shelf's to come down on them.

Akaoni caught the shelf that was about to collapse on him and Ryofu single handed and pushed it off. This caused the shelf's to reverse their collapse and fall on it original attacker.

Kakouen easily dodge the counter attack and ran towards them.

Both Akaoni and Ryofu prepared them selves for any attack, but then saw in a second, a thin needle flying towards them.

Ryofu managed to deflect the needle, while Akaoni brought his arm up to make the object to avoid his vitals.

In that moment, Kakouen stopped in front of Akaoni and threw a sharp jab at his abdominals. The thrust made Akaoni feel a slight pinch of pain, not enough to hurt him seriously, but it gave Kakouen the second she needed to slam the palm of her hand against his chin.

The sliver haired fighter jaw clamped together painfully as his head lurched upward and Kakouen then followed with her finger flowing towards Akaoni's jugular.

Before they were an inch away from the victims vitals, Akaoni managed to shoot his left leg into Kakouen's gut, sending her flying once more. The result that she flew through the window that sent her pummeling toward the ground, not to mention they were on the second story floor.

Akaoni walked towards the window to see Kakouen crashing on the ground and stirring up dust as she landed.

"Hope that did her in." Akaoni mumbled before he turned back to his friends. "Everyone here ok?" he asked.

"Fine." Ryofu nodded as well as Ryuubi. The green haired fighter was thankful that Akaoni did not require assistance in combating the intruder, Seeing as the Silver haired fighter was not use to fighting in pair, out of inexperience and fear to making tragic strikes.

Akaoni began to travel back to his friend as he spoke "That girl was a tough one I'll give her that…" the silver hair fighter began to speak, when suddenly he twist his back to swing his fist. "But she can be annoying." he finished as his fist was about to collide with raven haired fighter.

Kakouen managed to dodge the attack and used all the force in her legs to jump straight at his head. Maneuvering her left hand's thumb and index finger, she pinched the sides of Akaoni's neck, striking two of his vital.

The former Rakuyou fighter felt the strike, afterward he felt his entire body feeling that it was going numb and then through a state of intense electrical shock.

Kakouen took this time to deliver a kick straight to the side of her enemy's head and sent him tumbling down. She didn't waste a second as she brought her hand up and thrust the plum of it to crush Akaoni's neck.

This attempt was intercepted by Ryofu grasping the attacker's wrist, and Akaoni gaining enough of his senses to slide his leg to sweep Kakouen off her feet.

The falling fighter quickly adapted by reverse gripping the hand that held her, and using both the momentum of her fall and her strength, she threw Ryofu towards the shelf's of books. The green haired fighter landed roughly on the shelf's, as predicated and Kakouen rolled herself to land back on her feet.

Kakouen turned to see her handy work before turning back to the terrified Ryuubi. In a intense she appeared right before the said girl. "I will only ask once more.: she spoke with a edgy tone in her voice "Where is the Ryuuhisui and the Hyakuhekito?" she demanded.

"I-I don't know…?" Ryuubi answered, fearful of the girl.

Kakouen sensed no deceit In the girls voice and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She then pulled back her arm, and prepared to strike.

In that very second, Kakouen crouched down. In the next second the library book shelf's were cut clean through.

"Your fights with Me Kakouen Myosai." a voice rang out in the room that convinced The offended fighter to turn and se the very adversary that she was put in charge of hunting down.

Naruto stood away with Tenraizamaru drawn and retracting, glaring at the opposing fighter. "If you want the Hyakuhekito and the Ryuusui…" Naruto began to speak as he lifted his weapon into the air and brought it to his shoulder. "You'll have to fight me for them." he explained the conditions of gaining the object of Kakouen's desire.

Kakouen made no emotional expression as she heard the Seito fighter's challenge. "Very, well…" she began to speak "But if you still won't tell me where they are…" she brought out her jade shot into the open "You kneeling before Sousou-Sama will suffice."

Naruto had already picked up on the first move that Kakouen made by flinging her jade shot in his direction. Naruto merely side stepped to avoid the attack and allowed it to crash into a picture on the wall. With a simple tug, Kakouen ripped out her weapon along with the picture frame to have it redeem the failed move.

Naruto quickly spun around to sliced the picture with his whip like blade, and as he kept the spinning motion. He brought his right forearm to block incoming kick.

Both fighter separated from each other with Naruto using his unused hand to punch Kakouen in the abdominal and sent her skidding across the floor. Kakouen managed to regain her footing and jumped at her new target.

The Raven haired fighter then leaded her body forward to roll on to her hand and crouch her leg inwards. When she managed to position her leg to aim directly at Naruto's chest and thrust them.

Naruto was not quick enough to avoid the attack, so he opted to bring his arms inward and muffle the blow. The blond fighter was sent crashing into the wall and let out a light groan.

Naruto quickly regained his senses to see the Kyoshou fighter running at him with her left arm shooting the jade shot at him. The Seito fighter rolled along the wall to avoid the projectile. When he finally straighten himself, Kakouen was already in front of him and about to use her hand to stab her adversary.

A small quake began to ripple through the room, making Kakouen lose her footing and stumble down on to the floor. Kakouen turned to see Akaoni crouched down on his knees, with his fist planted on the floor.

"It doesn't look like the odds are in your favor Kakouen Myosai." Naruto commented to the Kyoshou fighter.

(Seito Eastern Valley)

Kan'u stood alone among many fallen Kyoshou fighter, showing uncaring, cold eye at the fallen enemy.

Only one fighter remained in the mess that Kan'u could see. "I would suggest you run." was all The Seito second In command said to the lone fighter.

The fighter didn't need to be told twice as he ran for the hill to avoid the wrath of the fame fighter of Seito Private school.

Kan'u then looked over her fallen challenger as she thought 'If Kyoshou was here, their no doubt invading Seito.' She turned to run back to her school when she felt three more presence. Kan'u turned to see three figure, wearing black robes with green outline and a huge, brown, bowl shaped hat that covered up the top half of their heads, each also having a staff with them.

"You live up to Your reputation indeed Kan'u Unchou." A fighter that stood in from of the other two spoke as he lifted his hat up to reveal his face. The fighter was defiantly a male, that was smooth and narrow head with soft eyes.

"Your are Kyoshou's fighter as well." Kan'u spoke to the three fighter.

"Correct…" The first fighter spoke "Jyokou Koumei, Leader of the San-Hashiratenshu (Japanese:Thee-Pillared God), and I hereby challenge you Kan'u Unchou."

"For what reason do you have to challenge me Jyokou?" Kan'u asked the fighter, Of course she knew his reason, but she still wanted it confirmed.

"Ain't it obvious…" Jyokou spoke in a eager tone "We have a battle to that was left eighteen hundred years unsettle."

Kan'u eye narrowed her eyes at that answer. Her memory of her Magatama flashed in her as a reminder of the battle between Kan'u and Jyokyo. Both warrior fought on even ground of one another, but with Kan'u being forced to retreat left the battle undecided as the one true victor.

"Hey man, Can I take this one on?" another male fighter spoke as he lifted his hat to show a rounder face then the leader with some rough patches of skin.

"Choukou. Didn't we agree to let me fight this one." Jyokou snapped at his subordinate to back off.

Choukou only glared at his leader "Yeah, But I didn't think we be running into a hot chick." he defended himself.

"Regardless, Kan'u is mine to take down." Jyokou finalizing his decision.

"Do you even consider the fact that I'll except your Challenge Jyokyo?" Kan'u spoke to the Kyoshou fighter.

Jyokyo turned to his opponent smirking "What makes you think I gave you a chance to refuse?" he spoke as he ran up to her in incredible speed, despite his robe, and jabbed his staff at his opponent.

Kan'u merely swung her leg upward to deflect the staff from her, and rolled on her single foot to have her Seiryuutou to attack the Kyoshou fighter.

Jyokyo merely ducked and backed away from his opponent to regain his baring. As soon as he got his sense straighten, he saw Kan'u going on the offense and slashed at him with the blade of her spear. The monk dressed Kyoshou fighter blocked the blade with his staff, which cut the staff in two, but did no harm against it Kyoshou owner.

"Do you know why I'm fighting you?" Jyokyo asked his opponent as they continue to trade blows with one another.

"Amuse me." Was all Kan'u had to say as she continued to swing her spear to immobilize the challenging fighter.

"Cause you had to run away from our battle that day eighteen hundred years ago." Jyokyo answered

"Because you couldn't accept defeat head on and run, I was left with nothing to prove my victor." He then used one half of his staff to block the spears movement as he spoke "I was disgrace, I could have made a name for myself, but I only spoke of as the Loser Jyokyo!"

Kan'u ignored the rant as she delivered a kick.

Jyokyo bent his upper body forward to avoid the kick and used his free staff piece to strike the enemy fighter. Kan'u leaned backwards to avoid the swiping motion. Using the same moment of the fall, she used her single leg to kick Jyokyo in the chin.

The same fighter avoided the kick by leaning to his left and reposition himself after the kick. Kan'u used her unused foot to jump away to regain her footing. "That disgrace you left me with…" Kan'u heard Jyokyo speak with one hand grasping one of the two half of his staff in his hand while he aimed it at her.

"End today." Jyokyo then rushed at his opponent ands toped while pointed one end of the staff while his palm pressed against the opposite end. With a sharp push, and struck Kan'u's abdominals.

Kan'u felt the pain that swelled over her was not meant to cause a physical injury, it was striking her Tanden. Immediately she felt herself doubling over as her energy began to inflate and deflate rapidly. The pain that rolled over her was more intense then being banged against the ground, before landing in the creek.

Jyokyo calmed down his movements, but his spirit was still racing at the fact that he was close to ending the humiliation his past and present life held on to. "Looks like today is the day, The great general Kan'u Unchou Falls." Jyokyo spoke as if he was savoring the words he spoke.

(Seito's Main Campus)

Naruto twirled his Tenraizamaru in random cycles to keep Kakouen's jade shot from reaching him.

Kakouen retracted her weapon and used it block and incoming left arm that belonged to Akaoni. Though this prove futile as the attempt to block only muffled his falling arm at best, but she managed to recover by sliding away from the slamming fist and twist the wire of her around Akaoni's arm and jumped over his right shoulder and pulled the wire to drag the arm and wrap around the silver haired fighter's neck.

Akaoni began to feel the pressure on his neck and effortlessly threw his arm to lift Kakouen off the ground and swung both his arm to swing his raven haired enemy over his shoulder and send her crashing into a wall.

Kakouen was a little daze as she was sent flying into the air, but she made a quick maneuver that allowed her feet to clash against the wall and bounced off in the direction of Akaoni.

Kakouen managed to land in front of the former Rakuyou fighter and deliver a thrust with her opened right palm to his abdominals, sending a small surge of pain.

Akaoni groaned at the hit, but did not lose his focus as Kakouen tried once again to immobilize him by striking his throat again. The fighter lashed out to protect his vulnerable area with his free arm to tackle the Kyoshou fighter away.

Kakouen was hit with the fullest force the attack could offer at such close range and once again crashed against the wall.

Kakouen was beginning to get up and she saw Naruto approaching her, with his sword in its container. The blond stopped in front of her and stared down at her, gazing with his ocean blue eyes.

"Your not like the other." Naruto bluntly spoke as he continued to gaze at the weakening fighter. "All this pain you take isn't for glory for yourself. It rather for someone else."

Kakouen chose not to say or show anything that confirmed or denied her blonde targets thoughts. For some reason, her mind was lightly clinging to his word as her memory roused up. The past of her childhood in a war torn jungle. It was there that her only option to live, breath and feed was only to kill. It was there that her source of happiness was found in the form of a distance traveler that would one day become the lord of Kyoshou Academy.

The leader, out of no purpose, had carried the poor girl away from her life of straining survival, and placing her, willing, in his service. In her mind, Sousou was her god, her lord, the one person she owned a debt that she could never repay. The one person she was willing to serve, even if it meant going to hell for.

Even Naruto did not need to be a mind reader to see what drove Kakouen's Resolve. That very spirit that Kakouen held, was the very spirit in his mind that was worthy to be called a fighter, no, A human.

Naruto then heard a stampeding noise as his eyes to see about five or six fighter that looked to be the previous fighter that tried to invade Seito before.

"Dammit." one of the fighter cursed. "Why the hell do chick around here have to be so tough." the same fighter complained, oblivious to the content of the current room.

"They say Hell know no fury then a women's scorn." Akaoni spoke to gain the fighter's attention. The said group was frightened immediately when they laid eyes on both Akaoni and Ryofu, with the latter smirking as she stood by Ryuubi, immediately ready to go on any offensive for any reason.

"Tha-That's the guy who was rumored to have killed Toutaku months ago!" one of the fighter exclaimed as he and the rest of his comrades stared terrified of the now identified fighter.

Akaoni only stared blackly at the sudden info. 'I didn't know I was even famous.' Ryofu only chuckled as she noticed Akaoni's eyes were showing signs of being dumbfounded.

Naruto on the other hand, only paid the other fighters mild attention as he knew His friends could handle them with little hassle, it was the Raven haired fighter before him that was his top concern.

It was then a thought that came over Naruto mind. 'Where Kan'u at a time like this?' he thought as he was about opened his senses to locate The second in command.

Before he could complete his quick job, his eye caught Kakouen fling her wrist to launch her jade weapon. Naruto had to quickly lean away from the weapon to his right and then leaned forward to grab the Raven haired fighter.

Kakouen managed jump off the ground and into the air. With another flick of her wrist, the wire of her weapon wrapped around Naruto multiple times, trapping his arms around his waist. Kakouen then flung the other end of her weapon around a pillar. With a quick jump after that, Kakouen appeared before Naruto and started to let loose a barrage of jabs at several joints on Naruto's body.

Naruto didn't react in time to avoid his arms being disabled again, but his moved his neck out of the way to avoid a quick jab from the Kyoshou fighter move.

Naruto used then began to use every leg muscle he could to jump around Kakouen and try and tie her up with her own weapon/trap. The blond fighter managed to position himself and Kakouen then launched her finger in a jabbing motion. Naruto then quickly ran around his challenger to entangle her.

While Kakouen was successfully wrapped trapped through one layer of her wire, She quickly sucked in her gut and slide out of the loop.

Naruto instantly noticed Kakouen's move, and was too late to stop it. 'Should have seen that one coming!' he thought as he hopped a small distance to gain a little thinking time. sadly, Kakouen would allow no such thing.

On the other side of the Library, Akaoni was wasting little strength with dealing with the small group of remaining fighter.

The Kyoshou group of fighter had some how gained enough courage to try and take down former Rakuyou fighter. They used their staffs to bang against the muscular fighter, but instead of smashing bruises one Akaoni, the weapon were smashed just by being hit the surface of Akaoni's body.

"Nice try…" Akaoni commented on the attack. He then reeled his fist back and clashed it against the single fighter, sending him flying straight at his fellow fighter, ultimately knocking them over and out cold.

"Strike!" Akaoni grinned as he spoke out the common catch phrase of bowlers. As Akaoni reeled himself back to standing and turned to see Naruto in bind. 'Literally!' Akaoni thought as he saw his friend narrowly trying to invaded his opponent's disabling techniques. The silver haired fighter was about to intervene when he heard Ryofu yell "Wait!"

Before Akaoni even had a chance to turn to his friend. A faint silver line appeared between Kakouen and Naruto that cut the wire off of Naruto and sliced the ground in a perfect line right through the wall. Every wakened eye turned to see Chou'un with her slightly drawn Muramasa at the end of the corridor of book shelf's.

"Thanks." Naruto called out to the silver haired swordmisstress.

Chou'un nodded as she smiled out of appreciation, but snapped back into reality when she felt a few of Kyoshou's fighter. The sword mistress spun around on her feet with her hands on her sword's handle and stopped. The fighter that surrounded Chou'un then fell onto the ground with light cut wounds on their foreheads.

The blonds attention was returned to his opponent and continued avoiding her sharp jabs. Naruto then grabbed her extended arm by the wrist and ripped Kakouen off the ground and flung her through the air and crashed her along several book shelf's.

After striking her against a few wooden shelf, Naruto dropped his captured fighter on the ground. Once she completely collapsed, Kakouen then used what strength she had to level her hands on the ground and began to push herself off it, but was shaking as she got one foot on the ground, but couldn't get proper support for her other foot.

Naruto then said "I would tell you to stop, but you wouldn't listen." Naruto was unveiling his hand from his cloak and was about to thrust the palm of his hand to the fallen fighter, intending to knock her out.

Suddenly, A staff, clashed against him and instead of pummeling him off his feet, it twisted around him, trapping his arms to his sides and in three loops. Naruto managed to turn his head to see a single member of the Kyoshou fighter using an uniquely designed staff, that was design as a more flexible tri section staff.

"Gotcha you little Bastard." The fighter grinned victoriously as he looked with pride filled joy. "Guys, Take him down!" the fighter that held Naruto cried as two other fighter from Kyoshou popped out of nowhere, both holding either a sword or a knife, clearly intending to kill him.

Naruto tried to move out of the way, but his enemy held on very tight, making sure the fighter had a clear shot of hitting The blond.

Suddenly a gust of wind nailed one of the two charging fighter in the chest, sending him flying towards the wall, but the other fighter, holding the knife, managed to dodge the incoming attack, that obvious belong to Chou'un, and continued his course, getting closer then ever.

Naruto braced himself to take the blow head on, when he saw a silver thread appear before the Kyoshou fighter's leg and trip the said fighter in the process. The fighter collapsed on his head.

Naruto decided to take advantage of the moment and bashed the back of his head against his enemy's head, knocking him down. Following up with grabbing one end of the staff, unveiling it and lashing it out at the staff's previous owner. After tying it around the fighter, Naruto delivered a kick right into the Kyoshou fighter's head, and sent him flying into a book shelf's.

Naruto straightened up his posture and turned to Kakouen still kneeing on the floor, with a silver thread entangled in her finger. It was easy to summarized that she was responsible for stopping her ally from attacking him.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked the raven haired fighter. "Aren't you guy after the same thing?" he glared sharply, demanding a possible reason the girl would attack her own allies.

Kakouen then spoke "I'll be the one to capture you." she answered as if she was expecting Naruto to remained oblivious to her reason.

However, both Naruto and Chou'un, who was approaching Naruto, understood perfectly what Kakouen meant. It all resolved around the reason for her strength. Ryofu and Akaoni too heard and understood what the Kyoshou girl meant and smiled lightly at Kakouen's spirit.

"You bitch!" A voice called out as a shadowy figured appeared behind Kakouen and stabbed her straight through her chest with a spear like weapon. "I don't give a shit if your one of Sousou's favorite, you just cost us a score!" the same figure ranted as he withdrew his sword and The furthered injured girl fell to the floor.

Everyone could no see Kakouen's attack was another one of the fighter that belonged to the Chinese dressed men.

The man scoffed as he followed up with "But maybe I can still score a couple good points with you and just tell Sousou-Sama…"

"That she was killed by Seito's fighter?" Naruto spoke harshly as he drew the enemies attention "While you do as you please."

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind the fighter "The only point your getting is a beating to the point of death." he declared as the fighter was then pummeled with a bare fist to his back that sent him flying toward the other end of the library. Following that, while the Chinese fighter was in mid-air, Naruto appeared to his side and delivered a chop kick, that sent him into the floor, and he continued to fall until he hit Rock bottom.

Naruto stood over the hole he made and saw the very fighter one the ground, not dead, but the close he'll probable be.

The said blond then instantly knew what he did and calmed himself down. 'Dammit, I wasn't suppose to go berserk like that!' He thought as he palmed his forehead.

The blond finally collected his thoughts together enough to remembered the injured Kakouen and walked over to her. He kneeled down and pressed his hand against the Kyoshou girl abdominals. A white wave started to pour over Kakouen's body and seal up all her wounds.

'We're even now.' Naruto thought as she gathered her into his arms and carried her over to the only remain Kyoshou fighter that was not unconscious.

After taking himself a foot away from the selected fighter, Naruto spoke "You'll return her to Sousou himself unharmed." he motioned Kakouen and pronounced unharmed with an edgy tone, telling the fighter that he meant no funny business.

The fighter was full of fear that he tried to mask with a look of confidents. "A-and what I-if I don't Wa-Want to?" He stuttered as he obviously failed to cloud his fear from the Seito fighter.

"Cause if you don't…" Naruto returned fired "I'll rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat, so you can watch me rip open your cold, bloody carcass." he spoke with a stone chilling voice that would freeze even beer, and topped off with a killing aura that would drive any man to the point of death. "Do we have an understanding?" he spoke to end the pointless argument.

The man before him felt as such. "Ye-Ye-Yes Sir!" The fighter stuttered, he got back up to her feet and slowly approached Naruto and took the loyal fighter of Sousou off Naruto's hand and hastily ran away from the battle grounds. Naruto finally simmered down and turned to Akaoni, Ryofu and Chou'un who were all approaching him with Ryuubi that was behind Akaoni, seeming frightened.

Naruto automatically knew what upset Ryuubi. It was him losing his comfortable demeanor, and using that rage filled aura.

Naruto turned to his friend and glanced around Akaoni to see his leader in the normal fearful demeanor, and sent a pleasant smile behind his mask. "Are you ok Ryuubi?" he spoke in her normal tone.

Ryuubi noticed the attitude the blond gave off. Instinctually, it let her know that Naruto was calm. "Yes." Ryuubi answered with her normal voice. She moved out of Akaoni's shadow and into everyone's view.

After that, everyone heard the library's door open and saw both Chouhi and Chinkyuu walking through with minor tares on their cloths and bruises on their fists. Chouhi was stretching her arms out as she spoke "That was a good work."

"It seems you had some fun Chinkyuu-Chan." Ryofu spoke, noticing the condition her friend was in.

Chinkyuu merely waved her hands saying "It nothing Ryofu." dismissing the unimportance of her condition.

All conversation was cut short when Naruto voiced out "I'll need you guys to stay here and keep the fort up." he turned to leave the room after that.

Everyone turned to look at him with Chouhi speaking "Where do you think your going at a time like this!" Naruto turned to face Chouhi "We need every man we got to chase these guys off!"

"That's the point, Kan'u hasn't shown up yet." Naruto pointed out the lack of a member, which made everyone else realized the fact. "And there's no way she could ignore something like this. So I'm going to find and bring her back."

"Don't you need help?" Chou'un offered, knowing full well that whatever was keeping Kan'u away from Seito was trouble. O doubt, even with Naruto's help, it would be difficult.

"No." Naruto demanded the offering "You need to stay with the other and keep Seito together." Naruto turned to leave "Don't worry, I'll be back." and vanished from the room.

'Be safe Naruto-Kun.' Chou'un thought as she turned her full attention to the situations on and her fellow friend's hands.

(Seito's Eastern Valley)

Jyokyo was about to slam his staff fragment against his eighteen hundred year old rival, when he suddenly heard "Stop!" he turned to see His fellow female member Gakushin Bunken approaching removing her hat in the process.

Gakushin unveiled her black, mess hair and dropped her staff as she said "Remember our Orders Jyokyo. We're to take Kan'u alive, nothing less." she reminded her leader not to get carried away.

Jyokyo managed to calm himself down and backed away from the killing one of Seito's leader. He backed off, but Choukou moved get a closer look at the fallen fighter, with lust filled eyes.

"Ain't this a sight." Choukou spoke "The Great General Kan'u Unchou, reduced to a hot, sexy…"

"That's enough Choukou." Jyokyo snapped at his comrade "She down, keep you thoughts to your self and keep your dick in your pants."

"If you both can shut up and let me concentrate, I can get to work." Gakushin snapped at both her comrades.

Both fighter instantly quite down and allowed Their female teammate to work.

"So are you going to find out where the Ryuusui and the Hyakuhekito is, or are going to find out what this Naruto character is like?" Jyokyo asked to try and confirm what Gakushin's priorities were.

"I'll get to those things later." Gakushin answered as she stared down at Kan'u before kneeling down "First, I want to see what makes Kan'u Unchou as terrifying as everyone say she is."

"Not that you'll get the Chance!" a voice called out when a segments of a sword appeared between Gakushin and Kan'u. The Robed female then jumped back in surprise and shock at the sudden movement .

Everyone turned to see a figures at the other end of the valley with an outstretched arm that grasp the other end of the blade. Everyone's vision focused and saw it was none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

"That's enough." Naruto snared as he noticed the damaged done to Kan'u. He assumed the three fighter ganged up on her, but noticed that only one of them looked exhausted and banged up. It was easy to assume from there that that in particular fighter was either in the same or greater class the Kan'u.

"I suggest you leave now." Naruto demanded the fighter "Or I'll take my time with putting you three through hell." after that he released a thick Aura to try and scare them off.

The Kyoshou fighter, on the other hand were only startled, not frightened.

Jyokyo stepped forward towards the new fighter and said "I'm afraid We can't do that…" He stopped so he was now five feet away from the blond fighter. "But, while you're here, I'm going to ask that you come with us Naruto, Sousou-Sama demands your presence."

'Like I haven't heard that line before.' Naruto thought sarcastically. "I don't see a need to come before that man." he informed the three fighter of his refusal.

Choukou smirked at that "Then bringing your body Before Sousou-Sama will Do." he spoke before he charged at Naruto and launching his staff towards the blond.

Naruto dodged the attack effortlessly, but Choukou stopped himself in the jab and swung the staff to clash against Naruto's sides.

The blond felt a punch of pain striking him, but he quickly pushed the discomfort aside and grabbed the staff. With great amount of strength, he lifted the fighter off the ground and swung him to the side before he gave out on the weight of his opponent.

Naruto instantly turned his attention to the fighter that had previously fought Kan'u and brought his whip blade to entangled with the staff. With a flick of Naruto's wrist, the staff was ripped out of Jyokyo's hands, But the Kyoshou fighter was far from done.

Jyokyo allowed his staff to leave his hand and straighten out his arm. Out of his robe's sleeves popped out another staff that extended to a normal size and kept his speed.

Jyokoyo then swung his staff to knock the elongated sword out of Naruto's hands, Then The leader of the San-Hashiratenshu aimed his staff at Naruto's abdominals, intending to take advantaged of the common weak point as Kan'u had.

Naruto managed to dodge the staff, and lifted his foot upward to maneuver the staff to strike if's holder's face, and using the same leg to Land on Jyokyo's chest, knocking him down.

Naruto then heard foot steps approaching him and turned to see Gakushin splitting her own staff in half, revealing it to be a spear, and jabbed it forward. The blond was forced to lean away from the attack, but Jyokyo managed to take advantage of his position and knocked his leg out, causing Naruto to fall onto his back.

The blond fighter let out a light groan, then noticed Choukou jumping over him with his own spear and attempting to stab him. Naruto rolled over, missing the blade that collided with the ground, and used his arms to propel himself on to his feet.

Naruto swung his hand to punch Choukou and reach for the hilt of his other sword.

However, Gakushin appeared to his side and stabbed her spear into Naruto's wrist. Before Naruto could let out a scream, Gakushin moved Naruto's arm behind him, and shouted "Jyokyo Now!"

Naruto eyes widened as he witness Jyokyo closing in on him with his staff, aiming for his Tanden. The blond then tried to kick his leg up, but another spear held his leg in place and saw Choukou holding the spear down.

"Not this time Bitch." Choukou smirked as he now gave his leader the opening he needed.

Jyokyo did not hesitate for a second and Slammed his spear against Naruto's abdominals.

Naruto felt the sever pain of the thrust his enemy put on him, but it was the next part that was overwhelming.

Jyokyo, Choukou and Gakushin were prepared for a minor surge of Naruto's power exploding, they did not expect this. All three fighter were blown off the ground with a tremendous blast of pure, raw energy. Once everyone got their focus, the San-Hashiratenshu turned to see Naruto down on his knees, clutching his eyes, while his arms clutched his body, howling in server pain.

Then, to everyone's amazement, a thick, Dark red mist seemed to be expelling out of Naruto's body and surround Naruto. The odd thing was that it seemed to try to be drawn back into Naruto and then expel at a slow rate.

'What the hell is going on?' Jyokyo thought to himself as he sweated out of dissent fear of the power that rolled off of Naruto. That very power wasn't just humongous, it felt as if its was alive, with the feeling of dreadful, and evil pouring over all those he dare stand in its presence.

Naruto, on the other hand, knew what the energy was and was trying to calm it down before it spiraled out of Control.

"**Yes…" **A voice called out in Naruto's head **"My Freedom is At hand!"**

'To hell with you Furball!' Naruto thought to blockade the Kyuubi from freeing himself.

Naruto heard a dark chuckle that followed up with **"You first!" **And move energy started to enveloped Naruto body. The blond tried to force the energy back into himself to keep it from escaping. Every passing minute, it proved harder and hard to do in his condition.

The other three fighters watched on as the power that enveloped Naruto continued to grow to a ridiculous proportion, completely unaware of two things. The first was Kan'u waking up from her stat, and witnessing the event that was centering around Naruto, in horror. The second was Naruto Magatama glowing faintly.

Soon, the red mist began fade Naruto out of existence, until a huge light shined off of Naruto's Magatama and produced several white and green color rope wrapped themselves around the red mist. The ropes began to tighten its grip on the mist, forcing it to grow smaller and smaller.

"**No, No, No…!" **Kyuubi shouted as he felt his power being forcible trapped back inside him. **"You'll Pay for this Hiryuu! You'll Pay for this Kushina! You'll Pay for This !" **He yelled into the void of his prison.

Once the red mist was complete gone, Naruto eyes soften and his arms released his body, but fell to the ground, completely exhausted. The effect of his battle finally took there toll on him and he lost consciousness.

The fighter stared shocked at this scene. The power they all felt was unreal. So many questioned ran through their mind, Leaving no answers to them.

Jyokyo finally managed to piece himself together and stood back up, not letting his eyes leave Naruto, fearing that the said blond could raise himself back up. The leader attempted to open his mount, but no words come out at first.

Choukou and Gakushin were also back on their feet, faces filled with pure fear on the events that took place. Choukou made his first move by slowly walking over to Naruto and removing the spear he planted in the blonds foot.

As he drew the blade, he watched for any signs of movement from fallen Seito warrior. When Choukou was sure it was safe, he raised his spear with both hands above his head.

"Stop!" A voice cried out is rage as everyone of the Kyoshou fighters turned to see Kan'u getting up, like she was only slightly injured. "Don't Touch him…" She spoke again with venom. "Don't even think of Touch him."

Jyokyo then snapped out of his thought enough to witness the actions taking place. "Drop the weapon Choukou, our Orders are to take Naruto alive." he commanded his subordinate.

"To hell with what Sousou want!" Choukou exclaimed as he still held his spear "You saw what happened! We can't let a Fighter like this live!" he voiced his reason as he thrust his spear down.

Before the point even came into Naruto, Kan'u dashed forward with tremendous speed and gripped the spear with her right hand and slammed her left hand against Choukou's face. The result was Choukou being sent flying away from the scene.

Jyokyo and Gakushin were terrified at this point, Jyokyo especially. Kan'u's Tanden was struck, and she still has the energy to move, and fight.

Jyokyo thought quickly to avoid fighting an battle they were sure to lose in their state. "You probable realize that Seito's being invaded at this very moment." he spoke to Kan'u.

Kan'u only nodded, confirming the event.

Jyokyo mentally smirked as he completed the first phase "If you give into our request, then We'll call off the attack and any further attacks on your school." he spoke trying strike a deal.

"What's the request?" Kan'u asked, her eyes never leaving Jyokyo, but her sense still on Choukou as he was reclaiming his footing.

"Sousou asks for both yours and Naruto's presence at Kyoshou Academy." The Leader of the San-Hashiratenshu explained "If you agree, The invasion and any further attacks will be canceled and both You and Naruto will receive medical treatment."

Kan'u glared at Jyokyo. "How do I know that your invasion was already defeated?" she asked for even the remote piece of evidence that this how thing was only a bluff.

"We haven't received a call on any news from the guy that were sent there." Jyokyo explained the possibility. "So you can either believe that the invasion is still going on or that it was stopped. But do you really want to put Ryuubi in harms way when her life could be in your hands."

Kan'u stared off at Jyokyo with cold neutral eyes, until she scoffed and said "Do you honestly I would believe in your bluff." she raised the hand that grasped the spear, but to everyone's surprise, she threw it over to Jyokyo.

"Even if it is a bluff, if their was a small chance Ryuubi was endanger..." Kan'u spoke "I would never forgive myself if I allowed my pride to destroy Ryuubi." The Seito leader explained the reason of her forfeit. "I'll give in your request." she answered with a neutral tone, that hid her depression. 'Forgive Me Naruto-Kun.' Kan'u thought as she was completely unaware of her thoughts.

Choukou smiled at the submission Kan'u displayed, while Jyokyo and Gakushin were touched by the act of loyalty the Great General displayed.

Jyokyo nodded and took of his robe and walked over to Kan'u, sliding over her body. "Then we have an agreement?" He asked Kan'u to confirm the treaty.

Kan'u looked down and said "Yes."

* * *

I want to just say I'm sorry for the long delay in this chapter.

I had a run in with My Job at Wal-Mart, and I finally quit it after two month of  
that Shithole! Then I had trouble finding a good song for this chapter.

I would also like to Say Thank You to Agurra of the Darkness for helping me in  
multiple places in this story.

I know This chapter is short, But I still hope you enjoy it.

Bye


	10. The Unveiling Truth

**Chapter 10  
****The Unveiling  
****Truth**

Naruto began to regain his focus over his surrounding, only to regretting the next minute. The blond felt the pain rolling over his body.

It was then Naruto's memories resurface and let out a irritant groan. He remembered his battle with the San-Hashiratenshu, and the Bijuu's (Japanese:Tailed Demons) Chakra surfacing.

The blond Seito fighter then opened his eyes, but his vision was still blurry. He then moved to rub his eyes, only to find the said hands remaining unmoved. Once the blonde's eyes reset themselves, Naruto weakly glanced up to see His arms tried above his head by his wrist and then looked down to see himself laying on his knees.

"So it seems your finally wake." A voice rang out and Naruto turned his head in the direction of the voice. Naruto was met with a sickening sight to say the least.

The person he called out was Kan'u, and she looked beyond the point of exhausted. The Seito leader was almost stripped of her cloths, save for her underwear covering her crouch, her shirt was torn enough to expose her breast, and she had mild bruises on herself. Naruto in all honestly saw little concern over the bruises, since, Kan'u can shake those off, though his dress state was a little embarrassing to look at.

It was when Naruto began to sense a small stream of energy flowing off of Kan'u that he investigated deeper. The blonde followed the aura to the source and to his horror, he realized that Kan'u's Tanden was severely cracked.

Naruto examined the wound closely and could not believe that such a bad injury and Kan'u was still alive.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked his friend for an explanation on her condition.

Kan'u let out a sigh in shame "I fought Jyokyo and he struck my Tanden." She began to speak "After that I lost conscious, You probable showed up. I woke up after I felt a gigantic energy signature near me. I then saw it was you."

Naruto felt himself shudder. He had hoped Kan'u hadn't saw that, but it was what Kan'u said next that made him hate the event even more.

"Naruto…" Kan'u then began to speak "What was that?"

The blond lowered his head in shame at that. "A mistake." was all he spoke.

Before Kan'u could attempt to gorge out anymore information, Naruto then said "Why are you even here?"

"I struck a deal with Kyoshou." Kan'u answered "They called off the invasion if You and I were placed in Kyoshou's grasp. I agreed to keep Ryuubi-Sama out of Harm's way." She spoke with a hint of shame.

Naruto then sigh in frustration "The invasion was a failure…" He informed his friend "Ryuubi was safe in everyone's hand when I left to get you."

Kan'u's eye widened in surprise and joy.

The doorway to the chapel designed room opened to reveal both Choukou Shungai, and Gakushin Bunken.

"Well, Well, Well…" Choukou began to speak. "Look at the sight we have here, Two of Seito's most powerful fighter, All defeated and in such a picture perfect, a weak, struggling, pathetic, and dieing…"

"I'm dieing of boredom, Motor mouth." Naruto sarcastically snapped at the Member of the San-Hashiratenshu.

Choukou did not take kindly to being interrupted, and showed off his irritation, by taking the staff he held and slamming it against Naruto abdominals. The blow wasn't a nearly as powerful as the pervious attack, but the pain was still the same.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Choukou shouted in fury at the smack talk his prisoner. "Don't forget that while Sousou may want you for what ever the fuck his problem is! But that doesn't mean I can't torture you…"

"I'm having enough of you talking." Naruto interrupted the fighter's speech. That statement earned a smack against the head with the same staff.

"What the Fuck is up with you listening to other people." Choukou lashed out even harsher then ever. "I don't think your in any position to even speak. After all your our prisoner, so the only thing we what to hear, and that's…"

"Why you don't have a life." Naruto spoke to the Cocky Kyoshou fighter.

Earning let another slap against the cheek, leaving behind a light, bleeding mark on the blonde's face.

"Do you really Want to piss Me Off Motherfucker?" Choukou barked at the fighter as he glared at Naruto with noticeable rage "If it wasn't for the fact Sousou-Sama wanted to meet You I would…!"

"Choukou Calm Down." Gakushin ordered "If you keep pummeling Him, you only earn Sousou's wrath." She was warning her colleague.

Choukou only glared at her before scoffing and returning back to his former punching bag. "Consider yourself Luck…" he stopped himself as he saw the wound that Choukou had previous left was sealing itself up, leaving, not a drop of blood, not a scar, or even a bruise.

Everyone saw the event with widened eyes and shocked minds. Naruto noticed this and his wound was healed. 'Damn it!' Naruto though furiously. 'What the fuck is happening?'

"What the fuck?" Choukou voiced out his dumbfounded. Gakushin was as equal as dumbfounded at the pace the wound healed. Kan'u was with the two Kyoshou's fighter on her friend's rapid healing abilities. At first the Seito Fighter's thought assumed that Naruto's healing abilities played a role, but the wound seemed to be covered with a thicker amount of energy then before.

Choukou then raised his staff to bring it up to Naruto's chin and forcible raised the rest of the blonde's head up. Once the Seito's fighter's head was up glaring back at the Kyoshou's own face, Choukou swiftly struck the side of Naruto's head, causing another wound to form were the previous one formed.

Not a second later did the new injury started to seal up with the same thick energy.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Choukou spoke with a slight thought of intrigue at the ability.

Naruto only glared at the assaulting Kyoshou fighter, refusing to answer.

Choukou also realize Naruto's action, and sooner realized that he would not get an answer by playing mister nice guy, in his opinion of course. It was then another plan formulated that would surly get some sort of answer, if not everything they needed to know.

"So you like to play dumb, huh Retard?" Choukou spoke as he lowered his victim, that only continued his glare. "Well if your not going to talk, then maybe…" He spoke mischievously as he raised himself and turned towards Kan'u "This hot excuse of a Women could give us a hand." he finished as he walked over to the second in command of Seito.

Choukou stopped in front of the bond down Seito fighter and the thrust his staff into the girl's abdominals.

"So.." The Kyoshou fighter spoke cruelly "Let's get down to business." Choukou twist the staff a bit to add a bit of pain. "What do you know about this freak?" he spoke forcefully.

Kan'u refused to speak, or even acknowledged that she heard the Fighter's question.

"Oh." Choukou spoke in fake surprise "So you like playing hard to get too? Fine by me." he added with a lust filled grin as he brought up one end of his staff and began to lick along the tip of the pole. He brought the same end towards Kan'u's exposed breast and rubbed it against the nipple.

Kan'u felt the cold tip of the staff scrape against the center of her exposed mound, and naturally flinched at the unwelcome feeling.

Choukou seemed to noticed the sudden movements and continued his current frowned upon action.

"Leave her Alone." Choukou heard the only male prisoner speak with clear anger. Choukou smirked as he final managed to push his prisoner's button and rubbed the staff along the chest to make his disobedient clear.

It was then that the dishonorable fighter felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Gakushin. "These aren't our orders Choukou and you know it." she spoke as if she was trying to warn her partner of crossing over to unfamiliar territory.

Choukou only scoffed. "So?" he said "Sousou wants answer to that freak's power, and I'm getting them." he explained his reason for his actions.

"Not like this." Gakushin spoke, knowing that Choukou's story was only half true, a partial attempt to cover up his lust filled nature.

"If this is about me then leave her out of it!" Naruto demanded with anger sipping out of his throat and towards the offending fighter.

Choukou then began to push on the staff to stab the chest' mound that belong to Kan'u harshly. "Make me. "Choukou taunted as he enjoyed the show he put on for himself.

Naruto managed to reach his feet and tried desperately trying to break the chain, but his physical strength was exhausted. He could not rely on his teacher for help as it was no doubt Hiryuu was still trying to suppress his energy.

"**Use it Naruto." **the same dragon Naruto thought about spoke to it representative host.

Naruto naturally was shocked at that note. 'Not a chance in hell Hiryuu!' he spoke to the dragon. 'That's the last thing I want to do and you know it!'

"**What's is the other option Naruto?" **Hiryuu spoke calmly despite his student's outburst. The white dragon knew he was gambling a lot making Naruto doing something that he didn't want, but it was only for the boy's own good.

'I can call on your power to break the chain and…' Naruto tried to speak the reason to avoid the other choice.

Whatever plan the blond had fell to deaf ears as Hiryuu roared **"Naruto, What's more important! Your Life, or hers!"**

Naruto was quieted at that, but Hiryuu wasn't finished. **"This power is a part of you like it or Not. You either have the choice to accept it, or continue to act like a spoiled Brat. It's Your call!"**

Naruto was stunned by the outburst his teacher acted. As far as Naruto knew, Hiryuu always spoke with a calm tone, never wavering towards a favor side. It was here that Naruto realized what Hiryuu wanted him to do. That very thing was to sacrifice his the life he worked on keeping, and prevent Kan'u from being captured by Kyoshou, or worse, the very claws of death.

"So, I don't have a choice." Naruto spoke to himself.

Unintentional, this phrase was heard by the two member's of the San-Hashiratenshu and Kan'u. All three assumed The blond was finally going to start Talking, with Choukou slightly disappointed that his fun was interrupted, Gakushin curious, about some of her question that would be answered, and Kan'u looking shock at the Fact the her friend would so easily open up.

Naruto groaned, which he did mostly to himself, and brought his hands together. He molded the finger in strange and abnormal movements, finally ending it with both hand's index and middle fingers crossing one another. Naruto's eyes were closed thought out this whole ordeal. Everyone then heard the Blond fighter mumble something they could not make out.

When the hands seemed to contact with one another perfectly, a mild draft floated in the room, which quickly became a strong gust. As the gust became to stir more and more, a blue like aura began to form in thin, transparent streams that swirled around the blonde's whole being. The stream began to turn thicker and thicker, with the power becoming more noticeable with it.

Everyone was beginning to tremble slightly as the volume of the ever growing power. While their were noticeable similarities to the power they felt earlier, the main difference was the current power didn't feel alive.

The energy then started slowly deteriorate and evaporate in thin air, while Naruto still had his eye's closed throughout the whole event.

"What the fuck was that Freak?" Choukou spoke with demand evident in his tone "We want answers, Not a light show!"

It appeared to happened the moment Choukou finished speaking his piece. A cloud of Smoke appeared in front and enveloped the said fighter. Not a second later Choukou screamed in pain as he was sent flying into a wall.

A shadow then dashed out the stirring smoke and appeared before Gakushin, delivering a punch straight to her abdominals and sending her flying towards the wall. Gakushin collision was about to rob her of her awaken state, but she managed to see something that made her think that made her believe that she was insane.

Standing in the center of the room was none other then Naruto himself. Gakushin finally stumbled to her slumber, but Choukou and Kan'u saw everything clearly, but still were staring at the whole scene in disbelief.

The picture accurately showed two Narutos, One standing in the very center of the room, while the other Naruto was still strangled by the arms in shackles.

Choukou was glancing back between both Narutos, while Kan'u did the same thing in absolute disbelief.

The second Naruto then walked over to Choukou and harshly lifted him up into the air with one hand and used the other hand to grab a ring of keys in the Kyoshou fighter's pocket. The copy of Naruto then flung the fighter he held over his shoulder and towards a wall head first.

Choukou managed to curl his head into his chest and allowed the back of his neck to take the blunt of the blow, but he was then knocked out after he slammed against the stone wall, and hit the cold marble floor.

The copy of Naruto managed to shuffle through the set of keys to find the precise one to unlock the shackles on both it's creator and walked over to dislodge the wrist pieces. The original Naruto managed to bring himself to his feet and swiped the keys from his clone, the said copy the disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The original Naruto made his way over to Kan'u and immediately placed the key in the lock of her cuffs, unlocked them, and then hastily placed his hand on his friend's bare waist and began to place his energy to healing the badly ruined Tanden, sparing no words to the Second in command about the past events.

Kan'u on the other was filled with questions, but her mouth could not voice any of it out of a stressed and stunned mind.

Naruto pushed a little more force in repairing the crack in the Tanden and finally felt the severe wound seal up.

Naruto then pushed a little of his own energy to replenish his friend's body. Once this task was complete, Naruto pulled his hand back and then, while still kneeling, wrapped his around Kan'u shoulder blade, and under her knees.

After The blonde felt he had properly gripped his friend, he raised himself and Kan'u off the ground and to his own feet. Naruto turned his head to the girl in his arms and spoke "I better get you out of here before…"

A loud, robotic beeping noise was then ringing across the room that both Seito fighter intensely recognized as a fire alarm. Naruto spun himself to see Choukou pulling the lever that triggered the alarm.

Choukou was grinning at his victory. "You aren't going anywhere no freak." He spoke weakly, as it was evident to his wounded state.

Naruto only glared at the Kyoshou fighter, deciding against any retaliation and favored more of the idea of getting his friend off enemy grounds.

The blonde then ran out of the room as fast as he could, hoping with all his might that all he would have to face was foot soldier.

(Kyoshou's Storage Warehouses.)

Kakouton, who looked was dressed in his normal street fashion, plus a skull, cross bone eye patch over his destroyed left eye, was carrying his friend, Sousou , with his leader's arm over his shoulder Along with Kyocho Chuukou, One of Sousou's oldest friend.

Taking a look back over Sousou, he noticed the his friend's eyes were shut and was breathing heavily, no doubt from exhaustion. Then he was a surprisingly tall women, that towered over most people in height. She had short, black hair, and wore a volley ball style clothing that clang to her figure.

Kakouton sighed in frustration the message about his friend going berserk had gotten to him to late. The Kyoshou fighter arrived just in time to see Kyocho Chuukou calming him down, with most of the other fighter, including Shiba, who was present, and Chouryou Bun'en, a tanned skinned, blond haired man that was promoted as new Kyoshou's strategist, after Kakuka died.

"Hey Buddy…" Kakouton spoke to his recovering friend, How you holding up?"

Sousou didn't answer at first, but he managed to groan out "Fine…" He spoke as he tried to stand on his own two feet, but his own energy, that he used to keep his dragon suppressed, was still exhausted.

Kakouton nodded as he continued to walk.

Meanwhile, Chouryou was wheeling Shiba in her wheelchair, as thy followed behind the group from a safe distance.

"Sousou is beginning to break down Shiba." The blond man spoke to his superior. "That the fifth time this week he went crazy, and their only getting worse." he commented on his School's leader's deteriorating condition.

"I'm well aware of that." Shiba spoke in her neutral voice, or to Chouryou an uncaring tone "Once we acquire the other Hyakuhekito, we'll be able to keep Sousou in check. Until then, we just have to be careful and hope he doesn't lose it."

Chouryou nodded, but inward he glared at the co-Leader of Kyoshou. 'So, your trying to use Sousou too, Huh?' he thought to himself.

It happened so suddenly, a tidal wave, like breeze flown over the group briefly and vanished.

Everyone of the fighter's were stupefied at the tremendous amount of energy. Every mind was racing with questions of the source of the energy, until another though came over them.

The present Kyoshou fighter turned their eyes towards Sousou, who, in Shiba's and Chouryou's view head was raised. To Kakouton and Kyocho, Their friend's eyes had morph to his red dragon eye, and then formed the kind of eyes they hated to see. The eyes of a blood thirsty killer.

Both fighter that carried Sousou were instantly thrown to the side, by the demonized Sousou and the possessed fighter started to run in the direction of the school.

Everyone managed regain their baring intimae to see Their leader running like a rabid animal.

"What the hell wrong with him Now?" Kakouton shouted as his mind tried to decipher the events.

Before anyone could answer, or voice a suggestion, all present heard an alarm ring, and all instantly knew where it was coming from.

"Is the school under attack?" Chouryou spoke in shock.

Shiba then said "Whatever it is, They better be ready for Sousou."

(Kyoshou Academy)

Naruto was slipping through the hallways with extreme caution. The corridors were swarming with some of Kyoshou's fighter is group ranging from Duos, and three man squad.

Naruto had been keeping his senses sharp, heeding his eyes towards every shadow, and his ears detecting every foot step. Before he knew it, The blond Then saw a group of fighter coming around the corner and pushed himself and Kan'u through a double door. Only then did Naruto realized that he had entered a kitchen.

Naruto then walked over further into the kitchen and laid Kan'u on a counter top gently. The blond then began to shift his upper body to glance around the room, mainly at the entrances.

"Naruto…" Kan'u called out, successfully gaining her mystique friend's attention. "Wha… What did you just do?" was all she asked, not that Naruto expected anything less.

"Something…" The blonde began to speak "That I don't regret doing at the moment." was all he spoke.

Before the Seito leader could utter another word, both Seito fighter then heard "I'm telling ya…" an, energetic, feminine voice rang out "I have a feeling in my gut, that telling me that I'll reign surprise over this guy." She declared with utmost confidence in her spirit.

Naruto quickly lifted his friend off the counter top and he hide himself and Kan'u in a opened dry good room. He then smoothly placed Kan'u on the ground and turned back towards the doorway to get a good look at the incoming fighter.

To her two companion, they saw it was unsupported arrogance. "Soujin-San…" One of the fighter spoke up to the girl as the group finally stepped through the door way.

The girl revealed to be wearing a sock hat, with a dark pink sweat shirt, and a grey and white strip mini skirt. There were two other that followed the girl, wearing plaint-shirts and jeans.

"Don't you remember the guy took down a lot of our guys and …" one of the two fighter spoke to the leader of the group.

Soujin snorted "So, those guys were weak, not like me of course." she spoke with utmost pride.

"But.." the other fighter spoke up, but only for the lone girl to raise her hand to order silence to the doubtful subordinates.

"Not another word you two, I'm going to find this guy, their no way he could even dream of defeating someone like me!" Soujin declared as she pumped her fist into the air.

In a split second a shadow like figure appeared behind The girl and slammed something over her head, revealing to be a large, double handled pot.

Soujin's mind was trying to collect the event that suddenly taken place, but the other fighter realized the fighter was indeed Naruto and moved to punch him in the head.

Naruto reacted by moving the pot that still contained Soujin's head and deflected the punches.

The two fighter recoil at the failed attempt to attack the escapee, and Naruto threw his blind hostage at them and as the trio stumbled. The blond Seito fighter lowered himself and swung his left leg to trip the duo, and force the two fighters to land on Soujin, clanging their heads together and putting them through a daze.

Naruto stood back up properly and hastily ran towards dry good area to see Kan'u standing on her own two feet, but she was using the shelf's as support.

"You sure your okay to walk on your own?" Naruto asked the Second-in-command about her condition. The blond knew that Kan'u still a some issues with her pride in herself, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"I'm fine." Kan'u answered as she let go shelf's began to walk, a little weak at first, but she managed to recover her balance in no time.

Naruto nodded as he observed Kan'u being able to steady herself on her feet and began to walk a little smoother.

Both fighter easily left the kitchen and they snuck through the hallways, making their way slowly toward the entrance.

They quietly exited the kitchen and glanced around

After a few careful turns around the hallway, they managed to find an exit, but to their intense annoyance, it was blocked off , by at least five fighter.

"We better find another way out." Naruto informed Kan'u "We can't waste out energy dealing with an army on us."

Kan'u consider this, and agreed with the insight. "Should we try and go to the second floor, and find a fire escape?"

"Good idea…" Naruto nodded his head. "If we're lucky, maybe their already spring opened."

At that, both Seito fighter's moved out, climbed a flight of stairs and glanced around carefully for any of Kyoshou's men. Good fortune was smiling on them so far, Everyone seemed to had evacuated to the lower level, probable thinking that the escapees would try exiting through the first floor.

Both Seito fighter peered around and Kan'u managed to spot a fire escape ladder on the end of the hallway. Both of them then quietly ran towards the window, only to be stopped by Naruto and Kan'u own senses.

As predicted, a wire appeared in front of the escapees and they followed it to confirm that its owner was indeed Kakouen.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and he stared off at the interceptor. "I take it your going to try and stop us?"

Kakouen said nothing as she whipped her arm that held her weapon, causing the wire to shoot toward the Seito duo. Both managed to avoid getting tangled up with Naruto diving over it and with Kan'u splitting her legs to duck under the attack.

Both of the Seito fighter managed to regain their composer and Naruto brought his arms to guard against Kakouen flying kick. Naruto grinded his arms and pushed the opposing fighter away.

Kakouen landed safely, and she forced to move after Kan'u tried to delivered a sharp kick to the intruder.

Kakouen rebound on the wall and fell to her feet. No sooner had she landed she brought his hand to catch an incoming fist from Naruto. After she planted a firm grip on She slid behind the blond fighter while still grasping his arm and moved her other to strike a single nerve spot on the back of her opponent's neck.

Naruto managed to lean his neck and back forward to narrowly dodge the attack, then reeled his head backwards to bash his skull against Kakouen's face.

The Kyoshou fighter stumbled backwards at the impact of her opponent's counter attack. Kakouen barely shot back two feet before Naruto delivered a swift Kick to the girl's abdominals, sending her flying into the wall.

As soon as Sousou's most loyal fighter crashed against the wall, she tried desperately to regain her footing. Naruto watched on as his opponent used the wall as support, but still showed signs of being to exhausted.

Naruto only continued to stare as he spoke "I know, you don't want to…" before he could finish, The three tussling fighter heard a gurgling scream in the hallways.

Everyone turned to the source of the scream only to see at the end of the hallway was a shadow that cast over a blood painted wall.

The shadow began to move across the wall until a blurry figure appeared between the corridors. Once focus, everyone saw the figure a male with mess brown hair, a regular white t-shirt, battered with blood, and black cargo pants, and arms that were pouring with blood.

Everyone didn't need get a clear view of the newcomer to see it was none other then Sousou Moutoku, the Leader of Kyoshou High School. They also realized that, currently, The very same Sousou standing in the hall was also possessed.

"Kan'u…" Naruto spoke to his friend, who immediately turned most of her attention towards the fighter that called her.

"Take Kakouen and move out of the way." Naruto ordered bluntly, before Sousou shot forward with unimaginable speed.

Naruto stiffened his guard as Sousou crashed into Naruto and rammed the said blond into a wall.

The blond Seito fighter quick subsided the pain he felt to bring his foot up to slam against the Kyoshou leader's chin, causing the same fighter to stumble backwards. Naruto didn't hesitate as he quickly spun around, and launched a kick to the Kyoshou Leader's abdominals.

Sousou landed on his back and slid towards the opposite wall, slamming the back of his head and shoulder against the lockers filled wall,

Naruto quickly dashed over and place his left hand on the Kyoshou's forehead and his right on the center of his chest. Naruto began to focus his power to calm Sousou's dragon.

Before a second passed, Naruto tried desperately to balance his energy's flow, but for some strange reason, the power was in a swirling typhoon of disorder.

The next second Sousou let loose a punch into Naruto that sent him flying off of the leader's being and flipped himself back onto his feet. Sousou then began to speed toward his fallen opponent, but Kan'u swiftly intercepted by kicking the Kyoshou leader dead in then head, causing the said attacked fighter tumbling.

Kan'u then Turned back towards her injured friend, but she was pummeled as soon as she turned her back. The attacker was none other then Kakouen, who was balancing herself on her hands while on she spun around back onto her feet.

Kan'u managed to stop herself from hitting the incoming wall by pressing her hand on the wall. She turned around to glare at her attacker, who in turned returned to her feet and returned the said gaze.

"I will not allow you to harm Sousou-Sama." Kakouen spoke with her normal neutral tone, but both Seito fighter could tell she was holding back all the exhaustion she felt from the earlier conflicts.

Kan'u and Naruto glanced back up to glare back at Kakouen for her interference. But a moment later, a hand Slammed against Kakouen's head and shoved the said fighter down the hall.

Both Seito fighter saw Kakouen rolling off the ground and finally landed face down facing everyone. The raven haired fighter began to raise her head as she gazed in shock at her leader.

"I don't need you…" Sousou spoke to his loyal subordinate in his demonic tone. "To ruin my kill."

Everyone listened in and automatically concluded that Sousou's own dragon was started, or not already took over the present day leader.

Sousou let loose a wild, animalistic grin before galloping at a great speed and struck Naruto with a single punch. While the movement was not impressive to most people, the end result was Naruto flying straight through a wall that landed him into the next room.

Sousou eagerly followed the path of his current prey, and leaped through the hole. While he was mid air in his jump, a pair of feet struck him directly in his chest, and carried the possessed fighter flying further in to a wall.

The blond Seito fighter rolled forward back on to his feet and was no sooner tackled by a rough and ready in the back and crashed against another wall. The said barrier did not collapse like the previous, the only indication of damage shown was a spider-web like crack.

Sousou pulled his right arm back as veins started to engorge through out the said appendage. As the vein stopped just at the finger tips, a red, fire ball started to ignite then grow into a solid, red and orange light that emitted a high amount of heat.

Naruto reacted by swing his right arm up to redirect the attack towards the ceiling, causing the said area to collapse due to the impact of the attack, and debris falling on top of both Naruto and Sousou, a majority on Sousou.

Naruto used this momentary pause The demonized Kyoshou leader had unintended given him and thrashed his right arm towards the leader's head, following a tornado kick to the abdominals.

Sousou was sent falling towards the floor, but in a sudden twist of motion, the Kyoshou leader hand landed on the floor and the same fighter flipped himself back onto his feet. Sousou then shot his hands forwards to let loose another sphere of fire towards the enemy.

Naruto quick maneuvered what energy he could muster into his own hand to create a white coat and swung it to collide with the condense fireball, and redirect it towards the ceiling above the possessed Sousou. The tiles and falling debris collapsed on top of the Kyoshou leader, but Sousou raised his hand again to deliver another circle of inferno to incinerate the incoming debris.

Naruto hastily dashed forward to tackle Sousou onto the ground. Once Sousou successfully collapsed, Naruto once again placed his hand one top of the crown of Sousou's forehead and began to recklessly injecting some of his energy.

'To hell with being careful!' Naruto thought 'I'll have to exhaust that dragon enough to give Sousou control Fa…' The train of thought the blond fighter produced was quickly derailed by a heated punch in the gut with the demonized Sousou's left hand, and the said attack carried the blonde through the air and launched him into a wall.

Naruto felt himself colliding once again into a wall and rebound on to the floor. The bearer of the Magatama of Hiryuu then straighten himself out long enough to glance to see Sousou regaining his footing, turned swiftly towards the current challenger, and raised his hand to prepare another attack.

In a mere second, Kan'u ran towards Sousou while pulling back her fist back, either intending to punch the Kyoshou leader in the face, or intercept his hand. Both attempt didn't come to reality as Sousou quickly intercepted the incoming attack with his unused hand, used the same hand to grasp Kan'u's neck, and aimed his fireball towards the second in command of Seito.

Kan'u only gazed at the incoming attack and tried desperately to disarm the demonized Sousou from herself, but the leader kept a firm grip on her neck tot eh point of being strangled.

In a yellow flash, Kan'u saw Sousou arm that held her being shoved out of the direction of the fireball to the sidelines.

Kan'u regained her barring and to her horror, Naruto stood in front of Sousou, with the said reddish-brown haired fighter hand punctured through right side of his chest.

Naruto eye's widened as he felt the numbing pain spread throughout his body in shock. After the pain started to register in the blonds mind, he started to cough up blood, that soaked into his mask, and flooded his mouth.

"Naruto!" Kan'u shouted out as soon as she soon as she removed the shock from her system and saw the blood that stained the mask of the Blond fighter, and the hand that belong to the demonic Leader of Kyoshou.

Naruto didn't register the cries as he gritted his teeth to block out the intense pain he currently felt from his chest. His mouth kept oozing out small streams of blood while a dark red puddle formed between Sousou and himself.

"It seems I caught you." Sousou spoke with devilish glee that matched his blooded grin. "Your power is quite something young one Dragon user…" the Devil of all Fighter's spoke "Such power, even now surpasses me…" Sousou began to raise his right hand over top Naruto's head "Which is very unacceptable."

Kan'u watched stunned as she witnessed Sousou free hand gathering energy that began to form into his signature fire ball that now towered over Naruto.

"This is gonna hurt." Sousou spoke to his captive.

"Heh…" The blond let out a light chuckle "You bet your Ass."

While ignoring the pain that throbbed throughout the blondes body. He moved his left arm to collide with his enemy's right, sending the charging hand upward for the attack to collide with the ceiling.

As the blonde intercepted the attack, Naruto moved his right hand to the side as he moved the palm to face upwards. Naruto began to gather in as much energy as he could shove into his right hand, focusing the energy in a unintentional control it in an old fashion.

Kan'u and Sousou took a sharp glance at the palm of the blond Seito fighter's hand to see a transparent blue swirl erupting before converging into a hand sized blue sphere. Getting a closer look, both fighter saw the blue, hurricane-like sphere transforming into more of a tornado before shifting back into a forceful sphere.

Naruto then moved the hand that held the sphere towards the Devil of all Fighters and yelled "RASENGAN!" As the attack flushed into the Kyoshou leader's abdominals.

One second passed and Sousou remained rooted to his spot, another second passed and the said fighter was sent flying.

"AAAHHHH!" Sousou cried in pain, shock, and disbelief, all in the same statement.

The Kyoshou leader continue to travel to the end of the hall, until he crashed into the opposing wall.

Dust and debris stirred for a few long moment until it settled, revealing a huge whole in the wall, that sooner revealed a unconscious Sousou with the upper portion of his back leaning against the wall, while his front was cover by chucks of plaster, dust and most of his shirt was gone, leaving a vortex pattern of rip to both the shirt and mild cuts. The area where all the cuts met was deeper the others, but only by a half an inch, nothing fetal. Finally they noticed that Sousou's eye were not his red with a silted pupil, but dark brown with a normal circular pupil.

Naruto was still standing with the one hand forward and his head bent forward. Not a second later the blond collapsed on his knees while his left hand slammed against the ground and the other hand covered up the hole in his chest.

"Naruto!" Kan'u cried out as she used what strength she could gather into her legs and ran over to her friend's side.

Kan'u knelt down further to examine the latest and most serious wound Naruto had received, only to be shock as she saw it was growing smaller.

'What's going On?' Kan'u thought as she continue to stare at the wound that completely sealed up.

(Five Minutes Ago)

Kakouton, Kyochou, Chouryou, and Shiba had been running franticly throughout the halls of their school to find Sousou, with little success.

"Where the hell did he run off to now?" Chouryou asked the air with frustration.

"More then likely…" Shiba spoke up to her right hand man, that was pushing her in her wheelchair "To the source of that power."

"That obvious…" Chouryou groaned "But…"

"Sousou…!" Kakouton cried out in the hall "Buddy! Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"Does that guy have to shout that out every minute?" The blond ebony fighter spoke with clear annoyance in his voice.

"It can't be helped." Shiba spoke unmoved by the outburst.

Everyone continued to scout around for any sign of their runaway leader.

'Don't worry buddy…' Kakouton thought as he anxiously kept wandering his senses to find his friend 'I've already lost one friend, I don't plan on losing another one.'

As Kakouton continued to move forward, Kyochou was glancing around for any traces of her friend as well. 'Sousou-Kun…' She thought.

A loud crack was then heard as everyone turned around to see a cloud of dust flying out of one side of the hallway.

"God Dammit…" Chouryou agitated spoke "Who did the guy kill now?"

Everyone rush to the scene, expecting to find some random guy on the ground and look through the wrecked pasture to see A blood thirsty Sousou.

When they finally arrived to a clear view of the wreckage, they was it was None other then Sousou laying on the ground, heavily injured, but not in fatal condition.

"Sousou!" Kakouton cried as he saw his friend down, forgetting the fact that his friend was demonized a few moments ago.

"Buddy, Can you hear Me?" Kakouton asked, naturally panic, "Sousou, Stay Awake Pal…!"

"Ton…" A weak, unheard whisper escape Sousou's lips, but was undetected by his ecstatic friend.

"Stay awake Pal!" Kakouton continued to Scream "Don't Go into the Light!"

"Ton…" Another whisper was spoke out of the Kyoshou Leader's mouth. While louder then his previous call, it still remained unknown to the eye patch wearing fighter.

Kakouton continued to yell "Do You Hear Me? Do not go into the…"

"Ton…!" Sousou finally yelled out "Your standing on my foot." The Kyoshou leader finally managed to speak out.

Kakouton gave a black, gaze towards his friend, then looked down towards his own feet to see that his friend accession was clearly justified.

"Oops." Kakouton spoke sheepish as he took a step away from his friend. "Sorry Pal."

"Ouch." was all the Sousou said before instantly shutting his eyes as his head sank lower.

"Sousou!" Kakouton yelled as he say his friend fall into a exhaust slumber, fearing that it was more like a death induced sleep.

When Sousou didn't respond, Kakouton's mind clashed with images of Kakuka laying on a bed with a white blanket covering his whole body, and then vision of Sousou's own body took place as well.

Shock soon fell to Rage as he quickly spun around to gaze through the hole to see two fighter, both kneeling down with the blond looking in poor shape.

"You Bastards!" Kakouton spoke with an edgy, ascending into fury, quite voice. "You Killed SOUSOU! I KILL YOU!" His voice charged up to full blown Rage. The Eye patch wearing fighter then charged with full intention of killing the two Seito Fighter.

Kan'u looked in the direction of the voice and saw A Kyoshou fighter running at the pair with rage filling his eye.

After the fighter pulled back his fist. Kan'u already stood between Naruto and the raging Kyoshou, swinging her leg to intercept the incoming punch.

Kakouton backed down a step before returning the kick with his own kick.

Kan'u was knocked off balance momentarily, but she regained it by landing on her hands and used her other leg to attack Kakouton straight in the face.

Kakouton tumbled over and slammed against the wall.

Kan'u spun back onto her feet and turned back To Naruto "Come on…" Kan'u looped her hand around and under Naruto's arm and pulled him to his feet "We have to get out of here."

Naruto nodded as he tried and succeeded in stabilizing his legs, but was still dependent of Kan'u for support. Both tried to move to the only exit, but were quickly intercepted by Kakouton charging in and Screaming his lung out of all the rage he held.

Both Seito fighter turned around, but before Kan'u could react, Naruto pushed Kan'u to the Side and took Kakouton's tackle head on.

After Naruto fell to his back, his mind began to register the pain of the fall and a series of punches that struck his face.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" The eye patched wearing fighter shouted "YOU MOTHERFUCKING…!" Kakouton was then kicked square in the chest by Kan'u.

The raven haired fighter quickly gathered Naruto up to his feet and both had finally made it though the window that lead towards the fire escape.

"You first." Naruto spoke to his friend as he opened the window and motioned the second in command of Seito.

Kan'u glared over her shoulder and spoke "Naruto…"

"No augments, Go now!" Naruto spoke more firmly, which worked as Kan'u climbed out onto the deck, but not before giving Naruto a look of frustration and concern.

Naruto was the next to climb out of the window, moved towards a lever and pulled it, causing the ladder to shift downwards.

"Down you go." Naruto order Kan'u, who in turn hesitantly climbed down the steps until she hit the ground.

Kan'u then tilted her head up to her blond friend and to her confusing, Naruto moved his hands to the railing that held the ladder in place. The blonds' hands began to emit a white aura, and the support system for the ladder collapsed.

Kan'u moved out of the way to avoid the iron ladder from falling on her and then looked back up to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Kan'u spoke, automatically demanded an answer.

"Kyoshou after me." Naruto spoke bluntly. "Their be focusing their attention on me, and while that happens, well you should get the idea." Naruto turned his back towards Kan'u as he entered the window.

"Naruto…!" Kan'u cried out "What happen to the Plan we agreed on?" she screamed with fury at the betrayal.

Naruto didn't turn himself around to speak with his friend "This was the plan." And slipped through the window.

"Naruto!" Kan'u cried as she turned around and headed around the corned, already intending to head towards the front of the school and make her way up to regroup with her stubborn blond comrade.

Naruto had just regained his composer in time to see Kakouton charging at him with his left fist pulled back.

Naruto brought both of his arms up to cover his right side against the incoming punch. He then pushed his body against the enraged fighter, then looped himself around Kakouton, grabbing one of his arms with one hand, then used his free hand to grab the other hand, pinning both arms behind the fighter.

Kakouton struggled against the bond, but he managed to break free by kicking himself off the wall and ramming Naruto's back into the opposing wall.

Naruto's gripped loosened enough for Kakouton to rip his arms out and spin around to deliver a swift punch straight across the chin, knocking the blonde fighter down onto the ground.

Naruto redirected his eyes in time to see another fist colliding with his face. Another fist Slammed against Naruto's face, followed by another.

"You…Stupid…Fucking…Bas…" Kakouton kept pounding the fighter into hamburgers, until a hand gripped his shoulder and threw him back towards the wall, and off of Naruto.

Kakouton looked up to see Chouryou looking over him with a scolding glare. "That's enough pal…" Chouryou began to speak "Just for the record, Sousou just in Lala land, not in hell." The blonde spoke trying to rationalize the situation to Kakouton.

Kakouton was still gritting his teeth, but Chouryou noted that the beanie hat wearing fighter wasn't glaring at him. Instead, The blond, Ebony Fighter followed Kakouton's gaze to, his absolute shock, Naruto had his back turned to the duo, and on One knee and foot, but that soon changed as his used his one hand on his knee and raised himself up to being on two feet.

The Blond Seito then turned back towards the two Kysoshou fighter with a monotone eyesight.

(Outside of The Kyoshou's Building)

Kan'u had just turned the corner of the building, running vigorously to the entrance. Before the entrance came within the Seito's field of Vision, Kan'u saw two of Kyoshou's guards running at her.

Kan'u naturally reacted by delivering a quick kick to the duo guards with little effort, but as she landed her foot, Kan'u began to wobble slightly enough to notice.

'I must be getting tired.' Kan'u concluded as she once again ran towards the entrance 'I'll just have to grab Naruto and get out.' she thought with thoughtless hope.

Out of the corner of Kan'u eye, she saw on the second story the very blond fighter she was seeking.

(Inside of The Kyoshou School)

"Don't think a few punches are going to take me Down." Naruto spoke arrogantly as he whipped the blood off of his mask.

Kakouton flew off of from his sitting position and lunged at the Seito.

Naruto Easily Caught Kakouton by the wrist of his arms and began to struggle to keep Kakouton in place.

Both fighter twist and turned and spun each other around the hallway to knock the opposing fighter off balance.

Naruto took note of His depleting strength and then glanced backwards to sense several people approaching his direction. The blonde smirked as he thought 'So far so goo…' Naruto hacked as he felt a sharp stab in his back that affected his already server core. At that point the blacked out.

Kakouton saw Naruto's eyes roll to the back of his head and then collapsed with blood spewing from his mask.

The eye patched wearing fighter's self control finally began to kick in as he saw his opponent collapsed onto the ground. Kakouto took a look back up to see Chouryou with his index and middle finger pointing outward. It didn't take a anyone particularly smart to figure out that The Ebony Blonde fighter had struck the Blond Seito's Tanden.

"That ought to put him out for a bit." Chouryou spoke to the wind.

(Outside of Kyoshou Academy Building)

"Naruto!" Kan'u cried as she witnessed her friend finally fall to a disaster. The scene only doubled her resolve to her rescue mission.

Kan'u caught sight of the door and ran faster to her only chance towards an entrance.

Naruto grabbed the door handle and a sudden jolt in her memory over took her senses.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto was on a knee and foot with his Houjoufu embezzled in a tree and Tenraizamaru tangled in a bush. _

_Kan'u stood a few feet away from the blond with immense pride radiant off of her body as she looked down at her sparring partner._

'_I'll admit…' Kan'u thought as she stared down towards her new recruit 'His stamina is unbelievable, but his motor skill are wild and impatient. Not exactly a grand combo for a warrior.'_

"_I can hardly see how you can see yourself as being a strong Warrior Uzumaki-San." Kan'u spoke to the boy "You're rash with your movements, you're headstrong on the fact that you feel nothing will go wrong."_

_Naruto only glared up at his teacher. "Your saying I'm weak?" The blond spoke with frustration._

_Kan'u nodded her head "Physical, yes. Your only reliable resource is the fact that you can run circles around your enemy, but you fighting qualities stop there. You rash, charging head first without even a second thought."_

"_I'm not weak!" Naruto shouted out as he charged at the Raven haired fighter with wild fist launching forward._

_Kan'u easily caught a single fist with one hand and spun her foe around. _

"_That all that makes up your resolve…" Kan'u stated with scorn in her voice "An instinct to prove yourself that you stand above all else." She threw the fighter on to the ground harshly. "You don't even realize what your suppose to be fighting for."_

_Kan'u quickly turned around and began to leave, but not before she said "Don't even think of picking up those weapons, until you know how to use them." with that The supreme General left the area._

_A couple of hours later, Kan'u was traveling along the patio and began to hear words being spoken._

"_Naruto…" Kan'u instantly recognized the voice as being none other the Leader of Seito. "What were you like before you came to Seito?"_

_Kan'u heard Naruto only chuckle, and then Kan'u peered over the corner to see a slightly bandaged Naruto, sitting on the patio with Ryuubi sitting right next to her._

"_Well to put it short, it was rough, and I was a brat." He explained with some amusement._

"_Why would you say that?" Ryuubi asked bewildered by the answer, as Kan'u was._

"_I use to pull dozens of pranks on where I use to live, just to feel like the star of the town." Naruto began to further elaborate. _

_Ryuubi then said "Your not going to do any of that stuff to us, Are you?" The Seito leader voice portrayed,, Worry, and fear._

"_Naruto wave his hand, and said "Nah, I'm kicking the habit. That sort of thing is just like the rest of my past, nothing special." _

"_You mean there wasn't anything good that happened?" Ryuubi asked, a bit saddened at the statement._

_Naruto detected the sadness and spoke "Well, there was this one time…" Naruto began to tell his tale "I met someone one special. Someone that told me what it meant to be strong."_

"_To be strong?" Ryuubi repeated with interest, unknown to both fighters, Kan'u also heard this with high exception._

"_She told me that when one fights for those precious to him or her, They become as strong as they need to become." Naruto spoke of the morals that shaped his own resolve._

_Ryuubi seemed somewhat disturbed by the phrase for some reason and Naruto was quick to notice. " Something wrong?" The blond as the brunette._

"_I hate fighting." Ryuubi spoke with an uncomfortable edge. "When everyone fights, they only get hurt, and soon everyone cries. I don't want that."_

_Naruto nodded in understanding. 'She's right. War only ends in misery and sadness, what she wants is a world where everyone is happy.'_

_A pause of silence was brokered when the newly recruited fighter speaking "It's not a good thing to fight all the time, but sometimes you must, to protect those you love. I guess that what you think would justify it enough."_

"_But…" Ryuubi still protest "Fighting leads to people getting hurt, and sometimes…" The Seito leader stopped her rant in hesitation and fear "…people dieing. I don't want that."_

_Naruto once again nodded his head in understanding. "Ryuubi…" Naruto spoke to his leader "I can't promise not to fight at all, but I can promise only to fight for my friends."_

"_But…" Ryuubi spoke, still protesting the very idea of fighting._

"_I know…" Naruto intercepted "You don't want anyone to get hurt, But I'm in the same boat and I'm more then willing to help out anyway I can."_

"_Why?" Ryuubi asked, as bewildered as the hidden Kan'u Unchou._

_Naruto then flew down onto his back as he spoke "It's simple, You guys took me in and Put up with me longer then anyone had in my life. I'm gonna repaying you guy when ever, and however I can." Naruto then let loose a small chuckle in his throat "If I can even pay you guys back."_

_Ryuubi starred at her new friend bewilder, the Seito leader's mind trying to piece together the meaning of the blonds words. _

_Kan'u on the other hand was even more bewildered then Ryuubi, and she figured the message out the most. Why would Naruto just be so grateful for a few strangers just trying to repay their own favor. That fact shocked her as much as learning as how wrong she was about him earlier._

_(Flashback End)_

Kan'u finally realized the meaning of the last Words Naruto spoke. 'This was the plan…' The Raven haired fighter thought 'Is this how he plans to repay his debt to Seito, getting himself killed!' the conclusion only doubled Kan'u resolve to save her friend, but suddenly another memory aroused that once again stopped her.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto was leaving his room, dressed in his work cloths, and Kan'u was just down the hallway, leaning against the wall. _

"_Need something?" The blond asked his superior._

_Kan'u didn't turn to her new recruit, but she did say "I heard you speak to Ryuubi earlier."_

_Naruto shrugged his shoulder "I don't see what the problem is…" Naruto spoke "I didn't say anything offensive."_

"_No you didn't..." Kan'u replied "But you did say something that I owe an apologize."_

"_That is?" Naruto asked with full curiosity._

_Kan'u then turned to face her blond friend dead on as she spoke "I previously assumed that you were just some guy who was driving on a reckless resolve to prove you were a somebody, just trying to be in the spotlight."_

_Naruto respectfully stayed silent throughout his superior's speech._

"_You actually proved me wrong, in a few ways..." Kan'u added "But the most important part."_

"_Heh." Naruto chuckled lightly "It's not that big of a deal. You guys took me in, and I'm just going to do what ever it takes to pay you guys back." Naruto began to walk to work._

"_By that…" Kan'u then spoke, stopping the blond in his track "Do you mean that you intend to stay at Seito until you fulfill you debt." The Raven haired fighter hid it well, but in her voice, there was hints of betrayal and uncertainty, but she knew that depending on his next choice of words, Naruto place in Seito would be defined._

"_I owe you guys my life." Naruto spoke shocking The Great General of Seito "With that Life I swear to protect Ryuubi and all those who live for her."_

_(Flashback End)_

That one statement finally helped piece together the action that Naruto had taken.

Kan'u thoughts were put on saddened hold as she saw several figures move towards the door. Kan'u jumped back to prevent the door from hitting her and locked her guard to face the incoming fighters.

"Someone grab her before she escapes!" One of the fighter ordered hastily.

The fighter charged at Kan'u, but the general managed to kick two of them to the side, but then noticed a slight pinch of pain in her body. In that moment, A fighter jumped on top of Kan'u, but the Seito fighter used what leg strength she had to lift the fighter off and toss him towards another incoming fighter. Once again she felt a pinch of pain.

'I can't keep this up.' Kan'u bitterly remarked as more fighters came out. Kan'u launched another kick to a nearby fighter and causing the victim to topple over the others.

Kan'u then made the options clear in her mind. Either stay and try to rescue Naruto and more the likely fail, or run back to Seito with The blonde's scarifies not being in vain.

Kan'u made her decision and ran for her base, but not before thinking 'Stay alive Naruto, and I will be back for you.' a lone tear escaped the eyes of the great general, who continued to run.

(Kyoshou Academy)

Chouryou stood over Naruto's body, gazing at the fellow blond until he heard foot steps. Turning to see none other then Kaku walking towards him with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Kaku spoke with irritation in her question. "He nearly killed Sousou and now because of him, Kan'u Unchou has escape! He'll only bring more problems if we let him live."

"Sousou-Sama wanted him alive." Chouryou clarified his actions "Until the boss gives us words, This guy stays awake."

Kaku looked even more infuriated "That highly irresponsible!" Kaku shouted "This Fighter not only fought Sousou, but even nearly killed him!"

"Maybe that's why Sousou-Sama want's this guy?" Chouryou spoke before he turned to see two more fighter coming towards the stagiest duo.

"Lock this guy in the basement…" Chouryou ordered "Properly this time." He added with stress.

The two fighter's nodded and picked the blonde up by his arms, dragging him to the prison.

Chouryou left without another word, but Kaku thought 'This is foolish.' before following the ebony.

(Seito Private School)

The remaining commanders of Seito all gathered in the main room during the evening hours to discuss their current status after the failed invasion.

"Most of the students are still in the hospital." Kouchuu was reading off the results of the causalities. "We have just enough to defend the school's parameter, and then a few extra students."

Chou'un, Chouhi, Suikyo, and Koumei could only grimace at those stats. The number was too lower to produce a good size force in order to combat Kyoshou Academy.

"Our heaviest loss was Kan'u Unchou and Naruto Uzumaki being captured by Kyoshou." Koumei spoke up. "More then likely, Kyoshou will use them as either an information resource, or worst case scenario, their will either be killed, or used as Soldiers against us and any remaining opposes."

"With Seito and Nanyou being the primary threats to Kyoshou…" Koumei spoke up "It would make more sense to at least to try and persuade them to join Kyoshou's ranks, with threatening Seito's well being." the girl Seito youngest member concluded the possible action of the enemy.

"I highly doubt either of them would agree to such a deal." Chou'un spoke up, gaining the groups attention.

"You really sure about that?" Suikyo challenged Chou'un's theory.

Chou'un turned to the old master "You doubt such a claim?" she spoke back.

Suikyo only spoke "While one would only see the degree of loyalty that those two have towards Seito, one would think that Naruto and Kan'u would commit seppuku before every considering an offer that Kyoshou would make." the man then took a shot of his Sake from his jug before continuing "But those feeling can be used against them should the enemy play their hand right. They would just make a shaky promise to ensure the safety of Seito and it's people."

Everyone stood silent in the possible prediction the old master fore told. "Both Kan'u and Naruto care for the well being of Seito. Especially Naruto, Should Kyoshou find a means to use Naruto against us, it would mean that we would have no choice but to end his life."

All present were stunned at this. Basically, Suikyo was saying that Naruto may actually turn traitor, and if such a case were to arrive, well, no one, especially Chou'un wanted to think about the results.

"So I'm asking this Chou'un…" Suikyo spoke directly to the swordmisstress "Can you bring yourself to end the life of those you care for the greater good?"

While Chou'un wouldn't show it, Suikyo could tell that the girl was tensing up at the idea. "When I cross that bridge, I'll decide."

"Even if it means ending Naruto's life? Suikyo asked.

Before Chou'un could answer another voice shouted from behind the screen door. "YOU CAN'T!" Everyone turned to see Ryuubi opening the door, showing fear, and despair on her face. "Naruto doesn't deserver to Die!"

"I'm not saying that he will die Ryuubi." Suikyo spoke to the girl, trying to calm her down. "What I'm saying if the worst happens, Naruto may ally himself to Kyoshou to protect Seito from harm."

"He would never…" Ryuubi protested, but was silent's with Chou'un speaking "Ryuubi, wither Naruto will or will not join Kyoshou is the problem, Suikyo was just providing the possibility.

"But…" Ryuubi spoke "Naruto cares about us!"

Chou'un and the other stayed silent at that. It was true that they did feel ashamed at even posing the possibility of Naruto's betrayal, no excuses, other then the safety of their school.

"Naruto wouldn't even think of betraying us, and you think that…" Ryuubi rants were quite by a set of foot steps approaching the room, and turned to see, Ryofu, Akaoni and Chinkyuu appearing on the patio.

"He won't turn on us." Akaoni spoke up to the group "If I know anything about that guy, is that he's no turn coat." The silver haired fighter spoke proudly, and doubtless.

Everyone smiled at that note, especially Ryuubi and Chou'un.

"I'm glad to see everything's working out for the better." A new voice picked up, and everyone turned to see none other then Ouin Shishi walking towards the group.

While everyone was surprised by the presence of the fighter, Akaoni was more infuriated by the sight of the man.

"Ouin!" Akaoni growled at the man, who in turn just casually waved "Nice to see you too Aka-Chan!"

No sooner had the words left the Nanyou fighter's mouth, Akaoni ran at him with infuriated speed.

Ouin calmly side stepped the assault and witnessed with mild surprise that his acquaintance punch left a humongous crack in the ground with just his right hand.

Akaoni followed suit by thrusting his left hand up to grab Ouin by the throat and shoved him against the tree.

The Silver haired powerhouse gazed down at his captive with heated hatred and he brought his free hand upward to crash it down on Ouin.

"Akaoni Stop!" Akaoni turned to see Ryofu stepping forward, merely two feet away from the two in a one sided Dog fight.

"I know your mad, but this isn't the time." Ryofu spoke, trying to reason with her friend "There be another time, but not now."

Akaoni let out a sigh of frustration before releasing Ouin. The silver haired fighter then returned to gazing at the previous fighter "Next time, you won't be so lucky." Akaoni spoke before returning back to his friend's

"Dully noted." Ouin chuckled as he got up. The Nanyou fighter walked towards the other and said "I'm just helping someone negotiate our alliance here safely."

Another feminine figure appeared that wore the standard Nanyou uniform, had long raven haired, and bandages that covered her arms, legs, and head, save the eyes, Mouth and nose.

"Roshuku Shikei." Koumei greeted the newcomer as everyone entered the room.

Roshuku nodded and said "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Nothing to worry about." Chouhi spoke up "So what's up, I didn't think you would come her for a pleasant conversation."

The bandage wearing fighter nodded "Yes, Nanyou had reseved a warning from Kyoshou a couple of Days ago. In the warning they included the relinquish of our Hyakuhekitou, and informed us of the capture of Kan'u Unchou and Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone grimaced at Kyoshou's demand. To everyone's theory, Sousou must be interested in collecting the Hyakuhekitou for the very purpose to add them to the Gyokuji.

Legend has it that the Hyakuhekitou, the Gyokuji and the Magatama of all fighter all represented ancient treasures of the gods, The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Japanese:Grass Cutting Sword), Yata no Kagami (Japanese:Eight Hand Mirror), and the Yasakani no Magatama. It's believed that when all three are brought together, A great and monstrous power would be unleashed.

"He has given us time to think about the offer, but at maximal, a week." Roshuku explained "It's in Nanyou's best interest to formulate a plan to prevent Kyoshou from gathering the treasures."

"Well…" Koumei began to speak up "Judging from fact, we know for certain that Kyoshou doesn't posses three of the five Hyakuhekitou, as one is in possession of Nanyou and the other two is in Seito's hand as bother were recovered by Naruto and Kan'u."

"So that mean Kyoshou either has at least one." Kouchuu put in his two cents "That would be the most likely possibility, if they don't have the remaining two."

"That option will be kept opened, but for now we'll assume that they posses one of the Hyakuhekitou." Koumei spoke up.

Roshuku then said "I would think that you would want to start a search for the remaining Hyakuhekitou."

"That would only be a waste of time." Koumei spoke "We need to think of a way to lure Kyoshou into a better trap."

Before any words could be speak, they all began to hear foot steps approaching the room. As far as anyone knew, they weren't expecting anymore visitors, and more were ready for any sort of attack.

A shadow then loomed behind the door and the entrance opened. To everyone's surprise, the one who stood was none other then…

"Kan'u…!" Everyone spoke in shock as the said fighter did not say a word, but suddenly collapsed forward.

"Kan-San!" Ryuubi cried as she scrambled to her exhausted friend.

Kouchuu leaped forward and said "Lets get her to the nurses station, she hurt badly." he ordered as he grabbed the supposable captured general. And began to move her to the designated room with a good majority of the fighter presence following.

All, but Koumei, Roshuku, Ouin and Suikyo left.

"Well that was unexpected." Ouin spoke as he light a cigarette, "But I think we just opened a whole new playing field for ourselves.

The other could only nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Hey Everybody!

Sorry about the delay, But life caught up with me.

Anyway please tell me if you enjoyed the story.

Bye

Also to you flamer, or other who see fit to harrass other people hobby or work with your Know it all style of giving out advice.  
Do one thing for me, if you will.  
Die

To me at least, this is nothing more then a hobby.  
If by a random chance this helps me pay any bill this  
motherfucking excuse of a country gives out, I'll be more then happy to heed your advice.


	11. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Chapter 11  
****An Offer You can't Refuse**

Laying on a bed, The leader of Kyoshou Academy had finally woken from his pain induced slumber.

Sousou finally managed to collect his surrounding to assume he was in the Nurses office and moved himself up to his elbows, but stopped when he felt a stabbing pain in his abdominals.

Sousou glanced down to see bandages wrapped around his torso, then heard a clicking noise coming from her side. Turning in the said direction, he saw Kakouton, Kaku and Kouchou walking into the room.

"Hey pal!" Kakouton spoke to his conscious friend. "How ya feeling?"

Sousou took up the cheery tone of his own as he smiled back "Like I rode a bull through a bar, and slammed myself with several shots."

"After what you went through it's not surprising." Kaku spoke up in a dead serious tone.

Sousou automatically picked up the mood killer and turned towards the Brains of Kyoshou. "Details, please." he requested.

"I Don't know how much you are aware, but you lost control of yourself again." Kaku began to explain. "It happened after you felt a powerful surge of energy from the school. After that, you dragon took over and began to frail towards the source of the power."

Sousou head began to ache at the information started to take hold of his memory. "Now I remember." he informed his companions "I blacked out at first, but then I think I saw a blonde guy, then I felt as if I slammed against a wall."

"Actually it was two walls." Kakouton pointed out with humor, trying to derail the tension.

If anything, the statement brought only brought disbelief to the leader.

"It's true." Kaku intercepted "Surveillance show that Naruto Uzumaki was not only able to stand against you, but managed to leave you in this present condition."

Sousou looked down on his body to the bandages as his stagiest spoke of his present condition.

"No sooner as we tried to recapture both Naruto and Kan'u Unchou, who also escaped from the prison, Naruto assisted in Kan'u escape, while he stayed behind." Kaku further elaborated on the damages, before pausing.

Sousou took in these reports in deep thoughts, but one in particular notion occupied a majority of his mind.

"Sousou-Sama…" Kaku once again spoke up. "If I may offer a suggestion, I would strongly advise we remove Naruto Uzumaki before he causes anymore complications."

Sousou and Kakouton automatically picked up on the girls suggestion. Both stayed silent, until the Kyoshou Leader said "Ton, Get me a wheelchair."

Kakouton nodded as he said "Give me a sec." and walked out of the room to get the said device.

"What are you doing?" Kaku spoke to the leader.

"I want to meet the guy that pummeled me." Sousou answered as he swung himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sousou-Sama…" Kaku spoke up. "About my suggestion."

"What about it?" The Kyoshou leader asked as if he could careless.

Kaku tensed up "Aren't you even going to consider it, After all, Naruto too much of a wild card just to ask to join us, and we can't even think of letting him go. Our best course of action is just to finish him right here and now."

Sousou didn't respond as he saw his good friend bringing in one of Shiba's spare wheelchairs.

"Alright." Sousou spoke as he readied himself "Here we go." and lifted himself up off the bed and walked a few steps to the mobile chair. With Kakouton's help, he lowered himself down gentle and was safely secured.

"Now, do any of you know where Our guest is at?" Sousou asked the two occupants.

Kaku was shocked, but she still answered "We're keeping him in one of the lower levels of the school.

"Well…" Sousou said causal "Lead the way." he gestured Kaku, who in turned obediently presented the trail to her master while Kakouton pushed the chair.

Kaku eventually lead the pair to an elevator, that transported them to the basement.

"He's this way sir." Kaku informed her leader as she continued down the hall and stopped just at a door and opened it for the two.

Once inside they saw a sleeping blonde fighter, fitted with tattered cloths, with his arms outstretched in separate direction.

(Seito Private School)

Kan'u sat on her futon with her eyes boring down at the sheets as she thought back at her story.

_(Flashback)_

_The Raven haired general had finally awakened to be greeted by a foreign sight. In her range of vision, she saw what appeared to be white curtains. _

_Kan'u used what arm strength she had to lift herself off the bed with her hands and scanned to confirmed that she was indeed in the nurses office._

_An opening door was caught by the general's ears. Turning to see a number of shadow drafting over the curtain, before finally revealing Suikyo, Chouhi, and Ryuubi, also noted another figure that she recognized as none other then Roshuku of Nanyou._

"_Well…" Chouhi broke the ice. "How your feeling?" She lifted her right arm to reveal a basket of fruits._

"_Fine." Kan'u said in a tone that was disguised to keep her true feelings from flourishing._

_No one, but Suikyo took note of the mask, but the elderly master let it slide for another time._

"_Forgive me for being heist Kan'u-Sama." Roshuku spoke above the crowd "But I, along with the other, feel like an explanation is owed to your sudden appearances."_

_The great General reincarnation sigh at that and then began to explain her tale._

"_Naruto was the one that caused my escape." Kan'u began to speak "I don't know how, but somehow…" The Raven haired fighter trailed off, with uncertainty ending her sentence._

"_But Somehow…?" Chouhi motioned her friend to continued with anxiousness._

"_Another Naruto appeared." Kan'u blurted out, expecting everyone presence not to believe her._

_Like Clockwork, Chouhi gasped, Roshuku and Suikyo raised their eyebrow. _

"_What do you mean another Naruto Appeared?" Chouhi almost shouted, believing the tale as much as the others._

_Kan'u hesitated, before saying "I know you don't believe me, but it what happened. Naruto started to fiddle with his hand and another copy of him appeared before everyone."_

"_And." Suikyo gestured for the story to continue._

_Kan'u nodded "We began to leave, but Sousou intercepted us, who was posses at the time." Everyone cringed "Both me and Naruto tried to fight him off, but Naruto dealt the finishing blow."_

"_You mean…" Roshuku spoke "Sousou's dead?" _

_Kan'u merely shock her head, denying the theory. "No, Naruto attack managed to subdue Sousou. He then tricked me into escaping while he stayed behind." The last part was spoken with a bit of shame mixed in her tone._

"_You think Naruto's dead?" Chouhi asked with a bit of fear in her voice._

_Kan'u refused to answer the question out of fear of the most likely answer._

"_I wouldn't count on it." Suikyo spoke "That boy has to much to live for just to die like this."_

_The words the old master provided raised everyone's spirit slightly._

"_But what strange abilities the boy has displayed." Suikyo commented. "What was the attack that Boy used to defeat Sousou?"_

_Kan'u reminisced the events and explained in the best details she could muster._

"_It was like…" Kan'u started to speak "Naruto was converting his chi into his hand like advance fighters could, but he felt like he was expelling more energy then he should, and it looked like a miniaturized Cyclone."_

_Suikyo noted all of the observant The great General took. "Power to replicate himself, as well as having an attack that equal, or even surpasses most fighters." Suikyo uttered out loud "Curious, Very curious."_

_Suikyo began to leave the room, but not before saying "Get some rest Kan'u, You'll need your strength for the event dwelling before us."_

_The words the old master spoke were still unclear to Kan'u or there others. The most anyone could think of was the something big was going to happen._

_(Flashback End)_

Kan'u then turned her head to the door way as she heard foot steps approaching. The door slide opened to reveal Chou'un.

"May I come in?" The Swordswomen asked.

Kan'u nodded to her comrade and the said figure entered, setting herself down in front of the Great general on her knees.

Both stayed quiet for a whole minute before Kan'u spoke up "You Care about Naruto, Don't you."

Chou'un was caught off guard at the sudden question, but regained composer to say "That a silly question to ask, We are friends after all."

"That not what I meant Chou'un." Kan'u spoke again. "What I meant to say was, Do you care about Naruto more then that."

Chou'un knew at that point she was either be caught now, or she could try to posture this unwanted encounter.

"Why is this important to you Kan'u." Chou'un trying to redirect the conversation.

Kan'u's eye narrowed slightly in annoyance, but her reason finally processed the question. 'Why am I asking this?' The fighter asked herself.

An awkward moment of silence passed between the two before The Sword mistress spoke "If I were to reveal what I felt, was that going to come between us."

Kan'u eye's widened as her friend finally confessed everything in that one sentence.

"You do Love Naruto?" Kan'u gasped out in her shock.

'Point of No Return…' Chou'un thought as she then followed up with "I do."

Kan'u train of thought came to a complete and utter stop at that point.

Before The Great General could speak, Chou'un intercepted with "A meeting was called with Roshuku and the other." getting up from her spot as she spoke and left the room without another word.

Kan'u was stupefied for a whole minute as her mind finally processed what her friend had finally said. At that end, she realized that Chou'un left the room to go to the assigned meeting.

The Great General hastily advanced to the main hall to see everyone already presents.

"Something on Your mind Kan-Chan…" Ryofu spoke as she noted her partner's presents.

Kan'u glanced at the greened hair fighter. "It's nothing important." she said as she sat down.

All, but Chou'un, gave a confused glances at the General.

Kan'u herself gave one final glance at the sword wielder before thinking 'Later.'

"Well on to important matters…" Koumei spoke up "We're resuming on our plans to strike Kyoshou."

Everyone nodded as they began their discussion on their counter attack.

(Kyoshou Academy)

Sousou, Kakouton, and Kaku all stared down at the body straggled blonde.

"Who has been guarding him?" The leader of Kyoshou spoke out to his companions.

Kaku was the first to answer. "Choukou has been volunteering to guard him since we…"

"Tell him not to bother anymore…" Sousou ordered her subordinate "Find someone else to guard him."

"But Sousou-Sama…!" Kaku spoke up "We don't have anymore volunteers. Everyone's scared of him because of what he did to you and…"

"I'll take it." a voice that spoke up between Kaku's rants, and both turned to see Kakouton looking at both of his companions.

Kaku looked up, baffled by the approach, but Sousou was more welcoming. "Thanks Ton-Chan."

"Sousou-Sama." Kaku spoke, grabbing her leader's attention. "What's the point of keeping this guy alive. He's proven to be even stronger then you and…"

"That precisely why I want him." Sousou pin pointed his reason. "If he has the power to kill me, then he maybe the only thing keeping me in control."

A groan was heard, causing the three Kyoshou fighter to glance at it's source. The bonded fighter hand managed to gather enough strength to lift his head up to gaze at his guests.

"How long have you been awake?" Kaku asked with irritation evident in her voice.

"Since I heard foot a set of foot steps coming down the hallway." The blonde fighter answered with a voice mixed of boredom and pain.

"So I don't have to repeat myself." Sousou began to speak. "But to make it simple, I want you to work for me."

"No dice.." Naruto countered. "I'm not someone that would leave others in the dust, or at least not until I've paid my debt back."

"Your debt?" Kaku asked, curious as the others.

"Do you guy honestly think I joined Seito just because our fates said so?" Naruto began to elaborate, while still shrouding the truth. "I joined Seito cause they gave me something that I've longed for all my life. Something that was beyond my reach."

"What was that something?" Sousou asked his prisoner.

"Acceptance." Naruto answered "That's something that no one in the entire world could possible give me, least of all you guys." While hidden from everyone, the blonde Seito directed the tone more towards Kaku.

All present looked at the Seito with looks that matched their thoughts. All were shocked, but Sousou looks were mixed in with admiration, and an ounce of jealously.

At that moment, The Leader of Kyoshou felt a burning motion enter his system. He then began to clutched his sides in pain, immediately alerting the occupancy of the room.

Sousou felt the fire like sensation grow even further, until another feeling took over that was foreign to Sousou during his episodes. The feeling of another presence lifted from him and Sousou felt only himself.

Kaku and Kakouton felt the shifting feeling in the room and were more baffled then shock. From what they could deduce, Sousou was about to go berserk one moment, and then the next he was calm.

"Next time, try and confront that thing, not avoid it." Naruto spoke up, making the three Kyoshou confront him.

Once more, everyone was baffled by this. The only thought that ran through everyone's mind was 'Who is this Guy?'

"Everyone…" Both Kaku and Kakouton glanced straight at their leader "We're done here. For now, let leave our guest in peace."

Kakouton nodded as he moved out of the room, while Kaku's thought were running through the motion. Neither the less, the Brains of Kyoshou followed out the door.

With the bunch walking towards the Elevator, The Kyoshou Leader then said "This is going to be a lot harder then I thought."

"What do you mean Sousou-Sama?" Kaku asked as she activated the elevator.

Sousou merely sigh, and then spoke "The one thing I need to keep myself in check is too loyal to Seito to even think of joining us."

The three then entered the Elevator as The Kyoshou Dragon user continued "I can see it in his eyes. Nothing we have can persuade him."

"Yeah." Kakouton immediately agreed with the statement.

"If I dare say…" Sousou muttered "I kinda envy Ryuubi."

After the private thought was spoken all three stayed silent until the trio entered the floor they needed. Both Sousou and Kakouton traveled to their room while Kaku wondered off.

After turning a few corners and going down a floor, Kaku appeared before a sick looking man with black eyes, covered with bagged under his eyes. Dressed in a sloppy wore white t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"I thought I told you to tell Choukou to kill Naruto." Kaku quietly snapped at the man.

The Man, Jyunyu Koutatsu , Held up his hand in mocking defense as he said "I'm afraid I can't do that Kaku-San. If Sousou-Sama find the fighter he desperate for is Dead, I'm not going to let our guys drop when we need them."

"Choukou is Valuable…" Kaku informed her companion "Not irreplaceable."

"Same goes for you Kaku." Both fighters turned to see Shiba approaching the two with Chouryou pushing her chair. "Be sure to remember that well."

"Shiba…" Kaku exclaimed in surprise, but quickly regained her composer "I'm only doing what's best for Kyoshou, Naruto have knocked things in disarray that..."

"You worry to much about this Kaku." Shiba silenced the protesting fighter "I'll deal with Naruto when the times right, for now just worry about your own affairs."

Kaku gritted her teeth at this order while Shiba only smiled on in the purposeful aggravation.

(Seito Private School)

After the meeting was abjured, Kan'u followed the rest out of the room. She took a few steps out grabbing Chou'un Shoulder and saying "Chou'un… Can we talk?"

"Chou'un only nodded her head and followed her friend to a clearing, away from preying eyes and ears.

Both girl then faced one another.

"How long…" Kan'u began to speak, before her throat began to clog up, preventing her from finishing her question.

"How long have I been in love with Naruto?" Chou'un finished her friend's question. "I can honestly say, I'm not sure. It just been a gradually feeling."

Kan'u nodded at the mutual understanding "I don't understand why you haven't tried to confess your own feelings?"

"The risks were to high." Chou'un spoke. "I already knew that you had feelings for Naruto, So I decided to let Naruto choose for himself."

"I still don't understand." Kan'u pestered "What was more valuable then your own feelings."

"Our friendship." Chou'un voice spoke in a monotone edge "If we fought over Naruto like a couple of children, Then we would be destroying our friendship, and if we let our feeling over rule us, we could've possible would destroy Seito as well.

"I would never…" Kan'u began to protest, only for Chou'un to silence her "Even if you say that, It was not a chance I was willing to take. That why I buried my feelings."

"But, What about Naruto?" Kan'u spoke, unknowing growing aggravated for a reason she did not know. "What if he did love you? Would you keep those feeling away from him?"

"Putting myself out like that would only endanger what I already had." Chou'un spoke. "It's cowardly, yes, but it for the best."

"What's for the best Chou'un?" Kan'u shouted. She then clutched her head In frustration "I mean…I mean…Can't you see how hurt Naruto is…?"

"I have." Chou'un answered "But it was for the best."

"What the hell are you saying?" Kan'u roared at her fellow fighter. "What was for the best? Keeping Yourself away from the man you love, just because the same man thought he didn't earn anything."

A moment of silent's rested between the two. A gentle breeze floated between the two before Chou'un broke the eerie silence. "You are right. I purposely held myself back because…"

"Because…" Kan'u asked, curious to see how her friend justified her actions.

"I felt useless…" Chou'un finally answered with shame visible in her tone "My mind always doubted anything I did wouldn't change how Naruto felt about anything."

Kan'u remained silence in shock at the confession.

"The first time I tried to approach Naruto about himself, I felt what was only the tip of the iceberg…" Chou'un drew herself off as she began to tell her tale.

_(Flashback)_

_The day was as clear as the cloudy sky that dripped rain._

_Naruto watched the rain pour down lightly as he sat behind his desk in the vacant classroom._

_It was then Naruto heard the sounds of the door opening up and swiftly turned his head to see the person to be none other then Chou'un._

"_Breaking out of class is one thing, but breaking into a classroom is another." Chou'un spoke to her friend as she walked in._

"_Just hiding out from the mob." Naruto answered with a bit of humor._

_Chou'un smiled at that. "It hasn't been a month and you already have people offering you a night on the town." The sword mistress sat down without any complaints._

_Naruto let out a light chuckle before saying "You know something I would have carved this attention when I was younger…" _

_Chou'un was confused at this piece of information. As far as she and the other's were concerned, Naruto seemed to seek more solitude the company. "And Now?" The Sword wielder asked._

"_I realized what it means to be close to true friends." Naruto answered "Back then I took what I could get and thought I could be happy with that."_

_Chou'un was silent throughout the speech until she said "I take it you ran into a bad crowd?"_

"_That's one way to put it." Naruto spoke cryptically._

"_And the other way." Chou'un asked, with a hint of curiously and concern._

_The blonde fighter only sighed as he said "I can only say, that I wish I was born here then there."_

_(Flashback Ends)_

Kan'u was stunned at the ending of her friend's tale. Sure no one at Seito knew to much bout Naruto's life, but this statement only showed that whatever life Naruto had, was a terrible one, at least from Naruto's perspective.

"After that…" Chou'un continued "I tried to get Naruto to open up, but as far as I knew, that moment was the only time Naruto defenses were down."

By then, Kan'u could tell that the sword wielder was depressed. It was a feeling that Kan'u could under stand. 'Just when we thought we knew, something else sparked our curiosity.

"As time went on…" Chou'un continued "I found myself falling in love with the very person I wanted to know more of. I also noted your feelings as well."

"My feelings?" Kan'u asked confused, as she noted that she did not notice her own feelings towards the blond until recent events.

"I first saw your's and Naruto relationship being as a sense of unspoken understanding of one another. Both automatically trusting the other in time. Then they progressed to what they are now." Chou'un finished speaking to allow her friend to absorb the facts.

Kan'u had already absorbed the fact and was left speechless. She always saw Chou'un as a variable ally and a great friend, but now, Chou'un was suggestion in her own way that that very friendship would be forgotten, for a jealous induced rivalry.

"I…" Kan'u tried to speak. "I…I don't know what to say…" She honestly didn't know. Everything seemed to crash down on her that boggled her mind. "I…I mean…You…You have been…"

"I been trying to get you to accept your feelings towards Naruto." Chou'un answered "I am guilty of that. I thought that If anyone had a chance of making Naruto happy again, and succeed where I failed, it would be you."

Kan'u was once again shocked at this statement, but before she could speak Chou'un turned away.

"Ease your mind tonight Kan'u." Chou'un began to walk away.

The silver haired sword master only made two steps before she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned to sense Kan'u grabbing her shoulder and then hearing "Chou'un…Lets end this now."

Chou'un tensed up at this. So many thought raised up in her mind, the most prominent thought was how did Kan'u want to settle things.

"Look and Me Chou'un." Kan'u ordered, with the Muramasa wielder compiling.

A moment of respectful silent's passed between the two before Kan'u spoke "The thought of myself falling in love was something I dismissed the very moment I became Kan'u Unchou. I believed that every path I took would only lead me to protecting and Leading Seito Private school to it's destiny, and I Accepted that."

Chou'un nodded in agreement With her friend's speech.

"Then Naruto showed up…" Kan'u continued "I thought he was nothing more the a regular soldier With a few surprises. Then He started to get stronger and stronger, but I didn't paid to much attention, At least not until the incident with Akaoni at Nanyou. By then I was scared…"

Chou'un was stunned at this. 'Kan'u was afraid?' She thought as she continued to listen.

"I had previously thought that I knew the extent of Naruto's full power…," Kan'u spoke "But after that, I started to see signs that Naruto was hiding something. At first I believed that it was something that could threaten the well fair of our school. We both struggled to succeed in out goals when we fought one another, and after he saved me during our fight, I felt something…" Kan'u trailed off with a redden face.

"Something…?" Chou'un asked.

Kan'u the spoke "Something that told me that I could Trust Naruto."

Chou'un Smiled at that.

Kan'u straightened herself out to finally face her fellow fighter. "Chou'un, We're both Maybe in love with the same man, but we both want to make the same man Happy, Am I right?"

Chou'un silently nodded at Kan'u's question.

"We both want the same person, but should we let that person decide who can get close to him." Kan'u spoke "Naruto has a right to decide above us, We can't make this decision for him."

Chou'un nodded in silent agreement.

"I can't say that I Defiantly in love with Naruto, but above all I want to save him first." Kan'u explained her agenda. "Until this war is over, we must work together to end it, by then we can decide our future."

"Our future huh…?" Chou'un said under her breath with a small smile.

Kan'u cocked her eyebrow at the comment.

"Our Magatama signify our entire life…" Chou'un began to explain "We exchange our own life for power."

Kan'u mentally nodded. "It does seem hopeless…" Kan-u spoke "…but Naruto has been beating the odd and helped other do the exact same thing over and over. There is still hope.

This time it was Chou'un's turn to mentally agree with the statement, but she let out a smile at her fellow fighter's speech.

There was a chance, now as that was left was to take it.

(Kyoshou Academy)

Naruto laid silently on the against the wall of his dungeon until he heard the only door open.

Looking up he was monetarily shocked to see none other the Shiba Chuutatsu rolling in her wheelchair.

"So coming to finish what we stated Shiba?" Naruto Causally asked the newcomer.

Shiba could only smirk at the invitation. "Surprisingly No." She answered with amusement in her tone. "No matter how much I despise you, killing you now would make my plans all the more…difficult."

"Trying to get your hands on that thing, aren't you?" Naruto deduced his enemy's scheme.

"Sharp as always Hiryuu..." Shiba complimented "…But regardless of your intervention, I will succeed where I failed all does Eons ago."

"The only reason the Magatama Cycle hasn't stop was because I hadn't found a decent host to revive myself into." Naruto spoke of the everlasting history of the Magatama.

Shiba frowned "Yes. Because of that inconvenient, even if I was able to locate the Ryuuhisui, I wouldn't even be able to bypass the barrier you put on it." She spoke of her annoyance centering around her main adversary. "I was patience and now that you're here, we can finally begin to end this little scuffle of ours."

"One way or another, this will end Shiba." Naruto said will determination in his voice "The only two fighter immune to the price of the Magatama will decide the fate of the world, and I intend to win."

Shiba let out a Devious chuckle at the declaration before turning it into a full blown laughter. After she managed to settle down and blurted out "Good Luck." In a mocking tone before leaving the room.

Naruto was once again left alone with the silent's of the dungeon until a voice rang through his head. **"You know I don't like it when you refer to yourself as me Naruto." **The voice called out in a agitation.

'Sorry Hiryuu-Sensei, guess I got carried away.' Naruto apologized to his mentor.

"**However, Maybe it's best that you take my name in a literal sense around Shiba." **Hiryuu added **"I just hope you don't make a habit of it like you tried to when we first Merged."**

Naruto sighed at the lecture and warning his spiritual Partner gave out. He was well aware of his habit he purposely developed over the time he appeared in this world. It was an addiction on his part, one that Hiryuu tried to discourage.

Hiryuu sighed as he cut himself off from his host and floats in the space that he occupied in the boy's soul.

"**The time is fast approaching, I can only hope that Naruto is prepared." **Hiryuu muttered to himself as he concern for his friend only grew more rapid then before.

"Don't worry about it to much Hiryuu-Chan…" A famine voice rang out to the dragon, making the said person turn in the direction to see a couple of other spectrums in the void.

The spirit the spoke was a women with green eyes and long red hair the almost touched the ground wearing a oversized dress. The other spirit was a full grown male with Spiky blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a white coat with flame designs on the bottom.

Hiryuu instantly acknowledge the two **"Kushina-san, Minato-san…" **he greeted the pair with a slight bowing motion with his serpent-like body.

"What are you worrying about the most?" Minato asked the white dragon.

Hiryuu Gentoku only sigh again before saying **"A lot of thing, but the thing that troubles me the most is Naruto's mentality. That boy is still refusing to except himself , or even forgive."**

"Can you blame him?" Kushina asked her fellow occupant "After what does guys tried to do, I couldn't blame him for snapping like that, but…" The mother of Naruto ended her sentence with a sad looked on her face.

In lest then a second, Minato hooked his left arm around his wife in comfort "It Okay Sweetie, It's okay…"

"No it's Not!" Kushina yelled out, clearly rejecting her husband's attempt to comfort her. "How could those two even do that, Naruto did nothing wrong and they tried to…" A lone tear appeared on Kushina's face as her voice refused to finish the thought.

Minato nodded sadly in agreement. What the two Elder were trying to do was stupid, not just on a moral side, but on a political side as well.

Minato knew of the balance of power that all Jinchuriki had in all the major villages. If one went missing the results would be unthinkable for the Village's well being against the other's. So the question was, why was Koharu and Homura trying to kill one of the most important factor's to the village's protection?

The former Kage brushed this thought off for another time.

Hiryuu decided to speak up at the time **"Your son's is stubborn about his origins. Wishing to only remember this world as his and his true home as only a nightmare. I managed to breach the side he didn't wish to see, but I only hope that wasn't a one in a life time chance."**

"Have faith is him Hiryuu." Minato spoke "He'll break through, and We'll be there to help him when he decides to." The Yellow flash of Konoha reassured his friend.

"**Let's hope that it will be soon."** Hiryuu spoke gravely "**Even with my power keeping you all here longer, I could only guaranty a couple months. With the seal that holding that monstrosity back breaking, I have to find someway to drag Naruto here to get the seal repaired. It's requiring a lot of power just to keep it contained."** The warning was not missed by both of the parent's of Naruto.

"Don't worry, We'll find a way." Kushina spoke up with confidents.

Meanwhile, On the other side of Kyoshou's campus, both Shiba and Kaku was meeting with a group on people that was the Ugan Gang.

"So you know what this requires of you all." Shiba spoke to the group.

The leader of the group, who had long raven hair, wearing black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. "I can guess, but this technique you're talking about is still pretty new to me, I've never even heard of a attack that could take over someone else's mind. I figure an attack like that would be pretty popular." Toutotsu spoke up about the mystique move that the lover of Sousou provided them.

"That because this move takes an immense amount of control and power to utilize it to it fullest." Shiba explained "Which is why I'm hiring you five to use it to possess someone."

"This Naruto Guy?" The Ugan asked bluntly "I can see why, Anyone who can beat Sousou isn't someone to sniff at."

Shiba and Kaku narrowed their eyes at this. "Correct…" Kaku spoke up "Naruto' loyalties to Seito make it impossible for him to join us, so we must use other means to extract his power."

The Ugan leader merely waved his hand while saying "Say no more, I just want to know what we get out of this?"

"I will have Sousou reinstate you back in your former ranks…" Shiba answered "Plus, we will promote you from the rank you were originally valued at."

"How High up are we talking about here?" Toutotsu asked with a bit of intrigue at the barging.

Shiba only smiled at the question, letting the gang know that the reward was well worth the work.

The Ugan grinned and said "Okay, You got yourself a deal."

"Excellent." Shiba spoke with great satisfaction. "We'll meet up in a week to perform the ritual."

The group nodded and left without another word.

"Are you sure it's was a good idea to trust them Shiba,." Kaku asked "We have plenty of other fighters here that could perform this spell, plus if Sousou-Sama finds out you went behind his back, He'll…"

"Be thankful." Shiba interrupted "After all, we're going to give him what he wants, and discarding a few unnecessary pieces." she explained her plan.

"But…" Kaku still protested "The Price the ritual needs is a…" She cut herself off as she finally put two and two together in Shiba's moves.

(Kyoshou Academy, Five days later)

Being left alone wasn't too bad for Naruto. He had a chance to try and heal himself with his chi before sleeping into a deep sleep, and then waking up to a meal prepared for him, no doubt under Sousou's order.

The Seito's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door opened. Curious, since no one real came into the room unless their were delivering food, which wasn't for another couple of hours.

Naruto glanced up to see none other then Kakouton entering the room with a bag of chips and an energy drink.

"Something tells me that not for me?" The blond Seito asked the newcomer.

Kakouton didn't answer, instead glared down at the helpless fighter with dead eyes.

Naruto immediately knew what the melee fist fighter wanted to do. "If your going to kill me, Make it quick." He requested.

Kakouton snapped out of his leer enough to replies "What makes you think I'm going to kill you?"

"Cause, I almost killed your best friend." Naruto answered.

A few minutes pasted between the two before Kakouton sat down in an Indian sitting position directly in front of the prisoner.

"You Know…" Kakouton began to speak "I've been trying to do that all week."

Naruto gave a confused look as he never even seen the fighter walk through the door until know.

"Everyday…" Kakouton continued "I march down here, remembering Sousou fainting right in front of me, and I thought he died. I get so pumped up that I run down the stairs trying to get down here quicker." he added with a cheesy grin.

Naruto could only look deadpanned at the ending of the explanation.

Kakouton quickly straightened himself to continued "But, As soon As I get to the door, I remember you fighting everyone off, just to let Kan'u-san escape." He then sigh "Then I'm lost."

"About?" Naruto asked.

"One half of me wants to make you pay for almost killing my friend." Kakouton explained "But the other half just respect you two much to even lay a finger on you."

Naruto couldn't help, but smile at the Kyoshou nobility.

"Your not such a bad guy." Naruto completed. "But, if you wish to take you revenge, this is probable you best chance."

Kakouton nodded "It is, but…" Kakuton sat up and opened the snacks he brought with him "I'll fight you when your on two feet, not chained to the wall and helpless."

"I'll be waiting for that." Was all Naruto said before Kakouton departed, leaving the extra food behind.

(Kyoshou Academy, Two Days Later)

The Blonde Seito quietly sat in his dungeon as he continued to think in his blank thoughts.

Suddenly the only exit to his space was opened and appeared was a few unremarkable henchmen.

Two of them walked caution over to Naruto and unbounded his arms from the shackles and swiftly bond his arms and legs together with rope. The blond was then fitted with a pillowcase over his head, preventing him from seeing his surrounding.

After several untold minutes, Naruto was dropped without care on the ground, and the sack was removed.

Although his vision was still a little blurry, Naruto could tell there was a drastic amount of energy around him. When his wits had finally came to him and he lifted himself up, on to his knees, he saw something that he recognized as fast as it horrified him.

The dead center area he was in was the ground work for a Seizai no Riku (Japanese:Being of Emptiness). A forbidden Spell among the Once who indulged themselves in such arts. The reason for the banishment for using such a spell was not only amoral among the righteous, but the cost always included A very high price to pay just to posses one human.

Naruto scanned the room to see a total of Ten fighter sitting around him while another three stood off to the side. The three viewer were identify as Kaku, Chouryou and…

"Shiba!" Naruto growled out the last name before a thick strip of masking tape covered his mouth. And then pinned down by two other guys onto the floor.

"Make sure he doesn't move to much." Shiba ordered the two. "He mustn't disturb the motion of the ritual, or we'll be back to square one." She further explained.

"Yeah, Yeah" One of the thugs spoke out in an annoyed tone.

"Okay Guys…" Toutotsu cried out as he pressed his hand down onto the ground. "Just like we rehearsed. Place your hand down and Start pumping!" He ordered his fellow fighters.

All did as instructed, and filter out their power throughout the area, directly into one spot.

Naruto, Who was still struggling to free himself from his confinement, Felt the foreign energy enter him and no sooner tried to reject it.

"**Naruto, Let Me…" **Hiryuu spoke up, Already transferring his power to nullify the spell.

'No!' Naruto shooed the assistance 'Just keep that monster away from me, I'll deal with this!'

"**Naruto!" **Hiryuu growled in annoyance **"Don't…" **The protest was drowned out by a sudden surge of energy that quick disconnected the two from one another.

Naruto panicked as he felt his connection with his master cease. Tracing the interference to none other then Shiba. It was brief, but he could see the Wheelchair bound women's eyes flash dark with a red slit pupil.

"Shiba…!" Naruto muffled out before Darkness took hold of his mind.

The Ugan was still at their technique for well over five minute, and already they were felling a bit drained.

"Hey Shiba…!" Toutotsu called out "How long do we keep this up!" he asked, concerned about the fact that he was feeling a bit dried out."

"Oh Don't worry…" Shiba spoke in a tone that sent a chill down the Ugan's spine. "It will be over Soon." She spoke mocking the last word she spoke.

The Ugan Eye's widened as a thought occurred to him. "What the…?" He didn't notice the lines on the floor brighten up, Until it was too late.

"AHHHHH!" Toutotsu cried out along with the other member of the Ugan Gang as they felt like something sucking them dry from the inside.

Shiba gazed out to the suffering fighter as she said "Did I forget to mention that this technique required at least a few Human sacrifices for it to work properly?" She asked mockingly.

The Ugan could not answer, or even heard the question as they began to fall to the ground, one by one.

When they finally fell, the light of the seal had faded.

Shiba grinned as she saw spell end and spoke "Arise, My new Servant." She command the laying blond.

After a few minutes, nothing happened, Until the blonde's left arm moved to grasp the ground, and began to push himself up, off of the ground, just as ordered.

Chouryou and Kaku looked on in shock that the trick actually worked, Kaku was more stunned then Chouryou.

Shiba only grinned in victory as the blond fully raised to his feet and looked out to the only living group with dead, blue eyes.

(Unga Park, A Week and a Half Later)

An army of Kyoshou fighter stood, Shivering as an expected element entered into their mission.

These element went by the name Kan'u Unchou, and Chou'un Shiryuu, Two of Seito's finest, and the start of a long night for Kyoshou.

On the other hand, To Kan'u and Chou'un, this was just another step to their counterattack.

'Don't Worry Naruto.' Both fighters Thought "We're coming." both muttered quietly as they continued to advance towards the crowd.

* * *

Hello World of Fanfic.

Sorry about the lack of content in this chapter, but I can Explain.  
My Job has been hammering me lately with a anew shift I'm Training for  
And it ain't Fun, but at least the check is good.

Anyway, I'll try and get more content into my next chapter and  
fill in a few of the plot holes I've lift.

Until then Bye.

OH, By the way, I would like to thank Agurra of the Darkness For helping me out through the last few chapter  
Since I didn't do it the last few times.

Now then, please review with no flamers, and Bye Bye.


	12. Seeing Light in the Dark

**Chapter 12**

**Seeing Light**

**in the Dark**

Kan'u and Chou'un continued to lightly hack and slice throughout the light defiance set up around the trap that Seito was responsive for placing.

"Only two hundred more feet to our Goal." Chou'un informed her comrade.

Kan'u merely nodded as she, like The silver haired sword master, advanced, Replaying the plan in her mind.

_(Flashback-One Week Ago) _

_Everyone of Seito's Three leaders, as well as their master and Koumei, sat in front of the two Nanyou represenative, Ouin Shishi and Roshuku Shikei._

_Koumei spoke up "We know the intention of Kyoshou is to retrieve the Ryuuhisui, or at least the Hyakuhekitou." She began to outline of the analysis "So it more important to keep the Ryuuhisui away from Kyoshou more then the Hyakuhekitou."_

"_Why is the Ryuuhisui more important to hid away then the Sword?" Roshuku asked, baffled._

"_The power of the Ryuuhisui is said to alter every fighter's destiny." Koumei answered "But from recent studies of Ryomou's attack, the treasure is able to awaken the power of a Dragon warrior."_

_Everyone stayed silent as they continued to ponder Koumei's words._

"_Before Naruto was captured by Kyoshou, He specifically ordered myself to Guard the Ryuuhisui." Koumei revealed, shocking the group._

"_Naruto ordered you?" Kan'u asked in a stunned expression appearing on her face._

_Koumei nodded as she continued "While he didn't go into details, he informed me that the Ryuuhisui powers were More dangerous then legend speaks."_

"_So that eliminates using the Ryuuhisui as bait." Akaoni spoke up._

"_On the contrary." Koumei spoke up "I think it would be excellent bait for Kyoshou."_

_Everyone was confused at this point._

"_In order to deplete Kyoshou's forces, Sousou may send most of his best to retrieve the object of his desire." Koumei began to speak "I have already leaked a trail to Kyoshou that we would be hidden the Ryuuhisui in the harbor. The message was delivered to Koukin, who is also in the custody of Kyoshou. No doubt that Kyoshou will eventually use Gakushin to locate the information."_

_Everyone nodded as they silently requested Koumei to continue._

"_I've instead hidden the Hyakuhekitou in the harbor." Koumei revealed "I will leave immediately Nanbeizaki to Summon the winds to the Red cliffs. While Kan'u and Chou'un will head off to launch an attack on the Group trying to retrieve the Hyakuhekitou."_

_(Flashback-End)_

Kan'u finished reviewing hers and Chou'un's part of the plan of Koumei's They continued their advancement with the thin barrier Kyoshou set up.

"It seems Koumei's plan is working." Chou'un commented. "Kyoshou hadn't expected us to arrive early for an attack."

Kan'u silently agreed. The spear users had nothing to say in the entered of the night, but Chou'un knew that Kan'u had a lot on her mind.

(Chinatown's Harbor, with Kaku's group)

"What?" Kaku exclaimed at one of her troops, that brought distressing news.

"Yeah, Words from the front is that Kan'u Unchou and Chou'un Shiryuu are coming this way, and our guy aren't able to stop them!" A fighter explained.

"Damn it…" Kaku cursed at this twist "I thought they were suppose to attack tomorrow." She then turned her attention to the Nanyou hostage, Koukin Shuuyu and then to Gakushin.

"I thought you said that Seito wouldn't be attacking this early?" Kaku shouted at the informer.

"It seems we were lead a false trail." Gakushin spoke calmly. "We need to move to the safe house to make sure the Gyokuji is safe."

"Not without the Ryuuhisui!" Kaku protested. "I know it's somewhere here, and I plan to retrieve it."

"Kaku…" Jyokyo spoke secretly to Kaku, in an attempt to reason with her comrade. "If that the way it must be, then We'll divide out forces. Gakushin will go with a few soldier and deliver Shuuyuu-San to Yokohama Academy to make sure the Gyokuji is in safe hands. I'll stay here to see if we can recover the Ryuuhisui here."

Kaku reluctantly agreed. See as how the importance of the Gyokuji out weighted the mysterious Ryuuhisui. For one thing, They could always steal the object hidden here another day. On the other hand though, They would be missing their chance for an easy grab.

Finally deciding, she turned to everyone and shouted "Listen Up…! Myself, Gakushin with a few other will be going to Yokohama Academy to call for reinforcements. The rest of you will keep searching for the item here and immediately report back to Yokahama. If either Seito or Nanyou arrive, you are to hold them off Until either the Ryuuhisui is found. Is that understood?"

The troops under Sousou's direct command nodded in understanding, then Kaku said "Soujin will be in charge until you arrive at Yokohama." She then turned to her other subordinate "Jyokyo, You'll act as support and stall." Then hastily headed out with the Member of the San-Hashiratenshu and their hostage.

Soujin, who's eyes were gleaming with excitement, and pride, then shouted "Alright You heard Kaku-Dono, Get moving!"

(Chinatown, Genbu Gate)

On the other side of town, Ryomou had just met up with Roshuku, and Gakushu of Nanyou, plus Chouhi and Ryuubi of Seito

"So we all know our half of the plan?" Ryomou asked the group as she approached them.

Everyone nodded as Gakushuu spoke "Yes, We're already received word that Kaku has split her group up and are heading to Yokohama academy."

"Then it up to us to see why their hiding there." Roshuku spoke. Everyone agreed as they began to feel a strong breeze rushing over them. Everyone immediately knew that a intense storm was rolling in fast.

"Looks like Koumei's performing her part of the plan." Ryomou thought out loud as everyone began to advance, only to be stopped by a group of Fighters blocking the main road to Yokohama.

Upon seeing this, the group tensed up at the sight of all the Kyoshou fighters.

Chouhi, on the other hand, was obviously excited as she shouted "Finally, We getting some action!"

"Chouhi…" Roshuku said in a tone that sounded like she was scolding a child "We don't have time, we need to get to Yokohama fast, before…" Her pleads were cut off from the sight of one of the Kyoshou fighter holding a crossbow and the firing at Ryuubi.

Gakushu already intercepted the shots with his forearm, not even flinching as the sharp points penetrated his muscles.

Gakushu turned to everyone. "I'll hold these guys off, while you head straight to Yokohama."

Ryuubi naturally wanted to protest, but Chouhi dragged away as the other nodded and ran for another direction.

"Hey, Wait a Sec…" one of the Kyoshou thugs shouted before a hand slammed against his face, shoving him into the crowd.

"I believe you gotta go through me first." Gakushu lightly mocked the crowd, then flexed his muscles to push the arrows out.

Stretching out the joints that connoted his arms he waited as the stunned crowd made the first move towards him.

(Chinatown, Azulong Gate)

On the east side of town, Ryofu, Chinkyuu, and Akaoni had already crossed into the territory. Not a minute later they saw a thin amount of soldiers trying to intercept them. Then, not a second more were they beaten by the trio, more Akaoni then his friends.

"Well that was a breeze." Ryofu commented at the sight of the fallen resistance.

"It's to be excepted. Kyoshou didn't think we strike early, and certainly not at all sides." Akaoni explained.

"Yep." Chinkyuu spoke up "With Kan'u-san and Chou'un-san coming in from the north, Ryuubi-Sama group coming in from the south. Plus with others coming in."

"We have them trapped in a tight squeeze." Ryofu finished up the analysis. "But don't get to careless gang, They may still have a good ace that could tip the battle in their favor."

"You mean Sousou?" Akaoni questioned his friend's theory.

Ryofu nodded. "More then likely, but it's still too early to tell."

The three continued there advance towards the center off every fighter's attention.

(Kyoshou Academy)

Walking alone on the sandy beach was none other then Sousou Moutoku. Lost in his thoughts of the past events.

_(Flashback)_

_The reincarnation of the devil laid on his bed, thoughts empty of anything that wouldn't include of trying to recruit his recent interest to his side._

_Then the door way opened up in eerie gentleness. The his chief in command Shiba appeared strolling through. Behind her was Naruto himself, unchained._

"_What's the meaning of this Shiba?" Sousou asked his comrade for answers to the uncertain situation._

_Shiba merely answered with a grin "I've have seceded with turning Our guest over to your command Sousou-Sama._

_Sousou's eye shot open wider then before in shock. He took a glance at the fighter and noticed his once nearly emotionless eyes, which now currently rivaled the eyes of a dead man. "How was that possible?"_

_Shiba merely let out a slight chuckle. "I bound his spirit within itself, so now only the body remains. All at you command." She spoke briefly._

_Sousou still looked bewildered at this, more so over one thought than others._

"_Perhaps a demonstration would ease your thoughts?" Shiba offered as she motioned her hand for another pair of fighters to appear._

"_Please…" Shiba spoke to the latest guest "Hold nothing back." she ordered as the two nodded and charged at their opponent._

_Sousou watched on as the Blond did nothing to move, at least until the two fighters past Naruto and fell to the ground. Not a second later the bodies exploded into a pair of bloody corpse._

_Sousou did a double take on the entire scene and then took a staggering note that the male blonde's hands were covered in a white glowing energy._

_Shiba merely smiled as she watched the one sided showdown. _

"_Well…" Shiba spoke to her leader "Does this satisfy you."_

_(Flashback End)_

At the end of it all, Sousou was more then just pleased to have the one thing he wanted most of all under his control.

True to Shiba promise, Naruto was able to bring The Kyoshou leader to his knees when ever Sousou's dragon started to act up in untamable rage. Something that was kept quite around the school for good reasons.

Sousou stood at the edge of the beach looking out into the ocean, when suddenly his phone rang. Reaching out and opening it to see it was none other then Shiba calling.

"Talk to me." Sousou greeted his caller.

"I need a favor." Shiba spoke in a straight to business like manner. "I need to borrow your new pet for a job."

"Which is?" Sousou asked.

"I need him to get to China town to aid Kaku in her mission." Shiba explained "Apparently she underestimated her enemy and is now paying the price."

Sousou took In this information and said "Your being unusually helpful with people Shiba. I assume your after the same thing Kaku after?"

"I'm afraid the Ryuuhisui isn't there." Shiba answered, giving her leader a confused state of mind. "I know Koumei to well, she wouldn't risk an item like the Ryuuhisui just to lure a few lower class fighter to their death."

"So it was a trap." Sousou joked dryly at the painfully obvious. "How about I send a few more fighters over to transport Kaku and the Gyokuji out of there."

"I'm afraid it will only be pointless" Shiba decline the idea "Seito has sent Chou'un and Kan'u as their spearhead. Nanyou is also aiding them in a indirect attack. What we need Our newest soldier to handle Chou'un and Kan'u, while I'll supple more troops to retrieve Kaku."

"That's what you have in mind?" Sousou asked dully, as if he already had a theory what Shiba wanted.

"Yes, then we'll have a better chance at launching a counter attack." Shiba explained.

Sousou thought for a moment, deciding whether or not to follow with the plan.

(Chinatown, Harbor)

"Hey Soujin-San…" a diver called out a moment after he surfaced "We Found something!" he held up above the water a long object that was wrapped in a thick sheet of cloth.

Not a minute later, the strange object reached the shore and into the hand of the current commander.

"Huh?" Soujin questioned the strange discovery as it definitely not the Ryuuhisui. She unraveled the cloth and unveiled the handle of an artifact that sent her eyes widen. 'A Hyakuhekitou? I thought Kaku said we were looking for some orb thing?'

Suddenly she felt an intense pressure applied to her being that made her turn to her right to see none other then The great General Kan'u Unchou and Chou'un Shiryuu standing before them.

"Pardon me, but may we have that Back?" Chou'un asked with sincere politeness, but other started to flee as soon as she finished speaking.

However, mostly everyone started to run off after the Muramasa mistress spoke.

Soujin looked shocked and infuriated at the cowardly retreat. "Hey…!" Soujin barked out at the soldiers "Where the Hell Are you going?"

None of the Kyoshou warriors answered, Most have galloped away from the remaining fool who choose to stay.

"That item you're holding belongs to Seito." Kan'u announced "It was placed here by Shokatsuryou Koumei, and thus you have no right to claim it."

Despite the perfect intimidating act the two put up, Soujin still tried to put up a firm face over that fact she held a weapon that was said to have been made by the devil himself.

"Well so much for the mind of the divine." Soujin boldly, as well as recklessly mocked "If she was so smart, then she wouldn't have made such a dumb move."

Both Seito spearheads did nothing to hinder their opponent's speech, as they knew it was nothing more then big talk from a small fry.

The chief in command they grasped the end of the prized sword and drew it from the cloth. "If you want this thing, You're going to have to take it!" Soujin exclaimed with beaming confidents.

However, both Seito and nearly all of the Kyoshou soldiers were unimpressed with her attitude. "it's pointless to attack…" Kan'u warned the General "You'll have a better chance with a stick than that thing."

"Um, Soujin-San…" a soldier spoke to it's commander "They're giving us a chance, just give the sword back."

"Shut Up!" Soujin silenced the advise given to her and charged "Just you watch, they're no match for me!"

Soujin slide at the two as she ran past them, but the two Seito fighters made no move for roughly five seconds. Then a clunk was heard from Chou'un and the Kyoshou General arms was sliced opened in multiple, thin and shallow cuts.

Soujin had a second to register the pain, and the collapsed. "AHHH!" She screamed as she gripped her arm, thus causing to sword to descend below it inferior wielder.

Kan'u twitched her spear towards the remaining group and more began to flee, leaving only Jyokyo and a couple other underlines behind.

Kan'u said nothing as Jyokyo approached.

"I must say…" Jyokyo opened the floor "It's amazing that your still alive, considering where I hit you." The Leader of the San-Hashiratenshu continued to speak "Then again, You are the amazing Kan'u Unchou."

"Are you Nervous Jyokyo?" Kan'u asked bluntly as well with a clam even voice., shocking the Kyoshou general.

"Nervous?" Jyokyo questioned.

"You seem a bit more talkative them when we first meant." The Seito commander spoke "Do you now realize, the difference between me and you?"

Jyokyo chuckled at that "Of course I do." he then slide a staff out of his robe and brought it in a position that was ready to attack.

Kan'u brought her own weapon up to attack the moment any movement was made. The two fighters glared at each other with monotone eyes, while Chou'un kept a close Eye on the sword that was prized tonight by all sides.

A foot step was heard before a dense feeling drowned over all those present.

(North part of China Town)

On the other side of town, Ryomou, Ryuubi and Roshuku hastily made their way through the contrite and steel jungle, when Suddenly Ryuubi stopped completely and glanced away from her party.

Everyone noticed the absent instantly and looked back to see Ryuubi staring off into space. "Hey…!" Chouhi shouted "Egghead, What are you doing?" She spoke in her demanded an answer tone.

Ryuubi wasn't paying attention, her mind was only on one thought 'No..It can't Be…'

(Chinatown Harbor)

Standing a distance away, from what everyone else could see was a figure that was dressed in an odd fashion.

The legs of the figured were covered up by a shining, black pant that clanged to his legs, his upper body was covered by a loose black cloak that only exposed his arms, with the forearms equipped with an arm guard each, covered with spikes. Finally the head was wrapped in the same cloth that covered the figures body, not even leaving another light to expose the figure's eyes.

Everyone tensed up at the presence of the fighter, for both Jyokyo and Soujin, they did not expect to see who ever this person was to enter the battle field. To Kan'u and Chou'un, they kept their guard up, do to the presence of the fighter was great, but at the same time it seemed empty.

The figure then moved to the same area Soujin was found rooted and bended over to pick up the curse sword with his left hand.

"H..Hey!" Soujin shouted to the newcomer "What are You…"

The stranger glanced down and Soujin felt an unnerving felling raining down harder.

Everyone else noticed the eerie feeling and put their guard up.

The New fighter only stared down At Soujin for a very long moment before vanishing and reappearing between both Kan'u and Chou'un, with his left arm curved around his body and swung the blade.

Both fighters managed to evade the blade recover their footing to swing their own weapons at their latest opponent.

The enemy only countered with bring the Hyakuhekitou blocking the Muramasa Chou'un held, and the right hand raised against The Seiryuutou, surprisingly blocking the spear.

Chou'un the whipped her sword out to once again attempt to cut down the adversary. The unknown man then slid his own sword against the Silver haired mistress and used the hand that grinded against the spear of Kan'u Unchou to grip the handle of the weapon and fling it, plus it's bewildered owner, towards Chou'un.

The two Seito fighters crashed into each other landing ungracefully on the ground.

Not a moment of rest had taken place before the assailant swung the sword to the clustered fighters.

Quickly Kan'u raised her blade up to block the path of the Hyakuhekitou and then allowed Chou'un to quickly slash at the challenger.

The masked fighter blocked the strike with ease and retaliated with his arm grabbing the blade with the same aura shrouding the appendage.

Chou'un tried to free her sword , but the adversary held it firm, then she approached him with a different maneuver by throwing her weight into her leg and striking the fighter in the back of the head.

After the surprising move cause the warrior to collapse, Kan'u took the opportunity to weakling her grip against the opposing sword just enough to guide it away from her and then lifted her knee to strike in the chin of the opponent.

The Hyakuhekitou wielder was sent straight flying into the outside wall of a warehouse and imprinted a circular mark on the wall.

Chou'un and Kan'u regained their footing just in time to see their opponent, surprisingly standing up with no evidence of damaged to his figure, aside from the torn cloth that still hung loosely on the fighters face.

Chou'un and Kan'u prepared to attack when a gust of wind from the incoming storm kicked up. The wind knocked the mask off and revealed the fighter' identity to all present.

To say both Seito were shocked was an understatement, the person they have been fighting was none other then…

"Naruto…?" both Chou'un and Kan'u muttered in shock.

Indeed, Naruto stood before both of his opponent unmasked, even his signature mask was gone, exposing his Whisker-like birthmarks.

"Naruto…!" Kan'u shouted at her now exposed friend "What are you doing?" She did not receive an answer over a few second time period. Before she decide to try again, The great general noticed a oddity in the blonde's eyes, they were blank. Both literally and figurative sense, The eyes were colored white, with the expression being emotionless as the fighter stood.

"He can't understand you Kan'u." A voice spoke, causing everyone but Naruto to turn and see Jyokyo walking forward. "The only one he'll listen to is Sousou-Sama, himself. That all that makes up Naruto's mind." The Leader explained.

Chou'un and Kan'u's eyes widened in shock at this. Both Seito refused to believe what they just heard, that Naruto had just became a turncoat.

"Th…That can't Be!" Kan'u stuttered lightly as she took in the piece of information.

"And it wouldn't be so.." Jyokyo mockingly continued his opponent's sentence "Naruto was quite stubborn, even more then you. We even Had to resort to…certain exercise to get him to corporate." Jyokyo valid explained.

Before either Seito Warrior could persistent, Naruto had jumped off the ground, and aimed himself to land right at the front of the two.

Both Seito brought their weapon up to prevent the Blond fighter from connecting his cursed weapon with their body.

While holding her weapon firmly in place, Kan'u got a chance to get a better look at her friend turned enemy. She then took note of a defining line that ran over Naruto's face and down the cheekbones and finally disappearing under his shirt.

Before Kan'u could try and decipher the markings, Naruto had already pushed his sword against the spear. This opening left Chou'un a chance to try and incapacitate the fighter.

Jyokyo stood a safe distance away as he continued to watch the two Seito and one hypnotized Fighter clash with each other. He chuckled lightly as he thought how powerful Naruto was if he was able to hold his own against both the legendary fighters of his school.

"Considering what he is, it's not too surprising." Jyokyo muttered to himself as he brought the memory out in the open.

_(Flashback)_

_It was less then a week since Naruto had been recapture, at the cost of Kan'u Unchou escaping._

_All of the San-Hashiratenshu, plus Sousou, Kaku and Kakouton were presence in front of Naruto all with one thought on their mind._

_Who exactly was Naruto Uzumaki?_

"_Gakushin." Sousou spoke to gain his subordinate's attention. "You may begin when your ready." It seemed to be like more of an order then anything else._

_The mind reader of Kyoshou nodded her head and walked towards the sleeping Seito fighter and gently kneeled down to his level. A second of hesitation took place before Gakushin clashed her lips upon the blonde Seito._

_A few minute passed by as everyone else carefully observed the action portaging before them until Choukou decided to speak up. _

"_I don't see the point of looking into the freak's mind." Choukou spoke out loud in his usual offensive tone._

_Jyokyo rolled his eyes before turning his head to face his comrade. "He kicked our asses Choukou, he even Fought Sousou on even ground, I think that registers some curiosity."_

_Choukou was about to resort when suddenly a screamed rang out within the room._

"_AAAHHHH!" Everyone saw Gakushin unlatch herself as she fell to the ground clutching her head in agony._

_Jyokyo, Choukou, Kaku, Kakouton and Sousou all ran or walked up to their mind reading ally. They quickly surrounded her and used their strength to pin Gakushin down to steady her._

"_Mon…" Gakushin spoke in a broken voice as she started to calm down enough to speak. _

"_Mon?" Kakouton spoke in confusion as the others were._

_(Flashback End)_

Jyokyo was as confused as everyone else, and for some reason afterward, Gakushin didn't want to bring it up again, not even Sousou wanted to perverted her.

It might have been a hunch, but The leader of the San-Hashiratenshu probable knew what Gakushin was going to say, and so did Sousou.

The Mind reader, Gakushin Bunken was going to say monster.

(Yokohama Academy)

Kaku and Gakushin and the other had found their way to the designate base that was surrounded by a small army of armed subordinates.

Kaku stepped forward and shouted "Alright everyone listen up. You'll not to let anyone in, especially if they take direct orders from Shiba Chuutatsu." Her voice was firm and serious to make her point across and marched in along with Gakushin and Koukin.

Kaku then mentally reviewed herself of everything that was currently going on. First, their mission to retrieve the item in question had failed and was forced to make a retreat. Second, She had already fight the monstrous presence of Kyoshou latest weapon, A.K.A. Naruto Uzumaki, duking it out with Seito's greatest fighters. Third, if she was right, not only had Shiba persuaded Sousou to deploy Naruto, but was already planning the next move.

Now all the Rakuyou turned Kyoshou had to do was predicted the most likely move and counter it.

Gakushin mind was on a different mind set as soon as she felt the presence of the one fighter that still sent a shiver down her spine.

The Even if it had been over a week since she took a glance into the blonde's mind, she still couldn't get over the very fear she felt from entering the fighter's magatama, if not his mind.

_(Flashback)_

_Gakushin had just pressed her lips against the captive Seito and began to enter the mind of the shrouded fighter._

_Once the Mind reader had gained a grip on her bearings, she scanned around to see something she had not usual seen. The mind of Naruto Uzumaki appeared to be, instead of a scene of memory, were multiple paths, each different in it own way, and to complex to describe._

_She then took another glance around to decide where to start and selected the path that seemed to posses the strongest pulse, theorizing that the direction might lead to the memory portion of the mind._

_Little did she know at the time she would come face to face with something beyond herself._

_As she continued to walk down the hallway, the energy that flowed through the area was getting denser, and was stating to seem more familiar to her. Finally she arrived at the end, only to be presented to a huge gate like structure that was decorated with small, spider web-like cracks, with the center of the gates having a talisman on it._

_Gakushin dared to creep close, but after taking a single step, a red and black, vice-like structure shot out of the ground and wrapped around her arm. The Kyoshou fighter easily broke it off of her being, but another grasped her other arm, then a second wrapped around her neck, waist and finally, another circled upped her leg._

_Gakushin naturally struggled against the hold, but soon found herself being lifted up but the red vines and brought closer to the gates._

_Bunken finally stopped struggling long enough to see something that soon made her fight again. Behind the bars of the gates, a pair of red eyes opened up and looked at her with a taste of malicious intent._

"_**Well, Well, Well…" **__A voice spoke __**"I have a new guest in my humble adore." **__A few sniffing like sound then erupted near her__** "And You know fear." **__It spoke in a deep tone as it observed her. Then she saw teeth glowing in the dark of the cage that curled into a grin __**"Good."**_

_Gakushin was petrified at this point of the being that she was being dragged closer to. Suddenly Gakushin's mind was teaming with multiple memories of foreign visions. All reacting to fast for her to piece together, but the only connection she made was that they all involved a gigantic fox-like monster._

_Then, in a eliminating of blinding white light, the tendril released her and she fell to the ground. Once Gakushin recollected herself recollected herself, she turned upward to see a white, serpent-like dragon barring itself in front of the cage with his body._

"_**I can't take my Eyes off you for a second, Can I?" **__The dragon spoke mocking the demon that threshed against the bars of the gates_

_The infuriated monster only let lose a wild roar, but did nothing to hinder the dragon from turning towards the intruder and speaking __**"Leave this Place Gakushin Bunken. As you can clearly see You are not welcomed here." **__The Dragon warned her._

_Gakushin was about to respond when she heard "You heard the Dragon." Gakushin heard another distantly feminize voice calling out from behind her and hesitantly twisted her head to see a silhouette of someone who was clearly enraged._

"_Get LOST, or ELSE!" The voice called out before rearing her fist backwards._

_Gakushin only had a chance to scream in terror before the hammer came down upon her._

_(Flashback End)_

The Kyoshou mind reader cringed again at the unwelcome memories. Although she did not learn much, she had enough to theorize that whoever was Naruto Uzumaki Eighteen Hundred years ago was no doubt a powerful warrior to hold a dragon. Even then that wasn't the greatest shocker.

No, the Biggest surprises was a combination of the fact that the dragon not only had a focus mind of a human, but the presence of multiple other souls in one body.

Many untold theories were made about the blond Seito Fighter, but none of them added up right. She could only conclude one thing.

It wasn't a question Who Naruto Uzumaki is, It's a question What The Seito is.

(Chinatown Harbor)

Steel continued to clash between Steel as Chou'un and Kan'u relentlessly tried to subdue their blond Opponent.

Naruto had made another attempt to decapitate his opponents by swinging the sword in wild, but at the same time controlled, Swings.

Chou'un made an attempt to slice at the arm enough to disable it.

Surprisingly the sword Made a successful connection, and created a thing mark along the arm.

The blonde's arm flopped towards the ground as a sign that the muscles of the arm was useless as the sword it dropped.

However this victory was short lived as the wound healed itself and the appendage lifted itself, only for it to be brought down to eye level. Not a second later the same arm started to illuminate a brilliant light and then shot at the Two Seito, who obliviously dodge, but the force of the light's blast caused a great wind to erupt in it's path, throwing the two off balance.

Kan'u and Chou'un stood back up just in time to see Naruto once again standing between them with his arms outstretched towards each of them and firing out a dual shot.

Kan'u and Chou'un brought up their weapon to block against the incoming attack. When the light stuck each of them, both warriors held their ground as best they could, but soon were blasted against the walls, blunt and painfully.

Kan'u tried to regain her footing, but a sensation entered her right shoulder that soon caused even more pain to fluctuate in her. However, The great general managed to bite her tongue enough to glance up to not only see the Hyakuhekitou impaled to the base of the pain, but to see Naruto turning his attention to sword wielding opponent.

Chou'un managed to gather enough strength to plant one foot and knee to the ground, just in the nick of time as well.

As Naruto brought his brilliant colored hand down like a spear, and Chou'un reacted by bringing her sword up to block the incoming attack. With that, it was no surprise to say that Shiryu's intention were successfully as the sword haled the attack's advances.

Naruto on the other had already lifted one foot backward and twisted himself to Swing his foot to collide with the swordswomen.

Chou'un was once again skidding across the ground till she hit the railing that separated the sea from the land.

Chou'un tried once again to gain a guard, but Naruto had already planted his foot against the hand moving towards the owner's sword. The Seito swordswomen looked up to see Naruto aiming his right aim at her, obviously about to fire another one of his attacks.

A white flash appeared before Chou'un as she stared up at her death, only for a shade of darkness appearing to the left of the attack, and throwing it off course. The beam was fired into the horizon where it disappeared.

Chou'un turned upward to see that Unchou stood to the side of the hypnotized blond with the Hyakuhekitou stabbing the forearms that pushed his arms.

The Great Seito general let loose a bone breaking kick to the ribs of the fighter, swinging her leg to force the blond to hit the cement ground with a earth shattering force.

Chou'un was shocked at this sudden aggression, even more so when she thought she heard several bones cracking. The silver haired women then looked up to meet Kan'u before saying "What are you doing?"

Kan'u merely turned to stare back at her ally while trying to keep a firm foot on the blond.

"Naruto's power seems to be weakling whatever's on him." Kan'u pointed out as she was forced grab her friend and jump away from the rapidly recovering blond.

Once grounded Kan'u pointed out the marking on the blond with apparently fading and then retooling to it original form.

Kan'u then continued "I think if we managed to hurt him enough, maybe we'll have a chance to break whatever on him."

Chou'un hesitantly nodding in reluctant understanding of the plan. She knew that whatever the foreign power that was keeping Naruto from dieing could possible overload the hold that possessed the blond.

With that in mind both Seito regained their fighting posture and charged forward.

Naruto had already raised to his feet to intercept the incoming attacks with his one hand and feet, then following it up jumping off the ground with his one foot and striking the Seiryuutou wielder.

However for Naruto, Chou'un extended her arm to grasp the kick, causing Naruto to lose his mid air balance and collapse. This provide enough opportunity for Kan'u to swing her left to strike the abdominal area of the blond.

Kan'u and Chou'un only had a brief glance, but they could see the marking were starting to fade again. However, this moment was enough for the emotionless Naruto to swing his leg to hook behind the two seito and force them to collapse on the concrete ground.

Naruto had already straightened himself out to stand over top of the two and outstretched his hands over them.

Both Seito warriors were curiously as they were startled by this action. It wasn't until they sensed a foreign energy signature that they prepared their guard.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Jyokyo and Soujin watched in immense interest how the Seito dealt with their puppet. First it went as predicted with The Great General and Swordswomen trying to defend themselves from Naruto's assault, them they started getting more aggressive with him.

"Their trying to break the spell Shiba-Sama put on him." Jyokyo spoke out loud.

Soujin overheard the statement and turned to her commander "Break Shiba spell? Isn't that impossible?" she questioned not only the observation, but the insanity of questioning Sousou's equal.

"It difficult…" The leader of the San-Hashiratenshu "…but like they say, only a rock can break a rock." When Jyokyo saw that Soujin was still baffled he sighed as he continued "What I mean is that if Naruto was able to tap into his power, he would be able to overload the binding and break free."

"But…" Soujin spoke up "Isn't that Baka trapped in his own head? How can he call on his own power?"

"That's where Kan'u and Chou'un come in." Jyokyo continued "They're trying to wound Naruto enough to force His power to flow into his body and aim the power to break the hold on him, then they're have a chance to beat Naruto."

Soujin's eye widened in shock at that, showing that now she understood what her commander was talking about. "Then we have to stop them before…" she would have continued her explanation for her plan, but Jyokyo intercepted her.

"After they stop him." The leader of the San-Hashiratenshu spoke up "Think about it, if we charge in now, we'll be torn to shreds, but if we wait until their done, we'll have a better chance of beating them and returning Naruto back to Sousou."

Soujin was shocked, but understood the plan was basically to sit and wait for the right moment to strike.

While the Two true Kyoshou's were talking, Naruto the false Kyoshou, had still been pumping energy into each of his hand until an unstable blue orb was presented in his hands and stirring the air around them.

Kan'u intently recognized the move as the same attack that was used to defeat Sousou not so long ago.

Chou'un stared fascinated at the developing technique. The energy radiant off of it was unlike anything she ever felt. It was rich and potent of raw power, but at the same time it gave off the sense that it was alive.

Before both fighters could elaborate further into their thoughts, Naruto rushed forward quickly and extended his arms out further.

Kan'u and Chou'un managed to move in a split second before the attack collided with the ground. When the dust settled the ground that Naruto was lifting his hand off of showed a spiral like mark roughly engraved into it.

Kan'u took a brief second to review the attack that almost took Chou'un's and her own life. She noted that the attack needed total concentration to fully contain the power, also making to much movement would break one control over the technique. The great general made a brief glance at her comrade in arms and nodded.

Chou'un understood the passing glance and returned the gesture. Not a second later, Chou'un swiftly lashed her sword out to connect with the blond's Back.

The blond then let out a quiet grunt that shocked the two Seito, but they smirked when they realized they were finally making progress.

Kan'u then swung the flat side of her spear to collide with Naruto's front and pin him down harshly to the ground. The Seito fighter then swiftly planted the chest of the blond.

Chou'un and Kan'u finally took a moment to glance down at the damage that was done. They smirked as they saw that several torn pieces of clothing revealed more marking that seemed to center around the heart area.

Kan'u and Chou'un silently nodded to one another and Kan'u raised her weapon, began to harness her energy into the weapon and swing it down. A blinding light erupted as

(With Shiba)

The Mastermind of Sousou, was driving down the highway, prideful admiring her handy work as she sensed Sousou slowly approaching the battlefield of the red cliffs, also with as Sonsaku making her way there as well, and Both the spearheads of Seito had engaged her puppet in a battle of epic proportion.

Shiba smirked as she thought 'Thing are going quite smoother then I thought.'

Then a sudden surge of energy was felt by the self-appointed second-in-command of Kyoshou, which caused her to smile even more.

"Fools." she spoke silently as she felt the energy condense. She then closed her eye, only to reopen then a second later glowing brightly.

(Chinatown Harbor)

Both Chou'un and Kan'u continued to glare over the body of the fallen blond, both hoped for a sign of good fortune.

After a few seconds the marks along the body began to recede and fade away. This was indeed a sign of good fortune for both Seito fighters.

The happiness was short lived as Naruto snapped his eyes opened, raised his illuminating glowing hands and fired a blast of photonic energy.

The blast that struck both fighters was relatively weaker then they figured would be, but still enough to knock the wind out of them. The most harm they experienced was when they crashed into the build behind them.

By the time both Chou'un and Kan'u gathered their senses back, they were shocked to see Naruto resume his normal standing position with the marking gone. However, the once dead blue eyes were now glowing brightly, and the mouth now expressed a sick smile.

"I thank you for forcing me to resort to this Seito Warriors." A feminine voice spoke that mixed in with Naruto's own voice.

Both Kan'u and Chou'un obviously didn't recognized the voice, and they were still trying to piece together what happened.

Naruto smirked even more when he saw the look of confusion and spoke once more "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shiba Chuutatsu of Kyoshou Academy."

Being stunned was an understatement, both Chou'un and Kan'u were shocked to the core at this. "H-How is that possible?" Kan'u asked

"Well it is quite simple." Shiba continued to speak through the enslaved Seito. "Did you think I would relay on the power of one seal to process the most powerful fighter in the world?" she spoke in a mocking tone.

"What?" Chou'un and Kan'u spoke, both equally confused by what Shiba meant. Sure, they thought Naruto was extremely strong, but they were a lot of skepticism of the title the strongest fighter.

Shiba, through Naruto's eye saw even more disbelief and doubt growing around the Seito Spearheads.

"Oh…" Shiba continued "He never told you…" She dragged on her sentence in a tone that mixed teasing and mocking.

Kan'u then spoke "Told us what?"

Shiba let out a cruel laugh "He never told you his name?"

"His Name?" Chou'un then spoke up as equally confused as her ally at what Shiba was talking about.

"So…" Shiba was speaking with even more amusement then when she first started. "You never even knew that the one you called Naruto Uzumaki was really Hiryuu Gentoku." she spoke with a calm, even voice, but at the same time did not hinder her growing amusement.

This then led to both Chou'un Shiryuu and Kan'u Unchou to be left in a state of disarray.

Not far out of hearing Range, Both Jyokyo and Soujin were both baffled at this statement.

"Hi-Hiryuu…" Chou'un spoke as her mind finally comprehended what she was told.

"Gentoku…" Kan'u spoke the finally line, clearly as confused as anyone else.

Then out of the blue, some kind of force began to throb in Kan'u's magatamas, and images began to flood her minds.

The Seiryuutou wielder then saw the Original Kan'u Unchou standing in the center of a green meadow. The vision then expanded and revealed a child standing in front of the famed general.

_(Flashback)_

_Around the two was a land decorated courtyard that was shielded from the outside world by a 10 foot wall._

_The child that stood was about 4'1" for his height, obviously a teenager with terrible tattered rags that bagged over most of his body and the most defining part of him was his silver and purple lighted hair. In the boys arms was a Varity of fruits and vegetables cradled in his arms._

"_Your rather daring to come into our fortress like this child." The original Kan'u Unchou spoke._

_The Intruder could only flinch at the words that the famous mere presence of the most feared general of Ryuubi Gentoku._

_Kan'u Unchou stepped forward, grabbed the child by his cloths and lifted his effortlessly off the ground due to his small statue. The child dropped the food as he was surprised by the strength the General used to heaved him into the air._

_As Kan'u began to move towards the exit gate, a voice boomed out "Unchou that's enough!"_

_The Second in command then turned to see his superior, Ryuubi Gentoku standing on the patio that lead to the main house of the fortress. "There's no reason to be harsh."_

_Kan'u stared at his fellow leader and spoke "Gentoku-Sama, surely you couldn't possible allow this child…" The original Seiryuutou wielder was silenced by Gentoku raising his hand and saying._

"_He is exactly that…" Gentoku spoke "A child who has done nothing wrong, now please." The leader of Seito gently gestured his hand downward._

_Kan'u repentantly nodded his head and eased the boy down to the ground as ordered._

_The boy stood grounded to his spot, dumbfounded by the mercy he was presented with by one of the two greatest power of his time._

_The Leader then walked over to the boy and kneeled down to his level. "What is Your name child?" Gentoku asked._

_The child naturally hesitated at the leader's welcoming tone, but he finally broke out of his shyness and said "Hi-Hiryuu."_

_(Flashback End)_

The visions ended there as Kan'u's mind tried to swallow just that thought.

Shiba continued to grin as she spoke "Never the less, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and I will not have anymore interruptions." With a great leap was taken as Shiba dashed between both weapon mistresses and collided Naruto's fist with the ribcage of both fighters.

Chou'un was flung through the guardrail the separated land from sea, while Kan'u crashed through the wall of a building.

Shiba took a brief glimpse at each spot that the Seito fighters struck and glanced at her fist and the red aura like power that seemed to cover her fist.

"Such power…" She murmured to herself, "…And I feel It's not even at a fraction of it's true potential." she grinned as she tried to charge the power of her new body, but ultimately failed as the power level was only stabilizing at an estimated twenty percent.

This made Shiba frowned as she could no longer gorge power of Hiryuu's being. 'I'll just have to make do with this.' Shiba thought after she straighten up her new body and began to walk away.

Suddenly Naruto's body swung around and barricaded his body with his right arm from a blade. "You've recovered quicker then I thought." she spoke in a mocking surprised tone at The great General of Seito Kan'u Unchou.

The said fighter was only glaring at Shiba though the eyes of Naruto. "Let Naruto go."

Shiba grinned as she heard this "Fool…" She spoke "Didn't I just say Hiryuu, was the most powerful fighter off all of us. Do you really believe I would just hand him back over to you?"

Shiba then slammed Naruto's left fist in to Kan'u abdominals and made the great general skid backwards a few feet.

Shiba then motioned Naruto's body to spiral around and block Chou'un's sword. Then, with a little effort, pressed Naruto's arm forward, Chou'un's sword was deflected and imbedded into the ground.

Shiba then directed a few fist towards the Sword master's abdomens and spun the form of Naruto to build up enough momentum to unleash a kick the struck Chou'un's Ribs, driving her to crash against another wall.

Shiba smirked as she once again victoriously bested the two of Seito's finest. Then A thought came to her that formed a grin on her face.

'Why stop there?' Shiba thought 'Why not put these two out of their pathetic misery.' Shiba forced Naruto's legs to walking toward Kan'u.

Kan'u had her head facing towards the ground as she used what she had in her arms to raise herself off the ground. When her hearing picked up a slow pattern of steps, she instantly knew it was her enemy that took hold of her closest friend. In a rage that could only be match by a Rhino's, she used the strength in her arms to spin and throw her legs at the possessed Naruto.

Shiba smirked at this effort and forced Naruto feet to lift off the ground in a jump and summersault and let The Blonde Seito's legs aim towards Kan'u's back.

The moment that the leg of the Blonde Seito collide with his allies back, the force imbedded Kan'u a couple of inches into the hard cement. Kan'u tried to raise herself off the ground, but Shiba firmly planted Naruto hand on her injured upper back and with little effort, kept her in place.

"No need to worry Kan'u Unchou." Shiba spoke in a soft, motherly tone. "All of your weight that you carry will no longer be your concern.

Naruto's hand then extended itself above Kan'u's head and a dark purple aura gathered around the arm and a began to circle around the palm of the hand. "All you have to do…" Shiba continued "Is rest."

Kan'u managed to hunch her neck up upward to look into the eyes of her friend's body and see nothing but a foreign emotion that she knew in her heart that did not belong to the man. She then closed her eyes and thought 'Please…; she prayed 'Please don't do this Naruto.' she seemed to particle beg.

"STOP!" A new voice shouted as s shadow tackled Naruto's body.

Kan'u had finally regained enough of herself to glance over to see none other the Ryuubi. The Great General did a double take and noticed that her leader was laying on top of the possessed Seito. She instantly panicked at she tired to pick her being off the ground, but not as swiftly as she would like.

(With Shiba)

Shiba's eye flickered as she sneered at the intruder.

"That little fool…" she mumbled "I'm not losing the Ultimate weapon because of the annoyance!" She then calmed herself down enough to reconnect with her weapon.

(Chinatown Harbor)

Ryuubi, on the other hand, was still placed on top of her friend with tear filled eyes. "Naruto, Please stop…" She begged, aimlessly searching for what was left of her dearest friend.

Only for her throat to be wrapped around a firmed gripping hand. Ryuubi struggled to gain a shocking breath as she was lifted into the air by the owner of the said hand.

"Your efforts are only in vain Gentoku." Shiba spoke through Naruto month once more. "Your Son is mine Gentoku, and you…" Naruto's hand reeled backwards with the same energy gathering up in his hand. "Belong to death." and thrust the hand onto Ryuubi's chest.

Ryuubi gasped as the pain began to surge throughout her body.

Both Kan'u and Chou'un watched in horror as their soft hearted leader had taken death dealing blow.

Jyokyo and Soujin on the other had watched in shock as Shiba had displayed another act of cruelty.

"Ryuubi-Sama!" Kan'u shouted as she watched in horror her leaders body slowly losing the motion it had. Her rage had began to channeled her inner strength and recklessness, but while it help lift her to her feet, in did not keep her from stumbling around.

Chou'un was in no better position, Only succeeding to bringing feet before forcing herself to rely of her sword to keep her support.

Even if both are unwilling to admit it, their previous battle tonight have been slowly exhausting them, and the all out battle Naruto did not help at all.

Ryuubi had been losing her breath at the attack, but for some reason, she was smiling.

Shiba cocked Naruto's eyes in confusing. "What's so funny?" she asked in paranoia.

"He's no more your, then he is my Shiba." Ryuubi spoke in a sooth tone that left everyone, even Shiba baffled. The leader of Seito then lifted her hand up to stork Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto…My son…" Ryuubi continued to speak in the same shrouded tone "Please, return to us all." and a flash of illuminating energy shot out of Gentoku's finger tips and into Naruto's skull.

No sooner then the flash die out, Ryuubi was dropped to the floor and Naruto grasped his head.

Everyone was still staring at the wonder that was being preformed in front of them, all waiting intensely for everything to finally fan out.

Finally, Naruto stopped fidgeting around and released himself from his head. The blonde started to dazzle glance around, desperately trying to make sense of his location. When Naruto's eye finally caught sight of his dearest friend.

"Ryuubi!" Naruto near stumbled over his feet to be near his fallen leader he managed to flip her over and exam her hastily. However the moment he noticed that Ryuubi wasn't breathing in the moment all of time stopped.

"No…" Naruto mumbled to himself in despair as a single conclusion rang out in his mind. His friend, His leader, The one person that took him in in his life was laying before him.

Dead.

Naruto shut off the rest of the world as he cried, his mind being all jumbled up, trying to make sense of all this.

His mind could only conclude this. The people who were responsible for this was not just himself, But Shiba Chuutatsu.

A surge sparked up at merely mentioning that name to himself.

And all Hell broke Loose in the form of a red mist.

* * *

Hello Everyone.

Now before anyone says anything, I'm just going to say that I  
am very sorry for not updateing sooner, but I had work to do,  
I work four different jobs. I know that's hard to believe but it's the truth.

Also, I've been preforming doubles every fricken friday for the past twevle Weeks!

Beside one of my job lost an employee and had a hard time sense keeping another one.

Also to ensure the my writing wasn't terrible, I had a lot of doubt writing as well.

Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and review, not to harshly.

Merry Christmas.

Bye


	13. Unforeseen and Unstoppable

**Chapter 13**

**Unforeseen, **

**and Unstoppable**

"SHIBA!" Naruto Roared out to the dark clouded sky as the red mist exploded into a brilliant deep red light.

Everyone quickly encased their eyes in the their hands or arms from the light.

Another roar was heard as the light darkened into a deeper red color. The light began to grow dimmer, allowing the fighters to see what was happening.

They witness the red energy begin to enclose itself around Naruto, molding onto his arms, legs, head and body. However, The energy seemed to have expanded to form a pair of animal shaped, pointed ears, and a two waving tails.

Finally Everyone got a better look at Naruto's face. They took note of the Whisker-like marks on his cheeks became more defined and his once blue eyes turned red with a silted pupil.

Everyone then noticed that Naruto seemed to have been locking his eyes with the group, causing everyone to caution step back.

Only to be blown backwards, off their feet by another roar.

Once everyone regained their composer they saw Naruto shifting his sight to a random direction and made a mad dash in the said direction.

Everyone was bewildered at this. One minute, Naruto was exploding with power never before seen or felt, and then he ran out on all fours.

'Where is he going?' everyone thought with curiosity and fear as their imagination explored untold theory.

(With Shiba)

Shiba was peeved as she felt her spell on her slave had been brokered. However that quickly turned to worry when she felt a shockwave suddenly crash against the vehicle that was transporting her, causing the driver to halt so he could regain control.

Shiba wasn't fazed by the momentary chaos, however she was concerned when she felt that source of the overwhelming power travel closer to her location.

Shiba frowned at this, already hypnotizing that her former puppet was running towards her, and with a hell found vengeance.

'Maybe If I can…'Shiba thought before franticly scolding herself 'No, no, no, it's too soon to use that right now.' then a thought erupted in her mind that formed a devious and triumphant smirk.

"I just have to distract him with something special." Shiba spoke with amusement, then shut her eye. A dark purple aura began to form around her until it gathered into her hand. When a solid dark purple orb solidified, it hovered into the air for a moment.

"Find Kaku…" Shiba spoke to the orb "…and make sure Hiryuu follows you."

The Orb then disappeared, but Shiba already figured how it was going to play out.

"Just a little more time Hiryuu. Then we'll settle the score once and for all." Shiba finished speaking.

(Chinatown)

Naruto, in his fit of rage, was only able to aim it towards the only thing he remembers the most.

Shiba Chuutatsu.

The feral Blonde felt a naturally sense take over his being, leading him to the source of his hate, completely ignoring the surrounding.

However, to other, they saw a path of destruction. Riddled with crippled lamp post and smashed up concrete.

Back at the harbor, Kan'u and Chou'un quickly ran to Ryuubi's side the minute Naruto ran off.

The first thing Kan'u had done was check Her leader's status, placing her two finger on her neck and prayed for a pulse.

What was really a second, seemed like an eternity with Kan'u, holding her breath suspense. Finally, She felt a faint, and steady pulse.

Kan'u let out a slight sigh. While it was a good sign that Ryuubi was still alive, it also meant that if she was not given proper attention, She feared the worst.

Chou'un had studied her friend body language for any unspoken news. After the sign, she had already assumed that Her leader was fine.

The moment of stress and relief was disturbed by the presence of a couple sets of foot.

Both turned to see Ryomou and Roshuku running towards them.

"Kan'u-San…" Ryomou called out "What happened?" she asked for a explanation.

Kan'u regained her composer, but it was Chou'un who beat her to the punch. "We were fighting with Naruto…" She began to explain "But Ryuubi-Sama interfered and was somehow able to break the spell that was holding Naruto. After that…" Chou'un stopped herself and tried to think over how to present the next set of events.

Kan'u then took over. "Then Naruto ran off after he was taken over by something."

"Taken over?" Ryomou spoke "I thought you said that Ryuubi-San broke the spell over him."

Kan'u paused for a moment before explaining "It wasn't anything I felt before…" She paused for a moment and realized how wrong she was.

"No…" She corrected herself "It was just like the time at Nanyou. Only this time…" She paused again "Naruto seemed to be influenced by it more then ever."

Ryomou nodded as she remembered the feeling she felt that day. It was an incredible powerful aura that sent shiver down her spine, but the only thing the equal that sensation was the powerful wicked feeling she felt from the presence.

Roshuku, who was wisely listening in on everything stood quiet as she tried to gather as much information as possible.

Suddenly, a cough was heard from below them and they all looked down to see Ryuubi jerking her head and chest to the rhythm of the coughs.

"K… Ka…" Everyone heard The leader of Seito speak. "Kan'u…"Ryuubi finally managed to speak as she opened her eyes slightly.

"Ryuubi-Sama?" Kan'u asked as she felt joyful in that moment.

However, she noticed that her leader's eyes seem clouded, as if Ryuubi was forcing herself to stay awake when she wasn't even aware of it.

"Kan'u…" Ryuubi continued to speak in a clouded voice. "It…"It's not…" she tried to speak "It's not his fault…"

Everyone was confused by this. "It's not His fault…?" Ryomou spoke up, trying to make sense of what was spoken.

"Hi…Hiryuu…Is trying…" Ryuubi managed to mutter out. "To…save…Na…" She fainted again, but her breathing was steady.

"Ryuubi-Sama…?" Kan'u panicked slightly before she realized that Ryuubi was only resting herself.

Ryomou then spoke up "Who's Hiryuu, Kan'u?"

The great General stayed silent for a moment before she answered "Ryuubi-Sama's son."

Both Ryomou and Roshuku eyes widened at that. Before anymore questions could be answered Kan'u lifted the being of The Gentoku.

A small clink was heard on the ground below Ryuubi. Everyone looked down to see some sort of rough, miniature emerald on the ground, with a couple of beads attached to the mid section and a rope latched around the other end of the jewel, given the impression it was a necklace.

Kan'u was momentary confused by the presence of the artifact, but after a moment she then recognized the item that was in the possession of The blonde Seito.

Before Kan'u could utter a word, Chou'un had already scooped up the necklace and brought it to the center of everyone presence. "What's this thing?" she asked Kan'u, waiting to see if she could provide an answer.

Kan'u paused for a moment before explaining "That was Naruto's Necklace. From before…" She then correct herself as she then resumed "After he moved in, he threw it out."

"Threw it out?" Roshuku asked in clear confusion. Is might not be an expert on jewelry, but she could tell that the stone in her ally's hand was a genuine piece of crystal.

"I don't know." Was all Kan'u could say, before she then ordered "We need to find Naruto."

(North end of Chinatown)

Ryofu, Chinkyuu and Akaoni were already nearing the center of town, lightly jogging at first, but when they felt a surging force of power.

It took less then a second to start guessing what that energy came from.

Someone was about to let Hell Break loose, and it was only going to get worse.

They suddenly heard Akaoni grunt, and hastily turned to see him crunching himself forward, holding his chest.

"Hey Big Guy…" Ryofu called out as she gently place her hand on her friend's arm. "You feeling okay?" she asked with a greater deal of concern then before as thoughts began to rampage through her head.

Akaoni managed to straighten himself out enough to stand tall and reply. "I'm fine. I just felt something hit me."

"Hit you?" Chinkyuu questioned the statement. "What hit you?"

Akaoni closed his eyes as he remises about the feeling "I felt something familiar."

"Yeah…" Ryofu spoke "We felt it too. It felt like it belonged to Naruto." She quivered as she remembered the time at Nanyou when The blond first showed off his

Power.

"Not just that." Akaoni informed his friends. This lead both former Rakuyou fighter to a state of confusion. "I felt someone else approaching."

"Who?" Chinkyuu asked.

Akaoni once again tried to recall the feeling, but so far, it was as foreign to him, Even when it felt familiar.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that I met that person before." Akaoni told the other as he suddenly felt another surge of power roared though the earth that he stood upon.

Then suddenly another surge was felt by the Warrior of earth, but weaker then the first one.

The former Rakuyous then got the mental message to form a back to back position between the three of them. Everyone tensed themselves for a potential fight. Ryofu and Chinkyuu kept glancing left and right for the possible combatant, while Akaoni eyes seemed to have been fixated at one direction.

Then, Akaoni crouched down, raised a fist formed hand to his hand and bent his knees. Both his friend noticed this stance and quickly spun towards the direction the Demon of Rakuyou faced, prepared for the worst.

Finally, two figured showed themselves. The fist was a extremely tall teenage girl for her age, almost as tall as Akaoni, but the other figure was a boy they recognized without a second glance.

"Sousou Moutoku…" Chinkyuu identified the teenage boy.

Sousou merely look on at the group, seemly bored at their presence.

"Chinkyuu Koudai, Ryofu Housen…" Sousou spoke to the people in front of him and then his eyes rested on the tallest of the group. "And I'm guessing you the Famed Demon of Rakuyou, Akaoni."

Akaoni nodded, however he didn't rest his guard against the infamy general.

"I have to say I didn't expect to meet the traitors of Rakuyou at all in my time…," Sousou spoke in a pleasant tone "Least of all, you Ryofu Hosen."

Ryofu shrugged her shoulder and presented an uncaring grin to her face as she said "What can I say, I'm hard to kill."

Sousou then shifted his gaze to the Demon of Rakuyou. "You on the other…" Sousou began to speak, but suddenly lost his voice.

Sousou's mind was flashing with pictures of foreign origins The visions continued to swirl around his mind, making comprehending them difficult at best.

At the same time, the very moment Sousou eyes met his, Akaoni Mind became a whirlpool of chaos. Images flooded his mind without clear definition. Akaoni unintentional dropped to his knees as he grasped his head, While Sousou preformed the exact same action..

Ryofu and Chinkyuu both kneeled before their friend and placed a hand on each of his shoulder in auto reflective comfort. Chuukou had also knelt down to her friend's side while placing her right on his right shoulder blade, while her free hand grasped his left hand.

After a moment of ecstatic mental pain, both fighter had finally managed to calm down enough to collect their original thoughts and steady themselves.

Sousou was the first to speak "Well, that was weird."

"No, Kidding." Akaoni replied as he caught his breath and roused back to his feet.

Before another word could be uttered between the two, another wave of force trembled over everyone, but it was Akaoni and Sousou effected the most.

Once again, both Dragon fighter power began to flair up like a wild fire. The power was grow so strong, that the energy itself seemed to become visible and lash out, damaging the streets the windows and the light post. However, Ryofu, Chinkyuu, and Chuukou managed to shield themselves with their own power before any damage could be done to them, but they were still sent flying straight into a wall.

With both Fighter, Akaoni had managed to halted his to a steady level, but was still beyond his control, it showed with the ground below his feet producing small cracks. Sousou on the other hand, was having a difficult time controlling his own dragon, and it showed with the ground becoming charred by his flames that expelled out of his body.

Sousou then flung his head up to stare directly at the person kneeling across from him. Then his body sprint forward, Hand scraping the ground as his both of his feet applied the needed balance to the ground.

Akaoni on the other hand stayed rooted to the land he stood on and drew his fist back. Then, he thrust his fist downward to collide with the ground, sending a small tremor to shift the earth, causing Sousou to lose his balance and stumbled forward.

However, Sousou caught himself falling, and spun around to land on his back. Akaoni took advantage of this moment and rushed in, raising his left fist above his head. Sousou then reacted as he anticipated, positioned his hands in front of him and unleashed an inferno.

Akaoni pulled away dodged the blazing heat, covering his face with his arms for further protection. Sousou then preformed an impressive feat, by shoving his weight to his upper body and flipped backwards to not only deliver a devastating kick to the Demon of Rakuyou's chest, but give himself enough momentum to bounce off. He then landed a few feet away with his back turned away from his current opponent.

Akaoni was able to regain his composure after the kick and rushed forward, with his hands forming fist as they spread out, grinding against the ground. Sousou took this moment to spin around and thrust his right hand to deliver another fireball at the rhino like fighter.

Akaoni, on the other hand, had other plans as his instinct kicked in and raised his left arm to block the incoming fire, or that what it appeared to be. The ground seemed to stir a little as Akaoni raised his left fist, but to everyone shock, the earth then shot up in the flow of the Silver hair fighters arm and barricaded The fire from Akaoni's being.

Akaoni then threw the right fist into the stone wall, and effortlessly shattered it. The force behind the punch caused rubbles of stone to lurch forward and collide with the being of Sousou, followed by a massive fist that struck him dead in the chest.

Sousou could hardly concentrate on anything, but the barrage of pain. The punch that was delivered by the Demon of Rakuyou then Sent The Leader of Kyoshou flying into a wall, with the rubble slamming into him like enlarged bullets.

Akaoni then charged at the Monster general reincarnate once more, with his left shoulder aiming at the being about to be crushed.

However, if anyone was about to believe that the most feared fighter in all of Kanto was about to let some basic brute force turn him into a stain on the wall, you were dead wrong.

Sousou managed to collect enough of himself to plant his hands above himself on the wall and flip his whole body up off the ground and avoid collision with the half pint rhino. Then he allowed his body to drop his feet down onto Akaoni's back, delivering the silver haired fighter's front to the jagged wall remains and pavement below.

Sousou then shifted his standing position to face the back of Akaoni's head, used his right hand to pull his hair by the roots up and forced the wounded fighter to look at him. Only to realizes that Akaoni's eyes were forcible shut. Most likely due to him trying to bite through the pain he just endured.

Sousou raised his left arm and aimed the said arm's hand directly at his opponent's face. A spark ignited that soon turned into a baseball size fireball. However, Sousou flicked his arm behind him and aimed the attack at the two incoming former Rakuyou fighters.

Akaoni, while still keeping his eyes shut, managed to instinctively raise his fist to redirect the fire ball to strike the sky then opened his eyes to stare directly at the beast.

Both Kyoshou and Former Rakuyou fighter's eyes locked on one another once more, and their vision was clouded with images of foreign.

_(Vision)_

_What both Akaoni and Sousou saw was a Small wooden village houses were burning down all around both of them. Then, images of people running soon blurred into existence and sounds of terror and pain filled the space._

_Obviously to both fighter, they were seeing a massacre of a village, but where and why was still the question._

_Suddenly they heard "Come on Nii-San _(Japanese:Brother)_!" Both Sousou and Akaoni turned to see two children running out the front door of a burning house that collapsed not a second after the two children got out._

_Both fighter barely had time to make out what both children looked like before the vision faded to black._

_(Vision Ends)_

Both Sousou and Akaoni grasped their head and fell to the ground, trying to ease their throbbing brain.

"Akaoni." Both Ryofu and Chinkyuu cried out.

Chuukou wasn't far behind in comforting Sousou as well, but was indeed more quiet about it then the former pair.

Both Dragon fighters finally managed to get a grip with reality and steadied themselves. Then raised themselves off the ground and faced each other.

"You saw it too?" Sousou asked his momentary Stranger.

Akaoni only nodded and said "Yah, Weird right?"

Ryofu, Chinkyuu, and Chuukou were all confused by disunity friendliness between their friends. "Akaoni…" Ryofu called out.

The silver mane fighter turned to his friend and said "I'm fine Ryofu-Chan." then turned his attention back towards Sousou with the said Kyoshou forming the same action.

Before anyone could utter a word, both Sousou and Akaoni eyes changed once more into their silted pupil brown and red eyes representatively and became a staring contest between the two.

Before anyone could ask what was going on another roar was heard, only this time the power surge wasn't just felt, it was seen, in the form of a bright red pillar that shot from earth the heavens.

Both Kyoshou and Former Rakuyou fighter watched on in wonder and fear at the volume of power displayed.

(Yokohama Academy)

Kaku, Gakushin and the others had already arrived to their destination not too long ago when they got the news that Naruto And was already fighting his friend of Seito.

Kaku smirked at this. She had hoped for at least Kan'u to arrive would be enough to finish the problem fighter simply known as Naruto Uzumaki. Imagine her surprise when she learned that both Chou'un and Kan'u had started to clash with the latest weapon of Kyoshou.

All Kaku had to do now was wait for the fighting to die down and go collect her prizes. That was a good way to start a plan.

Only to remember that nothing goes according to plan.

Once a powerful roar was heard, she quickly looked out the window to see a pillar of red light that seemed to connect the earth with heaven. She then felt a strong gust of wind that nearly blew her off her feet.

'This isn't possible!' Kaku thought as her senses had already recognized the power from anywhere. "That signiture belongs to Naruto!" Kaku muttered to herself in horror. Soon her fear intensified as the power seemed to focus itself on a single spot and then it began to move, right towards them.

Kaku quickly spun around and eye locked on with Gakushin. "Get all available hand at the front gates at once!" The self appointed general yelled and before the member of Kyoshou Elite could say anything, Kaku yelled "Now!" and turned towards the stair to gallop up them.

Gakushin only gawked at the obvious fear that her commander displayed, as well as the more then obvious moves Kaku was playing.

'Trying to feed the sheep to the wolves while the shepherd boy goes running home.' Gakushin already figuring out her supervisor's plan. She then turns her attention back to the five remaining fighters behind her.

"Inform the others to barricade the entrances and inform all active fighters in the area to report here at once." Gakushin ordered out her supervisor's order as her owns.

Gakushin then directed herself towards the entrance of the of the school ground. However, as soon as she touched the doorknob to the exit, she felt a sudden, and tremendous amount of dread drench over her. She caution opened the door and to her horror, were body of her troops, all spread out on the ground dead.

She then noticed one fighter was standing among the body was a lone figure, dressed in an orange hood that had a dragon imprint decoration, and a pair of tonfus in each of his hands. She then took disturbing note of a served arm on one of the Tonfus and the figure slowly chewing on it.

What baffled Gakushin wasn't why the person was here, it was who the person was. On one hand, she recognized the person was Kannei Kouha, but on the other hand, the presence she sensed from him could only be recognized as one person, Toutaku Chuuei.

(Chinatown)

Naruto continued to run in his berserk state. Running across the street, feet skidding on the roads as he turn and jumping on walls that were smashed at the pressure of his landings.

Just as he was about to make another leap, Naruto suddenly clutched his stomach and collapsed. A faint white aura began to mix in with the red Aura that covered the Blond fighter.

(Naruto's mind)

"**Release Naruto, Kyuubi…" **Hiryuu Spoke to his fellow spirit.

That order only response was a chuckle coming from the cage that contained the source of the power. **"I'm afraid I can't Hiryuu…" **Kyuubi spoke in the same amusing chuckle.

"**Don't You dare Lie…!" **Hiryuu shouted back, but was intercepted by the Demon Fox Speaking **"That brat is doing this all on his own Hiryuu. I'm completely innocent in all this."**

Hiryuu growled at this, seeing arguing with the Demon was getting him no where, and turned his attention back to his vessel**. "Naruto You got to…" **Hiryuu attempt to contact Naruto was cut off by another pulse of the Fox's power being flittered into the boy's system.

Hiryuu tried to force his own power to flood over the torrential energy, but it quickly lashed back and made the Dragon collide with the walls.

Hiryuu regained his bearing, and noticed both Minato and Kushina standing before the Energy. **"Any Ideas you two?" **Hiryuu spoke to his, roommates so to speak.

Kushina eyed the seal on the cage that kept the Demon fox in place and then said "From what I can tell, that idiot cracked the seal…" She spoke of her observations "it's too severed to be fixed here."

"Then we must got to bring Naruto to us." Minato inputted "Then I'll activate the Safeguard I planted into the seal and it should readjust the seal."

Hiryuu nodded at the plan, but could not help and speak of a heavy flaw in the plan. **"We just need to make Contact with Naruto." **Hiryuu spoke then turned to the raging rapids of Crimson power that blockaded them. **"Which could be possible if their wasn't so much Damn Power."**

Then, Out of impenitence and recklessness, Hiryuu tried to ram his way into the stream and attempted to fight the current. However, Hiryuu was expelled and thrashed against the wall of the space.

Hiryuu groaned as he spoke **"The power to dense for me to work though." **He opened his eyes. **"We need something that could thin out the Demon's power enough for me to grab Naruto."**

"Don't worry Hiryuu…" Minato spoke to the dragon. "We'll find a way. And if we can't…"

"Then Naruto will…" Kushina finished her Husbands thought then her eye locked in with the cage that contained the monster of another world.

Kyuubi noticed the glare and only smirked at the obvious emotion. However on the inside, he thought **'Your just like everyone else. You can't be trusted.'**

(Chinatown)

Naruto was thrashing around the ground, trying to rid himself of whatever feeling that was disrupting his original mind set.

"Naruto!" a voice rang out that turned the berserk Naruto's attention to its source.

There, Naruto had seen, Chou'un, Ryomou, and Roshuku appearing before him, and then he saw Kan'u, and the Seito Leader Ryuubi cradled in her second in command's arms.

The moment Naruto saw Ryuubi and a series of thoughts began to splash through his mind. While Naruto mind recognized the happy times, but it was the moment his hand was not only strangling his greatest friend, but also ending Ryuubi's life.

The aura of the demon owner began to resurface even more and a third tail began to shape out the aura, and the whisker scar of each side of Naruto's face darkened.

Kan'u, Ryomou, Chou'un sensed the power of their friend growing more and more. Coming to this conclusion was no hard task for them, Naruto was only getting worse.

Suddenly, Chou'un unveiled her sword and blocked an attacked that Naruto unleashed by swinging his hand downward and his red aura claw extended, slamming against the sword mistress.

Chou'un tried relentlessly to stand her ground against the dominating attack, but she soon was shoved backward and crashed through a wall.

Ryomou, Roshuku and Kan'u then made a leap in random directions to avoid a incoming tail that lashed out. However as soon as Roshuku landed, another tail struck her against her right sides and made her collided with a mailbox then a store's display window.

Ryomou and Kan'u managed to land a safe distance away from Naruto and followed to observe his behavior. They took note that while he was indeed acting like a wild animal, His eye seemed to be more fixated on a directions.

Naruto then scrambled away from the one-sided war and disappeared through a random alleyway.

Kan'u and Ryomou then assigned themselves to cared for both the fallen Roshuku and Chou'un. When they both stood before them Kan'u noticed thin slice marks that lightly scratched The silver haired body downward, but she took note of a dark red sickly aura along each mark.

The Great General then noticed that Chou'un's seemed to breathing harder then a fighter her status should be after being just shoved to the side. Kan'u then heard Ryomou step towards her and saw that Roshuku possessed a massive bruise on her left that held a similar aura around the injure.

Ryomou laid her comrade down and then turned to her ally. "Whatever that thing was On Naruto it's clearly dangerous." She spoke of her observations. "These two have Chi poisoning, and it doesn't feel like its going get better."

Kan'u nodded as she understood the seriousness of the wounded fighter's degrading condition.

Ryuubi's hand then to glow a very dull green though her fingers. Kan'u or Ryomou did not take note of until A shining light began to shine and they took a sharp glance at The Seito Leader's Magatama.

The glowing green began to get brighter through the holder's fingers, until Ryuubi's eyes creaked open, enough to see her eye color shift from green and gold. Then The hand that contained the necklace opened up and a thin green mist floated along the air, finally touching and coating the wounds.

The light grew dim enough to allow both active fighters to see that the black and red Aura were starting to dim until it completely and the green mist evaporated.

The emerald jewel then dimmed completely.

Both Kan'u and Ryomou then saw both of their friend's breathing easy and they slipped into a peace slumber, no doubt recuperation from the attack and their unpredicted recovery. Both then glanced down to eye the jewelry and came to the same conclusion, but also an interesting question.

They might have found their answer to free Naruto from his hellish state, but how do they use it?

(Yokohama Academy)

Corpses of fallen fighter that once littered the ground, were splashed against walls, thrown through windows, and blood painted the surface.

Gakushin stood by the entrance to the school's building with her robe torn and tethered by her opponent's tonfas.

Kannei, on the other hand, just stood with his posture that resembled a crouching animal, waiting to make another strike.

Gakushin reminisced over the source of her wounded state and couldn't help but think of how reckless this insane fighter had proven himself to be. Wearing another fighter Magatama wasn't forbidden out of spite, it was forbidden cause even by wearing it for a few moment could cause the user's body to start breaking down from power distortion. Add in the fact that Kannei mental unstable, She knew this was only going to get uglier.

Kannei then seemed to blur from her challenger's line of sight and Gakushin spun around to defend herself from an incoming thrust, but she was struck dead in abdominals and sent her on a collision course with a wall.

Kannei then charged directly at his current prey as she was flying at the wall, and when Gakushin crashed against the interceptor, The crazed Kannei then grounded his right Tonfu straight into Her already damaged mid section. Gakushin tried to scream in agony, but blood evicted out of her mouth onto the pavement.

Kannei took advantage of his prey slouching forward and brought his weapon in his left hand over Gakushin's back and brought enough force down crack her backbone.

Gakushin only grasped in additional pain that was brought to her and collapsed onto her knees as soon as Kannei released her from his weapon, then she laid on the pavement, trying to control her pain.

Kannei only continue to grin wildly at the pain he has caused. He then raised his Tonfu up and pointed one end at the victim, then a blade popped out and he shoved it down.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, but before either Kannei, or Gakushin could look up and investigate, a large stone flew right into Kannei's right shoulder, clashing him against the wall.

Before the smoke cleared, a overwhelming feeling of hopelessness and dread washed over everyone and everything. When the dust finally settled, a dark red light shined out and revealed a humanoid figure that illuminated the red aura.

Inside the school, Kaku felt an overpowering shock that passed through her and immediately knew what was going on. The mother of all fighter was here, and he was itching for a killing.

(On the Highway)

Shiba's eyes were closed as she felt her weapon had already landed where she intended it to. What made the situation all the more sweeter was her other toy was going to keep Hiryuu busy for awhile.

Shiba prided herself with manipulating Kannei as she did, not that it was difficult. After all, she only gave him a powerful weapon at his disposal and promised him unimaginable riches of ending his suffering. Of course she was telling the truth, just not how Kannei would think it would go.

It was relatively easy to track down the Late Toutaku Chuuei's Magatama and give it to the derange fighter. All Shiba had to do was convince Kannei she was equally late Enjytsu Kurou and tell him what to do.

Shiba knew it was cruel, putting a wounded dog in a one-sided match, but she preferred to look on the bright side of thing.

'Even if you succeed in killing Hiryuu Kannei…"Shiba thought to herself 'Your pain and suffering will end sooner then you think.'

(Yokohama Academy)

Gakushin then managed to lift face from viewing the pavement and stare in horror of the newest fighter appearing before her.

Kannei only seemed to stare at the newcomer vacantly before charging recklessly and swung his bare fist at the demonized fighter.

Naruto seemed to sneer at the attempts and flung his red chakra covered left arm to swat the deranged fighter away. Only to be surprised by Kannei making a light jump off the ground, gripping the incoming hand for balance and swung his right foot at the opposing fighter's face.

Kannei successfully landed a solid hit of his enemy's face, causing Naruto to fall toward and crash into the pavement below him. The Power-crazed fighter then managed to land straight onto his feet, but then winced as his right foot landed harshly on the pavement and looked down to see his shoe incinerated and most of the flesh on his foot and ankle had been blacked and wrinkled.

Kannei barely had time to register what caused his newest wound when a hand grabbed his head, a burning sensation entered the right side of his face's skin and conceit entered the other side.

Naruto kept The derange, former Nanyou fighter pinned long enough for him to raise his free hand into the air and send it on a collision course with his opponent.

Kannei, ignoring the pain that burned his figure, then shot it right foot up to intercept the arm. This causing Naruto attack to once again become negated, serving to agitate him even more. Kannei flipped himself back to his feet and charged forward, thrusting his arm forward and a dark aura glowed around it.

The hand then struck the chest area that covered the heart and the result, Naruto grunted in pain at the attack. However, this only Naruto to lash one of his red energy tail at the arm, easily severing it between the wrist at the elbow of his left arm.

Kannei only managed to see that swift damage done to his being before Naruto's hand gripped his head. While the hand only managed to snarl half of his head, the aura of energy that surrounded the hand was able enveloped the entire head.

Kannei tried to remove the hand with his one hand, and arm, but soon found a familiar burning sensation entering his being once more, only this time he started to lose all feeling in his face.

The derange, former Nanyou started to struggle even more when he felt his vision being robbed from him. Soon his feelings in his body abandoned him and soon his heart was felt no more.

Not a second later, Kannei Kouha was finally a resident of the afterlife.

Naruto squeezed the skull of the fighter once more and his hand was covered in blood, and bones shards that threaten to pierce his skin dissolved in the red Aura.

Kaku was looking out the window, absolutely horrified at the scene. To sum it up Naruto had annihilated Kannei without so much as a scratch to his being.

The Brains of Kyoshou had only taken a step back from the third story window when Naruto field of vision seemed to focus solely on her. Then the demonized blond thrust his left arm towards Kaku, the Red Aura extended, then smashed through the window and grasped the so called object of his rage.

Kaku tried to lean away from the palm of the closing hand, but the red, ghost-like finger caught her and she was pulled down to the ground floor.

Kaku only dared herself to look up, but what she noticed wasn't the red, bubbling aura that coated the blond fighter, or the blond fighter himself. No, what Bunwa noticed first was none other than Naruto's eyes, those red, silted pupil, hate filled eyes that gazed down at her.

Naruto then raised his left arm high up into the air, with his fingers spread out, and the red aura mimicking the movements. Then Naruto, swung his hand down to the terror paralysis fighter, Kaku Bunwa.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something crash against his side, sending him right through a wall. Before Naruto had a chance to regain his bearings, Another force collided with his head.

Naruto's tail lashed against the intruder in reflex, the Blond managed to glance to the direction of the newest challenger and realized it was none other then Akaoni himself.

Akaoni only grunted slightly at the burn he received. Obviously he timed his entrance not a moment to soon, as his friend was in yet another situation. He easily recognized the feeling of dread that radiant off of Naruto, and with his recent burn mark, he could already tell it was better to strike with a weapon or a distance.

Naruto's anger began to surge through his being again, but this time the red Aura that surrounded The possessed Blond fighter began to grow darker and Darker.

Akaoni could only watch wide eyed at the sudden transformation Naruto was once again going through. However, not only had a fourth tail spawn into existence, but the red Aura became a darker red and soon lost sight of the blonde's form. Instead, he saw the Dark crimson Aura of a beast that stood on all four legs with what looked like darken red fur with a crimson glow around it and the face, what little detail it offered was merely a pair of perfect white eyes, a jagged mouth, and another pair of long, pointed ears.

Another roar was let loose by the newly formed fighter and the earth shock around everyone. Kaku, and Gakushin were naturally blown towards the walls thanks to the gust of wind, but Akaoni only skidded a few feet.

'Well this is going to get ugly.' Akaoni spoke to himself, mock regretting leaving Ryofu and Chinkyuu behind to deal with his demonic friend.

Akaoni curled his arms inward as Naruto charged at him, claws piercing his shoulder blades but he shrugged it off and doubled slammed his fist against the body, propelling Naruto backwards.

Kaku, once she managed to subside her pain, looked upon a clash of the titans. Oblivious Naruto was putting what appeared to be a one sided front, But Akaoni quickly delivered a couple of good jab, all the while ignoring the burning pain that the power.

Kaku first order of business was to remove her presence of the battlefield at once, but she then heard "Well Kaku, long time no see." The Kyoshou girl only dared herself to turn around to see none other then Ryofu and Chinkyuu, both smirking and glaring at her representatively.

Kaku slid away, only to feel her back to press against what felt like a pair of firm legs. She then looked up to see her current leader Sousou Moutoku and Chuukou Kyochou.

"Sousou-Sama…!" Kaku exclaimed at the presence of the bearer of the Dreaded Devil. "Why…" she stuttered as she tried to decipher how her plan to secure Sousou on the harbor's lighthouse failed.

"We'll talk later." Sousou spoke, in a tone that said he was not in the mood for her bullshit.

Akaoni continue to tackle his demonic friend, with his main strategy was trying to pin Naruto down, hoping that could keep him calm long enough. However, where tail and the naturally burning aura failed, The monstrous form immense strength managed to lift Akaoni's a few feet off the ground, and then Naruto began to shake his body to force the silver haired fighter to lose his grip.

Akaoni was fling towards the ground and Naruto wasted no time to slam his left paw on top of his opponent's chest. Just when Naruto was opening his mouth up wide, like he was preparing to bite off Akaoni's head.

Suddenly, Naruto was struck by a couple of blades that belonged to both Chou'un and Kan'u. Naruto lashed his tail at the duo, but Both Seito fighters managed to dodge in separate way, only to reunite away from the scene.

Akaoni took the seconds of distractions to thrust his fist straight into Naruto's head, causing the demon to lose his focus and tumble over to his back.

Akaoni managed to get up to his knee, but the pain that he previously, and successfully ignored before was starting to catch up to him. He then turned to see Kan'u and Chou'un with their weapons drawn, while Ryomou and Roshuku stood off to the side, guarding the still resting Ryuubi.

The moon scarred fighter turned to his allies and said "Please tell me we got a plan."

Kan'u nodded and pulled out the necklace that was discovered earlier. The former Rakuyou only gawked at the gem, dumbfounded by his friend' source of hope.

Before anyone could say anything, another thundering roar was heard and Akaoni sprang into action. The silver haired fighter pressed his feet into the ground and grasped the charging Demon. Akaoni pressed his chest above Naruto head and snaked his arms around the front legs of the creature.

All the while, Naruto form began to whip his four tails the back of his captor, but Akaoni grinned through the pain and yelled "Whatever your going to do, Do it Now!"

Kan'u nodded and quickly dropped her prized spear and grasped the necklace carefully.

Kan'u rushed over to her overpowered friend and slipped below Akaoni to easily access Naruto head. There she came literally face to face with the mutated face of Naruto Uzumaki. Kan'u quickly shrugged off her stun state and with caution, hooked the necklace back onto her friend's neck.

A mere second passed, but Naruto only remained still.

Kan'u breath hitched as she awaited for a miracle.

Akaoni was sweating as he ignored the pain that coursed though his front and fist.

Ryofu and Chinkyuu also waited on still breath for the next event.

Ryomou and Roshuku stayed silent with Sousou, Chuukou and Kaku.

Then, in an instance, Naruto went completely berserk.

Akaoni lost his footing and was once again fling into the air and onto the ground. Kan'u was caught by a leg swing at her and made her skidded across the ground.

Naruto was still thrashing around on the ground, as if he was trying to rid himself of an itch.

Everyone could only watch as the jewel that hanged off of Naruto neck slowly disappeared into the red fur. All hope seemed lost in an instance.

"Please tell me there's a plan B!" Akaoni pleaded as he regained his posture, only to once again clash with the enraged demon.

Kan'u only allowed herself to posses a moment of despair, but the second her silver haired ally was screaming in pain, she picked up her weapon and quickly sprang into action with Chou'un following suite.

Meanwhile, Ryuubi sensed the battle, but was only able to life her eyelid open part way and move her head to face the three way brawl. She smiled as a part of her sensed that Naruto was still in the beast's shroud, and Hiryuu wasn't to far behind. All they both needed was a little push in the right direction.

Ryuubi's Magatama began to glow again and muttered "Naruto, Hiryuu…returned to us." and a shot of electricity began to fly out of The Seito leader's hand and landed against the base of the blonde's neck. A green glow was emitted from the area and everyone saw the glow expanded in several threads of white and green ropes, wrapping themselves around the demon's being.

Just when everyone thought they seen it all they heard this. **"Go back where you belong Monstrosity!"**

Another flash of light blinded everyone for a few good moment, but they heard the beast screaming and wailing as if in pain.

Finally, the glow died down and everyone gazed upon the spot that once possessed the demonic being, now stood a familiar blonde fighter, wearing only tattered pants. Then, Naruto fell over onto his back, no sounded entered the air from his mouth.

Everyone stood shock not wanting to think of the impossible, or the most deplorable thing.

Naruto Uzumaki of Seito Private school was dead.

"NARUTO!" Kan'u cried out to the cruel night.

* * *

Once again, I present my fellow reader with the  
latest chapter of Warrior's Pride.

I do hope you enjoy this chapter and wish me luck on my next one.

I would like to once again send my Thanks out to Agurra of the Darkness  
for helping me when it counted.

Until Next time!

Bye


	14. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 14**

**Forgotten Memories**

Naruto thoughts were cased over darkness, unable to do anything, but stare off into deep, blank space.

Naruto realize his own dazed state and shifted his vision around, hoping to find something of familiarity.

Thankfully, the bland surrounding soon became a very familiar surrounding of a sewer. Naruto then sensed another familiar presence, quickly spinning around to see none other than his savior and teacher, Hiryuu.

"Glad to see your doing alright Hiryuu." Naruto greeted his teacher.

Hiryuu merely nodded and spoke **"That was not something I wished to happen again, but it will if we don't attain to it."**

Naruto cocked his eyes in confusion of what was important, his first thought was reuniting with the land of the living. However Hiryuu started to drift away from Him, and when realized, Naruto quickly followed.

Soon, Naruto and Hiryuu were standing in the presence of the gate that with held a beast beyond imagination. Also taking note of the Cracks that appeared on a slip of paper that stuck on the latch of the gate.

"**You've probable already noticed that the seal is already breaking." **Hiryuu quoting the present condition of the boy's being.

Naruto merely nodded and spoke "Any Ideas Hiryuu-Sensei."

Hiryuu, in turn spoke **"There is, but I already have a feeling you won't like it."**

Naruto cocked his eyes at his teacher relentless. "Why…" just as Naruto spoke, another voice rang out in the space.

"Because it might be time to meet someone." A male voice rang out that caused Naruto to hastily spin around to see a man who looked remarkable like him, with the exception of the person looking a lot older than himself and he lacked the whisker-like birthmarks that Naruto hid from the world and the person had spiky blond hair while Naruto kept his own smooth and flat. The other person was a female with absurdly long red hair, grey eyes and absolutely stunning for an adult.

Naruto was staring at the new figures in clear confusion. He had not before sensed these being before in the few time he visited his inner mind. Once more, the power these two didn't feel like the energy Hiryuu, or any other fighter emitted. A stray thought appeared that made him realized something.

These two were emitting an aura as strong and dense as his. Which then meant…

"It good to finally meet you Sochi (Japanese:Son)." the red haired women spoke in a gentle, yet eager tone.

Naruto, on the other hand, was completely thrown off at the title he was given by the women. 'What does she mean by Sochi?!' a thought aired through his mind, then he heard **"Kushina, Minato!" **everyone turned back to the cage to see two large red eyes glaring at the group. **"I won't be denied this time!" **and the water that Naruto and the two newcomers stood in started to dye red, moving towards the younger blond.

Naruto tried again to back away from the potent, corruptive power, but the two adult figure managed to appear on each side of his shoulder and the older blond spoke "Perhaps a change of scenery."

Before Naruto register what he meant, the dark, sewage like chambers shifted to a light green meadow. The blond fighter shifted his field of vision around to take in the new area, but then focused on the adult figures. Something odd began to surface throughout the Seito fighter, like he somehow knew these two.

"So…" The blond, spiked haired man spoke "Let introduce ourselves. I'm Minato Namikaze and this is Kushina Uzumaki…" Minato introduction caused Naruto eyes to shot open as his memory did recall the Man's name in an old, forgotten memory.

"…But, I would like to think you would know as Mom and Dad." Minato finished speaking.

Those next few words caused all of time to stop right in front of Naruto as he now fully comprehend the words and his situation. He stepped back in instinctive shock, but felt something that prevented his retreat. Twisting his back to see None other than Hiryuu.

"**This is a tremendous event for you to take in Naruto." **Hiryuu spoke to his student **"However, I will not allow you to run away any longer." **he spoke sternly then used his serpent body to push Naruto forward, towards his parents.

Naruto stumble at the unexpected shove, but he felt someone grab the underside of his arms and two body press against his own.

Naruto once again looked up to see both of the people who said to be his parents looking down at him with eyes that gave a soft stare as if trying to comfort his uneasy feeling at their presence.

Naruto mind was racing with so many thought and questions that he honestly did not know how to even react. His Savior/Teacher trying to push him into except two stranger that were already said to be his parents. The blond fighter wondered why Hiryuu spoke as he wasn't going to Embrace this event with joy, Then Naruto took in more detail of the older blond and noticed a headband that was decorated with a metal plate with leaf on it.

By then The Blond Seito knew where he had heard of the name Minato Namikaze, He was also known as the Yondaime Hokage no Konohagakure (Japanese:Fourth Fire Shadow of the Hidden Leaf village). Not only had the thought that the very man, who was reasonable for making his childhood unbearable, was standing before him. On top of that, He was also identified as his Father.

Naruto mind was drawing a blank at this.

Suddenly, Naruto fist landed directly into Minato's chest. The former Hokage gasped at the impact and stumbled backwards, but easily regain his footing.

Kushina ,who was shocked at the violent action her son took out on his father, took a step forward to stand between the two, but Hiryuu clawed hand prevented her from intervening.

"Why…?!" Naruto began to speak, but his thought all raced through multiple questions that did not seem to come out. "Why…?!"

Minato under stood his son's frustration and spoke "Why did we suddenly appear now after all these years?"

Naruto kept his eye both narrowed and watering at the man, but nodded.

Minato looked his son straight in the eye and said "The seal was design to hold the fox back, but Me and your mother slipped a bit of our chakra into the seal so incase it started to break, we would be their to help repair it." Minato explained "However, Hiryuu managed to scrape up enough life force to stick around longer."

Naruto eye continued to water up as another question was brought out by the previous answer. "If you were here all this time…" Naruto began to speak "Why didn't you try to Talk to me?" sounding justifiable upset at the thought.

"**That was my doing Naruto." **Hiryuu spoke to gain his student's attention. **"When I had discovered the safeguards your parent had left on the seal, you had already denounced any assortment with the Konoha, and wish to think of everything about it as nothing, but a horrible dream. I had brought this up to both of your parents and they were reluctant, but respectfully of your space."**

Naruto wanted to argue that he would have at least known who his parents were, but couldn't find the words to make his case justifiable to what he wanted in his new life.

Then another question spoke though his tongue. "Why did you Seal that Fox into me?"

Minato smiled a warm grin as he spoke "Cause there was no one else that I could trust with that Fox more than you."

Naruto's eyes widened, not just at the statement, but at the tone his father presented in. It was like he spoke as a man you truly, believed in him.

"There was another reason." Minato continue "On the night Kyuubi attack, it wasn't a mere accident, Someone was controlling the Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. From what he remembered, Kyuubi was a force of nature that could level mountains, rewrite landscape as if it was a stroll in the park. For someone to actually control the beast, it was unimaginable.

"How could anyone do that?!" Naruto, now interest in the tale.

Minato looked down as he remembered his clash "I don't know myself, as I'm still trying to piece together how he could have known when Kushina's Seal was at its weakest."

Naruto caught the last Part of his father's sentence.

Kushina now decided to comments her side of the Story. "Naruto, The previous jinchuuriki (Japanese:Power of the Human Sacrifice) was me." Kushina revealed Shocking Naruto even more.

"Do you Know what happen at the Valley of the End Between the Shodai Hokage and the Head of the Uchiha Clan?" Minato asked his son.

Naruto tried to answer the question, but his mind was drawing a blank at that as he rubbed that back of his head sheepishly.

Both parents of the Blond fight couldn't help but grin as they shock their head in mocking disapproval as they understood their son's body language. Naruto probably didn't pay attention to his history lesson at the academy.

Kushina then began to further elaborate "Year ago, when Konoha was first Form, Both The Shodai Hokage (Japanese:First Fire Shadow), Hashirama Senju, and the Head of the Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha, both worked together to create the village. However, Madara deserted the village, but he soon attacked the village with the Kyuubi under his thumb." Naruto was once again shocked by the idea someone else could control the Kyuubi.

"While the battle ended in Hashirama favor…" Kushina continued "Kyuubi was still a threat, So a member of out Clan, Mito Uzumaki, Managed to seal the beast within herself. Soon after Mito was nearing the end of her life and passed on the responsibility of Holding the Kyuubi on to me."

Naruto took a moment to absorb the knowledge presented to him, but one thought didn't seem to click with him. "You said Mom's seal was weakened?"

"Yes." Said Minato.

"How could her Seal weaken, was it made wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It Wasn't." Kushina answered "When A female jinchūriki is Pregnant with their children, their chakra is then divided between providing for both the seal and the child, and when we finally give birth, the seal is weakened enough for the Bijuu to escape, unless precautions are taken."

Naruto Now understood the full story, but that still left the question "If every kind of precaution I can think of, and then some, were taken, How did this man knew when to attack you?"

Minato then answered "We can't even begin to make out a decent idea on who he was. All I can tell was that he's incredible dangerous, every move I planed against him he seem to give a counter for."

Naruto took everything he been told accounted for, but his old habit of burying his past kicked in. However, for some reason, his last question surfaced despite his overall object.

"Are…Are…" Naruto began to speak, but stammered at the emotional shame the question brought "Are you two disappoint… what I've become?" He asked.

Minato and Kushina were shocked at the question, but they easily understood what their son meant on his point of view. In less than an instant, they both grasped one side of their child's being.

Naruto was surprised by the feeling he was comfort at this. He was certain his parent would look down at him for denouncing his life as a ninja, and indirectly them. A shamed that he had tried to comment suicide.

"We would never be disappointed in you Naruto." Minato reassured his son "You had a long hard road, and we all fall down. What matter is you got back up."

"And from the look of it…" Kushina added on "You had plenty of friends to help you out." She then grinned mischievously "In particular, a couple of lovely ladies that have a thing for you, Our little heart robber."

Naruto then preformed a full face blush at the accusing. "Mom!" Naruto shouted indulgently at his parents. "Kan'u and Me are just friends!" he tried to explain his relationship

'Oh that is too easy.' Thought Kushina as she then spoke "Yeah, and that after party kiss was just a figment of your imagination." The red hair mother continued to tease her son.

"You Saw That!" Naruto exclaimed, now he was totally humiliated. "It's not what you think!"

Kushina continued to laugh at her son attempts to excuse the sight of affection he and Kan'u had shared. Minato kept grinning as he was amused with his wife and son's bonding time.

However, Minato, while extremely reluctant, decided to end their little family reunion.

Minato walked up to his son, who in turn, shifted his body to directly face his father in question. "I'm afraid we have to cut our meeting Short." Minato spoke with unhidden regret as he placed the tips of his fingers on Naruto's stomach. With a simple spin of his wrist the seal on Naruto's gut seemed to look like solid lines instead of the former jagged pattern.

Minato smiled at his son and spoke "Remember Naruto, no matter what happens, you'll always be our Son." Naruto wanted to question why his father sound like he wanted to say good bye.

"We'll see you again." Minato spoke "But, now I think you friend's need you more than us."

Naruto realized the images of his parent were fading away, but he managed to hear his teacher say **"I'm afraid their right Naruto. I can already sense Shiba approaching us as we speak." **

(Yokohama Academy)

Naruto's deep ocean blue eyes opened up to be greeted by the worried faces of Kan'u, Chou'un, and Akaoni.

"Hey Guys…" Naruto groaned as he regain the senses in his body, including the pain.

Kan'u eyes watered up, then embraced her dearest friend in a possessive way, as if to keep him from death's grasp. Chou'un also grasped her recovered friend on one side as Kan'u grasped the other.

Ryofu decided to hold herself back from the breath-taking reunion and stood away with Chinkyuu, and then joined by Akaoni.

Roshuku and Ryomou stood away, still guarding The leader of Seito, who was leaning against an intact piece of brick fencing.

Kan'u and Chou'un finally let go of the friend and before they could ask for an explanation for the miracle that happen, they saw Naruto's face twitch from happy and relieve to shock and worried.

"Is Ryuubi Okay." Naruto asked. Automatically assuming other were suppose to be with his present friends.

Kan'u, already assuming that he would ask for the wellbeing of his friends, answered "Ryuubi-Sama is fine, but…" Before Kan'u could finish her explanation, Naruto had already forced himself into a sitting position.

The Great General tried to halt her friend from over exerting himself, seeing as he done more than his fair share of it for one day.

"Kan'u…" Naruto spoke briefly, but sternly, making the point quite clear to Kan'u, who, in return, nodded. She then snaked her arm and shoulder under her blond haired comrade's arm and with Chou'un performing the same action and a little extra effort, lifted him off the ground.

Naruto was soon kneeling beside his dearest sister figure of a friend and gentle placed his hand over her head. In merely a moment, a faded light glowed off of Naruto's hand and onto Ryuubi's body, healing her wound, both external and internal.

No one seemed to notice the lack of appearance of The Infamous Sousou, The Bull Headed Kakouton, and The Double Dealing Kaku.

(Within Yokohama Academy)

Sousou was standing over his so-called loyal subordinate with his best friend standing by the doorway incase Kaku tried anything funny.

"I Can Explain Sousou-Sama…" Kaku began the discussion between her commander.

"Explain." Sousou spoke clearly and blandly.

Kaku tried to shake the hidden and suppressed rage that was staring her down. "I was trying to recover the Ryuuhisui for you Sousou-sama."

"By going behind my back…" Sousou commentated "If I didn't know any better, I would see you were trying to take it for yourself."

Kaku didn't dare look her vassal in the eye. However, if she had, she would have noticed a faint glow around his pupil.

(With Shiba Chuutatsu)

Shiba eyes remained closed as she leered through Moutoku's eyes, witnessing all he saw. Shiba only smirked as she slowly infused her power to corrupt Sousou's line of thinking, causing his mind to react more paranoid and believing his dragons was trying to possessing him.

She smirked at the thought. While it was true that The dragon spirit try to possess their bearers, they all move at steady average paces. However, Shiba used her own power to not only awaken, but agitate the spirit to distort Sousou's mind.

Shiba already anticipated Kaku trying to posses the Ryuuhisui behind everyone's back and try to keep it for herself. However, no one, but Hiryuu and herself knew the true potential of the mystical item. But, now was not the time for her to ponder the devastating abilities of the Ryuuhisui.

'Speaking of the Ryuuhisui…' Shiba Thought as she refocused her mind to sense her subordinate Chouryou at the Chinatown harbor, merely a moment away from confronting Koumei along with her guide Kouchuu.

Shiba eyelids then opened to show her darkened eyes and red silted pupils and thought 'I'll have to unleash a good portion of Sousou's power to keep Hiryuu distracted, but it won't be enough if the other try to gang up on him.' Shiba then tried to sense the area for any other possible tools.

The malevolent mastermind then discovered the presence of Ryuubi Gentoku, and surprisingly, Akaoni. An idea clicked in her mind and then grimed at the consequences of her plan. 'It will take a bit out of me…' she thought '…But it will keep Hiryuu out-of-the-way until I can make preparation for the final act.' Then Shiba's being let out a dark purple glow.

Her car was nearing the entrance of Chinatown and Shiba calmly laid back as she rested up.

(Yokohama Academy)

Naruto had just lifted his hand off of Ryuubi's head and took a quick look over her body for an off-chance his work was less than satisfying. Thankfully, Naruto hadn't slacked off and eased up on himself.

Kan'u helped Naruto ease himself onto the ground to lay himself.

"So…" Naruto began to speak "…I take it someone wants me to start talking."

Everyone had already tensed up at the disapproving tone that the blonde fighter unleashed. Naruto only sighed at the question and said "Well, I suppose you deserve a little info…" he took a deep breath while his mind tried to piece together how his next words should be said without saying too much, but at the same time, restraining the subject from imagination.

"I'm not the fighter you think I am." was all Naruto could muster out of him.

Everyone was confused by the statement, but Kan'u and Chou'un suddenly remembered the words from their earlier battle. '…The one you called Naruto Uzumaki was really Hiryuu Gentoku.'

"We know." Kan'u spoke, except him to confess on the subject of his identity.

Naruto was surprised for a second, and then confused.

Kan'u saw these expression and clarified "We know that your really Hiryuu Gentoku."

Naruto's eyes widened at this while his mind ran laps for an explanation for this unexpected statement, then it hit him. "So, She told you." he chuckled out. "However…" Naruto continued "That's only half the story." the Group then returned the glances of confusion.

Naruto then said "I'm the bearer of the spirit of Hiryuu Gentoku, but I'm still Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone's confusion did not lift from their mind as Naruto was still purposely providing indirect answers.

Naruto only sighed as he already sense that everyone awake still wanted to probe for more answers that what he was willing to dish out. "It's complicated, but…" Naruto tried to speak out, but the haunted doubts of his mind kept intervening from giving out more information.

Kan'u decided now was a better time to intervene. "Naruto…" She said "We do want you to tell us, but Now I realize that you kept it from us for a specific reason.." She grasped Naruto's laying hand and clutched it softly. "We'll have plenty of time to figure things out later."

Naruto said or expressed noting at the space His dearest friend had offered him, but he soon smiled and spoke "Thanks."

Both Kan'u and Naruto stared into one another for a few tendered second before they both realized what they were doing and quickly avoided each other's gaze.

Ryofu, Akaoni, and Chinkyuu couldn't help but chuckle at the romance that both Seito fighters tried to avoid in each other.

Chou'un, Ryomou and Roshuku merely cracked a smirked at the chemistry that stirred in the situation

Naruto was brought out of his thought when he suddenly senses something amassed with the air around him. A second Later, Naruto realized he was already to late.

Ryuubi then let loose a pain filled screech that instantly turned into a trembling roar. Electric flash sparked out of every fingertip, toe, mouth and eye of the Seito Leader.

Naruto hastily pushed himself in front of everyone and gathered Hiryuu's Chi into the palm of his hand as Ryuubi's energy stared to violently send shockwave of power. The blond Seito used the palm of his hand as a lighting rod, while out letting the power through is feet, into the ground, to safely conduct the energy.

Naruto was too focused on Keeping Ryuubi's power out of the other's path that he, Unlike the other, failed to notice Akaoni's clutching himself.

Ryofu and Chinkyuu acted immediately and tried to pour a small fragment of their chi to soothing Akaoni's soul, just as Naruto had taught them. While they felt the chi spike in their friend diddle down so it was a start.

Ryomou herself felt a power surging painfully through her left eye that caused her to kneel to her knees and clutch the source of her pain, grunting as she did not attempt to scream. Roshuku tried to ease her to the ground to prevent any unnecessary harm to herself.

Everyone was too distracted by the sudden arising problem, that they failed to foresee an even bigger situation at Hand.

(Yokohama Academy, Within the building)

Sousou was clawing the walls of the room while Kakouton and Choukou trying to restrain him with their impressive might, Kaku on the other hand slipping out during the chaos.

Sousou was groaning in pain as he felt himself burning up, and the same feeling that was creeping inside him started to stir within him more violent than normal.

Choukou and Kakouton saw pinning their friend towards a wall was not aiding them so, without words, both Kakouton let go of Sousou's left arm and allowed Choukou to lean her body weight on to her friend and pin him down on the floor. Kakouton did not hesitate for a second after Choukou managed to pinned Sousou down and joined in restraining him.

"Come on Buddy…" Kakouton spoke to his slowly fading friend, "Fight it pal. You done it before." Kakouton spoke as he tried desperately to give hope to whatever part of Sousou was left to receive it.

However, Sousou only showed a massive amount of Strength by thrusting Choukou off of him and then Kakouton onto the ceiling, who cracked through to the second floor.

Kakouton forced himself to ignore the pain the seared his back and jumped through the hole to the next floor, only to see His best friend already galloping out the room and heading down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Kaku was running down the stairway of the school, trying to create as much distance between her leader and her safety. Her mind did not think about how this night became such a disaster for her, or how Sousou even got free from his restrain that she Kakouton had placed him in, she just kept running.

Then, Kaku heard a loud explosion and stopped to look up to see smoke exhausting from a couple floors up, she then tries to run, but only managed a couple of steps forward before her possessed leader appeared in front of her. Kaku's instant to survive caused her to almost ignore the bloodlust radiant off of Sousou and spin around to ascend up the stairs, but a sudden explosion at her intended course caused her to fall backwards at her master's feet.

Once Kaku had regain her vision, the very unpleasant sight of Sousou looking down at her with disapproving eye greeted her. Kaku's terror only grew when Sousou's red, menacing eye curve up with his smile as he said "Well Kaku…" The traitorous raven haired fighter "It seemed you have taken advantage of my Hospitality."

Parts of Kaku's mind felt like something was wrong with what Sousou was saying, but the majority of it was still terrified out of her mind.

"If that wasn't enough, you caused me to lose the Jewel of my Collection, and be fooled into such an obvious trap." Sousou continued to speak. "So, to sum it up, You outlived your usefulness to me." Without another word, Sousou lifted his hand, aimed it at Kaku and a flash of red light shined over her.

Kakouton was rushing down the hallway, following the scraps and tears in the hallway that lead him to the emergency stairway, but as he was about to go through the door way he hear "AAAHHHHHH!" Than an explosion from a couple floors down.

'That's Kaku!' Kakouton thought as he then restarted to run down the stairs until he finally caught the sight of a tremendous blood splatter with the centerpiece being a skeleton with charred piece of red meat and blackened organ of all shape and sizes.

Kakouton felt like he was about to barf at the sight of such a terrible fate, but he stomached it when he saw his best friend, with a blood cloak clothing and a grin of sick satisfaction.

Kakouton couldn't decide what to say to his friend, his mind kept making up excuses that the dragon was doing this, but another part said something was doing this to Sousou.

Sousou then looked up towards One of his closest friend. The shadow of his hair covered his eyes, but a sick grin could tell anyone that what was on Sousou's mind was not pleasant.

"I'm afraid you are no longer to get in my way Kakouton." Sousou spoke in a voice, that Kakouton noted, sounded different. The Hand of The Kyoshou leader was then aimed at his best friend and another flash of fire was launched at him.

Kakouton managed to avoid the blast by a mere inch by jumping to the side. However, as the sphere of Inferno struck and created a hole in the wall, the street Fighter was hit by the sudden gust of scorching air that blasted him towards the hole. Kakouton collided on the edge of the hole and then fell face first to the floor.

(With Shiba)

Shiba smirked as she saw the pain inflicted upon his Pawn's friend through Sousou's eyes. Then, as she willed Sousou's form to approach the opening in the wall, she looked down and saw Hiryuu and his Seito companion actually trying to contain their's leader's dragon.

(Yokohama Academy)

"Fools." Sousou spoke as he looked down upon the Seito and Rakuyou Fighters. Then a groan was heard and Sousou turned to look at Kakouton, who had managed to spin his head towards.

"OH." Sousou spoke in false shocked. "You just going to be a lot more trouble then your worth Kakouton." and raised his right hand to direct another Fireball towards his friend.

The attack would have succeed at such a range, but Sousou was suddenly tacked from behind and fell through the hole. The fireball was still launched, but struck and scarred the side of the building until it finally hit the ground. The posses Sousou turned his head and saw it was Choukou the knocked him out of the building and was trying to pin him down.

Sousou quickly backhanded Kyocho and she went flying into the side of the school. The Kyoshou fighter then painfully crashed though the wall and debris fell upon her.

Sousou then lifted himself off the ground and turned to see Kyocho trying to stay awake after the single blow. Sousou then looked upon the Seito fighter.

(With Shiba)

Shiba Grinned as she saw the chaos brewing on Yokohama's ground and tore a second of her time to check up on Chouryou and briefly saw him standing before Koumei and Kouchuu, with The green haired girl holding the Ryuuhisui in her hand while Chouryuu held a Hyakuhekitou with her right hand over his shoulder.

Shiba grinned as she refocused her attention on the current battle.

(Yokohama Academy)

Naruto felt another chill crawl though his being and automatically knew that Sousou was behind him, but he did not dare to turn back and let his attention divert away from Ryuubi, who was closing in on her breaking point.

Shiba, while still looking through Sousou, watched as she noted Hiryuu desperately trying to keep His father's spirit from going berserk. A smirked formed on Sousou as Shiba Thought 'Lets give Gentoku a little push Hiryuu.' then spiked her power into The Leader Of Seito.

Naruto the felt the surging lighting like power becoming more Violent than before and tried to soothing it by adding more of Hiryuu's power. However Shiba decided to act by acting Sousou's power to send a blazing wave of flames towards her most despised enemy.

However, Sousou's attack was intercepted by a dust cloud that raised from the concert and smothered the flame. Sousou turned to see, to Shiba's annoyance, Akaoni's puncturing his fist into the ground and the gridded it, causing earth around Sousou to blow up clouds of dust and dirt. Sousou cough as he inhaled the dust and instinctively shut his eyes to shield them from the floating dirt.

Sousou then felt his body collide with a tank like figure and was smacked against the wall of Yokohama school. Sousou managed to remove his body from the fallen pieces of wall and Shiba saw The Titan of Earth charging at Sousou with his shoulder aiming directly at her Kyoshou puppet. Akaoni's stopped moving as soon as his shoulder-blade hit The Kyoshou Leader's chest and then swung his left hand to smack Sousou away into another wall.

Akaoni then stood in place as he observed the dust that cloaked the Kyoshou Leader. He didn't wait long as a blast of inferno streaked towards him and tried to nail him dead in the chest. However, Akaoni reflexes kicked in and used his forearms to cover his head and chest and held his ground against the attack. Sousou followed up by charging right into his opponent and swinging his feet at his enemy's head. The impact caused Akaoni to stumble to his right.

Sousou landed and continued towards his disarray adversary, but as soon as Moutoku was a foot away, Akaoni threw a punch that was glowing with a greenish brown aura. Sousou Threw his own fist with a reddish white aura coating it and the clash between energized punches caused an explosion. Both Akaoni and Sousou slid along the ground and stared each other down.

Shiba growled in annoyance through Moutoku. 'I should have done away with this thing a while ago, but he still has his usage.' The Mastermind thought as Sousou's eyes turned to see Naruto actually moving closer to the Seito Leader and further frown as she felt Naruto actually succeeding in calming the Spirit of Gentoku.

'I can't have that, Can I.' Shiba mocked as he then flared up both arms of The Kyoshou Leader and fired off couple streams of infernos, a weaker one to scare off Akaoni, but a stronger attack to deliberately Harm the Blond Seito.

Naruto's focus was interrupted when he sensed an incoming chi from Sousou and quickly Spun around to and used his Right hand to backhand the Attack and then Spun around using same right hand to return to his original project.

Naruto eyes widened as he realized his mistake, in the form of an electrified strike traveling along his opened back. He screamed as he felt the shocking bolt knocked him off his feet and shoved him into the ground.

Naruto managed to bite off the pain to think 'Shiba's messing with the Dragons within both Sousou and Ryuubi.' Then jumped from the ground to avoid another fireball delivered from Sousou. " No doubt to weaken me." The Blond Seito Said as he stood to the side to see Sousou grinning at him and Ryuubi had the unfocused, deranged appearance.

Sousou continued to grin as Shiba thought 'This should give me enough time.' Then Sousou look out towards the Harbor and thought 'And with Chouryuu bringing the Ryuuhisui here, everything with be set for the last act.' and with that, Shiba broke her mental possession with Sousou and let the enraged dragons Spirit drive.

Naruto then felt the hellish presence of Sousou suddenly becoming heavier and then heard an animalism Roar and turned to The Kyoshou Leader.

'Shiba must have let Sousou off the Leash.' Naruto thought as he sprinted to the right to dodge a tidal wave of fire. He peer at Sousou and saw him rushing at him, but was suddenly tackled by the Former Rakuyou Akaoni.

Sousou pressed the palms of his hand against the ribcage of his attacker and let loose a searing inferno dead on Akaoni's body.

The Silver haired fighter felt the heat building up around Sousou's hand and hastily stepped back and allowed himself to fall backwards onto his back. Not a second sooner did Sousou unleash his fiery attack that streamed in the air for until it hit the walls of the school.

Sousou was about to redirect his attack towards his opponent, But a blunt blow to both sides of his back, courtesy of Chinkyuu and Ryofu, caused him to lose focus on his attack and the flames died down.

Akaoni saw The Kyoshou leader falling forward. Using the moment by crouching his legs in, while aiming them, and kicked them into the abdomen, sending Sousou flying past both Former Rakuyou and into the stone fence.

Not far off, Chou'un, Kan'u and Naruto all surrounded Ryuubi as she continued to both crackle off an unstable laughter, and her sparks of spiritual electricity. All three fighter avoided this by grounding their weapons into the ground, with Naruto channeling his chi into all three weapons, and the lighting like power began grinding into the ground.

Naruto, was sweating as he kept his makeshift lighting rods going, while he was preparing a counter spell to calm the spirit of Gentoku within Ryuubi. Naruto then fixed his hand directly on his chest, then brought it out slowly to unveil an orb of bright light, circling around the length of his arm like a maelström.

'This had better work.' Naruto desperately hoped as he began to move forwards, Fighting through the stray electric field that cloaked around Gentoku. The Blond Seito was merely a step away when suddenly, a flesh searing heat struck him on his right side and engulfed his vision.

"NARUTO!" Both Chou'un and Kan'u shouted as the flame surrounded their beloved friend dangerously close to his being. Another second and the a light blue force splashed against the fire and drowned them.

Both on looking Seito recognized the blue force to be water and turned to recognized the master behind it to be none other than Hakufu Sonsaku.

"HI Naru-Chan!" Hakufu called out as she waved at him with a cheerfully smile.

Naruto ignored the streams of liquid pouring down and off of him turned to his savior and grinned back, saying a silent token of gratitude. He then returned to his earlier task and took another step forward then placed his left hand upon the crown of the forehead. The energy the enveloped the arm began to gently surge into Ryuubi's being.

Ryuubi's wild eyes slowly closed gently as the white energy enveloped her and the lighting like field died down, until finally Ryuubi collapsed into Naruto's arms.

Naruto Comforted his friend in his arms for a single second, before moving her to Roshuku, who was trying to steady Ryomou.

Naruto laid Ryuubi tried form down near the Nanyou duo and assisted with restraining Ryomou. He placed merely a fraction of his power into Ryomou eye, not just in haste, but in the belief that The Blue haired Nanyou condition wasn't as served, but it wasn't worth leaving unchecked.

Ryomou only screamed in pain as Naruto and Roshuku were suddenly pushed back off the Nanyou he tried to aid. The Blond Seito sat up to see the Ryomou levitating off the ground a couple of inches as Naruto continue to feel the tension in the very air a deep aura was felt.

'Ryomou's Dragon is a lot tougher then I expected.' Naruto thought as he continued to analysis the growing power. 'The dragon is obviously not sitting well with Shiba's presence, and with Sousou and Ryuubi's own dragon Making a fuss.' Naruto then hopped off the ground, onto his feet and continued 'Ryomou's dragon is different then any other force. It simply a structure of Ryuubi's dragon with an intense amount of Ryomou's own power.'

Naruto then spun around to see Sousou charging at him with flame covered arms and reacted by swinging his own Aura enveloped arm to intercept the incoming strike.

An explosion was dealt as a result between two unstable powers and both fighter's skidded backwards and Akaoni tackled the Kyoshou leader into the side of the school. "Akaoni!" Naruto shouted to his friend, who turned to him while still pinning "Keep him there, I'll try something.

Akaoni nodded at the request, but was head butted into the chin by his captor, causing him to loosen his grip enough for Sousou to flare up the palm of his hand and crash them against the chest area.

Akaoni, through his daze, felt the dangerous contact and dodged to the left and avoided a stream of fire. He quickly recovered his ground and swung his left fist into Sousou, sending him into the conceit fencing, while skidding against the school wall.

Sousou attempted to stand up, but a quick kick was delivered by both Chou'un and Kan'u into his gut. Chinkyuu and Ryofu followed up by jabbing him with an open palm thrust into his chest, cracking a rib. Sousou raised his arms to retaliate against the assault by raising his arms and gathering his remaining fire Aura in one last blast, but all four fighters jumped away as a jet of water exploded of the side the school and drilled it path straight at the Kyoshou Leader.

As the blue liquid continued to drench Sousou, Hakufu ended her attack and Naruto took the signal to move in.

Sousou felt the water's movement against him halt and opened his dark red eyes to see Naruto thrusting the Palm of his hand onto Sousou forehead, not bothering being gentle and preformed the same motion onto the Kyoshou's gut. The Blond Seito began to pour his power into the present day form of the Demon of Sousou Moutoku.

Sousou mind, body, and soul began to numb and freeze up as the aura of Naruto's power was polluting the evil spirit. Finally, Sousou felt the himself returning to his normal self and preformed an exhausted collapsed to his right side.

Naruto twisted himself to face the direction Ryomou laid and shout his right hand forward to allow a beam of white light to glide though the air and strike Ryomou in her left eye, where the source of her dragon's power resided. Ryomou body stopped shifting and laid in peace.

Naruto let out several deep breaths as he continued to look upon the battlefield and smirked as he thought 'The End is coming Shiba. No matter what happens, I intend to stop you.'

(With Shiba)

Shiba sat next to a wounded and battered Chouryou, who held the Ryuuhisui on his lap and a Hyakuhekitou beside him, in their car as they were merely a mile from their destination.

Shiba smirked as she counted her victories that lead her to this day, the Day where this never-ending war will finally come to a conclusion.

'Our time Has Come Hiryuu.' Shiba thought 'You will have the honor of Falling to me first, then the rest of Your pathetic allies.' she declared to herself and the Ryuuhisui began to glow a white aura around it while the dragon in the center turned a dark purple.

* * *

Hi Everybody.

Sorry for the Delay, but you know how Life rolls.

Work, work, work, Work and paying off debts.  
Lazy co-workers that like to call you up to fill in for them.  
Making your Parent's house all nice and Clean.  
Etc, Etc, Blah, blah, blah :(

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate  
good Comments.

Thanks for the patience.


End file.
